Les grands vagabonds
by Charybde
Summary: Petite épopée impliquant un voyage dans le temps, un Harry surpuissant, des maraudeurs survoltés et un Voldy pour le moins déjanté... Si vous ne laissez pas de review, attendez vous à de conséquentes représailles!
1. Chapter 1

**Les grands vagabonds**

Chapitre 1 : Duel en direct

« Chers sorciers-spectateurs », annonça Patrice Poissedavril, présentateur célèbre de la célèbre émission _Le 20 heures des sorciers_, diffusée sut l'unique chaîne de la toute nouvelle télévision sorcière, « Nous nous excusons de devoir interrompre notre programmation habituelle, mais nous avons une nouvelle de la toute première importance à vous communiquer. La bataille finale a commencé ».

Il y eu une explosion de « oh » et autres cris de circonstance dans le grand hall du ministère, qui venait tout dernièrement de s'équiper d'un écran géant fonctionnant en permanence. « La guerre ne doit pas être un frein aux avancées technomagiques » (1), avait déclaré Rufus Scrimegeour, le ministre de la magie. Ainsi, une cinquantaine de sorciers fixaient de leurs petits yeux incrédules le visage funèbre de Poissedavril.

« Nous sommes en direct avec notre reporter spécial affecté à la guerre, Florent Robenas », poursuivit le présentateur. « Vous-savez-qui et Harry Potter se trouvent apparemment à Poudlard- difficile d'en être sur, l'image est très mauvaise. Il semble que Ronald Weasley et Hermione granger, qui se sont illustrés en capturant Bellatrix Lestrange aux côtés du Survivant, soient décédés dans une explosion, tout comme Ginny Weasley ».

De nouveau, il y eut quelques cris dans la salle, ainsi que des murmures angoissés. Puis le présentateur laissa place aux images en direct. En effet, l'image était très mauvaise. Un nuage de fumée occupait tout l'écran, laissant seulement entrevoir des rochers brûlants, des éclairs rouges et verts et deux silhouettes qui hurlaient des paroles incompréhensibles, recouvertes par des explosions.

« Potter et Vous-savez-qui sont en plein combat », commentait la voix saccadée de Florent Robenas. « Impossible de dire qui l'emporte. Les deux Weasley sont morts dans l'explosion de toute à l'heure qui a détruit l'aile est du château. Granger s'est prise un avada kedavra en pleine figure, elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper. Une tragique perte pour le monde des sorciers, ils avaient à peine dix-sept ans »

Dans la salle, quelqu'un se moucha. Les Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient devenus très populaires depuis quelques mois, en obtenant quelques succès contre les mangemorts.

« La tour d'astronomie vient de s'effondrer », commenta Robenas d'une voix tendue. « Je ne crois pas que je vais m'en tirer. Olga, si tu m'écoutes, dis aux enfants que je les aime et qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas devenir journalistes ».

Il y eu alors un champignon de fumée noire, puis on ne vit plus rien sur l'écran. Pendant un instant, la salle fut plongée dans un silence angoissant. Puis la voix du reporter reprit :

« Je suis toujours vivant », dit-il. Apparemment, Potter et Vous-savez-qui aussi. Merlin, la tension est à son comble ! Le seigneur noir et le Survivant sont face à face, ils ne bougent pas. Qui va attaquer le premier ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'un des deux soient blessés, mais c'est difficile à dire. Ils lèvent leurs baguettes… encore un peu… encore un peu… ils vont bientôt attaquer… Bientôt… Merlin, pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… ça y est, ils attaquent ! »

Un rayon rouge et un rayon vert fusant l'un vers l'autre sortirent des deux baguettes. L'assistance, retenant son souffle, attendait de voir l'un des deux adversaires s'effondrer, mais rien de tel n'arriva. Au lieu de disparaître, les rayons semblaient avoir fusionné et prirent une couleur dorée.

« Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?oh mon dieu ! », cria Robenas d'une voix hystérique, alors que sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, le rayon doré se changeait en une masse de lumière qui s'accroissait de manière alarmante, avalant sur son passage les deux adversaires.

« Noooooooon! », hurla le reporter, avant d'être happé à son tour. L'image se brouilla, et la communication fut coupée. L'assistance était en état de choc. Sur l'écran, Poissedavril refit son apparition, s'épongeant le front avec une serviette.

« C'était Florent Robenas, en direct de Poudlard », dit-il. « Et maintenant, nous accueillons sur ce plateau Alexandre Badler, expert en criminologie magique. Monsieur Badler, pourriez-vous nous commenter ce que nous venons de voir ? ».

Sur l'écran, un gros bonhomme rond à lunettes prit la parole.

« Eh bien, selon toutes les apparences, nous vivons actuellement une crise de civilisation qui se traduit par la résurgence de pratiques archaïques telles que le duel ou le massacre généralisé. La question que nous pouvons nous poser ce soir est de savoir si… »

Mais les sorciers rassemblés dans le grand hall du ministère ne surent jamais quelle était la question cruciale d'Alexandre Badler ; car quelques instants plus tard, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils furent à leur tour happés par la lumière qu'ils venaient de voir sur l'écran géant.

En quelques minutes, le monde tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

(1) La technomagie désigne les inventions combinant technologie moldue et sorcellerie. Parmi les plus célèbres inventions technomagiques, on compte l'appareil photo, la machine à laver le linge et la friteuse électrique. La télévision est une des inventions les plus récentes. Actuellement, les chercheurs en technomagie travaillent sur un projet de carte bancaire et de félétone portable. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! Eh non, ceci n'est pas le chapitre 17. Ce n'est que le chapitre 2, totalement réécrit et relooké dans un moment d'inspiration. Ceux qui connaissent ma fic se souviennent peut-être de l'ancienne version... Elle était tellement naze que j'ai décidé de l'éradiquer. Voilà, bonne lecture, et rassurez-vous, le chapitre 17 avance bien. A bientôt! Et n'oubliez pas: une petite review, ça ne peut jamais faire de mal..._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Un instant auparavant – ou était-ce une heure ?- il se battait en duel avec Voldemort. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient morts et Poudlard était en ruine. Le mage noir avait fini par réaliser qu'ils avaient détruit ses précieux horecruxes et il s'était servi du dernier d'entre eux, Nanigi, pour les attirer dans un piège. C'était bien ce qui s'était passé… N'est-ce pas ?

A présent, Harry n'était plus sûr de rien. Lorsque son sortilège avait heurté de plein fouet celui de Voldemort, un rayon doré s'était formé. Harry avait compté là-dessus. Sa seule chance de détruire Voldemort, pensait-il, consistait à utiliser ce fameux lien et ses perles pour anéantir les pouvoirs de son ennemi.

Seulement voilà, cette fois, il n'y eut ni perles ni fantômes. Le lien avait explosé, et pendant plusieurs instants, une lueur blanche avait brouillé sa vue. Il se trouvait dans un brouillard si épais qu'il ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre que son corps. Curieusement, il avait l'étrange impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. « Je suis peut-être mort », se dit-il. Mais sa main saignait abondement. Est-ce que les morts pouvaient saigner ? Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été tué.

Le brouillard commença à se dissiper. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'il n'était pas au sol ; il flottait dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie.

Un instant… La tour d'astronomie ne s'était-elle pas effondrée il y a quelques instants ? Pourquoi le château semblait-il intact ? Harry laissa son regard errer vers le sol. Le parc était vide… à part trois silhouettes, qui se tenaient debout, immobiles comme des statues. Deux d'entre elles avaient des cheveux roux… Très roux… Ron et Ginny. Quant à la troisième, Harry aurait parié que c'était Hermione.

-Vous êtes morts, murmura Harry, incrédule. Vous êtes déjà tous morts, pas vrai ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Mort ou pas, je vais pas rester là, dit-il, luttant contre la panique qui l'assaillait. Je veux redescendre. Mais où est l'escalier ?

Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas. Harry tenta d'avancer, mais rien à faire. Il brassait l'air de façon tout à fait inutile. C'était comme si l'air avait perdu toute résistance.

Harry laissa son regard errer autour de lui, désespéré. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

Non loin de lui, Voldemort semblait connaître les mêmes difficultés ; agrippé d'une main tremblante à sa baguette, le visage déformé par la haine et la peur, il se perdait en vains mouvements et en cris de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu entends ? Cela ne peut pas arriver !

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ne peut pas arriver, dit-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour Voldemort. Pourtant, je crois que ça arrive quand même.

Voldemort poussa un autre hurlement de rage qui glaça Harry jusqu'au sang. Sa cicatrice sembla s'ouvrir et s'embrasa. Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, il n'était pas mort. Il était impossible qu'un mort souffre de cette façon. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Soudain, le ciel sembla se fendre en deux. Un abyme gigantesque se révela, d'où jaillirent deux langues de flammes blanches. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information ; il fut happé par les flammes. Il ne vit alors rien d'autre que des éclairs blancs et des formes indistinctes qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui.

Et dans ce chaos indescriptible, Harry entendit une voix.

_« Harry Potter… Aujourd'hui commence pour toi une nouvelle vie. Tu vas partir pour un long voyage… un très long voyage... Pendant des siècles, tu erras sur Terre à travers les continents. Tu seras affranchi des lois de l'espace et du temps jusqu'au jour où tu reviendras ici même, ainsi que ton jumeau noir, celui qui est promis au même destin que toi:Tom Jedusor. Alors, vous vous retrouverez et, si tu te souviens encore de qui tu es, tu pourras libérer le monde des ténèbres. Ceci est votre malédiction »._

Harry se sentit entraîné par un courrant irrésistible. Puis il perdit connaissance.

HHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut une sensation étrange de chaleur et d'humidité. Une agréable odeur de végétation flottait jusqu'à ses narines. Un instant, il eut l'impression d'être dans une des serres du jardin botanique de la ville où il avait grandi.

À part ça, il se sentait assez mal.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit l'endroit où il se trouvait, il crut d'abord qu'il était victime d'une hallucination. Par Merlin, que faisait-il au beau milieu d'une forêt tropicale ?

Il était au bord d'un marécage. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et couverts de boue. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient immenses. Harry ne savait pas de quelles espèces il pouvait s'agir, mais en tout cas il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en existait d'aussi grands. Leur feuillage laissait à peine traverser quelques rayons de soleil. Des bruits étranges et inquiétants venant de partout lui apprirent que cette jungle était loin d'être dépeuplée.

Une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit à la hanche. Un bref regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était sérieusement blessé. Il s'était aussi entaillé la joue et sa jambe gauche lui faisait mal. Tout ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait quitté le Terrier avec ses amis lui revint subitement en mémoire ; le piège, le combat, la mort de ses trois amis, la destruction de Poudlard, la lumière blanche et la drôle de voix… S'il n'était pas déjà à terre, il serait certainement tombé à la renverse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Avait-il tout imaginé ? était-il coincé dans un des « rêves éveillés » de Fred et Georges ?

Non, sûrement pas ; Les arbres, la végétation, le sang qui coulait de sa blessure, tout cela semblait bel et bien réel. De plus, les mots étranges qu'il avait entendu dans son délire étaient restés inexplicablement gravés dans sa mémoire. Il s'en souvenait à la lettre près. Et, sans qu'il puisse expliquer d'où venait cette certitude, il savait que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas un délire de son imagination.

Un bruit étrange retentit au-dessus des arbres. Un bruit d'ailes, qui battaient avec lourdeur. Une ombre obscurcit le ciel en poussant un hurlement strident. « Un dragon », pensa aussitôt Harry en frissonnant des pieds à la tête. « Ça, c'est le bouquet. Je suis perdu dans la jungle, blessé, épuisé, et il faut encore que j'aie ces horreurs sur le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, les sorciers qui sont chargés de les surveiller ?».

Un doute horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Un dragon en liberté…Et s'il se trouvait loin de toute civilisation ? S'il n'y avait aucune ville, aucune habitation a des kilomètres à la ronde ? Il pouvait mourir de faim, ou même se vider de son sang.

« Quel idiot je fais », se dit-il en éclatant d'un rire nerveux. « Je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang, ni mourir de faim. Je suis un sorcier, après tout, et j'ai encore ma baguette. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas rester ici. Je vais transplaner et me sortir de ce bourbier infect ».

Soulagé et certain qu'il allait se sortir de cette situation grotesque, il ferma les yeux et transplana dans une direction choisie au hasard. Quand il pensa avoir assez transplané pour être sorti de la forêt, il rouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta. Malheureusement, et contrairement à ses attentes, il était toujours entouré par la jungle.

« Bon, ben c'est pas grave, j'ai du sortir trop tôt, tout simplement. Pas de panique ». Il transplana une seconde fois, sur une distance plus longue. Cette fois, pensait-il, il allait _forcément_ sortir de la forêt.

La désillusion fut cruelle.

Harry était déjà franchement inquiet ; à présent, il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Paniqué, il transplana encore et encore, en vain. Au bout d'une vingtaine de tentatives infructueuses, il fut bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

Désespéré, il se prit le visage entre les mains et se laissa glisser au sol. Des larmes de fatigue et de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues. Cette fois, il était à bout. Les mages noirs, les prophéties, l'exil et les expéditions périlleuses, il pouvait les supporter, mais ça… _ça_… Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas se trouver dans cette forêt au milieu de nulle part, seul et abandonné. Il voulait ses amis, ou même quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Pourquoi pas Drago Malfoy ou l'oncle Vernon ? Il allait devenir fou s'il restait là tout seul. À cet instant, il ne se sentait plus aucun courage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il resta là pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, prostré, maudissant ses jours, son destin et les gens qui l'avaient mis dans une telle situation. Enfin, quand il eut épuisé toutes les injures et toutes les lamentations qu'il connaissait, son esprit se fit plus calme et il se mit à réfléchir.

Il réalisa qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne savait pas refermer ses blessures à l'aide de la magie, mais il les nettoya en les aspergeant d'eau et fit apparaître des bandages à l'aide de sa baguette. Ensuite, il but et se força à avaler un sandwich douteux qu'il réussit à faire apparaître par magie.

Il se sentait un peu mieux. « Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser mourir », se dit-il. « Ça ferait beaucoup trop plaisir à Voldemort ».

Voldemort. Harry se demanda s'il était, lui aussi, quelque part dans cette forêt, déboussolé et fou de rage. Cette idée le consola un petit peu. En tout cas, sa cicatrice le laissait en paix pour l'instant. Harry en déduisit que le mage noir se trouvait à une distance raisonnablement éloignée.

A tout prendre, cette forêt n'était pas si laide que ça, songea Harry après quelques minutes d'observation. Il était toujours incapable de dire où il pouvait bien se trouver, ni même sur quel continent, mais la végétation était d'une beauté fascinante. Les fleurs étaient grosses comme sa tête, les arbres étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse et tout semblait déborder de vie. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi désespérées, Harry aurait pu apprécier l'excursion.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Il fallait trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour passer la nuit. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de se faire dévorer par une panthère ou un boa durant son sommeil. Et le dragon n'était pas près de sortir de sa tête… Oui, il valait mieux se trouver un abri, d'autant qu'il était parti pour rester un bon bout de temps dans cet enfer.

Il explora les environs. Il marchait très lentement, à cause de sa blessure à la hanche et de sa cheville gauche qui semblait légèrement foulée. Le sol meuble et accidenté ne facilitait pas la tâche. Plusieurs fois, il trébucha sur des racines et des pierres, s'écorchant encore davantage.

Soudain, il entendit un drôle de bruit, tout près de lui. Les sens aux aguets, il s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; quelque chose de long et froid jaillit d'un buisson épais en crachant férocement et s'enroula autour de son corps.

-Holà ! Hé, hé, ça va, lâche-moi, espèce de mocheté. Stop ! Stoooooop !

Au dernier mot qu'il prononça, un étrange sifflement sortit de sa bouche. Aussitôt, l'étreinte se desserra et le serpent retomba au sol, inerte, le fixant avec curiosité. Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Gentil serpent, pas mordre, d'accord ? dit-il, le front ruisselant de sueur. Je déteste dire ça, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, mais Voldemort vient de me sauver la vie.

Le serpent se détourna de lui et partit dans la direction opposée. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec appréhension ; il était vraiment gigantesque. En comparaison, Nanigi ressemblait à un mignon petit lézard.

Il reprit son exploration, songeant qu'aucun abri ne serait assez sûr pour le protéger de ce genre de dangers. Mais il ne voulait tout de même pas passer la nuit sans toit. Question d'habitude, sans doute.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry trouva une petite grotte qui semblait faire l'affaire ; pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, du genre repère de dragons ou hordes de chauves-souris, il la visita de fond en comble, mais elle semblait déserte. Harry venait de trouver son domicile.

Quelques aménagements s'imposaient. À l'aide de feuillages, il installa une sorte de couchette (Harry doutait qu'elle la sauve du lumbago, mais cela valait quand même mieux que la pierre nue). Il ramassa du bois et alluma un petit feu, près du quel il fit sécher sa cape et ses chaussures, toujours trempées. Enfin, il s'étendit, gardant sa baguette à porté de main, et se mit à attendre le sommeil. Au vu des évènements récents, il pensait avoir du mal à fermer l'œil (il ne voyait même pas comment il parviendrait un jour à dormir de nouveau), mais il sous-estimait son état de fatigue. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller sa joue. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour.

Un instant, il eut l'espoir insensé que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar épouvantable, mais alors il vit la grotte, les branchages et ses vêtements tâchés de sang près du feu éteint, et il lui fallut admettre que c'était bien la réalité.

Il se redressa en grimaçant. Son corps lui faisait mal de partout. Si seulement il connaissait un sort contre la douleur… Ou s'il avait de quoi faire une potion revigorante…

Son estomac se mit à geindre bruyamment. La veille, il avait été trop secoué pour avoir faim, mais à présent il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Harry prit sa baguette, se concentra avec intensité, songeant aux délicieuses tartines à l confiture qu'il mangeait au Terrier… Et sur ces genoux un maigre croûton de pain sec se matérialisa. Il le regarda d'un air misérable, songeant qu'il aurait dû faire plus d'efforts en cours de métamorphoses. Résigné, il l'attaqua d'un grand coup de dents et se dit qu'il avait été un peu sévère avec la cuisine de Hagrid, autrefois.

Son repas terminé, il s'occupa de l'état de ses blessures et retira ses bandages. La hanche semblait ne pas aller trop mal ; au moins, elle ne saignait plus. Les autres plaies étaient superficielles. Bien sûr, il restait l'éventualité d'une infection, mais Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Il aspergea ses blessures avec de l'eau qu'il faisait apparaître par magie et changea ses bandages. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite, restait le problème de la cheville. Elle était vraiment enflée. Il faudrait qu'il évite de s'appuyer dessus, sans quoi elle ne risquait pas de guérir. Il regarda le tas de bois qu'il avait ramassé la veille et choisit une longue branche qui lui ferait office de béquille.

Soudain, la jungle sembla prise de panique ; des animaux de différentes espèces non identifiées émirent des cris stridents. Ils semblaient fuir un danger que Harry ne pouvait percevoir…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rugissement féroce à l'extérieur de la grotte. Harry aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Il se souvenait très bien des hurlements du magyar à pointes qu'il avait affronté en quatrième année, et cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent près de lui. Tout près de lui. La grotte trembla. Par l'ouverture, Harry apperçut une patte immense, recouverte d'écailles vertes. « C'était donc bien un dragon. Maintenant, fiche le camp d'ici, il va sentir ton odeur. Transplane avant qu'il te transforme en déjeuner ! ».

Harry essaya de transplaner, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était épuisé physiquement et nerveusement, et ses blessures le faisaient encore trop souffrir. « Bon, c'est pas grave », se dit-il en respirant profondément. Il se traîna à l'extérieur. « Dragons… sensibles aux yeux… sortilège de conjonctivite… ».

-_Augerum dolores_, hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers la tête du monstre.

Un éclair orangé jaillit de la baguette magique et frappa le monstre au visage. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur et à se tordre en tout sens. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu de la chance : son sortilège avait atteint la pupille gauche du premier coup.

La bête ne semblait plus en état de le dévorer, Harry osa alors la regarder plus attentivement. Quelque chose le troubla. En fait, ce gros reptile repoussant ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à un dragon. Pas du tout, même. Il n'avait pas d'ailes, sa tête et ses pattes étaient d'une forme différente, et en plus il ne crachait pas de feu. Ce genre de bestioles lui disait quelque chose… Mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir étudié à Poudlard.

Soudain, la vérité s'imposa à lui comme une évidence : ce n'était pas un dragon. C'était un authentique tyrannosaure rex, un vrai et bien vivant. Dudley en avait un en plastique qu'il adorait mâchouiller la nuit.

« Attends une minute, mon vieux », se dit Harry, pris de sueurs froides. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ces horreurs ont disparu de la surface de la Terre il y a plusieurs millions d'années ».

C'est alors qu'enfin, il comprit ce qui lui était arrivé : _« Tu seras affranchi des lois de l'espace et du temps… »._ Il n'avait pas seulement changé de lieu. Il était aussi remonté dans le temps.

Harry aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais au lieu de cela il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Une pensée le consolait, au fond de son désespoir : au moins, quoiqu'il se produise à l'avenir, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de pire. Il venait d'atteindre le bout de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vous voulez savoir comment Harry s'est débarrassé du dinosaure ? Eh bien, il lui a lancé un levicorpus, la bestiole est restée suspendue par les pieds pendant des heures… Que voulez-vous, Harry fait ce qu'il peut, il avait beaucoup de soucis à ce moment là._

_Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter les déboires de notre héros dans l'âge sombre, ce n'est pas le propos. Je fais une petite ellipse temporelle de… environ 900 siècles. Ben oui, dans les romans tout est permis. Mais rassurez vous, Harry n'a pas pris une ride (au sens propre comme au sens figuré). Revieweurs à vos claviers ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez, bande de feignasses ? Ouais, bon, je sais, un écrivain est censé ménager ses lecteurs… On reprend : Très chers lecteurs adorés, auriez vous l'obligeance de m'envoyer des reviews ? Parce que ça me ferait trèèèès plaisir. Bye ! _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le passé proche

Depuis ce jour sinistre, Harry erra à travers les siècles, en quête de pouvoirs et de connaissances. Parfois, il restait pendant quelques jours dans une époque, parfois pendant des années : le voyage échappait complètement à son contrôle, il le ballottait sans cesse d'un endroit à l'autre dans l'espace et dans le temps. Il avait vécu parmi de nombreux peuples et acquit plus de science qu'aucun sorcier n'en eut jamais, hormis un seul (je parle bien sûr de Voldemort, qui a subi le même destin qu'Harry). Il avait appris chez les druides celtes le mystérieux pouvoir des runes, en Afrique des vaudous lui enseignèrent à maîtriser les éléments, chez les indiens d'Amazonie il parvint à maîtriser la transformation en n'importe quel animal, des voyantes romanichelles lui montrèrent comment lire la réalité au-delà des apparences, il préparait désormais les potions mieux que quiconque et possédait au plus haut degré le savoir des botanistes… Et j'en passe.

Si Harry avait été soumis à la loi normale du temps, il serait aujourd'hui plus vieux que Nicolas Flamel lui-même. Mais, comme Rogue l'avait dit un jour à juste titre – bien qu'il ignorait alors combien il y avait de vérité dans ses propos- les lois normales ne semblaient pas s'appliquer à lui. Harry avait gardé la même apparence que ce jour où il aurait du mourir de la main de Voldemort, à cela près qu'il avait magiquement corrigé sa vue après avoir perdu ses lunettes lord d'un exercice de lévitation au-dessus d'un précipice. Et de toute façon de quoi aurait-il eu l'air s'il s'était promené dans l'antique Athènes avec des lunettes, hein ? Cratyle se serait moqué de lui.

Sa solitude l'avait rendu mélancolique et presque indifférent. Au cours de ses voyages, il n'avait pu s'attacher à personne, car il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Son seul espoir était que le temps se soit arrêté avant la mort de Ginny, Ron et hermione. L'espoir était mince, mais il persistait. Harry avait interrogé les cartes (il le faisait bien mieux que Trewlawney) et elles lui avaient révélé que Dumbledore était bien mort, tout comme Sirius et ses parents, mais que le destin de ses trois amis restait incertain. Peut-être alors reverrait-il Poudlard telle qu'elle était avant la guerre. Au fond de son cœur, Harry était persuadé que ce jour viendrait. Aussi, il mettait son cœur en sommeil, attendant que prenne fin cet éternel hivers.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry était allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, et reprenait conscience après l'un de ses multiples et pénibles voyages temporels. Une sensation désagréable d'humidité l'envahit aussitôt (oui, il tombait souvent dans des endroits humides ; à croire que ça amusait les dieux ou les on-ne-sait-quoi qui l'avaient foutu dans ce pétrin de le voir patauger dans la boue).

« Merde », se dit-il, « où suis-je encore tombé ? »

Harry avait toujours été nul en Histoire. Son ignorance crasse lui avait d'ailleurs joué quelques tours. Ses « voyages » ne tenaient absolument pas compte de la chronologie, et il lui fallait parfois des mois pour comprendre où et quand il était tombé. Parfois, il ne le su jamais. Il se débrouillait plus ou moins avec les civilisations européennes, mais vis-à-vis des peuplades primitives, il était complètement largué - et il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, tomber en Afrique du Sud ou aux Bahamas, qu'importe ? Le tout, c'est de s'adapter, selon lui en tout cas.

« Chouette décor », songea-il avec ironie en regardant autour de lui. De toute évidence, il était tombé dans une grotte. Tout était noir et silencieux, on entendait juste un bruit d'eau qui s'infiltrait entre les rochers (juste assez pour former une petite marre dans la quelle il puisse tomber… Décidément, ça devait faire partie de sa malédiction). Harry se leva péniblement et s'étira pour tenter de chasser la raideur de ses membres.

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en cet endroit. En fait, il avait un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu. Il se dirigea prudemment vers l'ouverture de la grotte, qui laissait passer une faible lumière. Il sortit à l'air libre, et regarda tout autour de lui. Son cœur manqua de faire un arrêt.

« Pas possible », se dit-il. « Je suis… Je suis chez moi ! ».

Il se trouvait en effet dans cette même grotte où il avait apporté du poulet à Sirius il y a si longtemps de cela. A la lumière rose de l'aube, il pouvait voir Pré-au-lard en contrebas. Les lumières des maisons n'étaient pas encore allumées, le village dormait encore paisiblement. Au loin se détachaient les tours de Poudlard, son premier véritable foyer, le lieu qu'il avait le plus aimé de sa vie. Cette vision le bouleversa. Il était de retour !

Mais était-il vraiment chez lui ? Il savait où il se trouvait, mais pas _quand_. Peut-être retourné quelques temps avant sa naissance, qui sait peut-être même au temps des fondateurs (« si c'est le cas, je vais flanquer une raclée à ce cinglé de Serpentard », songea-t-il).

« Procédons dans l'ordre », dit-il à voix haute. « Voyons… D'abord, mon apparence. Je débarque tout droit d'Afrique, je me suis déguisé en Africain et je suis aussi black que Nelson Mandela. Pas très discret au pays des british, surtout si je suis tombé au dix-septième siècle ou Dieu-sait-quand… Alors… Mon apparence d'européen… ».

Il se concentra un instant, et son corps se métamorphosa. Au lieu du jeune homme à la peau ébène apparut un jeune homme aussi pâle que les vampires qu'il avait rencontré à Prague en 1853 et aux cheveux châtains lui tombaient gracieusement juste au-dessus des épaules en ondulant. Ses yeux jadis émeraudes passèrent d'un noir profond au bleu océan. Il aurait pu prendre son apparence normale, mais il avait décidé il y a longtemps de ne pas laisser de traces de sa véritable identité dans des époques qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Alors, il changeait son nom et son apparence, même quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. En Angleterre, il s'appelait William Griffith.

Restait la question de sa tenue. Il opta pour une robe de sorcier noir et une cape noire, passe-partout mais bien coupés et d'une matière agréable. Satisfait du résultat –il étai vraiment un grand sorcier-, il mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Sa baguette et la carte du maraudeur étaient les seules possessions qu'il conservait de son époque. La cape d'invisibilité devait traîner quelque part dans les environs de Poudlard, attendant que le temps reprenne son cours.

« Bon, maintenant, direction Pré-au-lard », songea-t-il. « J'ai envie d'un bon p'tit dej'. Pourvu qu'ils aient de bons p'tit dej, dans cette époque. Au fait, j'ai besoin d'argent ». D'un geste négligent de la main, il fit apparaître un couteau et s'entailla la main gauche. Il se concentra un moment, et transforma le sang qui coulait de sa blessure en galions d'or. Il avait appris cette technique auprès d'un sorcier brésilien, qui l'avait inventé pour satisfaire les exigences des colons portugais sans s'épuiser dans les mines. Grâce à cette découverte, les habitants de son village avaient été à peu près épargnés. « L'or est une matière difficile à obtenir », lui avait dit ce sorcier. « Si tu veux que les dieux t'en donnent, il faut leur offrir en échange quelque chose qui a autant de valeur à leurs yeux ; ton sang. Les dieux ne donnent rien pour rien ». Harry souffla sur sa blessure, qui se referma aussitôt. A présent, il pouvait partir.

L'air du matin était frais mais non glacial ; on était sans doute en septembre. Les classes avaient probablement commencé, Poudlard devait être remplie d'étudiants joyeux et insouciants. Harry poussa un soupir. Il aurait tant aimé faire sa septième année… Au lieu de cela, il était parti avec Ron et Hermione à la chasse aux horcruxes (qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs réussi à détruire). Au fait, qu'était-il supposé apprendre dans cette époque ? La réponse le frappa comme une évidence ; la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! C'est là que Voldemort avait appris la magie noire, au début en tout cas ; Harry devait posséder lui aussi ces connaissances pour anticiper ses mauvais coups. Et pour accéder à la réserve, quoi de mieux que d'entrer en tant qu'élève ? En plus, il pourrait finir ses études, et avoir son diplôme. Juste pour le fun…

La perspective de revoir Poudlard, et, si tout allait bien, d'y rentrer, le mit d'excellente humeur, à tel point qu'il se mit à siffloter un air que chantaient les bardes d'un certain village de Germanie pour faire parvenir fruits et légumes à maturité en cinq minutes chrono. Derrière ses pas, les herbes se mettaient à pousser à vue d'œil, les fleurs s'épanouissaient et les animaux dressaient l'oreille, fascinés. Mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sifflotait toujours quand il entra dans Pré-au-lard. Sur son passage, les habitants matinaux regardaient avec intérêt cet énergumène au physique agréable mais un peu bizarre, et son chant les atteignaient jusqu'au fond du cœur sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi. Certains semblaient un peu méfiants, mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Rien n'a changé, ou presque », se dit-il, émerveillé. « La poste, Zonko…Je ne dois pas être tombé trop loin de mon époque, les vêtements ne sont pas très différents non plus… c'est vrai que chez les sorciers, les modes passent moins vite que chez les moldus, mais tout de même… » .

Il poussa la porte des Trois Balais avec émotion. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs… Ron, Hermione, les Bièreaubeurres, Rita Skeeter… Une femme était en train de nettoyer le comptoir. Quand il la reconnu, Harry fut stupéfait : c'était madame Rosemerta ! Mais elle était plus jeune qu'à son époque. « Vingt à trente ans de moins, je dirais », songea-t-il, « si Ron la voyait… ». La jeune femme leva les yeux, surprise d'avoir un client- un inconnu, qui plus est- de si bonne heure.

Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Heu, oui, je voudrais prendre un petit-déjeuner, s'il vous plait.

Prenez place, alors, répondit-elle. Britannique, végétarien ou continental ?

Britannique, s'il vous plait.

La saveur du bacon et des haricots blancs lui manquait cruellement. Il n'en raffolait pas, autrefois, mais après s'être nourri de python grillé pendant six mois… Il avait besoin de revenir à sa cuisine nationale.

Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages, dit madame Rosemerta. Vous êtes étranger ?

Hum, oui, le viens des Etats-Unis… De Chicago, pour être plus précis.

Il choisit cette ville parce qu'il y était resté pendant un certain temps et qu'elle lui avait plu.

Pourquoi êtes vous en Angleterre, si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda madame Rosemerta sur le ton de la conversation.

J'ai envie d'aller finir mes études à Poudlard, répondit-il. On dit que c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde.

Pour ce faire des amis en pays étranger, il n'y a rien de tel que de flatter l'ego national. Et en effet, madame Rosemerta devint soudainement très chaleureuse.

- Ça c'est sur, répondit-elle avec orgueil. Avec Dumbledore comme directeur…

A ces mots, le cœur de Harry tressaillit de joie. Il allait revoir ce bon vieux Dumby, son directeur préféré !

Mais ce n'est pas prudent de venir en Angleterre en ce moment, reprit Rosemerta. Avec Vous-savez-qui dans les parages…

Harry ce figea. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là ! Mais il se rassura. Ce Voldemort ne pouvait pas être aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait connu. En plus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Harry Potter et ne reconnaîtrait jamais Harry sous son déguisement. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait l'attaquer, tant pis pour lui. Harry n'était plus tout à fait un débutant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Oh, vous, savez, dit-il, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sur que Poudlard, en ce moment. Dumbledore fait peur à Voldemort, pas vrai ?

Au nom de Voldemort, Rosemerta sursauta et laissa tomber le verre qu'elle essuyait.

Désolé, dit Harry précipitamment (mais il n'était pas si désolé que ça ; il avait toujours aimé faire son petit effet, hé hé hé…). J'ai oublié qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer son nom.

Oublié ?! fit madame Rosemerta en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mm… Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

William Griffith, pour vous servir, répondit Harry d'un ton affable.

Bienvenue en Angleterre, monsieur Griffith. Je suis madame Rosemerta. Si tu es admis à Poudlard, nous nous reverrons sûrement. Les élèves viennent souvent ici quand ils ont un week-end de sortie.

J'y compte bien, dit Harry.

Il la remercia, paya son petit-déjeuner et prit congé. Il allait foncer tout droit à Poudlard, quand son cerveau lui rappela qu'il serait bon de se renseigner un minimum sur la date et la situation politique, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une parfaite andouille. Et aussi sur les écoles de sorcellerie existant actuellement aux Etats-Unis. S'il devait affronter un interrogatoire de Dumbledore, il valait mieux avoir un alibi solide ; malgré ses airs de vieux fou excentrique, Dumby était malin comme un vieux singe. Il entra donc dans une librairie et acheta la Gazette (cette feuille de chou était hélas la seule source d'information non pas fiable mais cohérente), un magazine mensuel présentant les accessoires sorciers dernier cri et un livre sur les écoles de magie du monde. Il apprit que l'école de magie du Minnesota qu'il avait fréquenté vers 1810, Jerusalem's Lot, existait toujours, bien qu'elle ait perdu un peu de son caractère puritain (« tant mieux pour les élèves », songea Harry.). Il décida qu'elle ferait un très bon alibi.

Harry découvrit qu'il était tombé en 1971, le 21 septembre très précisément. Voldemort frappait de façon ponctuelle, des assassinats politiques plutôt que les massacres qu'il avait connu à son époque. Les favoris du tordu suprême étaient Antonin Dolohov et un certain David Kreiner. Le ministre de la magie s'appelait Alphonse Beria, mais il était critiqué pour son manque de fermeté (mais Harry n'accordait pas beaucoup de crédit au jugement de la gazette).

« Bon, et maintenant, direction Poudlard », se dit-il avec entrain. Il se remit à siffloter, mais un air beaucoup moins magique cette fois. Son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner, et il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il serait très peu discret de montrer au grand jour ses petits talents originaux. Il opta donc pour un air moldu des troubadours français du Moyen-âge. Il aimait bien cette époque, on y rigolait bien. Un soir, il avait bu un verre (traduire : il s'était bourré la gueule) en compagnie de deux exorcistes et d'un bouffon qui s'amusait à effrayer les passants en faisant parler les arbres. Après quelques bons verres, Harry et les moines s'étaient donnés une couleur phosphorescente et avaient poursuivi une malheureuse vieille dame en lui criant « bouh !». « Inoubliable soirée », songea Harry. « Le début, en tout cas… Pour le reste, c'est un peu confus… Je me souviens juste qu'après ça j'ai déliré pendant une semaine et que me cheveux sont restés bleus pendant un mois ».

Au bout d'une heure, il atteint les portes de Poudlard. « Pou du lard de Poudlard… apprends moi ce que tu sais… Pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne… C'était quoi, la chanson stupide de Dumby ? Sais plus… Par contre, je me souviens parfaitement de la tête des profs ». Le parc était vide. Il était presque neuf heures du matin et on était dimanche, les élèves devaient être en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Avec un sourire, Harry poussa la porte et débarqua dans la grande salle.

_Note de l'auteur : oui, je sais, j'avais annoncé l'apparition des maraudeurs dans ce chapitre, je m'suis trompée, honte à moi. Enfin bon, ce n'est que partie remise, ils arrivent. A suivre !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : voici enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous, l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard. Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Reviews : **

Amiel : Merci, ça fait plaisir. Voilà la suite !

Funnygirl et Flo : Vous inquiétez pas, Voldy n'est jamais très loin. Mais va falloir patienter un peu, pour l'instant il prend des vacances. Un come back en force est prévu, mais dans quelques chapitres. Il est possible certaines personnes de l'époque des maraudeurs découvrent la véritable identité de Harry, mais c'est pas encore déterminé.

Whitangel : tu as parfaitement raison, honte sur moi et ma famille… Mais faut pas m'en vouloir, j'avais pas pigé cette histoire d'anonymes… C'est l'ordinateur qui a décidé arbitrairement que je ne voudrais pas de reviews anonymes. Enfin, cette erreur est corrigée, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu. A plus !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : bienvenue à Poudlard 

Comme il l'avait prévu, tout le monde était attablé, élèves comme professeurs. Le moment était donc idéal pour faire une entrée remarquée. Dumbledore était assis sur son trône directorial. A sa droite se trouvaient Mcgonagall et Hagrid, à sa gauche Slughorn et Flitwick. Les élèves étaient déjà bruyants et commençaient avec enthousiasme cette belle journée de repos. Mais à la vue de cet étranger, tout le monde se figea et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Ben quoi », se dit Harry, « elle est si ratée que ça ma métamorphose ? ». Pendant un moment, tout le monde resta sans voix. Puis Dumbledore reprit ses esprits.

- Qui que vous soyez, bienvenue à Poudlard, s'exclama-t-il avec sa bonne humeur coutumière (« j'aime mieux ça », se dit Harry), en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler, et quel est le motif de votre visite ?

- William Griffith, pour vous servir, répondit Harry d'un ton affable en s'inclinant légèrement, une main sur le cœur. Ex élève de l'école Jerusalem's lot et bienheureux détenteur d'un diplôme de fin de premier cycle. Je suis venu solliciter l'autorisation de poursuivre mes études dans votre prestigieuse école.

Dumbledore le regarda avec intérêt, les autres professeurs avec surprise et un peu de méfiance. « Mm… Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être du annoncer ma venue par hibou, au lieu de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste », songea Harry à regret.

- Ha ha, dit Dumbledore. Un nouvel élève ? Très bien nous allons voir ça. Voulez vous m'attendre dans mon bureau ? Je vois que le professeur McGonagall a fini son petit-déjeuner, elle va vous y conduire.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva avec sa dignité habituelle. Harry la suivit. Mais soudain, un groupe d'élèves attira son attention à la table des Gryffondor. A cinq mètres de lui environ, une jeune fille rousse le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle était assise à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qui parlait avec un autre aux cheveux bruns ondulés, visiblement mal réveillé. Harry crut que son cœur allait le lâcher. « Par Zeus ! », s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, « mes géniteurs et leurs amis ! ».

- Alors, vous venez ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec agacement.

Harry du faire de gros efforts pour reprendre contenance et adressa à son professeur un sourire forcé. McGonagall marcha d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta devant la gargouille que Harry connaissait si bien.

- Forêt-Noire, dit-elle.

« Tiens, on dirait que Dumby a une passion pour les gâteaux, en ce moment. Mais les Forêts-noires, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Beaucoup trop lourd. ».

- Montez, dit sèchement McGonagall. Le professeur vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

- Mille mercis, madame, répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur qui troubla son professeur. D'ordinaire, les élèves étaient intimidés par elle, mais cet énergumène ne semblait pas être sensible à son « charme » particulier. Problèmes en perspective…

-Mpffff…, fit elle en lui tournant le dos.

Harry monta dans le bureau de son ancien mentor. Rien n'avait changé. Les portraits étaient en train de somnoler ou de parler à voix basse, sauf le dénommé Fortescue qui s'était lancé dans un long discours sur l'immoralité de la nouvelle génération. Le fait qu'il n'avait aucun auditeur ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Derrière le bureau directorial, Fumseck le phénix était perché sur une étagère et prenait son petit-déjeuner (café au lait et toasts grillés).

- Salut, Fumseck, dit Harry en souriant.

Intrigué par cet étranger qui connaissait son nom, l'oiseau au plumage flamboyant abandonna sa gamelle et vint se poser près de lui en le regardant avec curiosité. Harry lui caressa les plumes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore le rejoint, suivit d'un panel de professeurs visiblement intrigués. Il y avait là Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et une vieille femme indienne que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Eh bien, monsieur Griffith, prenez place je vous prie, dit Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil en face de lui. Et maintenant, voyons voir. Vous êtes de Jerusalem's Lot, je crois ? Quel bon vent vous amène dans notre modeste établissement britannique, si loin de chez vous ?

- C'est évident, voyons, répondit Harry sur un ton enjoué. Je suis venu pour vous avoir comme directeur !

Il y eut un mouvement d'agacement chez les professeurs, mais Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien cet adolescent jovial et bon vivant.

- Excellente raison, je n'en disconviens pas, répondit-il, mais je vous prie de ménager la modestie d'un vieillard un peu gâteux. Vous avez sûrement une autre raison ?

- Sérieusement, professeur, j'ai toujours voulu étudier à Poudlard. Ma mère y était opposée, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas me savoir si loin de la maison, mais elle est morte il y a un mois, alors… me voilà.

- Je suis navré, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Avez-vous encore de la famille ?

Harry secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- Les miens sont morts depuis longtemps.

- Mm… Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans en juillet. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal, dans mon ancienne école. Je pense pouvoir entrer en septième année.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous faire passer un test, rien de bien méchant, rassurez vous. Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, vous viendrez cet après-midi ici même à quatorze heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

- A merveille, répondit joyeusement Harry.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

Harry salua la compagnie et prit congé. Il se rendit d'abord dans la salle commune, mais comme il n'avait rien à y faire, il décida de prendre l'air dans le parc, voire dans la Forêt interdite s'il s'ennuyait trop. Au passage, il tomba sur une petite foule d'élèves déboussolés qui observaient sans savoir quoi faire un garçon de Poufsouffle scotché au plafond par les pieds qui agitait les bras en vociférant des appels à l'aide. Harry s'avança, fit un petit geste négligent de sa baguette, et aussitôt l'élève se détacha et tomba doucement sur le sol. Harry lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, dit le jeune garçon d'un air gêné.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Harry sur un ton distrait.

Et il reprit sa route en sifflotant. La petite troupe le regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds.

De nombreux élèves étaient assis au bord du lac. Harry s'installa contre un grand cerisier, plein de nostalgie. Il était si souvent venu ici avec Ron et Hermione, il y avait passé de si bons moments avec Ginny…

Soudain, il s'aperçut que non loin de lui, sa mère était assise en compagnie des maraudeurs. Les quatre garçons semblaient en pleine discussion, mais bizarrement, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Harry détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait se réjouir ou non de rencontrer enfin ses parents. Sa tristesse n'en serait que plus grande quand il devrait partir, et en plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les sauver en changeant le futur. Au cours de ses voyages, il avait appris à craindre la magie ; elle permet de combattre n'importe quoi, même la mort, comme l'avait prouvé ce pervers de Voldy, mais ses conséquences étaient imprévisibles et d'autant plus redoutables qu'on violait les lois de la nature. Alors ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait toucher à une chose aussi bizarre que le temps ; c'était déjà bien assez grave qu'il soit ici, quelques années avant sa naissance. Cependant, il avait toujours eu envie de connaître ses parents…

Mais pendant qu'il cogitait de la sorte, Lily s'était levée et marchait d'un pas résolu dans sa direction.

- Salut, dit-elle gentiment.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton affable.

- Je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor. Je suis en septième année.

- William Griffith, futur élève potentiel de la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux, viens te joindre à nous, dit-elle en désignant les maraudeurs. Tout le monde veut te connaître, tu es au top 1 des ragots aujourd'hui !

- Chouette, j'adore qu'on parle de moi ! dit-il avec une note imperceptible d'ironie.

Et il accompagna Lily pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. William Griffith, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà.

- Salut, dit James. James Potter. Lui, c'est Remus Lupin, le préfet, le petit gros c'est Peter Pettigrow, le fantôme des cuisines, et l'autre, là, c'est Sirius Black, l'enragé.

- Nous formons une redoutable association connue sous le nom de maraudeurs, ajouta Sirius. Si tu entres à Poudlard, tu entendras souvent parler de nous.

- Nous sommes les maîtres incontestés du désordre et de la lutte contre l'autorité, dit Peter Nos spécialités sont les métamorphoses incongrues et l'organisation de fêtes illégales.

- N'écoute pas ces idiots, dit Lily, ils sont juste bons pour attraper des retenues et faire perdre des points à notre maison.

- T'exagères, protesta James.

- Tu as été reçu ? demanda Lupin à Harry.

- Ils vont me faire passer des tests cet après-midi, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lily d'un ton rassurant, Dumbledore est très gentil, il ne te demandera pas l'impossible.

Harry hocha la tête, amusé. « En fait, j'ai surtout peur de trop bien réussir. S'il voit que je maîtrise tous ses exercices, il va trouver ça bizarre… A moins qu'il me nomme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal », songea-t-il.

- Tu joues au quidditch ? demanda James.

- Ah, les garçons ! Soupira Lily, exaspérée.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais sans parler quidditch, dit Remus. James est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il pour Harry.

- Je vois, dit celui-ci en souriant. Eh bien, je jouais, autrefois (« il y a environ trois cent ans »), mais je ne crois pas que je vais reprendre. (« Pour me faire jeter un sort dans le dos par une cinglée comme à Paris en 1713 ou me faire catapulter de mon balai comme à Bruxelles en 1920, merci bien… »).

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Mm… J'ai eu diverses expériences plutôt déplaisantes, répondit vaguement Harry.

- Ah oui ? demanda James avec un sourire.

- Raconte ! demanda Peter avec avidité.

Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'entendre les accidents des autres. « Sale rat », songea Harry avec haine. Mais il se força à répondre poliment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Eh bien… En vérité, c'est un peu confus… Je jouais contre une sorcière belge à Paris, une fille très jolie… J'me suis pas méfié… J'allais attraper le vif d'or, quand soudain elle arrive dans mon dos et elle me jette un sort…

James, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, Lily et Remus affichaient des sourires amusés.

- D'un coup, poursuivit Harry, je me suis mis à tournoyer dans les airs et en plus je voyais des vifs d'or partout. J'ai fini par m'écraser contre la tribune et j'ai passé trois semaines à l'hôpital en continuant de voir des vifs d'or et plein d'autres trucs bizarres. Depuis, je me méfie des balais… et des sorcières belges.

- Alors, dit Lily quand les autres eurent repris leur calme, tu étais à Paris ?

- Ouais. Mes parents voyageaient pas mal.

-Ils font quoi, comme boulot ? demanda James.

- Heu… « Bonne question », songea Harry. Ils vendaient des objets magiques assez rares. Ils sont morts le mois dernier.

-Oh… Désolé, fit James d'un air contrit.

-C'est rien, dit Harry, tout aussi gêné.

Après un moment, Remus rompit le silence.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es venu en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, répondit Harry. J'ai toujours eu envie de visiter Poudlard. J'ai entendu parler de sa forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme créatures ?

-C'est interdit d'y aller, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, pressentant le danger.

-Ça, c'est la théorie, dit Sirius en souriant, mais si ça t'intéresse, on te montrera… Crois moi, y a des endroits qui valent le détour.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien, de la Forêt interdite, des profs, des règlements qu'il fallait briser, des cours, des Etats-Unis… Harry se sentait maintenant tout à fait à l'aise au milieu de ses nouveaux compagnons. A midi, il se joint à eux à la table des Gryffondor, où il fit la connaissance des autres élèves. Au milieu du repas, une jeune fille blonde de Poufsouffle vint lui parler.

-Salut, dit-elle en rougissant. Je m'appelle Isabelle Jones. C'est mon frère que tu as décroché du plafond tout à l'heure, je voulais te remercier de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas.

-C'est rien, dit Harry en souriant. Ravi d'avoir pu être utile.

-Tu sais, dit-elle un peu hésitante, c'est ces élèves de Serpentard qui lui ont fait ça… Parce que nous sommes des enfants de moldus.

-Dans ce cas, je suis doublement ravi, répondit Harry sur un ton aimable.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit James et Lily échanger un sourire.

-Tu es gentil, dit Isabelle en rougissant de plus belle. Puis elle retourna à sa table.

-Je crois que tu as fait une touche, Griffith, commenta Sirius.

-Félicitations, elle est jolie, dit James.

-Oui, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de succès, dit Harry d'un ton badin.

-Mon Dieu, fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. On a hérité d'un double de Sirius !

-Impossible, répliqua l'intéressé, je suis inimitable !

-Encore heureux, dit Remus.

Sirius lui envoya sa serviette en pleine figure. Mais soudain, le visage de Peter se figea.

-Oh oh, fit-il.

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver, pour son grand déplaisir, le groupe presque complet des futurs mangemorts. Il y avait là Lucius Malfoy, qui menait le groupe, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et deux grosses brutes que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui devaient être Rosier et Wilkes.

-Désolé pour ma négligence, Griffith, dit James d'un ton glacial. J'ai oublié de te présenter le club de magie noire de Poudlard, plus connu sous le nom de fan club de Voldemort.

Harry, malgré la colère qui l'agitait, se contenta de les examiner d'un air indifférent, puis leur lança un « enchanté » avec une ironie nettement perceptible. Puis il retourna à son assiette. Malfoy semblait scandalisé.

-Tu es nouveau, dit-il, tu ne sais pas encore comment ça fonctionne, ici. Alors, un conseil ; ne traîne pas avec n'importe qui, reste avec des gens fréquentables.

-Ce qui, Dieu merci, t'exclut, répliqua Harry. Salut !

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

-Très bien, je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, dit-il. Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurais prévenu.

-C'est ça, marmonna Harry.

Sur ce, les serpentards retournèrent à leur table.

-Eh bien, dit James après un moment de silence, au cas où tu aurais le moindre doute, je te garantis que tu as fait le bon choix.

-J'ai beaucoup hésité, cependant, dit Harry sur un ton léger. Presque un millième de secondes. Non, attends… Moins que ça, tout compte fait.

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et Lily lui accorda un sourire ému. Harry réalisa que la vie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour elle, en ce moment, avec ces actions contre les enfants de moldu. Puis il consulta sa montre, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était presque quatorze heures.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant.

-Bonne chance, dit Lily.

Harry lui sourit et les quitta avec un geste de la main. Les maraudeurs le regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Drôle de type, dit Sirius.

-Il est gentil, dit Lily.

-Je parie qu'il ira à Gryffondor, dit James.

-S'il est reçu, objecta Peter.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'il le sera, dit Remus d'un ton mystérieux. Vous n'avez pas senti ?

Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec des airs perplexes, et hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

-'Suis pas un loup-garou, moi, dit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

-Son aura…

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Elle brille comme le soleil en juillet.

Harry monta les escaliers qui montaient au bureau de Dumbledore, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille puis frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau.

-Bienvenue, monsieur Griffith. Etes vous prêt à passer le test ?

-Oh, je suis plus prêt que jamais, répondit Harry avec entrain.

-Merveilleux, dit Dumbledore. Alors voyons… Commençons par la pratique. Pouvez vous me transformer cette tasse en quelque chose… d'intéressant ?

-En quelque chose d'intéressant ? répéta Harry. Mm… Ah, j'y suis !

Il sortit sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement et en un clin d'œil, la tasse se transforma en une énorme Forêt-Noire débordant de chantilly. Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Impressionnant ! Va pour la métamorphose, je vais vous mettre un optimal, c'est la note la plus élevée. Quoique je ne raffole pas de la chantilly… C'est un peu trop « germain » à mon goût.

-Je croyais que c'était l'idée générale, dit Harry faussement vexé.

-C'est vrai, admit Dumbledore en riant toujours. Bon, Défense contre les forces du mal, à présent. Tiens une mouche. Pouvez vous me la stupefixer ?

-C'est le problème des plats sucrés, d'attirer les mouches, commenta Harry philosophiquement. Stupéfix !

Le sort frappa la mouche en plein vol, et la bestiole tomba raide.

-Ennemi neutralisé, dit Harry.

-Bravo, vraiment très bien. En fait, je plaisantais, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez stupefixer quelque chose d'aussi petit. Alors, Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est bon. Sortilèges, à présent…

Harry passa avec succès toutes les épreuves pratiques. Mais quand on en vint à l'Histoire de la magie, les choses se compliquèrent. Il peinait en effet à décrire la révolte des gobelins de 1870. « Et pourtant j'y étais ! », se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même. « Je suis tellement nul en histoire que je pourrais même pas écrire ma propre biographie.».

-Assez médiocre, je dois dire, commenta Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Mais bon… Qui se soucie de l'histoire de la magie, hein ? Une matière fascinante, pourtant. Cependant, vos excellentes notes dans les autres matières rattrapent cette défaillance mineure. Toutes mes félicitations, monsieur Griffith, vous êtes officiellement élève de Poudlard !

-Ah, monsieur le directeur ! s'exclama Harry avec emphase. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier de votre générosité ?

-En payant vos frais de scolarité, par exemple ? suggéra-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Oh, ça, fit Harry, renfrogné. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Allons, dit Dumbledore, toujours aussi gai, si vous n'avez pas les moyens, on peut vous accorder une bourse. Avec votre talent, ça ne devrait pas poser de difficultés.

-Non, ça va, dit Harry. Je faisais semblant. « Pas les moyens, ha ! Il me reste encore assez de sang pour provoquer une inflation ! ».

Harry paya ce qu'il devait.

-Au fait, est ce que vous avez une liste du matériel et des livres, s'il vous plaît ? Je pensais aller demain matin à Pré-au-lard pour faire mes courses.

-Bien sûr…

Il fit apparaître un papier de sa baguette et le tendit à Harry.

- Pour le reste, vous vous renseignerez auprès du préfet de votre maison. Vous serez réparti ce soir, avant le dîner. Je dois dire que je suis assez curieux de connaître le verdict du choipeaux.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Harry avec ironie.

-Entre nous, dit Dumbledore avec un air songeur, je suis prêt à parier que vous irez à Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Harry sur un ton aussi glacial que l'Alaska.

-Nous verrons, nous verrons, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire rusé.

-Mpffff… Bon, c'est tout ?

-Absolument, dit Dumbledore d'un ton affable.

-Dans ce cas, à bientôt.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur Griffith.

« Comment ça, je suis un Serpentard ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tant qu'à faire, il a qu'à dire que je suis l'âme sœur de Bellatrix. Bon, OK, je parle avec les serpents, mais on ne va pas en faire tout un plat… ».

Harry retourna dans la grande salle. Les maraudeurs n'y étaient pas, mais il repéra Isabelle qui était en pleine discussion avec un groupe d'amies. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, et il vint se joindre au groupe.

-Tiens, qui voilà ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mademoiselle, dit Harry en s'inclinant, vous parlez désormais à un condisciple.

-Alors, tu as réussi le test ! s'écria-elle en battant des mains. Bravo !

-C'était dur ? demanda une petite brune.

-Je me suis planté en histoire, mais pour le reste, je crois que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé.

-William, dit Isabelle en montrant la fille qui venait de lui parler, je te présente Louise Waller. La rousse, à côté, c'est Frieda Taylor, et elle c'est Candie Charvey. Louise est à Serdaigle, précisa-t-elle.

-J'espère que tu seras dans ma maison, dit celle-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oh, pourquoi pas ? Mais je dois dire que j'hésite entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ; comment départager deux maisons comprenant de si sympathiques visages ?

-Tu ferais un très mignon Poufsouffle, en tout cas, dit Candie en gloussant. Mais j'ai vu tout à l'heure que tu t'entendais bien avec Lily Evans, pas vrai ?

-C'est aussi une charmante personne, admit Harry.

-Attention, elle sort déjà avec James Potter, alors oublie ! fit Louise en riant.

-Vraiment ?répondit Harry. Joli couple.

-Oh, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront ensemble très longtemps, dit Isabelle. Ils ont des caractères très différents.

-« L'amour réserve bien des surprises… », chantonna Harry. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Harry, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de jouer les briseurs de couple (« 'suis pas Oedipe, moi »).

-On dit ça, on dit ça…

Le soir venu, les maraudeurs et Lily regagnèrent la grande salle pour participer eu repas. Ils repérèrent sans peine Harry, qui était entouré d'un nombre croissant de jeunes filles de tous âges et de toutes maisons (eh oui, même de serpentardes !). Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise et charmait son auditoire à force de sourires.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, dit Remus, il a été reçu.

-Oui, on dirait, dit Lily en riant.

-Regardez ça ! dit Sirius, un peu agacé. Il débarque à peine, et il est déjà la coqueluche de toutes les filles.

-On est jaloux ? murmura Remus sur un ton provocateur. On craint de perdre la première place ?

-Pas du tout ! répliqua Sirius, pas du tout convaincant.

-Il faut dire qu'il présente bien, dit Lily avec nonchalance.

-Héééé ! protesta James, mi-outré mi-amusé.

-Si tu veux mon avis, James, fais attention ! dit Sirius.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Venez, allons nous asseoir, dit-elle.

Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Bientôt, tous les élèves en firent autant, sauf Harry qui attendait, les bras croisés, sa répartition. Quand le silence fut établi, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous, dit-il. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant (s'il y en a), nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir ce soir un nouvel élève, monsieur William Griffith. Il va être placé dans l'une des quatre maisons. Je vous conseille de bien le recevoir ; il fait d'excellentes Forêts-Noires.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle. Harry toussa pour se donner contenance, réprimant un sourire.

-Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Dumbledore, remarqua Remus.

-Normal, ils ont un peu le même caractère, non ? dit James.

-Tu crois que William est aussi cinglé que ça ? répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

-Tu peux parler, Patmol, fit Remus.

-Si vous voulez ben vous asseoir et mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête… dit Dumbledore à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry fit un sourire un peu nerveux et coiffa le choixpeau. Aussitôt, la petite voix qu'il avait entendue à deux reprises dans sa vie lui parla pour la troisième fois.

« Par les fondateurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Voilà un magnifique cas problématique. Tes qualités se sont déjà révélées, tu as fait tes preuves et cependant je ne sais quelle maison choisir ; tu es fin et habile comme un Serpentard, aussi loyal qu'Argos, le chien d'Ulysse, tu sais tant de choses que Serdaigle elle-même en rougirait. Mais après tout, c'est ton courage qui t'a amené ici… Je vais donc te placer à… GRYFFONFOR ! ».

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des gryffondors, particulièrement enthousiastes dans la gente féminine. Harry affichait un sourire satisfait – pas trop pour ne pas vexer les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle – et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté de James.

-C'était quoi, cette histoire de Forêt-Noire ? demanda Sirius. Dumbledore t'a fait passer un test de cuisine ?

-Ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, dit Harry en riant. Je connais plus de deux cent recettes, sorcières et moldues. J'aurais sans doute obtenu un optimal. Non, en fait, c'était pour la métamorphose.

-Métamorphoser quelque chose en nourriture correcte, c'est d'un haut niveau, dit Remus. Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! J'ai travaillé dur, c'est tout.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, fit Lily d'un air sceptique.

-Et pourtant, c'est la vérité pure, assura Harry. Je suis toujours à l'affût de nouvelles connaissances (« sauf que je prends mon temps pour ça », songea-t-il, amusé). D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle.

-Que veux tu, dit James, ça doit être ton côté bon vivant. C'est un caractère mal vu, là-bas, un peu comme d'être honnête à Serpentard.

Toute la compagnie éclata de rire. Après le dîner, ils allèrent digérer tranquillement dans la salle commune, où Harry fut de nouveau assaillit par des curieux. James et Lily en profitèrent pour se permettre une petite promenade romantique parfaitement illégale. Sirius et Peter s'amusaient à ensorceler les mouches pour qu'elles s'obstinent à tourner autour d'une victime désignée (en l'occurrence un certain Howard qui avait eu l'audace de prétendre que James avait obtenu le titre de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch en lançant un sortilège de confusion à son rival). Et Remus ? Il faisait semblant de lire, mais en réalité il observait Harry et ne perdait pas une de ses réponses aux questions qu'on lui posait. En effet, il avait un drôle de pressentiment à propos de cet étranger ; il attirait les gens de façon irrésistible, mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant en lui, quelque chose que Remus était incapable de définir. Remus se dit qu'il garderait un œil sur lui.

Vers minuit, tout le monde finit par se coucher et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves – il y a longtemps que Harry ne rêvait plus, même de cauchemars.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis désolée pou ceux qui voulaient faire de notre Harry un disciple de Salazar ; il est vrai que j'ai très sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais ça collait pas avec la suite de mon histoire. Allez, à suivre !_

_ Charybde  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre cinq, qui parle de…Vous verrez vous-même. Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer à profusion, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !  
_

**Reviews**

**Whitangel** : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'aime bien les lecteurs qui travaillent !

**Flo** : Merci beaucoup. Pour répondre à tes questions, et bien, c'est vrai que Dumby a quelques soupçons, et même qu'il va faire sa petite enquête, mais ça ce sera pour plus tard. Une rencontre Harry/Voldy est bien prévue, mais pas pour tout de suite. A plus !

**Lilyana** : merci beaucoup, voila la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux et laissaient entrevoir le visage paisible de son père qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit voisin. Harry ferma les yeux, gagné une fis de plus par ce mélange amer de bonheur et de tristesse qu'est la mélancolie. Etre ici, à cette époque, entouré de ses parents et de ses amis disparus, c'était un peu comme passer des vacances dans un paradis déjà perdu. Alors, comme il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à son chagrin, il s'arracha à la tiédeur de son lit et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Hélas ! Croyant échapper à son père, il tombait droit dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. « Oh non », songea-t-il, « je tombe de Charybde en Scylla ! ». Mais la tentation était trop forte, et de toute façon il ne pouvait l'ignorer sans paraître impoli, voire suspect. Il lui fit donc un sourire chaleureux et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Salut, lui dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir, répondit-il.

-Moi aussi. James n'est pas encore levé ?

-Eh non, je crois qu'il est bien parti pour une grasse matinée.

Lily fronça les sourcils, agacée.

-Ah non, il ne va pas me faire ce coup là ! C'est toujours pareil, quand on a Histoire de la magie, James et Sirius dorment !

-Tiens, on a Histoire de la magie, ce matin ? demanda Harry en étalant de la confiture sur son toast. Tant mieux.

-Tu aimes cette matière ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je disais ça parce que ce matin, je dois aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter mes affaires et manuels.

-Je vois, dit-elle en riant.

-Ha, mais je crains d'avoir médit injustement de mon camarade, s'exclama-t-il. Le voilà qui arrive, ce me semble.

En effet, James, suivi de Sirius et Remus, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, les cheveux décoiffés avec soin et traînant des pieds.

-Déjà debout ? demanda Lily avec malice.

-C'est à cause de toi, fit James. Tu m'as rendu raisonnable…

-Tu parles, dit Remus, sans moi on ne l'aurait pas vu avant le déjeuner.

-Oh, le petit préfet est méchant, ce matin ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix fluette. Le « petit préfet répondit en lui assénant un coup sur le crâne.

-Alors, dit James à Harry, tu vas attaquer ton premier cours à Poudlard, ce matin ? Histoire de la magie, belle entrée en matière ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber.

-Désolé de te décevoir, répliqua Harry en souriant, mais ce matin, je suis dispensé. J'ai des courses à faire.

-Veinard, grogna Sirius. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu échappes.

-Et on a quoi, cet après-midi ? demanda Harry.

-Botanique et potion, répondit Remus.

-Ah, très bien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Dans le temps, je n'aurais pas haussé les épaules en songeant à un cours de potions imminent », songea-t-il avec amusement.

-C'est quoi, ta matière préférée ? demanda Lily.

-Heu, voyons… Divination ! répondit-il comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

Lily et Remus le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et James et Sirius manquèrent de s'étrangler.

-Sérieux, fit Sirius. Remarque, nous aussi, mais c'est parce qu'on peut s'amuser tranquillement.

-Tu ne devrais pas considérer les voix de l'invisible avec tant de légèreté, répliqua Harry avec un sérieux inimitable.

Puis il se mit à parodier les manières mystiques de son ancien « professeur » de divination.

-J'ai tendance à penser, murmura-t-il, que certains d'entre nous se montreraient moins frivoles s'ils savaient ce que j'ai vu hier soir dans ma boule de cristal …

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda James, amusé.

-La _mort_, mes amis, dit-il avec un admirable effet dramatique.

Il y eut un concert de rire, accompagné d'un bruit de verre brisé.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Peter en rougissant. J'ai juste laissé tomber mon verre.

-_Reparo_, dit Remus en pointant sa baguette sur le verre brisé.

-Eh bien William, dit Sirius, tu ne devrais pas faire des prédictions de mort dés le matin. Tu vois, ça fait un effet terrible sur les âmes sensibles.

-Hum… répliqua Harry. Je vois surtout qu'ici comme ailleurs, les médiums ne sont guère reconnus. C'est malheureusement notre destinée. Je vous laisse donc ; je vais de ce pas me retirer en compagnie des forces transcendantes.

-Dis leur bonjour de ma part, fit Sirius.

Harry resta toute la matinée à Pré-au-lard. La question de ses affaires et manuels fut expédiée en moins d'une heure, mais il passa le reste du temps à flâner, à redécouvrir l'un des lieux favoris de son adolescence. Puis il rendit visite à madame Rosemerta aux Trois balais. La patronne semblait s'être prise d'affection pour lui ; ils discutèrent pendant près de deux heures et elle lui offrit un repas gratuit. Enfin, il reprit le chemin de Poudlard pour assister à son premier cours.

En rentrant dans le parc, son regard se porta soudain sur la cabane de Hagrid. Juste devant elle, un enclos avait été installé. Harry sourit en se demandant ce que le demi-géant avait encore rapporté comme bestiole dangereuse. Il s'approcha et regarda par-dessus la barrière.

Dans l'enclos se trouvait une créature qui devait mesurer environ trois mètres de long et qui ressemblait un peu à une salamandre. La bête –Harry ne savait comment la définir autrement- portait un solide collier autour du cou.

-Salut, toi, fit Harry.

La bête lui jeta un regard féroce et cracha un jet de flamme. « Ouh là, pas très naturel, tout ça », songea Harry un peu inquiet.

-Elle est jolie, hein ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry tressaillit en reconnaissant celle de son vieil ami.

-Magnifique, répondit-il en souriant. « Elle » a un nom ?

-C'est Julie. Elle a un an.

-Et… C'est sa taille définitive ?

-Oui, je crois bien, répondit Hagrid, avec un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.

Harry, quant à lui, respira plus légèrement.

-Au fait, me suis pas présenté, reprit le géant. Moi, c'est Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

-Enchanté, répondit Harry. Je suis William Griffith.

-Ah, le nouveau, commenta Hagrid en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi. Il a été très impressionné par ton talent.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry en rougissant un peu. Bien je dois aller en cours. A un de ces jours, j'espère.

-Reviens quand tu veux.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Je dois dire que cette… « Julie » m'intrigue beaucoup.

Puis il quitta son ami avec un signe de la main et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Le cours allait bientôt commencer, Harry vit qu'il perdrait trop de temps à repasser par la tour de Gryffondor pour déposer ses affaires. Alors, d'un coup de baguette, il les expédia à l'endroit voulu et prit directement le chemin des serres.

Les Gryffondors avaient cours de botanique en commun avec les poufsouffles. Quand Harry arriva, tus les élèves étaient déjà en place. Il y avait une place libre à côté de James, mais avec un mélange de soulagement et de déception, Harry aperçut Isabelle qui lui faisait signe de la main. Harry lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Merci de m'avoir gardé une place, lui dit-il.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-elle. Ah, tu as pensé à prendre tes gants en peau de dragon ?

-Mes gants ? Heu… Bien sûr, affirma Harry avec assurance. En fait, non, avoua-t-il un peu gêné, mais je vais arranger ça tout de suite. _Accio gants !_

Un instant plus tard, les gants firent une entrée fracassante dans la serre, brisant un carreau et frappant Peter à la tête. Toute la classe poussa un petit cri de surprise puis éclata de rire.

-Désolé, dit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. D'un mouvement de baguette, il répara le carreau.

-Waouh ! fit Isabelle, impressionnée. C'était un super sortilège d'attraction. Tu les as fait venir du château ?

-Bah, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-La prochaine fois, monsieur Griffith, dit le professeur Chourave qui se massait la joue, l'air passablement irritée, en entrant dans la serre, vous penserez à apporter vos gant plutôt que de mettre le château à sac.

-Désolé professeur, dit Harry d'un air contrit.

-Aujourd'hui, reprit le professeur Chourave en désignant les boîtes qui se trouvaient disposées devant chacun des élèves, nous allons étudier l'eukaliptère carnivore. Ces plantes sont très utiles pour se débarrasser des rongeurs et des petits animaux (« Ha ha », songea Harry avec un sourire mauvais, « tu as entendu ça, Peter ? »). Elles émettent des spores qui font tomber leurs proies dans une sorte de somnolence, ce qui leur permet de les attraper très facilement. Quand la plante a atteint sa maturité, elle peut dévorer sa proie sans que celle-ci réalise ce qui lui arrive. Malheureusement, elle est dotée de nombreuses têtes qui ont tendance à s'entretuer. C'est pourquoi votre travail aujourd'hui consiste à les tailler. Coupez les plus petites branches, laissez-en seulement deux ou trois. Attention, elles mordent ! Saisissez la branche juste sous la tête et coupez au-dessus de la racine.

Harry ouvrit sa boîte. Aussitôt, une horrible plante bleuâtre qui ressemblait à une hydre à multiples têtes se dressa devant lui. Les plus hautes branches devaient bien mesurer un mètre cinquante de haut.

-Ça promet, dit Harry à voix haute.

Il connaissait vaguement cette plante, il l'avait vu dans la forêt amazonienne. Mais les indigènes avaient, à son avis, une politique beaucoup plus raisonnable vis-à-vis de ce genre d'espèces, qui pouvait se résumer par « laissons-les vivre en paix ». Jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'esprit de les tailler. « Mm… », songea Harry, « je pourrais les immobiliser par télékinésie, mais ce serait pas très discret, la prof pourrait se poser des questions ». Harry soupira et se résigna à faire l'exercice normalement.

C'était une tâche particulièrement pénible ; les branches bougeaient comme des serpents et il était impossible de tenir une branche sans se faire mordre par les dix autres. Mais soudain, en voyant Peter se faire mordre à l'oreille par la plante de Sirius, il eut une idée géniale.

-J'ai une idée, dit-il à Isabelle. Regarde, on va voir si ça marche.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître une douzaine de souris blanches et les obligea à gambader autour de son eukaliptère. Aussitôt, la plante se désintéressèrent de lui pour émettre des spores. Harry pouvait alors les attraper sans aucune difficulté.

-Cool, souffla Isabelle, impressionnée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour admirer le travail de Harry.

-Très ingénieux, monsieur Griffith, dit le professeur Chourave en riant. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Tous les élèves de la classe se mirent à imiter Harry. Mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient des difficultés avec le sortilège d'apparition. Harry fit apparaître quelques souris pour sa voisine.

Bientôt, la cloche sonna. Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la serre, assez content de lui. Les maraudeurs et quelques élèves de Gryffondor le rattrapèrent.

-Bravo pour l'idée des souris, dit Sirius en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

-Un coup de génie, ajouta James. Cette fiche plante verte a failli me bouffer le bras droit.

-Ton sortilège d'apparition était très réussi, commenta Lily.

-Merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire absent. On a quoi, maintenant ?

-Potion avec les serpentards, dit Lily.

-Ah, très bien.

James et Sirius firent la moue. Mais soudain, le visage de Sirius s'éclaira.

-Dis, est-ce que t'es fort en potion ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Heu… je me débrouille, répondit celui-ci.

-C'est-à-dire que tu sais faire la différence entre un œil de bœuf et un bézoard ?

-Je crois, répondit Harry, faussement sérieux.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu te mettras à côté de moi .

-Ah bon ? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas.

-Eh oui, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me traduire le charabia de Sluggie. Autrefois, je me serais mis avec James, mais il m'a laissé tombé pour sa copine, alors…

-James est bon en potion ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Pas du tout, répondit Sirius en s'esclaffant, il est encore pire que moi. On provoquait catastrophe sur catastrophe, tous les deux, mais au moins j'étais pas l'idiot de la classe.

-Je vois, dit Harry en souriant. Et Remus ?

-Lui, c'est le spécialiste des potions cramées. Mais il a arrêté après les BUSE, comme Peter d'ailleurs.

-Ah d'accord. Mais dis moi, tu ne comptes tout de même pas plagier mon travail ?

-Heu, si, c'est l'idée générale, répliqua Sirius sans la moindre gêne.

-Ooooooh, fit Harry d'une voix suraiguë, je suis choqué. Et qu'en pense la préfète ?

-La préfète a renoncé à inculquer toute notion de bien et de mal dans ce cerveau primitif, répondit Lily avec un sourire amusé. Harry et James éclatèrent de rire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux cachots. Harry constata que les goûts du jeune Slughorn n'étaient guère différents de ceux de celui de son époque. Le cachot était décoré presque à l'identique, tapissé de vert et de violet.

-Bonjour à tous ! dit Slughorn en entrant. Pour vous qui constituez en quelque sorte l'élite des préparateurs de potion de cette école, j'ai prévu pour aujourd'hui un exercice certes délicat mais à la hauteur de vos talents (il fit un clin d'œil à Lily et à Rogue, ses élèves favoris. Sirius grogna). Vous allez me préparer un philtre d'euphorie. Prenez vos livres page 513 et au travail !

Harry ouvrit son manuel et jeta un coup d'œil à la recette. Elle lui paraissait d'une facilité incroyable et en même temps terriblement ennuyeuse. « Je crois que je vais mettre un peu d'animation dans ce cours », songea Harry en regardant la face désespérément sérieuse de Rogue. « Je parie que le « bon vieux Sluggie » ne sait pas ce qui arrive si on met du venin de vipère des montagnes à la place de la poudre de murex ». Harry se pencha vers l'oreille de son voisin.

-Ça te dirait de rendre les choses un peu plus… intéressantes ?lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire malin.

-Toujours, répondit Sirius avec un regard rusé. A condition que ce soit vraiment… distrayant.

-Alors, on y va. Essaye de me suivre.

Négligeant complètement le manuel, Harry prépara ce qui semblait être une parfaite potion d'euphorie. Quand elle fut sur le point d'être achevée, il sortit discrètement de l'armoire un flacon de venin de vipère et en versa trois gouttes dans son chaudron. Puis il passa le flacon à Sirius, qui calquait tous ses mouvements sur les siens.

-Attention, murmura Harry. Trois gouttes, pas plus.

Mais il aurait du se méfier ; Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens des limites. Son futur parrain lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant de verser la totalité du flacon dans sa potion, sous l'œil horrifié de son camarade.

-Oups, dit-il avec un air d'innocence peu convaincant.

-Crétin, laissa échapper Harry.

Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée rose envahit la salle. Harry s'empressa de sortir sa baguette et de lancer une barrière magique autour de Sirius et de lui, mais les autres se trouvaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les aider et ils ne réagirent pas à temps.

La fumée se dissipa très vite. Pendant un instant, tout le monde, sauf Harry et Sirius, sembla paralysé. Puis les victimes se mirent à brailler des hurlements de joie.

-Allez Potter, tu vas marquer !hurlait James.

-Promotion de vingt galions sur tous les articles !criait Slughorn.

-Optimal en métamorphose !claironnait Lily, hystérique.

Chacun hurlait à pleins poumons, grimpait sur les tables, renversait les chaudrons… Soudain, James, dans un élan d'ivresse, entreprit de lancer un chaudron dans la direction de Harry.

-_Stupéfix !_cria celui-ci.

Le sort fit mouche et James tomba à la renverse. Mais à ce moment-là, Rogue piétina le corps de James et se mit à sauter dessus à pieds joints en criant à tue- tête « Potter est mort ! Potter est mort ! ». Sirius voulu lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave, mais sous le coup de la colère il manqua sa cible ; le sortilège vint frapper une étagère pleine de potions qui se brisèrent et répandirent une odeur nauséabonde. Finalement, Harry parvint à stupéfixer Rogue, mais le chaos se poursuivait.

Mais tout à coup, la scène sembla se figer en pleine action. En quelques secondes, les cris diminuèrent pour disparaître complètement. Et, comme si elles avaient été foudroyées par un sortilège de sommeil, les victimes s'évanouirent au même moment.

-Oh là là !gémit Harry, catastrophé.

-Bah, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, au moins ils ne détruisent plus la salle de classe.

-Triple crétin !gronda Harry en le foudroyant du regard. On va avoir des ennuis pas possibles. Avec la dose de venin que t'as mis, ils vont rester endormis pendant au moins une semaine !

-Ah, fit Sirius, un peu embarrassé.

Son regard se posa sur James et Lily.

-Ah, répéta-t-il.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

-Faut aller voir l'infirmière, dit Harry sur un ton abattu. Va la chercher, je vais essayer d'arranger ce foutoir.

Sirius s'exécuta sans protester.

« Bravo, Harry », se dit-il pour lui-même, « très beau travail, vraiment. Hermione aurait été fière de toi ; première journée de cours, et déjà une catastrophe ». D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la salle, répara les chaises, remit les tables à leur place. Ses camarades, étendus à même le sol ou affalés sur leur bureau, ronflaient paisiblement.

Une minute plus tard, il entendit la voix de madame Pomfresh qui résonnait dans le couloir.

-Un « petit accident » ! hurlait-elle. Un petit accident ? Si vous croyez que je vais gober ça, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil. Voyons ce que vous avez encore fait. Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le triste spectacle. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu !

Elle courut d'une victime à l'autre et parut soulagée de constater que tout le monde était vivant.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? gronda-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à Sirius.

-Sirius a, euh, accidentellement renversé un flacon de venin de vipère des montagnes dans son philtre d'euphorie, répondit timidement Harry.

-Bon Dieu ! Et que faisiez vous avec ce venin ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a donné, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Dumbledore éclaircira tout ça, le coupa madame Pomfresh. En attendant, aidez moi à transporter vos pauvres camarades à l'infirmerie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Sirius étaient assis en face d'un Dumbledore à l'air las et d'une McGonagall sur le point d'exploser. « C'est étrange », songea Harry, « on croirait revivre la fois où je me suis fait coller à cause de la voiture volante. Sauf que c'était Ron qui était avec moi et qu'aujourd'hui, Rogue est à l'infirmerie. Ça, c'est tout de même un progrès ».

-Etes vous conscients de la stupidité de ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

« Tiens, c'est la stupidité, cette fois, et non plus la gravité ».

-Monsieur le directeur, dit Harry à voix haute, je suis sincèrement désolé. Mon camarade et moi avons eu un problème de communication…

-Monsieur Griffith, le coupa Dumbledore, j'attendais mieux de votre part. Un élève aussi brillant que vous devrait savoir utiliser son savoir à de meilleures fins. Quant à vous, monsieur Black, j'avais espéré que l'incident qui a eu lieu l'an dernier vous aurait incité à réfléchir…

Sirius eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise. Harry comprit pourquoi ; Dumbledore devait faire référence à la blague douteuse qui avait failli entraîner la mort de Rogue et l'expulsion de Lupin. « Sirius est quand même cinglé », se dit-il. « Il continue à agir sans réfléchir alors qu'il est à deux doigts d'être renvoyé. Va falloir que je garde un œil sur lui… ». McGonagall prit la parole :

-Vous avez mis dix-sept élèves hors d'état pour une quinzaine de jours (« Ouh là !pire que ce que je croyais »), sans oublier un professeur et directeur d'une des quatre maisons (« Oups !je l'avais oublié celui-là »). Je vais donc retirer deux cent points à Gryffondor et vous interdire d'aller en cours pendant deux semaines.

Harry et Sirius la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds ; depuis quand interdisait-on aux élèves d'aller en cours pour les punir ?

-Eh oui, cela doit être, reprit McGonagall en voyant leurs expressions, puisque vous consacrerez ce temps à servir les elfes de maison.

-Qu… Quoi ?bredouilla Sirius.

-Vous vous mettrez à leurs ordres, et croyez-moi, je leur donnerai pour consigne d'être tyranniques. De plus, vous serez privés de baguettes pendant toute la durée de votre punition.

-Punaiiiiise… laissa échapper Sirius.

-A crime exceptionnel, châtiment exceptionnel, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec. Vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Sirius lui tendirent leurs baguettes, non sans regrets. Sirius en était le plus affecté, ne connaissant rien à l'art difficile de la magie sans baguettes. Mais Harry était à peine moins désolé ; il détestait se séparer de l'objet qui lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises.

Harry et Sirius sortirent mortifiés du bureau de McGonagall.

-Ça craint, dit Sirius.

-Tu peux le dire, approuva Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ?

-C'était ton idée !se défendit Sirius.

-Je t'ai dit de pas en mettre trop !

-OK, mais j'pouvais pas deviner ce qui se passerait. Suis pas devin, moi.

-Non, t'es juste un crétin.

-Oh, toi… fit Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir.

Pour rendre leur calvaire plus insupportable encore, McGonagall –qui était dans une de ses plus grandes fureurs, ce qui n'était pas peu dire- avait décidé que leur service commencerait à cinq heures du matin et finirait à dix heures du soir. « Rien de tel que l'épuisement pour venir à bout des fortes têtes », avait-elle dit.

Le lendemain, Harry et Sirius se levèrent donc avec difficulté et descendirent d'un pas traînant aux cuisines. Quand ils y furent entrés, deux elfes vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Ah voilà enfin les deux petits maîtres vicieux, dit le plus petit des deux, qui affichait une expression de joie mauvaise (« un cousin de Kreattur, peut-être ? », songèrent en même temps Harry et Sirius), voilà les petits délinquants. Mais Spiky ne va pas les laisse faire, oh non, Spiky et Hulky ont été désignés pour donner des ordres et surveiller les petits délinquants, et ils vont le faire !

-J'espère au moins que tu as conscience que c'est un très grand honneur, dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

-Au boulot, sales fainéants, grogna Hulky, qui ressemblait à un troll miniature. Allez, voici des seaux et des serpillières ! Vous devez nettoyer la grande –salle avant le petit-déjeuner.

A huit heures, Harry et Sirius n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Hulky et Spiky les obligeaient à accomplir toutes sortes de tâches ridicules et harassantes : frotter le sol à quatre pattes, cirer les plaintes avec des brosses à dents, frotter le dessous des tables… Même Rusard n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'imagination perverse. Mais l pire épreuve fut incontestablement celle du petit-déjeuner. A leur grande horreur, Harry et Sirius furent chargés d'assurer le service des élèves, y compris bien sur des détestables serpentards. Quand les élèves apprirent de quoi il retournait, Harry et Sirius furent l'objet de la risée générale.

-Hé, cousin ! Je veux encore des toast !hurla une Narcissia réjouie.

-Le service est beaucoup trop lent, dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix forte. Quels escargots, franchement !

-Ouais, ces idiots de Gryffondors sont de vrais ramollos !brailla un autre.

-Ne me dis surtout pas que je l'ai bien mérité, grogna Sirius en croisant le regard condescendant de Remus.

-Ok, je ne te le dirai pas, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

-Quand même, dit Peter, je me demande ce qui a pris à McGonagall. Quinze jours de travaux forcés, c'est un peu exagéré.

-Sirius est un cas particulier, répondit Remus d'un ton un peu froid.

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau regard noir de l'intéressé. L'humeur de Sirius ne s'arrangea quand Bellatrix, qui semblait rayonner de joie, hurla à travers la grande salle « Sirius ! Encore du pudding ! ».

La journée se poursuivit ainsi. A vingt heure, au lieu de traîner dans la salle commune comme leurs camarades (enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie), Sirius et Harry récuraient au cure-dent les cadres des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, sous l'œil de moins en moins vigilant d'Hulky et de Spiky. Les deux elfes étaient plongés dans une partie de dés et enchaînaient bière-au-beurre sur bière-au-beurre.

-Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais ma première semaine à Poudlard, grommela-t-il.

Sirius se laissa glisser contre un mur en soupirant, épuisé. Harry en fit de même.

-Je vais les tuer, dit Sirius en montrant les deux elfes, ou bien c'est eux qui vont me faire crever.

Ces mots rappelèrent aux deux gardiens qu'ils étaient censés les tyranniser.

-Au boulot, feignasses !brailla Spiky, et de l'index il leur envoya une décharge électrique qui leur fit dresser leur cheveux sur la tête. « Cette fois, c'en est trop », se dit Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Distraie-les un moment, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius, je vais nous débarrasser de ces deux idiots.

Sirius, qui était toujours preneur quand il s'agissait de provoquer du grabuge, hocha la tête avec un sourire machiavélique, puis donna un coup de pied dans la vitre la plus proche, qui se brisa. Ensuite, il entreprit de balancer une poubelle sur Spiky. Hulky vint à la rescousse de son confrère, mais Sirius évita leurs éclairs, se réfugia derrière une table renversée et leur lança divers objets.

Pendant ce temps, Harry subtilisa discrètement quelques bouteilles de bière-au-beurre. Il se concentra un moment, et démultiplia la quantité d'alcool qu'elles contenaient. C'était un sort assez difficile à lancer, même avec une baguette, et Harry n'était pas peu fier de le maîtriser. Sirius allait avoir des soupçons, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait bien s'ouvrir un peu à lui. Après tout, Sirius avait lui aussi ses petits secrets (il était un animagus), il comprendrait.

-Aïe !hurla Sirius, qui venait de se prendre une décharge de Hulky. Harry décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-C'est bon, Sirius, rends toi !

Aussitôt, les elfes se calmèrent.

-Les maîtres plus casser des choses !brailla Spiky en titubant. Les maîtres tout ranger, maintenant !

Sirius et Harry commencèrent à remettre les tables en ordre, tout en jetant des regards en coin aux deux elfes. Ceux-ci avaient repris leur jeu. Enfin, ils ouvrirent chacun une bouteille, portèrent un toast (à une certaine Chita), burent une longue gorgée… et tombèrent, comme Harry l'avait prévu, dans un profond sommeil.

-Ça, c'est cool !commenta Sirius, émerveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Ha ha… tu aimerais le savoir ? fit Harry avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Sirius le regardait étrangement, un peu comme un chien flairant une piste.

-Tu n'as pas mis de somnifère, hein ? Alors, comment tu t'y es pris sans baguette ?

Harry hésita un moment.

-Ok, reprit Sirius. Je te propose un marché : ton secret contre mon secret.

-Ah bon, tu as un secret ?dit Harry, dont le visage s'était éclairé. Bon, dans ce cas, ça marche.

-Seulement ne dis pas aux autres que je te l'ai dis, ils me tueraient.

-Bien sûr.

-Eh bien…voilà, fit Sirius avec un geste théâtral, et il se transforma en chien.

Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître stupéfait (il n'avait jamais été très bon comédien, mais en l'occurrence ses médiocres dons firent l'affaire). Puis il émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu es un animagus ! Impressionnant, il parait que c'est très difficile de le devenir. Au fait, tu mords ?

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.

-Seulement quand on m'embête, répondit-il. Sinon, je joue surtout les gentils toutous pour faire craquer les filles. Bon, et ton secret, alors ?

Harry se concentra sur une chaise renversée, la souleva par l'esprit, l'éleva à deux mètres du sol, puis la reposa exactement à sa place. Sirius le regarda avec émerveillement.

-Ça, c'est le pied !dit-il dans un murmure plein d'admiration. Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

-Exactement, répondit Harry.

-Mais où t'as appris ça ? Pas à l'école, tout de même ?

-Ah ça non. J'aime bien apprendre par moi-même.

-Oui, je comprends, dit Sirius, et ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

-Et tu sais faire beaucoup de choses ?reprit-il.

-Pas mal, répondit Harry. Mais je ne le fais pas trop ; ça demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Sirius sembla méditer un peu.

-En tout cas, reprit Harry, tu dois être prudent.

-Toi aussi, répliqua Sirius.

-Pas tant que toi. Moi, je ne fais rien d'illégal ; toi, si. En plus, tu es déjà à deux doigts d'être renvoyé. En fait, tu n'aurais pas du me révéler ton secret. Et si jamais je n'étais qu'un petit délateur, hein ?

-Tu n'en as pas l'air, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Ne te fies pas aux apparences, répliqua Harry, agacé.

-Tu es un délateur ?demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non!protesta Harry avec véhémence.

-Alors, tout est pour le mieux, dit Sirius.

-Oui, mais fais attention, _s'il te plaît_.

-Ok, Ok, je serais très prudent.

Harry n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Je crois que ces idiots ne sont pas près de se réveiller, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment. On va se coucher ?

-Excellente idée, approuva Harry. Je n'en peux plus.

Les deux adolescents regagnèrent donc leur dortoir, où Remus et Peter dormaient déjà paisiblement.

* * *

_Voilà, j'éspère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bye!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous ! Ça marche ? Voici -enfin- le chapitre six. Au programme : complots, magie noire et infirmerie. Je remercie de tout cœur ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews. Pour les autres, c'est-à-dire les personnes qui m'ont lues sans jamais m'envoyer la moindre petite ligne, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire…Avada Kedavra !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Flo : Pardoooon ! Pitié, pas le doloris ! Mais tu n'oserais jamais ; si tu m'envoies à St Mangouste tenir compagnie à Franck et Alice Londubat, tu n'auras jamais la suite, niark niark niark…Enfin bon, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Pour répondre à ta question, Sirius va apprendre pas mal de choses (et des pas tristes) sur son « nouveau » copain, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, la situation ne s'arrangea pas pour Harry et Sirius. Harry utilisait autant qu'il le pouvait ses pouvoirs pour alléger la tâche, mais les deux cerbères, furieux d'avoir laissé s'échapper leurs proies la veille, les surveillaient en redoublant de zèle.

Sirius perdit son calme quand Bellatrix lui de ramasser le bacon qu'elle avait renversé exprès (la fourbe !). En représailles, son « cher cousin » lui balança une louche qui la heurta en plein sur le front. Cette bévue valut un retrait de trente points à Gryffondor.

Mais une autre surprise passablement désagréable leur était réservée. Alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table des Serdaigles, quelques élèves de Gryffondor vinrent leur parler.

-Salut, dit à Harry celui qui semblait être le meneur, un grand gaillard bien bâti. On n'a pas été présentés. Wendel MacCain, capitaine en second de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Heu… Enchanté, répondit Harry en essayant de paraître détendu. Le suppléant affichait un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon. A sa gauche, Sirius s'était figé.

-Tu sais, reprit Wendel d'un ton détaché, le quidditch à Poudlard, c'est considéré comme… très important. On défend l'honneur de nos maisons, et tout ça… Alors, on n'aime pas du tout ceux qui sabotent les matchs… En mettant les joueurs hors d'état de jouer, par exemple.

Harry sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque.

-Allons, c'était un simple accident…

-James était poursuiveur, poursuivit Wendel comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Par malchance, Jane Baker, le gardien de l'équipe, passait près des cachots quand « l'accident » a eu lieu… Elle sera également hors d'état de jouer samedi.

-Samedi ? demanda Sirius, un peu angoissé.

-Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, répondit Wendel. Tu as oublié, Black ? Bon… On a besoin de deux nouveaux joueurs. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

-Mais… protesta Sirius.

-Quand on fait des bêtises, il faut les réparer. Je vous laisse décider entre vous de la répartition des postes. Inutile de vous entraîner, le spectacle sera plus drôle. Vous pouvez prendre les balais de James et Jane, ils sont dans les vestiaires. Bienvenu dans l'équipe, camarades !

Sur ce, les élèves de l'équipe leur tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent.

-Oh oh, gémit Sirius, catastrophe droit devant !

-Tu l'as dit, bouffi, répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je suis incapable de voler droit, James me charrie toujours à cause de ça.

-Et moi, ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas joué (« a peu près 300 ans, si on fait le compte », songea-t-il). Enfin… Tu te mettras aux buts. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire.

-James va me tuer, gémit Sirius. Il préférerait manger un crapaud vivant devant Rogue que de manquer un match de quidditch.

-Oui, ça c'est sur, approuva Harry. Et je ne pense pas que les autres victimes soient très heureuses d'avoir manqué quinze jours de cours. Sans oublier Slughorn !

-M'en parle pas. J'espère qu'il va pas nous empoisonner pour nous faire payer.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Ou alors, il pourrait se servir de nous comme cobayes pour une potion défectueuse.

-Oui, ou alors…

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

-Passons, fit Sirius.

-Oui, approuva Harry, mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

-Sirius !brailla Narcissa. Encore du café !

Sirius essaya de se défiler pour le match, en argumentant que sa punition l'empêchait d'y participer, mais Wendel McCain intervint auprès de McGonagall et obtint une dérogation spéciale. McGonagall, qui était toujours furieuse contre eux et connaissait bien l'incompétence légendaire de Sirius en matière de vol, trouva même l'idée excellente. Ainsi, le samedi matin, Harry et Sirius revêtirent, à contrecœur, la tenue rouge et or de l'équipe. En entrant dans la grande salle, ils furent accueillis par une grande clameur à la table des Serpentard.

-Vas-y Siri !hurla Bellatrix. Tu vas perdre !

-Black et Griffith sont nos héros !brailla Malfoy.

Et sur ce, il déploya, avec quelques collègues serpantardesques, une magnifique banderole ou était inscrit « Black et Griffith présidents… des perdants » en lettres vertes lumineuses. « Décidément, les Malfoy auraient du faire carrière dans la com' », songea Harry avec amusement. Il répondit à ses adversaires avec un petit sourire narquois et un signe de la main.

A la table des Serdaigle, l'ambiance était presque aussi joyeuse. En revanche, chez les Gryffondors, personne ne les regardait.

-Eh ben, ça promet, fit Harry.

Sirius hocha sombrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis ils prirent place en face de Lupin et Peter, les seuls qui leur accordaient plus de pitié que de colère (peut-être parce qu'ils

Connaissaient mieux que les autres les talents de Sirius en la matière).

-Allons, dit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça.

-Nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous, ajouta Peter. Tant que nous pouvons rester dans les tribunes, précisa-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup, Peter, répliqua Sirius d'un ton grinçant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

Harry constata tout de même avec un certain amusement que le trac ne coupait pas l'appétit à son futur parrain. Ron, dans une telle situation, aurait été pris d'une telle nausée qu'il aurait fallu un bon sortilège pour le faire tenir sur son balai. Mais Sirius enchaînait toast sur toast et jetait des regards noirs à tout ceux qui avaient l'audace de poser les yeux sur sa personne. Harry, quant à lui, était complètement indifférent à l'ambiance environnante. Il n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps (en tout cas pas sur un balai ; mais il avait été chauffeur de tapis volant au Pakistan en 1923), mais il volait certainement mieux que la plupart des élèves de cette école. Par contre, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de monter là-haut sans baguettes. L'expérience l'avait rendu méfiant (Maugrey aurait été fier de lui), et il était difficile de se concentrer suffisamment pour faire de la magie sans baguette en plein vol. Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses, pendant un match… Enfin bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, acclamés par la foule des supporters. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et l'arbitre, un certain Andrew Plume, siffla le coup d'envoi.

Harry retrouva instantanément ses vieux réflexes de joueur de quidditch, ce qui lui procura un immense plaisir. Bon, il est vrai qu'au début, il négligea un peu le souaffle pour s'inviter à la chasse au vif d'or, mais quelques remarques cinglantes de ses coéquipiers le remirent dans le droit chemin. En revanche, Sirius volait vraiment très mal ; il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son balai (celui de Jane), et fonçait toujours beaucoup trop loin beaucoup trop vite, manquant de peu de passer par-dessus son balai. Merlin soit loué, le souaffle s'approcha peu des buts de Gryffondor.

Harry se mit à siffloter un petit air. Il attrapa d'une main la balle que lui lança Wendel, contourna sans difficultés le poursuiveur adverse, et marqua. Bientôt, le score s'éleva à soixante contre un en faveur des lions. Sirius attendait les bras croisés un souaffle qui ne venait pas. Harry menait le jeu ; il volait avec une désinvolture qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses coéquipiers.

Soudain, il sentit une drôle d'odeur de brûlé. Il cru d'abord que l'odeur venait des tribunes, mais la foule se mit à s'agiter et à le montrer du doigt. Harry se retourna alors pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et s'aperçut, pour sa plus grande horreur, que l'arrière de son balai était en feu. Il voulu l'éteindre d'un geste de la main, mais hélas !ses mains étaient désormais collées au manche de son balai, impossible de les en détacher. « La peste soit des mages noirs et de leurs avatars ! », songea-t-il rageusement. Le feu prenait rapidement. La foule criait ; certains avaient pointé leur baguette dans sa direction et tentaient de lui envoyer des jets d'eau, mais le balai était devenu incontrôlable et mettait Harry hors de portée. « Remarquable sortilège », apprécia tout de même Harry. « Bon, réfléchissons… De l'eau sans baguette… Ah oui, je connais un sort inca… Voyons si ça marche. ». Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, et les joueurs de quidditch, qui s'étaient rapprochés, purent entendre des paroles prononcées à toute vitesse dans une langue obscure et inconnue. Soudain, à la stupéfaction générale, un petit nuage très noir se forma juste au-dessus de lui et se mit à déverser des torrents salvateurs sur les flammes.

Pendant un moment, sa technique parut fonctionner. Le feu s'éteint et le balai se stabilisa. Harry dissipa alors le nuage. Mais brusquement, sans prévenir, le feu reprit, et beaucoup plus violement. Harry eut juste le temps de se lancer un sortilège d'incombustibilité plus ou moins achevé avant de se faire avaler par un rideau de flammes. Une sensation de chatouillis l'envahit. « Dire que Gwendoline la fantasque adorait ça », songea-t-il. « Bon, plus qu'une solution… _Destructo !_ ». Aussitôt, son balai se brisa en morceaux. Harry se sentit vaguement tomber, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Will ! Hé, Willy !

« Will ? Qui c'est, ça ? », songea vaguement Harry en émergeant du brouillard. « Ah oui, c'est moi. ».

-Hein ?fit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Aussitôt, une intense douleur qui semblait venir de tous ses membres lui fit regretter de s'être réveillé.

-Ouf, il revient à lui, dit une voix féminine.

Il était encore dans le stade, allongé sur le sol. Sirius et les douze autres joueurs étaient groupés autour de lui.

-T'en fais pas, vieux, dit Sirius d'une voix anxieuse. Ça va aller, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Heu… Quelqu'un qui n'a pas été privé de sa baguette pourrait-il l'emmener ?

Isabelle Jones se détacha de la foule et souleva Harry du sol. Harry se risqua à s'observer. Il était fichtrement mal en point : son sort d'incombustibilité, bricolé dans l'urgence, sans baguette et les mains scotchées au balai, ne l'avait pas complètement protégé des flammes, et il avait de nombreuses brûlures sérieuses. Sa jambe droite était cassée, et il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Son bras gauche ne répondait plus. Atterré, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

-Heu, oui, dit Sirius, je me doute que ça doit faire mal, mais t'inquiète pas, Pomfresh va arranger ça…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Si les fractures étaient assez communes au quidditch, pour ne pas dire banales, en revanche les brûlures étaient rarissimes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle chassa tous les curieux et lui apporta une potion.

-Bois ça, lui dit-elle, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas conscient pour le moment.

Harry accepta avec reconnaissance, but la potion et sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

De faibles rayons de soleil vinrent le tirer de son sommeil. Quel jour était-on ? Ses blessures avaient complètement disparu. Il se sentait bien, à part les courbatures qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il se redressa avec une grimace de douleur. L'infirmière entra alors dans la pièce et vit qu'il était réveillé.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé !s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux que jamais, répondit Harry avec un peu d'ironie.

-Vos fractures sont guéries, dit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les courbatures, ça passera très vite.

-Bonne nouvelle. Heu…

-Oui ?demanda l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil.

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Le 27, monsieur Griffith. Vous avez dormi trois jours. Au fait, la moitié de l'école est venue vous rendre visite… Et vous a laissé quelques souvenirs.

Sur une table, one quantité impressionnante de friandises en tous genres avait été déposée.

-Diable, dit Harry, amusé. On dirait que le coup des flammes a fait grimper en flèche ma côte de popularité.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, monsieur Griffith, dit madame Pomfresh d'un ton grave. Le sortilège était très puissant, vous avez failli y rester. C'est même un miracle que vous en ayez réchappé. Au fait, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dés que vous serez en état.

-Très bien, dit Harry. Dans ce cas, je peux y aller ?

-Oui, si vous vous sentez bien.

Toute douleur oubliée, Harry sauta alors sur ces pieds et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos bons soins, dit-il en s'inclinant. Etre soigné par une personne telle que vous n'est pas seulement un bienfait, c'est un privilège.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, laissant derrière lui l'infirmière déconcertée ; décidément, se dit-elle, le monde magique comptait quelques énergumènes… Mais de beaux énergumènes.

Malgré la protestation de ses muscles, Harry se sentait d'excellente humeur. En traversant le couloir du troisième étage, il tomba sur le professeur McGonagall, qui fondit sur lui dés qu'elle l'aperçut et le jaugea d'un œil critique.

-Ah, monsieur Griffith !s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton préoccupé. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-A merveille professeur, répondit Harry d'un ton affable.

-Parfait. Venez, je vous emmène chez le directeur, il veut vous voir.

-Je m'y rendais justement, approuva Harry.

Ils gagnèrent ensemble le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

-Après vous, dit-elle.

Harry monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit la voix du directeur.

Harry poussa la porte et entra, suivit par son professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore était en train d'écrire une longue lettre. Il leva les yeux de son travail ; quand il reconnut ses visiteurs, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie, et il les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Ah, monsieur Griffith ! dit-il. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.

Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

-Permettez moi tout d'abord de vous dire que je suis heureux de vous voir en vie et entier, commença-t-il.

-C'est trop aimable à vous, répondit Harry avec un sourire affable.

-J'ai le regret de vous dire que nous ignorons encore ce qui a pu provoquer cet incident, ou plutôt qui, étant donné que la thèse de l'accident soit hélas à écarter.

Harry soupira et fit un haussement d'épaules résigné.

-Il est vrai que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par la façon dont vous vous en êtes tiré. Très impressionné, même. Personne n'a pu deviner à quelle sorte de magie vous avez eu recours, mais vos camarades m'ont rapporté que vous avez fait apparaître un nuage de pluie. Puis, si mes déductions sont exactes, vous vous êtes lancé un sortilège d'incombustibilité, et vous avez détruit votre balai -ce qui était une excellente initiative. Je me trompe ?

-Votre jugement ne fait jamais défaut, à ce que je vois, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, dit Dumbledore. Soudain, son air se fit plus grave et il regarda Harry avec intensité.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, je ne peux prétendre que ce que vous avez accompli ne m'intrigue pas un peu : utiliser la magie sans baguette, cela relève d'une grande compétence, très grande même. Je sais qu'à une époque lointaine, cette magie fut sans doute plus largement pratiquée, mais aujourd'hui… En réalité, les sorciers vivants qui en sont capables se comptent sur les dix doigts de la main.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard instigateur de son professeur. Il baissa les yeux et chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Peu importe, dit-il sur un ton rassurant. Je ne vous soupçonne de rien. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir une chose ; savez vous qui a pu ensorceler votre balai ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Eh bien, dit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux, je ne peux hélas vous nommer le coupable, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que ce n'est pas moi.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en signe d'agacement, mais Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

-Monsieur Griffith, commença McGonagall, croyez vous vraiment que…

-Ne blâmez pas ce garçon, Minerva, l'interrompit Dumbledore en riant de bon cœur. Il prend les choses avec humour ; en de telles circonstances, peu de gens seraient capables d'en faire autant, et cette marque de caractère légitime à mes yeux le fait que vous soyez à Gryffondor, quand vous auriez fait un si bon serpentard.

-Hééé ! protesta Harry.

-Donc, reprit Dumbledore sans tenir compte de son interruption, vous ne voyez pas qui aurait pu vouloir attenter à vos jours ? Pas d'ennemi personnel, d'amantes déçues, de co-héritiers cupides ?

-Rien de tout cela, affirma Harry. Je suis un garçon simple et sans reproches.

McGonagall eut une expression sceptique, mais Dumbledore rit de nouveau.

-Je vous crois, dit-il. J'aimerais cependant que vous acceptiez quelque chose.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

-J'ai besoin d'être sur que vous n'êtes pas un partisan de Voldemort. Accepteriez-vous de répondre à cette question sous véritasérum ?

-D'accord, répondit Harry sans hésiter. Mais pas d'autres questions, hein ?

-C'est promis, confirma Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Dumbledore se leva et sortit d'une armoire un petit flacon. Il versa trois gouttes du liquide transparent dans un verre d'eau et le tendit à Harry, qui le but d'une traite.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Et maintenant… Etes vous du coté de Voldemort ?

-En aucune façon, répondit Harry avec assurance.

-Et vous n'envisagez pas de le rejoindre ? Insista Dumbledore.

-Si… Quand les veracrasses auront des dents.

-Très bien, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades, à présent.

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'inclina légèrement et dit :

-Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur le directeur.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'éspère que ça vous a plu... A bientot et surtout, n'oubliez pas: envoyez moi des reviews si vous ne voulez pas subir mon...mécontentement, qui pourrait se traduire par quelques...mésaventures pour vos personnages préferés. Je pourrai faire tomber Harry du haut de la tour d'astronomie,ou obliger James à déclarer un amour éternel à Bellatrix, par exemple..._  



	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà !_

_Je constate avec un certain plaisir que mes menaces n'ont pas été vaines, hé hé…Vous avez bien fait de les prendre au sérieux, car je vous assure que je les aurais mises à exécution. Surtout que l'idée d'une romance entre James et Bellatrix me plaisait bien… Enfin bon, j'y renonce… Pour l'instant, en tout cas, parce que si j'ai pas assez de reviews, alors…hé hé…Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. _

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Flo : à tout seigneur, tout honneur… Je commence par toi parce que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé le plus de reviews jusqu'ici. Bien entendu, je t'encourage à continuer. Par contre, laisse moi te dire que tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas du tout, c'est du vent ; même Voldy ne sait pas ressusciter les morts, alors si tu me tues, t'auras jamais la suite, et toc, et en plus tu te feras assassiner par tous les autres lecteurs que tu auras frustré, et même que t'auras la police à tes trousses ! Bon, pour répondre à tes questions, eh bien oui, c'est bien Voldy le petit farceur qui a failli tuer Harry. Explication partielle dans ce chapitre. Ensuite, Harry a fait jurer à Dumby qu'il n'abuserait pas du véritasérum, et Dumby, c'est un homme de parole, enfin quoi ! Et pour finir, si Dumby dit que Harry ferait un bon Serpentard, c'est… ben, c'est avant tout pour l'embêter, ou plutôt parce que _je_ voulais l'embêter, hé hé hé… Allez, ciao et bonne lecture ! Et si tu m'envoies pas de review, c'est toi qui vas passer aux doloris !

L'Eclat de la Lune : Oh que si, j'oserais ! Crois moi, je suis une auteur sadique et sans scrupules. Bon, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. J'ai quelques petites idées pour la suite qui risquent de te plaire… Des idées diaboliques, hé hé hé… En tout cas, Harry n'est pas près de se sortir de ce bourbier, j'ai de quoi le tourmenter pour un bon bout de temps (sourire sadique).

Alpo : Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'adooooore ce genre de review. Allez, bonne lecture !

Lapis Lazuli : Aaaaargh ! Il y a donc vraiment des gens qui vont lire les profils ! Quelle découverte stupéfiante. Quand j'ai appris ça, je me suis empressée d'aller le modifier et le remplacer par quelque chose de plus sérieux… quoique… en fait, je croie que c'est pire encore, mais ça fait rien. Moi, j'aime beaucoup les reviews où on m'encense ; ça flatte mon ego, tu peux pas savoir… Eh oui, je suis hyper vaniteuse ! En ce qui concerne tes questions, ce chapitre devrait y répondre en partie. Je tiens à préciser que le Voldy de l'époque de Harry ne se trouve actuellement pas à l'époque des maraudeurs. Bien sûr, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, y a pas de raison qu'on laisse Harry s'ennuyer, mais pour l'instant, il profite de ses dernières semaines de vacances avant de reprendre son dur travail de psychopathe professionnel. Et, cela va de soi, il sera assez idiot pour essayer de changer le passé… Merci infiniment pour tes reviews, y compris celle de mon autre fic, ou plutôt de mon délire post-examens… Je dois dire que j'étais bien frappée, quand je l'ai écrite. Mais pour la suite, je sais pas trop quand je vais pouvoir la faire, y en a qui vont me lyncher si je prend du retard sur les grands vagabonds. Enfin, on verra… Allez, à plus !

Nepharia : Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bye !

Camping317 : heurf heurf… Voilà voilà, ça marche ! Je t'assure, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, cette fois. C'est pas ma faute si on m'enferme pendant presque toute la semaine et si on m'oblige à me livrer à toutes sortes d'exercices sado-masos comme des dissertes de philo. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Ewilan Potter : excellentes questions, à vrai dire… Je pense que ce bon vieux Dumby va finir par découvrir le pot aux roses, j'en suis même presque certaine, mais ce n'est pas encore écrit (au sens propre et figuré). Et pour ce qui est de savoir quand Voldy va apparaître, heu… D'abord, quel Voldy ? Si tu veux parler de celui qui a un âge raisonnable, son entrée en scène est prévue pour –en principe- avant les vacances de Noël, c'est-à-dire, dans, heu… six ou sept chapitres, environ… Quant à l'autre, c'est-à-dire le vagabond, ça, c'est la question… Normalement, il débarque dans l'époque des maraudeurs au chapitre 10, mais pour l'apparition en live, va falloir attendre un peu. Allez, quoi, un peu de patience ! hé hé hé..

Dawn456 : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite. Bises !

Petites sorcières : une hypothèse intéressante… Mais qui est ce Joey ? Mystère… Oui, je suis d'accord, une vengeance s'impose ! D'ailleurs, elle ne tardera pas à venir, les serpenteaux vont s'en prendre plein leurs faces reptiliennes dans le chapitre 8, hé hé… Bon, O.K, sur le coup du balai, ils n'y sont pour rien, mais c'est pas une raison… Allez, ciao !

Melody Evans : Aaaah ! Enfin un peu d'humanité… Figure toi que tu es la seule personne à t'être inquiétée du sort de ce pauvre journaliste. Pourtant, c'est un brave gars Bon, j'te rassure tout de suite, il est pas mort,il est juste en train de piquer un p'tit somme avec les six milliards de personnes de l'époque de Harry. D'ailleurs, je le ferai peut-être réapparaître à la fin, on verra. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Anne-laure0617 : t'inquiète, je vais laisser ce pauvre James en paix… pour l'instant, du moins (niark niark niark). Ravie que ça t'ai plu, et voilà la suite. A plus !

Sanka : Oooooh… Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Harry regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Willy ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi. Déjà sorti ? Comment te sens tu ?

-« Willy » ?répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand tu m'appelles Willy ?

-Depuis que j'ai vu mon camarade et compagnon d'infortune brûler vif à quinze mètres du sol, répliqua Sirius.

-Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je vais très bien, merci.

-Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, dit Remus. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille.

-Ça, c'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. T'étais complètement recouvert par les flammes. On a tous cru que t'étais mort, c'était flippant. Depuis, on te surnomme la torche humaine.

-C'est pas drôle, Sirius, rétorqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. William a failli se faire tuer. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ait joué à la place de James.

-A ce propos, dit Sirius, on se demandait… Tu ne vois pas quelqu'un qui aurait pu te faire cette petite farce ?

-Tu veux dire de m'assassiner ? Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de conciliant.

-Alors, reprit Remus en le regardant avec intensité, c'est James qui était visé. C'était son balai.

-Possible, répondit Harry, perplexe. Mais pourquoi voudrait on assassiner James ?

Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, répondit Sirius, mais les parents de James sont assez connus, ici. Son père est un auror, et sa mère est conseillère du ministre préposée à la défense. Tous deux font de l'opposition ouverte à Voldemort.

Peter eut un hoquet, mais les trois autres ne réagirent pas. Il y eut un instant de silence.

-je vois, dit Harry avec lenteur. Oui, ça se tient ; les mages noirs s'en prennent toujours aux familles de leurs ennemis. Ou a leurs amis.

A ces propos, les trois maraudeurs frissonnèrent. Harry poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

-Ça craint, dit-il avec philosophie.

-Heu… oui, plutôt, approuva Sirius.

-Le mot est faible, dit Remus d'air air sinistre.

-Ça veut dire… ça veut dire… que _nous_ sommes en danger ? Moi aussi ?

-Certes, répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

Peter s'étrangla.

-Si tu veux, poursuivit Harry avec indifférence, je connais quelqu'un qui vend des assurances vie, un homme très honnête.

Peter sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Sirius se détendit et émit une sorte de ricanement, mais Remus lança à Harry un regard réprobateur.

-Allons, inutile d'en rajouter…

-Mais… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?gémit Peter d'une voix suraiguë.

-Bah… Dumbledore n'a qu'à s'en occuper, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Mais… protesta Peter, ahuri par tant de désinvolture.

-A votre avis, l'interrompit Sirius, est ce que le coupable est à Poudlard ?

« Excellente question », songea Harry. « Y a-t-il un faux Maugrey parmi nous ? ».

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu faire ça de l'extérieur ?

-Peut-être, répondit Harry. Je ne crois pas que ce soit tellement difficile de s'introduire à Poudlard. En plus, la personne qui a fait ça ignorait que James était à l'infirmerie, donc il ne fréquentait pas Poudlard, du moins si James était vraiment la cible.

-A moins que le coupable ne soit lui-même à l'infirmerie, dit lentement Sirius avec un regard éloquent.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence perplexe.

-Si tu penses à Rogue,… commença Remus d'un air sceptique.

-C'est plausible, non ? Il déteste James, et en plus il s'y connaît en magie noire.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un élève ait pu faire ça, même s'il est très fort. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un seul sortilège mais d'une habile combinaison entre au moins trois différents, et ça, c'est très dur à faire, parce que les sortilèges interfèrent entre eux. A mon avis, c'est plutôt l'œuvre d'un sorcier expérimenté.

On entendit une mouche voler.

-Eh ben, c'est joyeux tout ça, dit finalement Sirius. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Hé, dit-il à Harry, moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle. En raison de ces… circonstances, McGonagall a suspendu notre punition.

-Formidable ! J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un peu d'humanité dans ce dragon humain. Au fait, on a quoi comme cours demain ?

-Métamorphose, DCFM et divination, répondit Remus.

-Ah, très bien !

-En parlant de ça, dit Remus, il faut que Sirius et toi vous rattrapiez les cours. J'ai tout préparé, dit-il en montrant une pile de parchemins sur la table. Sirius a déjà commencé, mais il a encore beaucoup à faire.

-Oh… Merci, dit Harry sans enthousiasme. « Je vais être obligé de faire semblant de travailler. Pas de chance », songea-t-il. Je vais m'installer à la bibliothèque, ce sera plus studieux.

Il passa donc le reste de la soirée assis à une table solitaire. Il avait complètement renoncé à lire la montagne de cours préparés avec une application digne d'Hermione par Remus –rien de plus déprimant que de travailler des choses qu'il savait depuis des centaines d'années. Aussi, il n'est pas exagéré de dire qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour passer le temps, il dessinait vaguement quelques croquis représentant ses nombreuses victoires contre des ennemis redoutables et variés (le troll de sa première année à Poudlard, l'accromentula qui avait suspendu Ron par les pieds au-dessus d'un précipice quand ils chassaient ensemble les horcruxes, le zombie qui lui avait fait « bouh » dans une pyramide inca…). Affalé sur sa table, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, plongé dans un état d'apathie presque pathologique. La bibliothécaire, madame Balla, le regardait bizarrement, ce qui finit par lui faire prendre conscience du fait qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures et qu'il avait oublié d'aller dîner. Il grommela et commença à ranger ses affaires, quand un reflet attira son attention : un éclair furtif. Harry regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit rien, quand soudain…

-SSSSUUUURRPRISSSE !hurla une voix sifflante à son oreille.

-Aaaaaaaaaargh !cria Harry.

Son cri perçant attira immédiatement l'ignoble bibliothécaire aux accents mécaniques et au lyrisme antarctique. Madame Balla, avec sa longue natte grise, son dos voûté et ses vêtements ternes de vieille fille aigrie faisait passer par comparaison Madame Pince pour un modèle de douceur et de sensibilité. _(Nda : une petite pensée pour l'original, hein Alex ?)._

-On-ne-crie-pas-à-la-bi-bli-o-thèque, dit-elle de sa voix la plus mauvaise et monocorde.

-Je… Je sais…Sincèrement désolé, bredouilla Harry, qui n'en revenait pas encore. Je… j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Ces excuses ne semblèrent pas convenir à l'implacable cerbère du temple de Poudlard.

-On-ne-dort-pas-à-la-bi-bli-o-thèque, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ah… Oui, bien sûr, heu… Je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie et…

-La-bi-bli-o-thèque-fer-me-ses-portes.

-Ah, heu… et bien dans ce cas, je m'en vais, dit Harry en essayant vaillamment de sourire devant ce monstre de froideur. Monstre qui l'ignora superbement et se retira dans la réserve, laissant Harry seul. En apparence, du moins… Car dés que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, un grand serpent jaune apparu, comme surgi de nulle part.

-Rodrigue !s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

-Lui-même, cher ami, répondit le serpent. Ravi que tu ne m'aies pas oublié.

Rodrigue n'était pas un serpent ordinaire. Harry avait découvert eu cours de ses nombreuses pérégrinations que certains serpents étaient dotés de pouvoirs assez spectaculaires, comme celui de se rendre invisible et de vivre plusieurs millénaires, ou encore de discuter à propos de la théorie platonicienne de l'image et du simulacre _(Nda : oui, Alex, je sais, sans accent circonflexe !)_. Rodrigue était de cette espèce ; il ne parlait que le Fourchelangue, mais comprenait parfaitement l'espagnol et l'anglais, entre autres. Harry l'avait rencontré au seizième siècle, dans son exploration de la jungle amazonienne. Le serpent, avec lequel il s'était découvert certaines affinités (des quelles il faut exclure cependant la théorie platonicienne de l'image, à la quelle notre brave héros n'entendait pas grand-chose), lui avait servi de guide et de compagnon, et grâce à sa faculté de parler la langue reptilienne si chère à l'auguste Serpentard, faculté pour la quelle Harry remerciait -bien à contrecoeur- son éternel ennemi, ils étaient devenus excellents amis, malgré le caractère un peu excentrique de l'animal.

-Mais par quelle damnée providence te retrouves-tu ici, à Poudlard ?demanda Harry.

-Un vieil oiseau, puissant oracle de ma jungle, m'a prévenu que tu étais de retour dans ton pays natal. Je m'ennuyais de toi… répondit le serpent en lui lançant un regard larmoyant assez peu convaincant.

-Tu parles, répliqua Harry en riant. Tu n'es qu'un fripon vénal ! En fait, tu voulais seulement profiter de mes dons exceptionnels pour redonner du lustre à tes écailles. Le jaune ne te convient plus ? J'aurais pensé que ce serait assez tape à l'œil pour ton ego.

-Couci-couci, répondit le reptile. J'aimerais bien avoir des rayures mauves.

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Rodrigue, tes goûts sont bien ceux de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu le monde civilisé. Un barbare inculte et plus ignorant que la vielle Lucie elle-même, un dévot du kitsch et du mauvais goût, voilà ce que tu es !

-Oooooh… Que de méchantes paroles… Prends garde, tu vas réveiller mon instinct primaire. Alors, tu ne veux rien faire pour moi ?

-Mm… On verra. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester à Poudlard sous cette forme, tu vas me compromettre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on y fasse ?

-Oh, je vais bien trouver quelque chose… Ah, j'y suis !

Il pointa sa baguette droit sur Rodrigue, se concentra un peu, et un instant plus tard, un gros chat jaune aux yeux violets se tenait en lieu et place du serpent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?cracha l'animal, qui apparemment n'était pas satisfait.

-Tu préfères être un crapaud ?demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Non, vraiment ? Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Allons, viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis. Evite de parler en leur présence, un chat qui siffle, ce n'est jamais bien vu. Un sorcier non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Comme tu veux, dit Rodrigue. Mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être difficile. Je n'ai jamais appris à miauler.

-Contente toi de te taire, répondit Harry. Allez, on y va

Il prit la direction de la salle commune, suivi par son compagnon. Il ne prêta aucune attention à l'intérêt que suscitait l'étrange animal : suivant son habitude, il sifflotait.

-Mot de passe, grommela la grosse dame.

-Insomnia, claironna Harry.

-Gagné, grogna-t-elle en pivotant pour le laisser passer.

-Salut Willy !lança Sirius sans lever les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé.

-Salut Siri ! Tu viens de recevoir un sixième sens ?

-Non, mais tu es le seul à siffloter en donnant la chaire de poule. Hééé ! C'est quoi, cet animal ?

-Permets moi de te présenter Rodrigue, mon familier, répondit Harry. Rodrigue, depuis mon départ, logeait chez une amie, mais l'heure est venue pour lui de reprendre du service auprès de son maître.

-Ça veut dire… bafouilla Peter, ça veut dire qu'il va… dormir avec nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry d'un ton innocent. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas te manger. Rodrigue n'aime que les rats.

Peter blêmit, mais Harry feint de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Oui, reprit-il, on peut dire que Rodrigue est un fameux chasseur de rats. Rien que l'an dernier, il en a ramené au moins sept cent. On le surnomme souvent le Tueur.

-Merci, intervint Remus. On se passera des détails. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dîner, ce soir ?

-Oublié, répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Oublié !répéta Remus, sceptique. Peter laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité.

-Eh oui, tes cours étaient tellement passionnants que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Harry.

-Vraiment ?fit Remus, perplexe. Tu en es où ?

-J'ai fini, merci, répondit Harry.

-Quoi, déjà ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ben oui, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tiens, on dirait que Rodrigue a faim. Va chasser quelques souris, Rodrigue, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Sur ce, il entra dans le dortoir, laissant seuls ses compagnons intrigués.

-Drôle de type, dit Remus, songeur.

-Bah, il est marrant, répondit Sirius.

-Je n'aime pas son chat, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, les gars !protesta Peter, indigné.

-Bah, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, que veux tu qu'il te fasse ? Tant que tu ne te transformes pas, tu ne risques rien.

-Quand même, il me fiche la trouille.

-Tout te fiche la trouille, Queudver, répliqua Sirius en baillant.

Aujourd'hui, dit le professeur McGonagall à son public de septième année, nous allons pratiquer la métamorphose d'un liquide en solide. Vous avez devant vous un baquet d'eau, et je souhaite que vous transformiez le contenu sans le contenant en une statuette semblable à celle-ci, dit-elle en désignant un objet décoratif posé sur son bureau qui représentait un athlète grec pratiquant le lancer de disque. Allez-y, voyons comment vous vous débrouillez.

Au fond de la classe, Harry était en grande conversation avec Sirius, sous l'œil réprobateur du préfet et du professeur.

-Vois-tu, disait-il, les matières liquides présentent comme difficulté pour la métamorphose de ne pas disposer d'une structure préalable. Leur fluidité fait que…

-Griffith !l'interpella McGonagall, irritée.

-Toutes mes excuses, professeur.

-Au lieu de faire la leçon à vos camarades, montrez nous ce que vous savez faire.

-Bien sûr, professeur, répondit-il avec empressement.

Il remonta ses manches, commença à faire un mouvement de la main, mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu.

-Heu… fit-il avec confusion.

-Oui ? dit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous ne m'avez pas rendu ma baguette, expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Toute la classe éclata de rire. McGonagall, en revanche, semblait exaspérée.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous vous en apercevez ?aboya-t-elle.

-Heu…

-Vous commencez à me passer par-dessus la tête ! Votre insolente négligence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire à Poudlard, mais si vous croyez que… Aaaaaaaargh !

McGonagall ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry vit passer un éclair jaune devant ses yeux, quelque chose de lourd qui tomba dans le baquet d'eau vaseuse posé devant lui en l'éclaboussant, ainsi que son professeur. Pour son grand malheur, Rodrigue avait décidé que le cours de métamorphose était le moment idéal pour se faire connaître du grand public.

-Par Merlin, fulmina le professeur, qu'est ce que c'est que cette bestiole ?

-C'est… C'est Rodrigue, professeur, c'est mon chat, expliqua Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Miaou, commenta Rodrigue dans une imitation de miaulement très peu convaincante.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. McGonagall semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Les animaux n'ont rien à faire en cours !rugit-elle. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Mais madame, protesta Harry, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne lui ai pas dit de venir !

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Maintenant, fichez le dehors, sinon c'est vous qui serez expulsé.

Harry saisit Rodrigue et l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Toi…lui dit-il à voix basse en lui jetant un regard noir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Le serpent lui répondit par un regard narquois. Puis Harry retourna dans la salle en traînant des pieds.

-Votre baguette, dit sèchement McGonagall en la lui tendant. Au travail, maintenant.

Harry était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il ne songea même pas à faire semblant d'avoir des difficultés. Il pointa rageusement sa baguette sur le baquet et aussitôt, l'eau vaseuse prit une forme parfaite… ou presque.

-Oups, fit Harry, horrifié en voyant le résultat.

De nouveau, des rires fusèrent dans toute la classe. Sirius se tenait les côtes. En effet, le bel Apollon représenté par la statuette, au lieu d'afficher l'air concentré de l'athlète en plein effort, tirait la langue au professeur en horrible grimace. Harry s'empressa en catastrophe de rectifier sa faute, mais le résultat ne fut pas tout à fait satisfaisant ; cette fois, l'Apollon souriait de toues ses dents en une caricature de Gilderoy Lockhart, donnant l'impression qu'il se moquait du professeur. Celle-ci fronça le nez en une expression réprobatrice.

-Mpff… fit-elle. Apprenez à contrôler vos émotions, monsieur Griffith. Cinq points tout de même à Gryffondor pour avoir…presque…réussi l'exercice.

Quand la cloche sonna, Harry prit ses affaires et sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe. Rodrigue l'attendait, affichant toujours un regard narquois.

-Toi…grinça Harry avec un geste menaçant. Mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui lui donna une violente bourrade dans le dos.

-Bravo, fit-il en riant. Tu as fait très fort, cette fois.

-J'ai pas fait exprès !protesta Harry, indigné.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui est drôle avec toi, répondit joyeusement Sirius.

-Un vrai gaffeur, ajouta Remus en hochant la tête, partagé entre l'amusement et la réprobation.

Le cours de DCFM se déroula sans anicroches. Cette fois, Harry n'oublia pas de rater quelques exercices, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pulvériser le bouclier de Sirius avec un sort de confusion parfaitement réalisé. Le professeur Cartiguayne, une vieille femme indienne, le gratifia d'un sourire appréciateur.

Harry ne se rendit pas en divination. En sortant du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait quitté les trois maraudeurs en leur annonçant qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Ceux-ci réagirent par une commune stupéfaction : sécher le repas pour étudier constituait à leurs yeux un crime contre le bon sens. Mais Harry était un être capricieux, qui n'avait plus coutume de se plier à un rythme de vie ordinaire. Parfois, il pouvait passer des journées sans fournir le moindre effort. Mais quand la fantaisie lui en prenait, il étai capable de s'immerger pendant douze heures dans les bouquins. Question d'humeur…

Il n'avait donc pas menti en disant qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, mais il va de soi que ses intentions avaient peu de rapport, sous quelque angle qu'on les considérât, avec le travail scolaire. En fait, l'idée lui était venue qu'au lieu de perdre son temps à établir un horoscope digne de la presse féminine moldue pour ce qui est de la fiabilité, il emploierait bien mieux ces heures de l'après-midi à commencer ses investigations concernant la magie noire. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans la réserve en se transformant en mouche et s'y était enfermé à l'aide d'un sortilège repousse-sorcier (une variante de sa propre invention du sortilège repousse-moldu). Ce qu'il découvrit dans les manuels poussiéreux qu'elle contenait dépassait l'imagination : des rituels qui nécessitaient des sacrifices sanglants, des sortilèges assez puissants pour dévaster un village entier, des épidémies foudroyantes… Harry en eut très vite la nausée (d'autant plus que les images étaient souvent assez explicites), mais ne pouvait s'extraire de sa lecture. Dans ces traités, c'est l'univers de Voldemort qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Le cours de divination était fini. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis au bord du lac, profitant des derniers rayons de l'été indien.

-La pleine lune, c'est dans deux jours, non ?demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, hors de question d'aller se promener sans James. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-James !s'exclama soudain Peter d'un ton surexcité.

En effet, James et Lily venaient de sortir du château et marchaient vers eux d'un pas décidé. A en juger par leurs expressions, ils n'avaient pas l'air contents du tout. Mais Sirius feint de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Hey !s'écria-t-il. C'est ce bon vieux Cornedrue ! Et avec notre préfète adorée, en plus ! Comment allez vous ?

-Toi !gronda Lily en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. Tu es content de ce que tu as fait ?

-Sirius, Sirius, soupira James avec un regard lourd de reproches, je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

Sirius prit aussitôt son air de chien battu, si efficace pour amadouer son entourage (seule sa mère y résistait).

-Désolé, dit-il. Tu m'en veux ?

A quoi James répondit par un regard éloquent.

-Ah, mais tu sais, reprit Sirius, c'était complètement involontaire. Si si, je t'assure, et d'ailleurs le vrai coupable c'est Willy, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée.

-Willy ?répéta James. Ah, Griffith. Eh bien, dés que je le trouve, je te jure que je lui jette un sort dont il se remettra pas.

-Ce serait très mal venu, dit Remus, étant donné qu'il vient de te sauver la vie. Involontairement, bien sur, mais en manquant de peu d'y rester.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus raconta à James et Lily l'épisode du match de quidditch. Quand il eut terminé son récit, James semblait avoir reçu un coup de Goyle sur le crâne, Lily avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et semblait terrifiée.

-Tu comprends, dit Sirius d'un ton léger, Willy vient de sortir de l'infirmerie, ce serait mal de l'y renvoyer.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire un truc pareil ?demanda James, abasourdi.

-Aucune idée, répondit Remus, mais nous pensons tous que c'était toi qui était visé. A cause de tes parents.

James baissa les yeux.

-Possible, marmonna-t-il.

-Il faut les mettre au courant, dit Lily d'un ton grave.

-Hors de question !répliqua James avec vivacité. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire retirer de Poudlard.

-Mais…

-T'inquiètes, Lil', dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant. Dumby va arranger ça. Et puis, comme l'a dit Willy, on fera attention.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles « Willy » ?demanda James. Vous vous êtes rapprochés, on dirait.

-Ils en ont eu l'occasion, faut dire, dit Peter joyeusement.

-Oh, ça va, toi, grogna Sirius avec un regard noir.

Visiblement, Sirius n'avait pas encore digéré sa longue retenue (quoique écourtée) passée avec ses bourreaux elfiques. Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

-« Encore des toast, Siri !», claironna Peter d'une voix haut perché.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ?demanda James, intrigué.

-Ça va, ça va, grommela Sirius.

Ignorant leur ami, Remus et Peter racontèrent l'épisode de la retenue, tout en retournant vers la salle commune. James et Lily, qui n'avaient pas encore pardonné à Sirius, trouvèrent la plaisanterie excellente.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça !jubila James. Sirius en elfe de maison…

-C'est vrai, ça valait le détour, dit Remus en souriant.

-Lunaaaard… gronda Sirius en levant le poing.

-Attention, Patmol, Spiky et Hulky ne sont jamais loin…

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, un peu de sérieux, dit Lily en retrouvant son calme. Donc, Sirius, tu as passé pas mal de temps avec William. Comment tu le trouves ?

-Plutôt mignon, dit Sirius avec un sourire ironique.

-Mais non, imbécile !s'emporta Lily, agacée. Pas physiquement. Je voulais parler de son attitude.

-Bah…répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Je le trouve un peu étrange…

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, intervint Remus. Hier soir, il a « oublié » d'aller dîner. Et aujourd'hui, personne ne l'a vu depuis le cours de ce matin. Il n'est pas venu déjeuner et il a séché son premier cours de divination.

-Il pense peut-être que la divination est inutile, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Il n'a pas tort, dit Lily. Mais pourquoi l'avoir choisie comme option, dans ce cas ?

-En plus, c'est un sorcier très puissant, dit Peter. Il fait de la magie sans baguette.

-Et plutôt bien, renchérit Remus. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens qui auraient réussi à survivre au coup du balai. Et ce matin, il a réussi tous les exercices sans la moindre difficulté, même en métamorphose.

-D'accord, intervint Sirius, j'admets que ce n'est pas commun. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lily, mais je trouve que c'est un peu étrange de s'inscrire dans une école quand, de toute évidence, on n'a rien à y apprendre.

-Il a peut-être ses raisons, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Mouais… répondit-elle. Enfin bon… Je disais juste qu'il était un peu étrange. Mais je ne le soupçonne de rien en particulier. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas lui qui a ensorcelé la balai de James.

-Oui, je suis de ton avis, dit Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Queudver ?demanda soudain James.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la tour des Gryffondors, Peter ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche.

-Je vérifie juste que Rodrigue n'est pas là, marmonna l'adolescent en rougissant.

-Rodrigue ?demanda Lily sans comprendre.

-Le chat de William, expliqua Remus. Il a fait forte impression sur Peter.

-Il est flippant, ce monstre !s'exclama celui-ci avec colère.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

-Il faut admettre que c'est un drôle de numéro, dit Sirius. Il fait bien la paire avec son maître.

Sirius raconta la mésaventure de Harry en cours de métamorphose. Après en avoir bien ri, les cinq amis, enfin réunis, passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à échanger des histoires, à plaisanter et à rire sans que le mystérieux étranger et son féroce compagnon ne se montrent.

-Harry ! Youhou, Harry !

-Mmm ?fit celui-ci, émergeant enfin de sa lecture.

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, siffla Rodrigue. Dis, tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim ?

-Hein ?fit Harry en clignant les yeux de surprise. Heu… Quelle heure est il ?

-Bientôt l'heure de dîner, répondit Rodrigue. Le couvert est mis et les élèves commencent à s'installer.

-Ah ! fit Harry en baillant. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir y aller, aller.

-Ce serait judicieux, approuva Rodrigue. Sinon, tes camarades vont te prendre pour un anorexique. En plus, tu n'as rien avalé depuis huit heures du matin ; ce n'est pas sain.

-Bah ! répliqua Harry. En Inde, j'ai passé trois semaines sans manger, et je ne m'en suis pas trop mal porté.

-Tu es en Angleterre, pas au pays des fakirs. Les gens de ce pays ont l'air de manger, eux.

-C'est bon, j'y vais, grommela Harry en se levant péniblement.

Il avait des courbatures partout : rester assis par terre pendant sept heures d'affilée n'était en fin de compte sans doute pas une très bonne idée. Afin de sortir tranquillement de la bibliothèque, il se transforma en abeille. Une fois certain que la voie était libre, il reprit sa forme normale, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Rodrigue marchait à ses côtés, ondulant avec une grâce féline.

-Ce Peter, demanda-t-il finalement, c'est bien celui qui a trahi tes parents ?

-Ouais, grinça Harry, dont le regard s'était voilé. Tu as peut-être aussi remarqué Rogue, le type sombre qui a l'air d'un vampire.

-J'ai vu, j'ai vu… Un sorcier bien puissant. Mais rien à voir avec toi, bien sûr…

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-Si j'avais été aussi doué à son âge, peut-être n'en serions nous pas là.

-J'en doute, répliqua Rodrigue. Face à « l'autre », la connaissance ne sert pas à grand-chose.

-Peut-être, admit Harry en soupirant. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, on arrive dans la grande salle.

Arrivé au seuil de la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta et embrassa du regard le hall où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. A la table des Gryffondors, une chevelure rousse attira son attention ; c'était celle de Lily, qui était en train de parler avec Remus. Soudain, Sirius l'aperçut et commença à lui faire de grands signes.

-Willy ! Youhou ! Par ici ! cria-t-il assez fort pour que toute la salle se retourne.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Il commençait à trouver son parrain vraiment épuisant. En fait, Rodrigue et Patmol avaient des caractères assez similaires. Résigné, Harry le rejoint avec un demi-sourire.

-Bravo pour la discrétion, lui dit-il. Tu aurais du crier un peu plus fort, je crois que McGonagall ne t'a pas entendu.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. L'ignorant, Harry se tourna vers ses futurs parents, et, s'inclinant profondément, leur adressa ces paroles empreintes de remords et d'humilité :

-C'est avec douleur et le cœur plein de l'effroi du souvenir de mon crime que je viens, ô nobles sorciers, solliciter votre pardon. En vérité, depuis que ma main s'est portée –bien involontairement, sur mon âme !- contre vous, pas un jour, pas une nuit ne s'est passé sans qu'un regret cruel n'ait pris d'assaut mon esprit criminel ! _Heu ! Ignosce me, qui invitus miserusque peccabam !_

-Hein !Fit James, abasourdi.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il s'excuse, dit-elle.

-Exactement, répondit Harry. Je vous assure que si j'avais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce que Sirius allait faire, jamais je…

-Hééé !protesta celui-ci, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !

-Mais c'est ta faute.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Aaaaaaaaaargh !

Ce cri de terreur avait été poussé par James. La cause en était que Rodrigue, contrarié du peu d'attention qu'on accordait à sa personne dans cet entretien stérile, avait décidé qu'il serait amusant de bondir brusquement sur la table, et d'atterrir dans le plat de sauce tomate, éclaboussant la compagnie. Pris par surprise, James était tombé à la renverse.

-Désolééééééé ! gémit Harry, dont la harangue d'excuses venait de tomber à plat du fait de cette intervention inopportune. Rodrigue est très farceur.

-C'est… C'est vraiment un chat ?demanda James qui se relevait avec peine et regardait l'animal avec suspicion.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'un air innocent. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit le vendeur.

-Mpfff… fit Lily en essuyant la sauce qui avait éclaboussé son charmant visage. T'as intérêt à le surveiller…

-Vraiment désolé, répéta Harry. Mon repentir ne saurait être plus sincère.

James grommela pour la forme, mais avait de la peine à dissimuler son amusement.

-Pour toi, c'est bon, finit-il par dire. Il parait que t'as déjà racheté tes fautes. Je te dois même des remerciements.

-Sûrement pas, répondit Harry. Le fait que je me sois trouvé à ta place sur ce balai n'est rien d'autre que le fruit d'un heureux hasard. Bien sûr, si j'avais eu connaissance des maléfices qu'il portait avec lui, j'eût été ravi de me rendre utile en vous évitant un sort funeste ; cependant, je te prie de croire qu'en la circonstance, mon instinct m'eût dicté de te mettre en garde plutôt que de me substituer à ta personne ; conduite moins héroïque, sans doute, mais combien plus sensée…

-Dis donc, pouffa Lily, ça t'arrives souvent de parler aux gens dans la langue d'il y trois siècles ?

-De temps à autre, répondit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais pour désuet qu'il puisse paraître, mon langage n'en est pas moins sincère.

-Où t'étais passé ?demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Tu fais la grève de la faim ?

-Eh oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit gaiement Harry.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre les cours à la légère, dit sa mère sur un ton réprobateur. C'est pas sérieux de sécher les cours comme ça.

-Moi, prendre les cours à la légère ?répliqua Harry, feignant l'indignation. Quelle accusation péremptoire.

-Alors, t'étais où ?insista Sirius en mordant à pleine dent dans une pomme de terre.

-Bibliothèque, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi !s'exclamèrent les cinq autres à l'unisson.

-Eh bien, j'étais plongé dans un livre absolument passionnant, _La Ronde de sabbat_ de Belastre Syllâhab. C'est l'histoire d'une sorcière turque, qui rencontre…

-Je connais !s'écria Lily d'un ton surexcité. C'est un des joyaux de la littérature sorcière du seizième siècle. Un roman fascinant !

-Ça, c'est bien vrai, approuva Harry avec vigueur. Tu te souviens du passage où Irma Larid utilise les runes gaëliques dans le dialecte des Sylmoréens pour accéder à la signification du grimoire de Raja Mader ?

-Oh oui ! C'est un de mes moments préférés. Grâce à ça, j'ai fait de gros progrès en grammaire des runes.

-Je n'ai jamais été très bon en runes, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai du m'aider du manuel de Hebra Skaliz pour comprendre le chapitre quinze.

-Ce manuel est dépassé, dit Lily avec un mouvement de dédain. Si tu veux quelque chose de plus récent, je te conseille le _Précis de grammaire des runes anciennes_, de Morissot et Thevenet, qui vient d'être traduit du français. C'est…

-Hum hum, fit James.

Les quatre maraudeurs regardaient d'un air éberlué les deux phénomènes qui discutaient de choses dépassant de très loin leur entendement.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre colloque, ô grands esprits, mais vous seriez très aimable si vous consentiez à reprendre un langage accessible à nous autres, esprits étroits, dit James.

-Bien dit ! approuva Peter.

-De plus, nous nous écartons du sujet, dit Sirius.

-Qui était ?demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil ?

-Heu… répondit Sirius, déconcerté.

Comme il n'avait aucune autre réponse à apporter, Lily se détourna de lui et s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

-Donc, dans le Précis de grammaire,…

Et pour leur plus grand désespoir, les infortunés maraudeurs durent supporter une longue conversation sur la grammaire des runes, qui au contraire enchanta Harry et Lily. Harry était surpris de voir combien sa mère avait absorbé de connaissance durant ses six années dans le monde des sorciers (par rapport à lui, qui avait plus de neuf siècles en âge réel…). Sans aucun doute, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Hermione, avec laquelle elle avait par ailleurs un certain nombre de points communs. Harry sourit en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait Ron s'il avait été présent en cet instant…

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller promener mon chien qui n'en peut plus d'attendre. Allez, ciao, et surtout n'oubliez pas; chapitre contre review!_  



	8. Chapter 8

_Rebonjour à tous ! C'est de nouveau moi, encore et toujours…Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Au programme, lynchage de serpentards et séances divinatoires. Bon, une lectrice m'a gentiment prévenu qu'on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres. Je vais donc me résigner à répondre aux lecteurs enregistrés par le lien prévu à cet effet. Par contre, pour les anonymes, je vais continuer comme avant . Sauf que maintenant, je vais mettre mes RAR en bas de chapitre, ça fera plus propre. Allez, à plus et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8

Le temps passait, et Harry reprenait progressivement ses habitudes d'étudiants, à quelques exceptions près. Ainsi, au lieu d'aller s'entraîner au quidditch, il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, tantôt seul ou avec Rodrigue dans la réserve, tantôt dans la salle normale avec sa mère, Remus ou d'autres élèves de toutes maisons. Mais parfois aussi, il tenait compagnie à James et surtout à Sirius dans la salle commune, où ils échangeaient des histoires sur les profs, sur les serpentards ou sur les politiciens, les serpentards constituant bien entendu leur sujet favori. D'autres fois, il lui arrivait aussi de passer la soirée à parler avec Lily de leurs lectures communes, de sortilèges complexes ou de magies oubliées. Un soir, il apprit même à la jeune fille une incantation hindoue particulièrement difficile qui permettait de plonger son adversaire dans un profond sommeil, sous le regard irrité des maraudeurs. Ils avaient bien essayé de les suivre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à retenir plus de dix syllabes.

Novembre était arrivé. La nuit commençait à tomber quand Harry rentra de la bibliothèque, Rodrigue sur ses talons. Il avait presque atteint la salle commune, quand des éclats de voix en provenance du parc remontèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre du premier étage devant la quelle il passait justement. Il regarda alors par la vitre et aperçut son père et Sirius entourés d'une quinzaine d'élèves, parmi lesquels Harry reconnut sans ambiguïté Lucius Malfoy et les sœurs Black. En y regardant de plus près, il vit aussi Rogue qui avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait à moitié levée. A cette vue, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Oh oh, dit-il à Rodrigue, je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Ah ah, dit Rodrigue dans un sifflement avide. Un duel ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. Enfin, si on peut parler de duel pour un combat à trois contre quinze.

-Quatre, rectifia Rodrigue dans un rire à faire frémir Serpentard. Ne jamais sous-estimer le serpent.

-Allez, viens, dit Harry en prenant Rodrigue dans ses bras. On va traverser le plancher, ça nous évitera de refaire tout le tour.

Après avoir « regardé » avec son œil intérieur si la voie était libre à l'étage inférieur, Harry se concentra un petit moment. Un instant plus tard, il eut la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et atterri avec souplesse au rez-de-chaussée.

-Pratique, commenta Rodrigue. Ça marche avec n'importe quel mur ?

-Je crois, répondit Harry.

Les deux compagnons s'approchèrent discrètement du lieu de la dispute, et se placèrent derrière un mur d'où ils pouvaient voir sans être vus. Cette précaution était d'ailleurs tout à fait inutile à Rodrigue, qui utilisa sa faculté de se rendre invisible à volonté.

-On y va ?siffla Rodrigue, dont le sang se mettait à bouillir quand il s'agissait de bagarre.

-Attends une minute, dit Harry. Mieux vaut entendre d'abord de quoi ils parlent.

Mettant ses paroles à exécution, il tendit l'oreille pour saisir le sujet de la dispute. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien de très original.

-…crétins de sang-de-bourbes, disait la voix de Malfoy. Tes parents se sont acoquinés avec de sales bêtes, ils finiront comme des bêtes, et s'ils continuent à proférer leurs stupidités en public, ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps…

-Oh, alors si c'est toi qui le dis, il va falloir prendre ça au sérieux, railla James. Tu sais quoi ? Si tous les mangemorts sont aussi nazes que ton ringard de père, mes vieux peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Malfoy plissa les yeux et eut un rictus mauvais. La tension sembla monter d'un cran dans le cercle des assaillants. En y regardant de plus près, Harry constata avec surprise et un peu de colère que celui-ci ne comprenait pas uniquement des serpentards. Il y avait aussi trois Serdaigles et quatre gryffondors.

-Avant de faire des sarcasmes, tu ferais bien d'apprendre à compter, Potter, murmura Malfoy.

-Le petit champion de quidditch et mon looser de cousin veulent faire joujou ? dit Bellatrix sur le ton railleur qu'elle affectionnait encore au temps où Harry l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, après s'être échappée d'Azkaban.

En prononçant ces mots, elle sortit sa baguette, qui était d'un bois extraordinairement foncé, presque noir. Les élèves des deux camps l'imitèrent. Harry décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-Tiens, tiens, dit-il sur le ton d'un touriste qui vient de découvrir une curiosité, on a l'air de bien s'amuser, par ici.

Aussitôt, quinze baguettes haineuses et menaçantes se pointèrent sur lui, chose qui le laissa de marbre et n'entama en rien sa bonne humeur. Les mains derrière le dos, il contemplait la scène avec un amusement ostensible.

-Fiche le camp, le nouveau, cracha Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

-Franchement, quelle vulgarité, répliqua Harry avec un reniflement de dédain.

Bellatrix eut un sourire mauvais.

-On faisait une petite fête, avec tes amis. Tu veux participer ?

-Merlin, non ! Mes amis et moi serions en surnombre.

James et Sirius eurent un petit rire. Mais à ce moment là, Rogue, qui jusqu'à présent s'était tenu à l'écart, décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Trêve de bavardage, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. _Inan_…

Harry ne savait pas quels auraient été les effets de ce sort si Rogue avait pu achever sa formule, ni même à quel genre de magie celui-ci pouvait bien appartenir. Mais connaissant le lanceur, il avait la certitude que le résultat ne pourrait être que particulièrement déplaisant. Aussi, pour éviter d'en arriver à cette fâcheuse extrémité, il déploya toute son habileté pour parer le sort et, sans s'embarrasser de sa baguette, changea Rogue d'un simple geste de la main droite en une frêle chauve-souris. Aussitôt, Rodrigue, toujours invisible, se jeta sur l'animal et le maintient au sol, sans se laisser émouvoir le moins du monde par ses couinements de terreur et ses efforts pour se libérer.

-A couvert !cria Harry à James et Sirius.

Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils profitèrent de cette diversion pour s'abriter derrière une stèle à la mémoire du sorcier Ryan –Merlin sait de qui il s'agit-, tandis que Harry se protégeait derrière une épaisse colonne aux motifs raffinés (qui à notre plus grand regret ne survécurent pas aux événements qui vont suivre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter contribua une fois de plus à la dégradation du patrimoine architectural anglais, fait qui mérite d'être rapporté dans toute biographie du Survivant soucieuse d'objectivité). Un instant plus tard, des sorts se mirent à fuser de tous côtés. Le lieu de la scène n'était plus qu'éclairs, cris et explosions aux couleurs et aux sons variés. De là où il était, Harry avait des difficultés pour viser, mais cela importa peu, car bientôt, il devint impossible de viser quoi que ce soit, et chacun se contentait de lancer la première formule qui lui traversait l'esprit en pointant si possible sa baguette vers l'endroit où il pouvait peut-être y avoir un ennemi. Cette tournure des évènements profita largement à nos héros ; car, de là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient beaucoup moins exposés aux sorts perdus qui décimaient les rangs de leurs adversaires.

Après cinq minutes de combats intenses et acharnés, un nuage bleuâtre envahit le champ de bataille. Peu à peu, les cris diminuèrent pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. Harry sortit prudemment de sa cachette fumante.

-Sirius ? James ? appela-t-il.

-Ici, répondit James.

-Présent, dit Sirius.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où s'élevaient les voix et retrouva ses deux amis.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Impec ! répondit James. Eux par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

En effet, lorsque le nuage se dissipa, les trois amis eurent devant les yeux un spectacle désolant. Outre les dommages inestimables causés à l'environnement, les assaillants gisaient à terre, apparemment inconscients, figés sur le sol encore fumant des sortilèges ratés, dans un état qui faisait peine à voir (enfin, qui aurait fait peine à voir s'il s'était agi de tout autre que de cette assemblée de futurs assassins). La plupart d'entre eux étaient recouverts de furoncles aux couleurs improbables. Un garçon aux cheveux jaunes avait du persil qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Les cheveux de Bellatrix étaient dressés sur sa tête comme si elle avait été électrocutée, et les ongles de sa jeune sœur ressemblaient désormais à des serres de rapaces. Et ce ne sont là que quelques exemples des diverses pathologies dont souffraient les infortunés vaincus. Pour Harry, la scène évoquait un peu la destruction de Carthage, à laquelle il avait assisté par hasard.

-Bien, dit James avec nonchalance. Quinze ennemis à terre, et de notre côté, pas même une égratignure.

-Oui, je trouve que le bilan est plutôt positif, approuva Harry. Mais en fait, on était quatre ; tu oublies Rodrigue.

-Je crois que j'ai eu Bella, dit Sirius avec un sourire de contentement.

-Ah, c'est bien, ça, dit Harry avec emphase.

-Bien joué, Patmol, dit James avec un sourire en coin. Mais je crois que c'est Rodrigue qui mérité la médaille d'honneur ; regarde…

Rodrigue était redevenu visible, et il tenait à présent Rogue dans sa gueule en le serrant juste assez fort pour ne pas le déchiqueter. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

-Non Rodrigue, dit Harry, je ne peux pas te donner le méchant Rogue à manger. Ce n'est pas hygiénique.

-Oui, ça doit avoir un goût atroce, dit James. Hé, Willy, tu peux dire à ton chat de me le passer ?

-Euh… répondit Harry, un peu méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

-T'inquiètes, je veux juste le montrer à Remus et à Peter.

-Ah. Bon, OK. Rodrigue, donne le méchant Rogue, s'il te plaît.

A regret, Rodrigue libéra la chauve-souris, qui essaya d'en profiter pour échapper à ses bourreaux. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et fit apparaître autour d'elle une petite cage dorée.

-C'était vraiment une très belle métamorphose, dit James avec admiration.

-Merci, dit Harry en li souriant. «Et je suis sûr que Ron aurait adoré voir ça », songea-t-il avec un peu de nostalgie.

James rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et saisit la cage de Rogue. Les trois adolescents prirent la direction de la tour des gryffondors.

-Y a un truc qui m'étonne, dit Harry à James au bout d'un moment. Les idiots qui nous ont attaqués, c'étaient pas tous des serpentards. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là, les autres ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard désabusé.

-Depuis que Voldemort commence à prendre du pouvoir, les enfants de moldus ou d'opposants à Voldemort ne sont plus très populaires à Poudlard, expliqua James.

-Tu comprends, ajouta Sirius, les gens n'aiment plus trop se montrer avec nous, même s'ils ne nous témoignent pas tous d'hostilité ouverte. Ça pourrait être mal vu de… certaines personnes. A l'inverse, certains s'en prennent à nous pour s'attirer la bienveillance de gens influents, comme les Malfoy, par exemple.

-Oh… dit Harry. Désolé, je ne savais pas.

Harry sentit une bouffée de compassion pour ses parents et leurs amis. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien il était pénible de subir l'isolement et la médisance des autres. Mais James haussa les épaules.

-Bah, on s'y fait, dit-il.

-On n'a pas besoin de ces imbéciles, ajouta Sirius avec un regard féroce.

-Ouais, je sais, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. N'empêche, c'est pas sympa de leur part.

-Bah, tu sais, il y a des compensations, dit James avec un sourire mauvais à l'intention de la chauve-souris. Par exemple, Lily ne nous embête même plus quand on s'en prend à Rogue. Elle fait semblant de ne rien voir.

-On ne lui dit pas tout, aussi, précisa Sirius en donnant un coup à la cage qui se mit à balancer furieusement.

-Cache ça, tu veux, dit Harry avec agacement alors qu'un groupe de premières années les regardait passer avec étonnement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la salle commune, et Peter et Sirius s'amusaient à faire faire à Rogue des galipettes dans sa cage, sous le regard réprobateur de Remus et de Harry. Lily n'était pas là, ce qui explique ce déchaînement sans précédent de cruauté et de sadisme.

-On pourrait peut-être le relâcher, suggéra finalement Remus.

-Excellente idée, dit Harry en se levant d'un bond. Je m'en charge tout de suite.

-Quoi, déjà ? demanda Sirius, déçu.

-A plus ! dit Harry en saisissant la cage.

-Salut, Rogue ! lança James joyeusement.

Harry marcha à grands pas jusqu'à un coi reculé du parc. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait, il fit disparaître la cage et rendit son apparence normale à Rogue. L'adolescent échevelé était livide et lançait des regards meurtriers. Mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et pointa sa baguette droit sur son cœur.

-C'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de choses, dit-il dans un murmure menaçant, mais tu l'as bien mérité. Alors écoute : si jamais j'entends que tes petits copains et toi avez récidivé, je me charge personnellement de ton cas. Pigé ?

Rogue bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des insultes.

-J'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit, dit Harry sur un on faussement aimable. T'as pigé, Batman ?

-Oui, marmonna Rogue avec son regard le plus haineux.

-Parfait, dit Harry.

Puis il tourna les talons, et laissa Rogue seul dans le parc obscur et froid. Il était assez content de lui, et rentra le cœur léger, en chantonnant pour lui-même un air italien.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent cet incident, Rogue sembla tenir sa parole. Le talent de Harry avait fait forte impression sur la bande des serpentards, qui s'étaient remis avec peine de leurs blessures de guerre tout comme de leur défaite cuisante. Du reste, aucun d'entre eux n'avait touché mot de ce qui s'était passé, tant la honte d'avoir été vaincus à trois contre quinze était présente à leur esprit. Harry et les maraudeurs ne furent donc nullement inquiétés.

Cependant, Harry restait sur ses gardes ; pour l'avoir bien connu, il savait que Rogue était plutôt du genre rancunier, tout comme Malfoy et Bellatrix Black. Il ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation directe, mais il croyait volontiers à un coup sournois et vicieux comme seuls les serpentards savaient les faire. Parfois, il envoyait Rodrigue les surveiller discrètement, mais le serpent ne rapporta rien d'alarmant.

Cet après-midi là, il avait cours de divination, et avait décidé pour une fois de s'y rendre (bien que le professeur ne se soit pas le moins du monde formalisé de son absence. Harry doutait même qu'il s'en soit aperçu). Le professeur, qui s'appelait Boniface Lisbon, était un gros bonhomme aux yeux larmoyants dont les talents en matière de voyance équivalaient à peu près à ceux de Trewlawney –c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient nuls. James et Sirius fabriquaient de petits avions en papiers qu'ils ensorcelaient pour les faire voler dans la salle de cours, et faisaient des courses. Peter avait son cours de métamorphose posé sur les genoux et révisait en vue d'une interrogation imminente. Remus écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur annoncer la fin du monde et le règne du chaos. Harry, pour sa part, s'amusait beaucoup.

-Les cartes sont formelles, disait le professeur d'un ton sentencieux, et les données numérologiques coïncident. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ?

-D'autant, dit Harry en levant la main, que les prophéties ont annoncé ce moment depuis des siècles. Le grand Nostradamus y fait référence dans le chapitre dix du _Fata mundi_.

-Tout à fait, monsieur Griffith, tout à fait. Et maintenant, que chacun découvre son propre destin dans cette prochaine apocalypse. Combien d'entre vous en réchapperont ? Voilà, je vous ai expliqué comment vous servir des feuilles de thé pour répondre à une question précise. Maintenant, au travail, et pensez bien à libérer votre sensibilité intérieure.

-On fait équipe ?demanda Remus à Harry.

-OK, répondit celui-ci. Ça ne te dérange pas si je commence ?

-Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été un très bon voyant.

-Y a pas d'mal à ça, dit Harry, et les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Remus but son thé et passa sa tasse à Harry. « J'ai envie e m'amuser un peu », songea celui-ci. Souriant intérieurement, Harry plongea son regard dans la tasse avec une expression d'intense concentration.

-Voyons, voyons… Que vois-je ?... Oh !

A ce cri, toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Le professeur Lisbon accourut.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

-Je crois bien, dit Harry en se poussant pour le laisser regarder. Là, vous le voyez ?

-Le voir ?répéta le professeur, perplexe. Ah oui, lui… bien sûr…

-Avec ses quatre pattes ?

-Oui, oui…

-Et son museau velu ?

-Oui, mon Dieu, oui…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

-Le sinistros, bien sûr, dit Harry sur un ton dramatique.

-Le sinistros, répéta le professeur en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Mon pauvre garçon…

-Remus, je suis désolé de te répondre, mais je crois que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

-Oui, avec le sinistros, aucun doute possible, vous êtes hélas…

-Le sinistros est un présage de mort certain, fit Harry en levant un doigt menaçant, comme s'il accusait Remus d'inconscience. Sirius et James retenaient à grand peine un éclat de rire.

-Vingt points pour Gryffondor !s'exclama le professeur Lisbon en regardant Harry avec vénération.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Sirius, qui s'écroula sur sa chaise. Mais le professeur ne s'en aperçut aucunement, tant il était fasciné par le phénomène qu'il croyait avoir devant lui.

-Ah mais attendez !s'exclama soudain Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda précipitamment Lisbon. Du nouveau ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sinistros, annonça Harry.

-Tant mieux, dit Remus, amusé. Alors je ne vais pas mourir.

-Non, j'en suis sûr à présent, ce n'est pas un sinistros. C'est un loup.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le visage des quatre maraudeurs se figer, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Un loup ?demanda le professeur avec un air dubitatif.

-Oui, un loup. Je crois que je sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Vrai… vraiment ?demanda Remus en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

-Remus, annonça Harry sur un ton solennel, Remus, laisse moi te le dire : tu es un gentil garçon, mais tu joues avec le feu.

-Si tu le dis… répondit Remus, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Oui, le signe du loup signifie clairement que tu commets une grande imprudence. Attention, tu risques de t'y brûler les doigts.

-Ah… fit Remus, perplexe.

-Ne prends pas les signes du destin à la légère, ajouta Harry. Seuls les fous ferment leur esprit aux voix transcendantes de l'au-delà.

-Trente points pour Gryffondor !s'écria Lisbon, qui était au bord des larmes. Monsieur Griffith, vous êtes un grand voyant !

-Pas tant que vous, professeur.

Le professeur Lisbon, ému, se moucha et annonça que le cours était fini. Harry rangea ses affaires et partit devant, laissant les maraudeurs cogiter en paix.

-Vous avez entendu ça ?murmura James, un peu inquiet.

-Vous croyez qu'il sait ?demanda Peter.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait, dit Sirius. Il n'y a eu que deux pleines lunes depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'est un peu court pour deviner. En plus, on a été très prudents.

-Oui, mais ce serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence, non ? dit Remus. Cet avertissement…

-Ça voudrait dire qu'il sait aussi pour les animagi ? demanda Peter.

Sirius s'agita un peu, mais les trois autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

-J'en sais rien, répondit James. Venez, on va demander à Lily ce qu'elle en pense.

Ils la trouvèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir emmené dans une salle vide à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils eurent fini leur récit, la jeune fille semblait perplexe.

-Alors, tu en pense quoi ? demanda James après un instant de silence.

-Je pense qu'il sait, dit-elle lentement. Il a du vous surprendre et deviner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou alors, il a entendu une conversation… Il y a plein de possibilités, surtout qu'il est très intelligent.

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un silence tendu. Remus en particulier était très pâle.

-Mais je ne crois pas qu'il te dénonce, Remus, reprit Lily sur un ton rassurant. S'il avait voulu le faire, ce serait déjà fait. Je crois qu'il voulait simplement de mettre en garde. Et il n'a pas tort, d'ailleurs. Ce que vous faîtes, c'est de la folie pure.

-Ça va, on sait, dit Sirius, un peu agacé. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Willy ne nous dénoncerait jamais. Il est beaucoup trop sympa pour ça.

-J'espère que tu as raison, dit Remus en soupirant.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'éspère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'oubliez pas: Review! s'il vous plaît...Au fait, désolé pour ceux à qui j'ai annoncé hier l'arrivée du chapitre. Je voulais le poster, mais ce tyran d'ordi n'a pas voulu, allez savoir pourquoi. Allez, à bientôt! _

* * *

**RAR (rien que pour les anonymes):**

Flo : voilà voilà ! T'aime pas attendre ? Dommage, car moi j'adore me faire attendre… Mais non, j'rigole, je suis pas aussi sadique. En fait, j'ai écris aussi vite que je pouvais, si si, je t'assure ! Bon, alors, pour tes questions, ben je pense que ce chapitre y répond en partie. Pour ce qui est d'aller gambader à la pleine lune avec les quatre zigotos, eh bien… oui et non, hé hé… Tu verras ! Et Harry se fera prendre en train de lire de la magie noire (mais pas d'en faire, attention !il ne s'intéresse qu'à la théorie ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit…), mais par qui, ça, tu verras. Bon, merci de me lire et de me reviewer avec tant de persévérance, continue sinon j'écrirais encore moins vite, héhé…Oui, j'aime faire du chantage. Allez, bye !

Melody Evans : bah, c'est le zombie qui était responsable. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de faire une blague aussi stupide ? Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Ciao !

Elie : merci beaucoup ! A plus !

Blackangel : la suite existe (du moins dans mon esprit), et en voici une partie. Merci et à bientôt !

Maugrei : merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai pas prévu de donner un deuxième animal à Harry, mais Fumseck aura un rôle à jouer. A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 9. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, celui-là, j'ai changé plusieurs fois le contenu et le découpage. Enfin bon, c'est fait…Encore un chapitre qui tourne à la farce ! J'ai l'impression que j'écris que ça, en ce moment. Figurez-vous qu'au début, quand j'ai imaginé cette fic, elle devait être globalement sérieuse. Difficile à croire, hein ? Bah, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, au moins je m'amuse bien à l'écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre, et fera plus avancer l'histoire. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, vous avez été géniaux. Mais n'oubliez pas : moi, je marche surtout à la carotte, donc si vous voulez le chapitre 10, eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…Appuyer sur le petit rectangle en bas à gauche… Merci d'avance ! Allez, bonne lecture !_

_PS1 : les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre._

_PS2 : ceux que mon esprit tordu et délirant ne dérange pas peuvent éventuellement, si le cœur leur en dit, aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mon autre…fic, si on peut appeler ça une fic, qui s'appelle O tempora, O mores ! Mais je dois vous prévenir, c'est… spécial._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 9 : L'attaque des ronflaks

Comparé à ses quatre compagnons de dortoir, Harry était de loin le plus matinal. Pourtant, un dimanche matin, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, il fut réveillé pour son plus grand désarroi par quelqu'un qui le secouait sans ménagements tout en lui parlant à voix basse, comme s'il craignait de réveiller les autres.

-Willy ! Hé, Willy !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry se retourna et tira la couverture à lui en grommelant un vague « fichemoilapaix ».

-Allez, quoi, réveille toi !

Cette fois, Harry identifia la voix comme étant celle de Sirius. Le jeune homme, dont il ne voyait que la silhouette et les yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, était agenouillé à côté de son lit.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna Harry en émergeant peu à peu.

-Chuuuut ! Faut que tu te lèves, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

-A cette heure ci !

-Silence, j'te dis ! Allez, ramènes toi, je t'expliquerai tout une fois dehors.

Harry hésitait encore, se demandant d'abord ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son parrain, et ensuite pour quelle raison il devrait faire l'effort de se lever.

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! insista Sirius d'une voix suppliante.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce coup là, il le sentait vraiment pas, mais il était très difficile de refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un qui était mort pour lui sauver la vie. Il se résigna donc à suivre une fois de plus le turbulent jeune homme dans une de ses combines foireuses.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrive, dit-il en soupirant.

-Merci ! souffla Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je t'attends dehors.

Harry s'habilla en faisant le moins de bruit que possible, saisit sa baguette et sortit pour rejoindre Sirius. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis contre un mur.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grommela Harry en fermant la porte en douceur.

-On y va ! répondit joyeusement Sirius. Je te montrerai sur place.

Et sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde des réticences de son ami, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs sombres du château. A la grande surprise de Harry, il sortit de sa poche, pour les éclairer, une main de gloire particulièrement répugnante.

-Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

-Piqué dans les affaires de mon père, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Mais c'est illégal ! s'écria Harry.

-Oui, mais c'est pratique, répliqua Sirius avec désinvolture.

-On a intérêt à ne pas se faire prendre, dit Harry d'une voix anxieuse. Si quelqu'un nous trouve avec ça, les carottes sont cuites.

-T'inquiètes ! L'intérêt des mains de gloire, c'est justement qu'elles permettent de passer inaperçu.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Harry se contenta donc de suivre son ami en silence, marchant à pas de loup. Par chance, les couloirs étaient parfaitement déserts. Même les fantômes semblaient s'être retirés, et miss Teigne n'était nulle part en vue. Cependant, l'inquiétude de Harry croissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la tour des Gryffondor. Sirius le conduisait avec assurance dans la direction des cachots.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau de Slughorn.

-C'est encore un peu plus bas, répondit Sirius. Et un peu plus à l'ouest.

Harry était maintenant très intrigué. Les élèves se rendaient rarement dans cette partie du château, il n'était même pas sur d'y avoir déjà mis les pieds. D'ailleurs, l'endroit était peu engageant : les toiles d'araignées y étaient nombreuses, les pierres des murs étaient en mauvais état et les rares tapisseries étaient si sales qu'on en distinguait à peine les couleurs.

-On y est presque, murmura Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Voilà qui me rassure vraiment, dit Harry avec un peu d'ironie.

-Ça y est, dit Sirius en s'arrêtant.

-Heu… commença Harry, déconcerté.

Là où ils étaient, il n'y avait aucune porte, juste le couloir qui se terminait à une trentaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient par un petit escalier en colimaçon. Mais Sirius se baissa, et Harry vit qu'il y avait dans le mur un trou juste assez large pour qu'une personne puisse s'y glisser en rampant.

-T'es pas sérieux, dis ? demanda Harry.

-Mais si ! T'inquiètes, ça craint rien, j'y suis déjà allé, répondit Sirius avec assurance. Allez, suis moi.

Sirius se changea en chien, et passa dans la petite ouverture. Résigné, Harry le suivit en rampant, non sans peine. L'ouverture donnait sur un petit tunnel tout aussi étroit, totalement obscur et dont il ne pouvait voir la fin. Malgré la certitude que toute cette histoire allait très mal finir, Harry s'efforça d'y avancer. Il en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, couvert de poussière et éssoufflé.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur, parce qu'il est à peine six heures du matin et je suis déjà épuisé. Et d'ailleurs, on est où, ici ?

-_Lumos_, murmura Sirius.

La lumière sortant de sa baguette illumina la pièce. Harry put alors admirer l'un des endroits les plus étrange de Poudlard. La salle n'était pas très grande en surface, mais les murs étaient très hauts. La pierre froide était complètement nue, seulement d'étranges inscriptions en runes y étaient gravées. Harry avait l'impression de violer le tombeau millénaire d'un pharaon, ou de rentrer dans un sanctuaire particulièrement mystérieux.

-Etrange… murmura-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ? approuva Sirius en hochant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas venus ?

-Bah, dit Sirius un peu agacé. Ils ont dit que ça ne les intéressait pas. Et puis j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire ces fichues runes.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Sais pas. Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout.

Harry recula pour mieux voir les inscriptions et étudia les runes. Quelque chose d'étrange le frappa aussitôt.

-Bizarre… dit-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est pas du gaélique.

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?

-Sais pas… C'est bizarre, comme langue. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une sorte de code.

-Mince alors, grommela Sirius. On n'arrivera jamais à le déchiffrer.

-Mais si, répliqua Harry avec enthousiasme. Maintenant qu'on est là, on va pas repartir sans avoir au moins essayé de trouver la solution.

Harry se lança alors dans un travail de décodage. Il fallait bien reconnaître que les questions de logique et les énigmes n'étaient pas vraiment sa spécialité, Hermione et Lily le dépassaient largement en la matière. Néanmoins, il éprouvait une certaine excitation intellectuelle devant le défi qu'elles lui posaient, et quand il se lançait dans un de ses problèmes, on ne pouvait l'en distraire avant qu'il ait trouvé la solution, ou, en cas d'échec, qu'il ait réduit les environs en cendre. Sirius se montrait peu enclin à participer, mais puisque c'était lui qui avait amené Harry à cet endroit, et qu'après tout il était quand même curieux de connaître la solution, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et regarda son ami se torturer l'esprit tout en s'entraînant à faire apparaître des tartes au citron comestibles.

Ce petit manège dura près de deux heures. Sirius n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et allait suggérer pour la dixième fois à Harry de renoncer, quand soudain…

-Eurêka ! s'écria Harry.

-Hein ? s'exclama Sirius, émergeant brutalement de sa torpeur.

-J'ai trouvé, expliqua Harry.

-J'avais compris, merci, répliqua Sirius, agacé. Alors, ça donne quoi ?

-En fait, c'est très simple, répondit Harry. Dans chaque syllabe, entre la première et la deuxième lettre, l'auteur de ce texte a placé la syllabe « idjh », ce qui donne l'impression au lecteur que la phrase est écrite dans une langue inconnue. Mais en fait, c'est du latin.

-Ah oui ? demanda Sirius, effaré. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit ?

_-« Maerore conficiatur quis hanc sententiam legerit »_, ce qui veut dire…

Mais il s'arrêta net, interloqué ; car à peine avait-il fini de prononcer cette phrase, que les runes gravées sur le mur s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Puis les murs eux-mêmes se mirent à trembler, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, semblable au bruit d'un troupeau de bisons qui galopait dans leur direction. Pour finir, devant leurs yeux ébahis, le mur qui portait les inscriptions s'effondra, laissant place à un gouffre béant.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Sirius, inquiet, quand le silence fut revenu.

Mais il fut à son tour interrompu ; car après le grondement, une espèce de piaillement se fit entendre, provenant de multiples créatures, un peu comme si des centaines de moineaux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'identifier de quoi venait le bruit, Harry et Sirius furent entourés par une nuée de choses volantes de la taille d'une cigogne, au corps rond, au pelage et aux ailes de chauves-souris, dotées d'yeux rouges qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et de deux cornes, qui les assaillirent de toutes parts. Les deux garçons, que cette offensive prit au dépourvu, tentaient tant bien que mal de les repousser avec les bras.

-Des ronflaks cornus ! s'écria Sirius.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Harry, interloqué. Mais je croyais que c'était une légende !

-Aïe… mais non, pas du tout !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent !

-Ils sont carnivores !

-Hein !

Sirius avait réussi à s'emparer de sa baguette et décochait à l'aveuglette des éclairs rouges sur ses assaillants, qui, furieux, l'attaquèrent de plus belle. « Ronflaks cornus ou pas, il est temps d'intervenir », songea Harry. Il fit appel à sa magie pour créer autour de lui et de Sirius un champ magnétique, qu'il étendit pour repousser leurs féroces assaillants. Les bêtes, furieuses, poussèrent des cris stridents et prirent la fuite par le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la salle retrouva son calme.

-Pffff, dit Sirius en s'épongeant le front, on a eu chaud.

-Tu l'as dit, approuva Harry. Mais on est mal barré, maintenant, avec ces horreurs en liberté dans le château. Au fait, t'es sûr que ce sont des ronflaks cornus ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Sirius avec conviction. Y en avait dans un livre que je lisais quand j'étais petit, et ils étaient exactement comme ça.

-Bizarre, dit Harry d'un air songeur, on m'a dit qu'ils ne volaient pas.

-Allez, viens, on a intérêt à pas traîner ici.

Les deux amis reprirent le petit tunnel. Mais quand ils retrouvèrent la clarté du jour, ce fut pour observer de leurs yeux horrifiés un spectacle affligeant ; quelques ronflaks s'étaient dispersés dans ce couloir et avaient entrepris de démolir tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage, vitres, tapisseries et autres. Cependant, la plus grande partie du troupeau avait pris la direction des étages supérieurs, où tout le monde devait s'être rassemblé en vue du petit-déjeuner, probablement en quête de chaire fraîche et tendre. Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard affolé.

-On file, dit Sirius.

En parfaite synchronisation, les deux amis se mirent à détaler comme des lapins en direction de leurs dortoirs, en évitant la grande salle. Au passage, ils purent se faire une idée des ravages qu'avait provoqué leur méfait ; les bestioles essayaient de s'en prendre aux élèves, qui les repoussait tant bien que mal, à coup de sorts pour les plus adroits, avec de grands moulinets pour les autres, renversaient les tables, les chaises et les armures qui tombaient avec de grands bruits de casserole, brisaient vitres, statues et lustres, et enfin poussaient des hurlements qui glaçaient les élèves jusqu'à la moelle. Harry et Sirius croisèrent Slughorn, qui anéantissait ses adversaires à coup de avada kedavras, Isabelle Jones et son frère qui s'étaient protégés derrière une armoire que trois ronflaks attaquaient avec de féroces coups de griffes, Narcissia Black qui essayait en vain de faire lâcher prise à un ronflak qui s'était agrippé à la robe de Malfoy (lequel poussait des cris suraigus en se cachant le visage entre les mains), et Rodrigue qui menaçait par un crachement féroce une des créatures qui brûlait de l'attaquer mais visiblement n'osait pas trop l'approcher. Ce chaos ne fit que conforter Harry et Sirius dans leur certitude qu'un châtiment terrible les attendait si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. Gagnés par la panique, ils coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes le permettaient, passèrent en trombe le portrait de la grosse dame, bousculèrent Remus, qui s'apprêtait à prendre son petit-déjeuner, et ignorèrent superbement James et Peter, qui sortaient juste de leur dortoir, l'air peu réveillé.

-Que… commença James en les regardant passer, éberlué.

Mais Harry et Sirius passèrent outre, foncèrent dans le dortoir où ils s'enfermèrent en claquant la porte.

-Pffffffff, lâcha Harry, essoufflé, en se laissant glisser contre la porte.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit de James, le front dégoulinant de sueur. A ce moment là, les deux adolescents qu'on tenait pour les plus séduisants de l'école faisaient triste figure ; ils étaient couverts de sueurs, égratignés à de nombreux endroits, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, et surtout ils avaient sur le visage une expression où se mêlaient l'horreur et l'incrédulité, tant à cause de la crainte d'être découverts que de l'effroi suscité par les bêtes.

-Sirius ? demanda la voix de James derrière la porte, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry et Sirius entendirent le bruit d'une poignée qu'on essaye de tourner, mais aucun des deux ne réagit.

-Sirius ? Répéta James. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La porte est coincée.

-Eh oui, répondit celui-ci, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle ne s'ouvrira plus jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda James avec irritation. Allez, bouges-toi !

-Sirius, dit la voix de Remus, j'espère que… Vous n'avez rien fait de… répréhensible ?

-Euh…

-TU VAS OUVRIR OUI OU NON ! cria James en donnant un coup de pieds féroce dans la porte.

-C'est bon, ça va, dit précipitamment Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Ah, quand même, maugréa James, c'est pas trop t…

Il s'interrompit net en apercevant l'état de ses amis.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Remus, stupéfait et franchement inquiet.

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard coupable.

-Il y a eu, euh, un petit accident… commença Harry d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas notre faute, dit Sirius, d'un ton peu convaincu.

-De quoi tu…

A ce moment là, une dizaine d'élèves entra en trombe dans la salle commune, tombant les uns sur les autres, une expression de panique sur le visage. Dans leur précipitation, ils semblaient avoir oublié que certains d'entre eux étaient des serpentards, trop reconnaissants d'avoir enfin réussi à trouver un refuge contre la terreur volante qui les poursuivait. Wendel McCain et Jane Baker, deux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, étaient parmi eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda une fille de sixième année.

-On a été attaqués par des ronflaks cornus, répondit Wendel, essoufflé et la voix tremblante.

-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

-C'est horrible, dit un petit garçon de Serpentard, il y en a partout et ils attaquent les élèves.

-Ça vole et en plus ils ont des grandes griffes pointues, gémit une fille de première année.

-Mais d'où viennent-ils ?

James se retourna lentement vers Sirius, et lui dit à voix basse :

-Sirius, par pitié, dis moi que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec vous.

L'expression de culpabilité sur le visage de son ami de sept ans suffit à lui répondre. Découragé par l'inconscience de celui-ci, il se prit le visage entre les mains, tandis que Remus, déchiré entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité, laissait échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Allons, tout cela n'est peut-être pas si grave, déclara Harry pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation. L'essentiel, c'est que personne ne nous ait vu…

Mais, comme pour contredire ces paroles quelque peu immorales, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer une McGonagall au sommet de sa fureur, suivie par un bataillon de professeurs tout aussi révoltés (sauf le professeur Cartiguayne, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation assez drôle), et par un Rusard triomphant. Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait à grands pas vers le dortoir des maraudeurs et de Harry. Celui-ci attrapa Sirius par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le dortoir, fermant en toute hâte la porte derrière lui.

-Ils sont là ? demanda McGonagall à James, une fois arrivée devant leur porte.

-Euh… répondit celui-ci, déconcerté.

Mais l'irritable professeur de métamorphose n'attendit pas la réponse, et se mit à tambouriner furieusement contre la porte, sous l'œil ébahi des élèves présents.

-Griffith ! Black ! Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là ! Cria-t-elle. Ne jouez pas aux innocents, le moine gras a tout vu et il vous a dénoncé !

Très lentement, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Sirius, sortirent, une expression de contrition sur le visage. A leur vue, McGonagall sembla sur le point d'exploser.

-Dans mon bureau, dit-elle sèchement en les menaçant de sa baguette, comme pour les dissuader de s'enfuir. Rusard prit Sirius par le bras, comme un gendarme qui vient de faire l'arrestation de sa carrière. Le groupe des professeurs et les deux fautifs prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall. Harry fermait la marche, avec une expression où se mêlaient inquiétude et agacement, à cause du professeur Lisbon qui marchait à côté de lui en lui expliquant le plus sérieusement du monde que sa mésaventure était causée par l'irruption de Mercure dans la troisième maison, contexte éminemment défavorable aux grands voyants.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Le départ de Sirius et de Harry avait laissé les trois autres maraudeurs dans un profond désarroi. James semblait paralysé, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre à côté de lui, Remus avait caché son visage entre ses mains, et Peter jetait de petits regards inquiets à ses deux compagnons (mais cette inquiétude était causée davantage par le risque de sauter le petit-déjeuner que par le sort de son protecteur). Lily avait rejoint le trio, et se taisait, une expression grave sur le visage.

-Cette fois, c'est fini pour lui, murmura Remus, abattu.

A ces mots, James sorti de sa torpeur, et sentit une colère mêlée d'angoisse s'emparer de lui.

-Mais quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-il. Il m'avait dit… Il m'avait promit de ne plus se faire remarquer ! Il m'avait promis ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais…

-Du calme, James, dit Remus.

-Oui, du calme, James, répéta Peter.

-Du calme ! Sirius est sur le point de se faire renvoyer, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, bandes de…

-Reste poli, James, le coupa Lily sur un ton réprobateur. Ecoute, ce n'est pas encore fait. Je vais parler à Dumbledore et à McGonagall, peut-être qu'ils m'écouteront…

A ces mots, James se calma. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Venez, dit-il aux autres en marchant à grands pas vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Les trois adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas.

-Euh… Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Peter qui devait presque courir pour soutenir son rythme.

-Chez McGonagall, répondit James. Comme ça, on pourra entendre ce qui se dit.

-Bonne idée, dit Remus, dont le visage s'éclaira.

Mais Peter soupira intérieurement : décidément, il allait vraiment rater le petit-déjeuner… Quelle misère ! Vraiment, il est bien triste d'avoir à entretenir ses relations pour survivre dans le monde.

Les quatre amis ne s'arrêtèrent pas ni ne parlèrent avant d'avoir atteint le bureau de McGonagall. Une fois arrivés à leur objectif, ils collèrent en toute hâte leur oreille contre la porte. Hélas, son bois était épais et l'on entendait fort mal ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

-Attendez, dit Lily.

La jeune fille regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis, une fois rassurée, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura, en la pointant sur la porte :

_-«sonum increscere »._

Aussitôt, la voix du professeur McGonagall retenti distinctement dans le couloir. Elle ne criait pas, mais il y avait tant de regrets et de tristesse dans cette voix que James eut l'impression qu'une main d'acier l'avait pris aux tripes.

-… Complètement irresponsable, disait-elle. Nous avons plusieurs blessés et les dégâts matériels sont considérables. De plus, il nous faudra plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir rependre les cours, les créatures sont très nombreuses et nous avons beaucoup de mal à les capturer. Dans ces circonstances, et étant donné que vous avez déjà reçu d'innombrables avertissements, Mr Black, je n'ai malheureusement d'autre choix que celui de vous renvoyer. C'est d'autant plus regrettable que vous aviez toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un excellent sorcier.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ces paroles. James ne parvenait plus à penser normalement ; ça y est, c'était fait, Sirius était renvoyé…

Mais la voix de Harry l'arracha à ses sinistres pensées.

-Professeur… commença-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Griffith ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

-J'ai bien conscience du fait que notre conduite a été inexcusable…

-Inexcusable, c'est le mot, approuva le professeur.

-Cependant, je vous prie de prendre en considération ce que j'ai à dire, avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait lourdement sur le futur de mon ami.

Puis, avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, Harry se leva en, posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau du professeur, poursuivit son plaidoyer.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il, nous avons causé bien des ennuis à l'école. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier : dégrader le matériel consacré à la noble mission d'éduquer la jeunesse constitue un acte aussi stupide qu'égoïste. Les règlements sont faits pour être respectés, sinon c'est l'anarchie qui règne et la communauté s'effondre, laissant place au chaos et à la loi du plus fort…

-Absolument, commenta McGonagall.

-Toutefois, il me semble nécessaire d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que nos intentions n'étaient ni de violer les règlements de l'école, ni d'endommager le bien public, ni de blesser qui que ce soit. C'est bien simple : Sirius et moi ne savions pas, nous ne pouvions pas savoir, ce que renfermait le caveau.

-Mais… protesta Rusard.

-Je ne tente pas de justifier notre crime. Je dis seulement que notre motivation n'était nullement une quelconque volonté de destruction, mais une curiosité bien naturelle pour deux jeunes vifs et téméraires comme nous.

-Mais…

-Il est vrai que la curiosité pour la curiosité n'est pas recommandable. Tout doit avoir ses limites, y compris le désir de savoir, et l'étrangeté du caveau aurait du nous inciter à la prudence.

-C'est vrai, dit McGonagall.

-Toutefois, je ne puis m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise à l'idée que, pour une simple curiosité, l'on s'apprête à bannir de la communauté sorcière un jeune homme talentueux, le privant ainsi de ce qui faisait à la fois sa culture et sa fierté. Car le désir de connaître, l'étonnement devant l'inconnu est le moteur de l'apprentissage et du développement de l'esprit. Sans ce désir, l'intelligence ne sert à rien, elle reste inerte comme un moteur sans électricité, ou si vous préférez, comme un moulin dans un ciel sans vent.

-Quelle belle image, dit le professeur Dumbledore attendri.

-Humpf, grommela Rusard, qui commençait à craindre que Sirius soit épargné.

-Faut-il donc, poursuivit Harry, mettre aux fers ceux qui disposent au plus haut degré cette puissance, cette énergie vitale, parce que, dans un moment d'égarement, ils se laissent entraîner dans leur élan ? Faut-il, à cause d'une tempête, raser le moulin ? Faîtes donc cela, messieurs les professeurs ; je vous garantis qu'alors, les élèves qui vous resteront seront sages et dociles. Mais qu'en est-il de l'ardeur ? Qu'en est-il du génie ?

-Bien dit ! s'écria Slughorn, qui se rétracta aussitôt sous le regard noir que lui lança McGonagall.

-Eh quoi ! s'indigna Harry. Est-ce notre faute à nous, jeunes inexpérimentés et téméraires, si nous sommes parfois incapables de lutter contre la vigueur de nos élans ? Mais il me semble que c'est le rôle des adultes de poser les limites ; c'est le rôle de l'adulte de dire à l'enfant « Ne touche pas à ce chaudron, il est brûlant ! ». N'est-ce pas ?

-Si, tout à fait, répondit Flitwick.

-Or, en la circonstance, j'ai le regret de dire que l'autorité a failli à son devoir. Y avait-il, pour nous mettre en garde, une quelconque indication ? Retournez sur les lieux du crime, messieurs les professeurs, si le cœur vous en dit ; vous n'en trouverez aucune. Nul « cave canem », nul signal de danger pour nous écarter de notre funeste dessein : seulement un couloir étroit et obscur dont l'air mystérieux ne pouvait qu'exciter davantage notre curiosité.

Pendant un instant, les professeurs restèrent sans voix, stupéfaits par ce plaidoyer plein de chaleur et de conviction. « Ça alors, songeaient-ils, il est bien sérieux aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il joue les imbéciles, mais ce n'est qu'une façade ». Rusard semblait avoir avalé un crapaud vivant.

-Tout cela est bien beau, dit McGonagall sur un ton glacial, mais vous oubliez le lourd passé de monsieur Black. Ces « moments d'égarement », comme vous dîtes, se sont répétés bien trop souvent. L'épisode d'aujourd'hui n'est rien d'autre que la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

-Absolument ! s'écria vivement Rusard.

-Oui, professeur, vous avez raison, répondit Harry. Mais si je prends aujourd'hui la défense de mon camarade, c'est que je crains qu'il subisse une peine sévère pour un crime dont j'ai été le principal responsable.

A ces mots, on entendit des murmures surpris dans l'assemblée. Sirius, voyant où son camarade voulait en venir, voulut le contredire, mais celui-ci le fit taire d'un regard.

-Voici les faits, poursuivit Harry. Ce matin, Rodrigue… Vous savez qui est Rodrigue…

-Nous savons, dit McGonagall d'un ton irrité. Poursuivez.

-Donc, mon chat Rodrigue, revenant de la chasse, comme c'est son habitude, de bonne heure, vient dans notre dortoir pour se joindre à notre grasse matinée. Comme la porte est fermée, il passe par la corniche, ouvrant la fenêtre que nous avons coutume de laisser mal fermée exprès pour lui. Mais en entrant, il tombe accidentellement sur Sirius, qui se réveille en sursaut.

-Stupide chat, marmonna McGonagall.

-Une fois réveillé, Sirius, parce qu'il ne supporte pas de rester inactif, se lève et prend un livre pour lire dans la salle commune. Mais moi, j'ai le sommeil très léger, et le seul bruit de ses pas suffit à me réveiller. Etant par nature très matinal, je me lève et vais le rejoindre…

-Venez-en au fait, dit McGonagall d'un air las.

-J'y viens, professeur, j'y viens. Nous voilà donc tous les deux habillés et parfaitement réveillés dans la salle commune, et pour passer le temps (car il n'est que six heures du matin), nous nous mettons à discuter de choses et d'autres.

-A six heures du matin ? demanda McGonagall, suspicieuse.

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répondit Harry.

-Poursuivez, dit Dumbledore, qui avait à présent une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, ce que Harry interpréta comme un bon présage.

-Donc, nous nous mettons à parler de choses et d'autres. Et comme Sirius avait amené un livre, et que ce livre parlait des arcanes et des secrets des inscriptions runiques, nous nous mettons à discuter à ce sujet. Il se trouve que justement, déchiffrer les inscriptions runiques est l'un des mes hobbys favoris. J'en fais part à mon camarade. Celui-ci, voulant me faire plaisir, me parle alors de ce fameux mur, caché dans les profondeurs du château, qu'un ami à lui avait découvert par hasard –je ne citerai pas le nom de l'ami en question, car la délation n'est pas recommandable-…

-Soit, dit Dumbledore. Et ensuite ?

-Je dois avouer que cette histoire a piqué au vif ma curiosité. Cette énigme m'enflamme, et je presse mon camarade peu enthousiaste de me montrer l'endroit. A force de prières, Sirius finit par se rendre, il semble même partiellement contaminé par mon ardeur, et nous sortons tous deux de la tour des Gryffondors pour prendre la direction des souterrains.

-Aha ! s'exclama Rusard avec une expression de triomphe. Donc, vous avouez vous être promené dans les couloirs la nuit, en dépit du règlement ?

-Je vous demande pardon, répondit Harry sur un ton courtois, mais il me semble avoir précisé qu'il était six heures du matin passées.

-Et alors ? demanda le concierge avec agressivité.

-Alors, le règlement autorise les élèves de second cycle à circuler dans les couloirs entre six heurs du matin et vingt-deux heures, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

-Nous ne faisions donc rien d'illégal en sortant à cette heure-ci.

Rusard lui jeta un regard proche de la haine. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, et poursuivit son récit, imperturbable.

-Les couloirs étaient déserts, nous sommes donc arrivés sans encombres dans cet endroit sinistre. En pénétrant dans le caveau, j'ai tout de suite été fasciné par l'ambiance mystique qui y régnait. Dés l'instant où mes yeux se sont portés sur les runes, j'ai su que je ne pourrais quitter la place sans les avoir déchiffrer. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je vous jure, messieurs les professeurs, que je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait quand j'y serais parvenu. Au moment même où j'ai prononcé la traduction, le mur s'est effondré.

Les professeurs méditèrent ce discours pendant un instant. Puis, Dumbledore regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-C'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

-Absolument, répondit Harry avec un aplomb dont il n'était capable que lorsqu'il mentait pour une bonne cause. Enfin d'habitude.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard. Puis McGonagall prit la parole.

-Très bien, dit-elle en soupirant, dans ce cas, il semble en effet un peu excessif de renvoyer monsieur Black. Mais, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus dur en s'adressant à Sirius, si jamais j'entends parler de vous rien qu'une seule fois, je vous jure que cette fois, vous serez renvoyé, quand bien même le ministre de la magie en personne prendrait votre défense. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair, répondit Sirius d'un air repentant.

-Bien sûr, poursuivit-elle, nous devons vous punir d'une façon conséquente. Je pense que les elfes de maison auront bien besoin de deux bras supplémentaires pour réparer vos bêtises. Deux semaines avec Spiky et Hulky vous feront sans doute le plus grand bien, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Euh… sans doute, marmonna Harry avec réticence.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit McGonagall. Vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît… Merci. Vous pouvez disposer, à présent.

-Merci, professeur.

Soulagés, mais n'osant pas trop croire à leur chance, les deux amis sortirent en silence du bureau de McGonagall. Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec James, Peter, Remus et Lily, qui n'avaient pas bougé et les regardaient avec des expressions où se mêlaient choc et incrédulité.

-Euh… tenta Harry d'une voix timide.

-Allons, dit Sirius, tout cela n'était quand même pas très grave.

-Là, tu exagères, dit Harry, moitié amusé, moitié irrité. J'ai quand même du faire appel à tous mes moyens de persuasions pour te tirer d'affaire. En plus, à cause de toi, on va de nouveau jouer aux esclaves pendant quinze jours.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle. En plus, on s'est quand même bien amu…

Mais Sirius ne put finir sa phrase ; car James, venant de reprendre ses esprits, lui décocha un direct du droit qui percuta violement sa mâchoire, lui évitant par là de prononcer une sottise que Harry lui aurait bien fait regretter. La violence du coup le projeta à terre.

-CRETIIIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla James, hors de lui.

-Mais… dit Sirius en se relevant, en regardant son meilleur ami avec un mélange de surprise et de culpabilité.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, James le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'on entendit les os du jeune homme craquer. Harry, Remus et Lily les regardèrent avec attendrissement. Puis James lâcha Sirius et se tourna vers Harry.

-Nous te devons des remerciements, dit-il. Sirius est un crétin…

-Hééééé, protesta l'intéressé.

-…mais il nous manquerait quand même, acheva James avec un sourire.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un éclat de rire général.

-Allez, venez, dit Harry, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant que les deux horreurs ne rappliquent.

« Enfin ! », songea Peter avec un indescriptible soulagement.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini... Donc j'attends, avec la même impatience que d'habitude, vos reviews, bonnes et mauvaises. A bientôt!_

_

* * *

_

**RAR (pour tout le monde, cette fois) :**

Flo : Rebonjour ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Oui, James et Sirius sont un peu sadiques, mais en même temps, comme il s'agit de Rogue, … Alors, les questions… Pour la magie noire, c'est très bientôt, peut-être même dans le chapitre suivant, je ne suis plus très sure. Oui, on saura, qu'il est un fourchelangue, ce qui va lui causer de sérieux problèmes. Et oui, il a fait exprès de parler du loup, il avait envie d'embêter un peu Remus (c'est lui, le plus sadique de tous !). Voldy (le super puissant) va nous donner un petit signe de vie dans le chapitre suivant. Une confrontation directe est prévue avec les deux, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Voilà ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et j'attends avec impatience ta review.

Lapis Lazuli : Merci pour tes deux reviews (je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à a dernière), et merci de me soutenir. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui, tout le monde a pu voir que Harry faisait de la magie sans baguette, mais en fait, depuis l'accident du match de quidditch, ce n'était plus vraiment un secret. Quand on lui pose la question de savoir où il a appris, Harry répond la même chose qu'à Sirius, à savoir que c'est une tradition dans sa famille. Bien sûr, à terme, ses bizarreries vont finir par attirer les soupçons, mais pour l'instant, tout le monde (enfin, presque) à Poudlard le considère comme un héros qui, en plus d'être super séduisant, a le mérite d'être un génie… Un peu comme Jedusor, quoi, mais en plus sympathique. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Rodrigue et Lisbon. Ouais, Rodrigue a un sacré caractère, et en plus Harry devra le supporter jusqu'à sa mort parce qu'il le rencontrera de nouveau quand il rentrera dans sa propre époque. L'enfer, quoi… Mais il peut s'avérer utile, comme allié. Pour l'instant, les maraudeurs gardent un peu leurs distances avec Harry (sauf Sirius) ; ils l'aiment bien, mais d'un autre côté il est un peu étrange, et ils ne le connaissent pas encore assez bien pour lui révéler certaines choses. Mais ça viendra… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt ! PS : c'est vrai, toi aussi t'es une sang-mêlée ? Bienvenue au club !

Corentenig : Désolé, je n'ai pas pu te répondre la dernière fois, j'ai reçu ta review juste après avoir posté le chapitre 8. Donc je met ma réponse ici, comme ça le mal est réparé. Merci beaucoup, j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder ! A bientôt j'éspère.

ZiZiTopsàlapROUtFluoResCen... : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bienvenue dans le club des gros nez. Eh oui, la génétique est parfois bien cruelle. Bah, on s'y fait. Allez, à plus ! Au fait, c'est quoi ce pseudo de vingt lignes ? C'est pas sérieux !

Sirina Black : Merci ! Oui, moi aussi je suis fan des maraudeurs. Bon, pour ta question, euh, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas encore très bien défini. Ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est Dumbledore qui découvrira la vraie identité de Harry en premier. James et Lily finiront par le découvrir aussi, mais pour Sirius et Remus, ça me pose un peu problème… Enfin, on verra. Bye !

Phatorryter : Merci ! Tu as remarqué, j'écris super vite ! (je suis trop fière de moi ). C'est bien, depuis que j'écris des fics, je tape beaucoup mieux à l'ordinateur. Je vais essayer de pas perdre le rythme. Oui, il y aura une, et même plusieurs, attaques de Voldy, ou plutôt des Voldy, mais je sais pas trop quand. Voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu. A plus !

Wildyheart : Vraiment, comment pourrais je refuser une telle demande, quand elle est faite avec tant de tact et de délicatesse ? Cher lecteur, croyez bien que ces rendez-vous ne me seront pas moins précieux qu'à vous, si chaque fois mes efforts se trouvent récompensés par le témoignage qu'ils ont pu vous être agréable, et vous faîtes si bien l'éloge de mon sexe, que je craindrais de m'en montrer indigne en vous affligeant d'une trop longue attente. Recevez donc, je vous prie, l'assurance de mon affection la plus sincère, et n'oubliez pas me donner de vos nouvelles, car ce serait pour moi un grand malheur que d'être oubliée de vous.

Darkness : eh oui ! Tel père, tel fils, comme on dit. J'espère que la suite te plaît. A plus !

Melody Evans : ah, ça, on peut dire que Sévy s'en est pris plein la gueule, cette fois ! Héhé, j'y peux rien, depuis que j'ai lu le tome 6, je lui en veux à mort. J'aime bien persécuter Peter, aussi. Vengeance !

Caro : Merci à toi, je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

Anne-laure0617 : eh oui, j'adore vraiment le chantage, et en plus, ça marche. A part ça, je peux t'assurer que je suis une personne très douce et très honnête ; mais parfois, il faut avoir un petit côté tyrannique (j'ai bien dit « petit »). Merci et à bientôt !

Blackangel : Merci, j'aime bien avoir des fidèles. J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes. A plus !

Lily Eowyn Black : Reviens, reviens, je t'attends avec impatience !

Ewilan Potter : Oui, cette fois ça y est, j'ai pris ma résolution. Harry finira donc par être découvert par… eh bien, tu verras. Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'envoyer des reviews. Bye !

Aiedail : Merci, tant mieux si ça t'a plu. A bientôt !

Elie : Merci, je continuerai avec grand plaisir si je reçois toujours des reviews aussi aimables.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oyez, oyez, braves fidèles et nouveaux initiés ! Sa seigneurie Charybde, duchesse de Charybdeville, à l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'un illustre personnage en son modeste duché. Venez nombreux afin d'honorer comme il se doit le célèbre, le glorieux, le maléfique Lord Voldemort ! Sa majesté attend avec grande impatience l'expression de vos hommages par le lien que vous connaissez tous. Quiconque se pliera à cet impôt recevra en retour les remerciements personnels de la duchesse._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10

Les cours reprirent le surlendemain, mais la chasse aux ronflaks dura près de cinq jours. Pendant cette période, Harry et Sirius arpentaient le château, armés d'un lourd filet, suivis de près par Spiky et Hulky, qui, désormais au fait des aptitudes de Harry, se montraient particulièrement méfiants à son égard et le surveillaient sans relâche, ce que celui-ci trouvait terriblement agaçant. En outre, leur travail était compliqué par la malveillance d'un certain nombre d'élèves, efficacement secondés par Peeves. Les premiers s'amusaient à donner aux deux amis de fausses informations sur la localisation des ronflaks. Quand enfin ils étaient arrivés à en approcher un, Peeves surgissait de nulle part et faisait peur à l'animal, ce qui les obligeait à poursuivre la bête dans les couloirs. Une fois ce travail achevé, ils durent s'atteler à la réparation du château ; il y avait des vitres à remplacer, des armures à remembrer, des tapisseries à restaurer, des lustres à raccrocher… Au passage, on profita de leur disponibilité pour les faire repeindre certains murs, ce que Harry considérait comme un abus de pouvoir, puisque leur mauvais état n'était du qu'aux déficit budgétaire de l'école (mais il savait qu'au vu des circonstances, il aurait était peu avisé de protester).

Même quand le choc de l'invasion fut passé, il ne se trouva personne à Poudlard pour les plaindre. En fait, tout le monde, y compris leurs amis les plus proches, semblait trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Désormais, on ne parlait plus d'eux autrement que par les surnoms dont on les avait gratifié : « les super-elfes », « les balayeurs d'élite », « le comité pour la restauration de Poudlard »… James, Remus et Peter venaient souvent les regarder travailler entre deux cours, ne manquant pas de critiquer l'irrégularité de la peinture de Sirius ou la maladresse de Harry, qui était, il est vrai, assez spectaculaire ; il brisait tout ce qu'il y avait à briser, provoquant ainsi une réplique violente des elfes qui le surveillaient. Elle était loin, cette époque où il était l'esclave des Dursley !

Pour leur dernier soir de punition, Harry et Sirius avaient été délivrés de leurs tâches habituelles pour effectuer ce travail à peine moins désagréable qui consistait à nettoyer les hautes vitres du troisième étage. Epuisés par leur scandaleuse oisiveté, Spiky et Hulky s'étaient retirés dans une salle de classe assez loin d'eux où ils pouvaient se saouler en toute impunité. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure, mais Harry, sachant que leur calvaire touchait à son terme, supporta la fatigue et les courbatures de bonne grâce. Il nettoyait une vitre, perché en haut d'un escabeau, en sifflotant un petit ait tyrolien, sans prêter attention aux grimaces de Sirius, qui visiblement ce serait bien passé de cet accompagnement musical quelque peu folklorique. Tout allait donc pour le mieux, quand soudain…

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler comme jamais elle ne l'avait brûlé auparavant. Il s'entendit vaguement hurler, sa voix semblait venir d'un autre monde, sa vue se brouilla, tout autour de lui n'était plus que feu et souffrance. Des images étranges lui traversèrent l'esprit comme des éclairs ; Poudlard prisonnière de la glace, le visage de Ginny, figé comme celui d'une statue et fantomatique, un ciel noir et menaçant… dans lequel se détachait une silhouette cauchemardesque, celle d'un homme dont le corps semblait rayonner de ténèbres et de maléfice.

-Willy ! s'écria Sirius en accourant.

Harry était tombé à la renverse de l'escabeau, et à présent il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius d'une voix angoissée en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Il essaya de forcer Harry à retirer ses mains de son front, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Quand enfin il y parvint, il repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front moite de son ami, et découvrit, avec stupéfaction, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la toucha d'un doigt un peu tremblant, mais il retira aussitôt sa main, car elle était aussi brûlante qu'une plaque chauffante. Harry continuait à hurler. Sirius était complètement désemparé : devait-il courir chercher de l'aide en l'abandonnant, ou rester auprès de lui ?

Mais alors qu'il hésitait, la douleur cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Harry retrouva son calme. Bientôt, les cris laissèrent place au bruit de sa respiration saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un 100 mètres. Sirius l'aida à se redresser.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi inquiet.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Harry, haletant.

Il voulut se relever mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

-Non, ne bouge pas pour l'instant, ça pourrait recommencer, dit-il. Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh.

-Pas la peine, ça va, répondit Harry.

-Pas question ! protesta Sirius. Tu as failli…

-Je vais bien, rétorqua Harry en se relevant d'un bond.

-Oui, c'est sûr, railla Sirius, tu as juste failli mourir. Bon, on va à l'infirmerie.

-Pas la peine, j'te dis.

-Oh que si ! dit Sirius avec colère. Et tout de suite !

-Mais…

-Allez, on y va.

Harry n'avait pas la force de discuter davantage. Il se laissa entraîner par son ami qui l'avait saisi par le poignet. Bien que sa cicatrice soit redevenue normale, il tremblait de tous ses membres et se sentait fiévreux. Mais était-ce à cause de sa crise, ou bien à cause de la peur qui grandissait à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits ? Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il ressentait l'angoisse qu'il associait depuis qu'il était sorcier à Voldemort. Fallait-il en conclure que…

-Madame Pomfresh !

Ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements de l'infirmière, et Sirius tambourinait à la porte d'une façon que Harry trouva peu convenable et largement exagérée. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière, les dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

-Oh non, pas vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne me dites pas que vous avez _encore_ fait une bêtise ?

-Pas du tout, protesta Sirius avec véhémence. Willy a fait un... une sorte de crise ou je ne sais quoi…

L'expression de madame Pomfresh changea du tout au tout. Elle regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Une crise ?répéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Harry d'un ton absent.

-Vous êtes très pâle, constata l'infirmière en posant une main sur son front. Et vous semblez avoir de la fièvre.

-Nous étions en train de nettoyer les vitres du troisième étage, expliqua Sirius, et tout à coup il s'est mis à hurler et à se tenir le front avec les mains. Il est tombé de l'escabeau et a continué à hurler. J'ai touché sa cicatrice et elle était brûlante.

-Une cicatrice ?demanda madame Pomfresh en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Sur son front.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations de Harry, qui ne tenait pas du tout à ce que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à sa cicatrice, madame Pomfresh écarta à son tour les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front moite et regarda à son tour la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Elle a une forme étrange, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Comment vous est-elle venue ?

-Un mauvais sort, quand j'étais petit, inventa Harry en espérant de tout son cœur que l'infirmière se contente de cette explication.

Madame Pomfresh haussa les sourcils avec perplexité, mais elle ne l'interrogea pas davantage et se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius.

-Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius en hésitant. Trois ou quatre minutes, je dirais.

-Merci, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Monsieur Griffith va rester ici, au moins pour cette nuit.

-Excellent, approuva Sirius. Bonne nuit, Willy.

Cette fois, Harry ne chercha même pas à protester, et il laissa docilement madame Pomfresh l'ausculter. Dans le fond, il était bien content de pouvoir profiter de la tranquillité de l'infirmerie, où il pourrait méditer sans être dérangé, ce dont il avait bien besoin…

Dés qu'il fut congédié par madame Pomfresh, Sirius se rendit à la tour des Gryffondors en marchant à grand pas, toujours un peu secoué par ce qui venait de se produire. Il franchit rapidement le portrait de la grosse dame et chercha des yeux ses amis, avide de leur raconter la mésaventure de son ami. Il n'eut pas à les chercher bien longtemps ; profitant de leur statut de septième année et de « vedettes » de Poudlard, ils avaient réquisitionné les fauteuils et canapés les plus confortables de la salle. James et Lily jouaient, ou plutôt s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échecs particulièrement enflammée, s'accablant mutuellement d'insultes féroces et de regards assassins, imités par leurs pièces qui semblaient se retenir avec peine de transgresser les règles pour aller étriper l'ennemi le plus proche. Remus, qui ne voulait surtout pas être impliqué dans ce pugilat, s'était réfugié derrière un livre de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que Peter surmontait ses peurs en se gavant de chocogrenouilles. Sirius les rejoint et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de Remus.

-Salut, dit-il.

Remus leva les yeux, lui accorda un vague sourire de bienvenue et replongea dans sa lecture. Peter lui fit un petit salut de la main, ne pouvant pas parler à cause des trois chocogrenouilles que contenait sa bouche. Quant à James et Lily, ils ne daignèrent pas lui accorder un regard.

-Fou en F5, dit Lily d'une voix tendue. Je prends ta tour.

-Hééééééé ! s'écria James, indigné, en se levant. C'est quoi, ce coup tordu ?

-Tordu ! C'est dans les règles, je te signale, rétorqua Lily avec un reniflement de dédain.

-Tout à fait, approuvèrent les pièces de Lily avec suffisance.

-Attends un peu, tu vas voir, grogna James. Cavalier en F5 ! Et voilà ce que j'en fais, de ton fou, ajouta-t-il en mimant une décapitation.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lily de se lever.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin, dit-elle. Juste parce que j'ai pris ta dame il y a cinq minutes, tu te sens obligé de…

-Ben quoi, ça aussi c'est dans les règles, non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Lily tapa rageusement du pied.

-Je déteste jouer avec toi, s'écria-t-elle. Tu es incapable d'élaborer la moindre stratégie, tu ne penses qu'à prendre le plus de pièce à l'autre, bref, tu joues comme un enfant de cinq ans…

-Et toi, répliqua James en pointant vers elle un doigt accusateur, tu passes des heures à réfléchir à des « stratégies » qui, en plus de me faire poireauter, finissent toutes par tomber à l'eau.

-QUOI ! S'offusqua Lily.

-Hem… commença Sirius en se raclant la gorge. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

-Qui a gagné la dernière fois, hein ? reprit Lily sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-Ahah ! fit James avec un sourire mauvais. Tu as réfléchis pendant tellement de temps que je me suis endormi sur l'échiquier !

-Menteur ! C'est toi qui nous as fait perdre du temps en essayant de nier ta défaite !

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est toujours les autres qui ont tort.

« Mais pourquoi donc Remus les a-t-il laissé jouer aux échecs ? Quand ces deux imbéciles jouent ensemble, ça fini toujours en duel de sorcier », songea Sirius, que cette scène commençait vraiment à ennuyer.

-Dites… essaya-il une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

-Dame en H6, déclara Lily d'un air féroce. Echec.

-Ooooh, tu exagères, s'exclama James indigné.

-Ahah, rétorqua Lily, ça fait quoi, d'être battu par une fille ?

-Tais toi ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, je vais…

-STOOOOOP ! hurla soudain Sirius, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans l'échiquier.

A ce cri, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et un silence intrigué s'installa dans la grande pièce. Puis il y eut quelques ricanements, et les conversations reprirent. James et Lily regardaient Sirius d'un air ébahi, comme s'ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Puis ils lui jetèrent un regard furieux, et Lily le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?gronda-t-elle. C'est malin, j'étais en train de le battre à plates coutures…

-N'importe quoi, répliqua James, ce n'était qu'un petit échec de rien du tout, la partie n'était pas du tout jouée.

-De tout façon, on sait très bien comment ça allait finir, rétorqua Sirius, agacé. Vous êtes tellement nazes aux échecs tous les deux que vous auriez mis des heures avant d'achever ce foutu jeu de psychopathe. Pas vrai, Remus ?

-Heu… marmonna celui-ci, peu enclin à participer à leur échange.

-Bon, poursuivit Sirius, ça te dérangerais pas de me lâcher ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-Ah oui, quoi ?demanda Lily d'un air sceptique en le lâchant à contrecoeur.

-Willy est à l'infirmerie…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'imagine que tu lui a donné un de tes « délices nauséeux » ou je ne sais quel autre produit douteux qui fait vomir et cracher du sang pendant trois jours ?

-Ou alors, proposa James, il s'est assommé lui-même avec un objet qu'il devait ranger. Maladroit comme il est…

-Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, approuva Lily.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! protesta Sirius, indigné par l'indifférence de ses amis. Il a fait une sorte de crise ou je ne sais quoi, enfin en tout cas ça avait l'air grave !

Cette fois, il parvint enfin à capter leur attention ; les quatre adolescents le regardèrent d'un air surpris et un peu inquiet.

-Une crise ?répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Remus précipitamment.

Sirius leur raconta en détails ce qui étai arrivé à Harry et la réaction de madame Pomfresh, sans omettre la cicatrice. Quand il eut fini, les quatre autres paraissaient stupéfaits et vraiment inquiets.

-C'est bizarre, dit Peter.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, dit Lily d'une voix anxieuse.

-Pomfresh n'a pas dit ce qu'il avait ? demanda James.

-Non, je suppose qu'il faut qu'elle l'ausculte, d'abord. Elle a dit qu'elle le gardait au moins pour la nuit.

-Une crise d'épilepsie, peut-être ?suggéra Remus.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Lily. D'après ce que raconte Sirius, ça n'y ressemble pas vraiment.

-Et puis, il y avait cette cicatrice, ajouta Sirius.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas simplement son front qui était brûlant ?demanda James.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas un e simple fièvre, je me suis vraiment brûlé quand j'ai posé ma main dessus.

-Et il a dit que c'était le résultat d'un mauvais sort, murmura James, songeur.

-Ouais.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Bah, dit finalement Sirius. On verra ça demain. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Sa cicatrice le laissa en paix, mais son sommeil était agité de flashs confus et plutôt désagréables, mêlant souvenirs, visions et délires de son imagination ; l'effondrement de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione tombant sous un sort de Voldemort, Voldemort lui-même… Il voyait ses amis, pâles comme des fantômes, qui lui murmuraient des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre…

Quand madame Pomfresh vint l'examiner, le lendemain matin, elle le trouva encore plus pâle que la veille, et décida de le garder en observation. Harry avait la ferme intention de désobéir, il était fatigué mais ne tenait plus en place. Mais après avoir bu un verre d'eau que lui apporta l'infirmière, il sentit soudain le sommeil s'emparer de lui et avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Comme Harry ne s'était pas montré au petit-déjeuner ni au cours de la matinée, les maraudeurs et Lily décidèrent à l'unanimité d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles à l'heure de déjeuner. Dés que le cours de métamorphose fut terminé, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Mais quelqu'un les y avait déjà devancé… Voyant de qui il s'agissait par la porte entrebâillée, James fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et d'écouter en silence.

-Vous êtes bien sur qu'il est endormi ?demanda la voix fluette de Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius.

-Bien sûr, dit Lucius Malfoy avec impatience. Regarde, on dirait un cadavre.

-Mais…

-Il a peur, le petit Regygy ?susurra Bellatrix.

-Tu rigoles !protesta celui-ci sans parvenir à étouffer un léger tremblement de sa voix. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

-Allez, on se dépêche, dit Rosier. Pomfresh peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?demanda un espèce de nain maigrichon aux yeux globuleux avec une avidité perverse.

Les aînés du groupe eurent un rire gras.

-Oh, plusieurs choses, répondit Lucius d'un ton suggestif. Ça et ça… Et puis, Wilkes a un nouveau joujou à essayer.

Le dénommé Wilkes sortit de son sac une espèce de tenaille dotée de dents pointues et de multiples pinces qui semblaient avoir un besoin urgent de mordre. Bellatrix laissa échapper un gloussement de plaisir.

-Mais il risque de nous dénoncer, non ?demanda Regulus d'une petite voix.

-Imbécile, gronda Bellatrix. Les sortilèges d'amnésie, ça sert à quoi, à ton avis ?

-Allez, on commence, dit Malfoy en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Mais à ce moment, James donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Les cinq Gryffondors sortirent d'un seul mouvement leurs baguettes et entrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

-Salut, grinça-t-il avec une colère qu'il avait peine à contenir, on peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Les serpentards sursautèrent et sortirent leur baguette, mais personne ne jeta de sort. Regulus se cacha derrière la silhouette massive de Wilkes.

-Oh, rien qu'une petite visite amicale, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire malveillant. On s'est dit qu'il se sentirait sans doute un peu seul.

-Ah, vraiment ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton sarcastique. Vous n'alliez pas, disons… L'attaquer dans son sommeil ?

-Mais non, dit Malfoy. Nous sommes pleins de bons sentiments à son égard ; Wilkes voulait même le faire bénéficier de sa nouvelle technique de massage.

Les serpentards eurent un rire gras.

-Tout à fait votre genre, répondit James d'un ton plein de mépris. Lâche et vicieux à la fois.

-C'est ça, répliqua Rosier. Bon, maintenant, fichez le camp.

-Oh, bien sûr, railla Sirius, on va s'en aller tout de suite et vous laisser le champ libre !

-Allez, ça suffit maintenant, dit Lily de sa voix de préfète. Allez-vous-en avant que j'aille chercher McGonagall !

-La ferme, sale sang-de-bourbe, gronda Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur Lily.

-Attention !s'exclama James en poussant Lily sur le côté alors qu'un rayon violet fusait droit sur elle.

Le sortilège de Bellatrix manqua Lily de peu et percuta le mur du couloir. Réagissant au quart de tour, Sirius, Remus, Peter et deux ou trois serpentards lancèrent des sortilèges dans la direction opposée. Mais comme tous ne visaient pas aussi bien que Bellatrix, certains se perdirent et d'autres… atteignirent ce malheureux Harry qui dormait toujours entre les deux partis. Pendant un instant, à la grande horreur de l'ensemble des belligérants, son corps s'illumina d'une lumière pourpre inquiétante, s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres, avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol avec un craquement sinistre.

Pendant un instant, Gryffondors et Serpentards semblèrent paralysés par la panique. Tous s'attendaient à voir le jeune homme se réveiller et se mettre à gémir de douleur. Mais, à la stupéfaction générale, il n'en fut rien ; Harry n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

Regulus Black fut le premier à réagir.

-Aaaaaaaah !s'écria-t-il. Ça y est, vous l'avez tué ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, on va avoir des ennuis épouvantables !

-Ah bon, il est mort ?demanda Peter sur le même ton.

-Tais-toi, imbécile ! hurla Malfoy. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Oui, il respire, dit Lily qui s'était agenouillée à côté de Harry.

-Faudrait quand même aller chercher madame Pomfresh, dit James, un peu angoissé. C'est pas normal, il est peut-être tombé dans le coma…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix sévère.

A cette voix, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, où se tenait l'infirmière, qui avait une expression furieuse sur le visage.

-Professeur !s'exclama James. Je crois que Willy est tombé dans le coma, ils l'ont fait tomber de son lit avec un sort et il n'a même pas bronché !

-Même pas vrai ! protesta Malfoy. C'est eux qui…

-Silence ! le coupa l'infirmière d'un ton sec, qui cependant n'avait pas l'air vraiment alarmée.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de Harry, l'examina un instant puis se releva, satisfaite.

-Bon, il n'a rien, dit-elle. Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Sirius. Mais… Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas, alors ?

-Oh, tout simplement parce que j'ai mis discrètement une dose de potion de sommeil suffisante pour endormir un régiment dans son petit-déjeuner. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il se réveille avant demain matin !

-Hein ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes un peu choqués.

-Vous auriez pu lui demander son avis, quand même, s'indigna Sirius.

-Il était très agité, dit l'infirmière en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'il est insomniaque, donc je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal de le forcer à prendre un peu de repos.

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour remettre Harry en douceur sur son lit. Puis elle se tourna vers les douze jeunes, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et maintenant, dit-elle, écoutez moi bien ; ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire de la magie, ici. Alors, à partir de maintenant, plus de visite, c'est compris ? Si jamais j'attrape l'un d'entre vous dans cette pièce, je vous jure qu'il ou elle passera un sale quart d'heure. Allez, filez !

Soulagés de ne pas faire l'objet d'une enquête plus poussée, ils sortirent sans demander leur reste, les deux groupes partant dans des directions opposées. Wilkes jeta un regard désappointé à la porte de l'infirmerie, Bellatrix et Sirius échangèrent une grimace féroce, selon une tradition qu'ils pratiquaient depuis leur petite enfance, mais en dehors de cela personne ne chercha à communiquer avant que leurs ennemis soient à une distance conséquente.

-On a eu de la chance d'arriver au bon moment, dit finalement Remus.

-Sales bêtes, dit James avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui, approuva Peter. Mais vous avez remarqué ? Rogue n'était pas là, pour une fois.

-Il est trop intelligent pour ça, dit Lily avec un mouvement de dédain.

-Mm… fit James, sceptique. Je crois que tu idéalises Rogue. A mon avis, il a tout simplement peur de Willy.

-Tu crois ? demanda Lily, perplexe. Remarque, tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Il est assez prudent pour ne pas aller provoquer un ennemi plus fort que lui de façon aussi téméraire.

-Oui, dit Sirius en échangeant avec James un sourire amusé, il est bien placé pour savoir ce que ça coûte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

D'après ce que leur avait dit madame Pomfresh, les cinq gryffondors ne s'attendaient pas à revoir leur ami avant le lendemain. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils le virent entrer en trombe, quelques heures plus tard, dans le cachot du professeur Slughorn, où le dernier cours de la journée venait de commencer.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-il avec entrain.

Il était un peu essoufflé, mais paraissait d'excellente humeur.

-Mm, fit Slughorn en se grattent le menton d'un air réprobateur. Allons, voyons, un peu de discrétion quand vous arrivez en retard.

-Désolé, professeur ! dit Harry sur le même ton jovial. Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes, j'ai juste eu le temps de me rafraîchir un peu et d'aller chercher mes affaires avant de venir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Slughorn. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous attaquons la préparation du véritasérum. Comme cela fait plusieurs séances que nous travaillons dessus, vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à suivre. Je vous propose donc de travailler avec monsieur Potter. Vous, Black, vous ferez équipe avec miss Evans.

-A merveille, dit Harry.

Il s'installa donc à côté de James et sortit ses affaires. Un chaudron rempli d'une eau écumante bouillonnait devant eux.

-Salut, dit James. Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ? Pomfresh a dit que tu ne te réveillerai pas d'ici demain.

-Bah, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas une petite potion versée sournoisement qui m'empêchera de travailler. En fait, j'ai pris tellement de potions dans ma vie qu'elles ne me font plus rien du tout.

-Ah… ah bon ?demanda James, décontenancé.

-Ben oui, fallait bien que je teste mes expériences. Alors on s'y met ?

« Complètement givré », songea James en hochant la tête.

-Oui, euh… Alors, il faut d'abord mette les viscères de dragon séchées…

-Passe moi le livre, s'il te plait, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Intrigué, James s'exécuta.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Harry au bout d'un instant en refermant le livre brusquement. Tous des incapables, ces écrivains. Viens, on va se débrouiller sans leur aide.

-Hein !

-Je connais un moyen beaucoup plus rapide, expliqua Harry.

-Heu, fit James, méfiant, t'es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument, dit-il avec assurance.

James était toujours sceptique, mais il reconnaissait que son camarade avait un certain génie, et comme de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de mener à bien tout seul cette potion, il décida de le laisser faire.

Très vite, il apparut que Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il enchaînait les étapes avec une assurance déconcertante, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et à un rythme que même Lily et Rogue ne pouvaient soutenir. Slughorn le regardait faire avec un étonnement manifeste, mais le laissait faire sans rien dire. Une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, la potion transparente désormais achevée bouillonnait tranquillement dans le chaudron de Harry et James. Le professeur ne se tenait plus de joie.

-Incroyable ! jubilait-il. Absolument miraculeux. Un véritasérum parfait en septième année, c'est exceptionnel ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que vous en prépariez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas tout à fait, répondit Harry sur un ton léger.

-C'est tout de même un bel exploit. Eh bien, miss Evans, et monsieur Rogue n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Dites-moi, seriez vous par hasard apparenté aux Griffith, les fabricants de chaudron de Détroit ?

-J'en doute, professeur, répondit Harry. Mon père était moldu, vous voyez.

Cette réponse était destinée à dissuader son professeur de se lancer dans des recherches généalogiques embarrassantes pour lui.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Slughorn.

Pendant le reste du cours, il se désintéressa presque complètement de ses autres élèves (ce qui mit Rogue dans une colère noire) pour discuter avec Harry. Finalement, comme Harry l'avait anticipé, il l'invita à une petite fête « entre amis » -c'est-à-dire à une réunion VIP- qu'il organisait dans une semaine. Harry aurait bien voulu refuser, mais après l'épisode de son désastreux premier cours de potion –une lueur dans le regard de son professeur lui fit comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait oublié, il décida qu'il serai de bon ton d'accepter.

-Le cours est terminé, annonça finalement Slughorn. 30 points pour Gryffondor, William. Continuez comme cela, et je vous garantis une carrière rayonnante.

« Bien sûr », songea Harry avec un peu d'amertume, « à condition que je survive assez longtemps ».

HPHPHPHPHPHP

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, la veille au soir, dans la petite commune bien moldue de Gloucester, Alma Felting, honorable célibataire de cinquante-cinq ans, s'était attaquée à préparer un met d'une toute autre nature, quoique non moins inoffensif ; un ragoût de bœuf bouilli à la sauce à la menthe. Ce chef d'œuvre de mauvaise gastronomie, destinée à ses infortunés enfants, qui devaient déjeuner chez elle le lendemain, était réalisé grâce aux indications que donnait la voix claironnante de la présentatrice de la fameuse émission de cuisine « les cent tours de magie des cuisiniers anglais ».

-Et maintenant, disait-elle ajoutez au fur et à mesure des 200 grammes de menthe séché, en remuant doucement votre sauce…

Alma s'exécuta aussitôt. Tout en remuant avec passion, elle se demanda si l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle respirait était tout à fait normale. La présentatrice n'en parlait pas… Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, et d'ailleurs, Alma avait respecté les instructions à la lettre, donc c'était forcément normal.

-Et maintenant, poursuivit la jeune blonde à la télévision, l'étape cruciale. Alors, vous…

Mais à ce moment, il y eut un évènement dramatique ; la télévision se coupa.

-Ah non ! hurla Alma, hors d'elle. Pas maintenant ! C'est pas vrai, deux heures de travail perdues !

Elle donna quelques coups à la télévision, dans l'espoir de la ranimer, mais rien ne vint. « Tant pis, se dit-elle. Alma, ma fille, tu vas devoir faire preuve de créativité. Après tout, ce n'est sûrement pas très difficile ».

Mais alors qu'elle prenait cette funeste résolution, il se produisit un évènement que, dans ces rêves les plus fous, elle n'eut pas cru possible ; une lumière blanche, éblouissante, jaillit dans son salon !

« Seigneur », songea-t-elle en se protégeant les yeux, « c'est Jésus ! Ou les Martiens peut-être ! ».

Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni les autres ; quand la lumière se dissipa, un instant plus tard, elle laissa voir, pour la plus grande stupeur d'Alma, un homme qui ne ressemblait ni à un prophète, ni à un alien verdâtre. C'était un très bel homme. Alma jugea qu'il devait avoir à peu près cinquante ans. Il était grand et mince, avait le teint pâle et une chevelure argentée qui ondulait avec élégance, des mains fines et des traits admirablement dessinés, et portait un smoking noir avec un chapeau haut-de-forme qui seyaient à merveille à son allure aristocrate. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, presque blanc. Tout son corps semblait rayonner d'une lumière lunaire à la fois fascinante et inquiétante.

-Ah ah, dit-il en levant son chapeau avec un sourire affable quand il aperçu Alma, qui le regardait bouche bée. Bien le bonjour, madame -ou plutôt, bonsoir.

-Bon… bonsoir… bredouilla Alma, éberluée.

L'homme s'approcha de la casserole et la regarda avec intérêt.

-Mm… Cela m'a l'air de sentir fort bon.

Alma rougit, mais ne parvint pas à répondre.

-Permettez moi de me présenter, dit l'homme en s'inclinant profondément. Lord Voldemort, à votre service !

-Je… je m'appelle Alma, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, avec un sourire crispé.

-Alma… Quel joli nom, dit Voldemort avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Qui convient à merveille à une personne aussi charmante que vous.

Alma rougit de plus belle.

-Allons, voyons, gloussa-t-elle, espèce de flatteur !

-Madame, votre scepticisme m'offense, répondit Voldemort, en feignant d'être vexé.

-Je vous demande pardon, dit Alma en reprenant son sérieux. Mais dîtes moi, gentleman, minauda-t-elle, puis-je vous demander ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi… inhabituelle ?

-Inhabituelle ? répéta Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, c'est ma foi vrai, il est bien tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Oh, non, je ne parlais pas de l'heure, gloussa Alma, mais plutôt de la façon dont vous êtes arrivés. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu étonnée… Pas que ça me dérange ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha d'elle doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'elle, tout en la regardant avec un regard brûlant d'intensité. Chacun de ses pas doublait la rougeur des joues d'Alma, hypnotisée par ces yeux qui semblaient jeter des éclairs de glace.

-Vous êtes vraiment charmante, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Puis, toujours avec cette lenteur nonchalante et oppressante, il lui saisit la main, s'apprêtant à l'honorer comme on le faisait encore au siècle dernier chez les grandes dames. Le cœur battant la chamade, Alma attendit le contact de ses lèvres fines et belles. Mais soudain, un étrange pressentiment s'empara d'elle, l'espace d'un instant elle vit dans le regard de cet homme une lueur mortelle. Et pourquoi donc cette main fine et blanche était-elle si froide ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, et elle voulut retirer sa main. Hélas, trop tard ! A peine les lèvres glacées de l'homme touchèrent-elles sa propre main, que le néant s'empara d'elle à jamais. Une seconde plus tard, l'honorable célibataire Alma Felting était, littéralement, retournée à la poussière.

Lord Voldemort, que cette compagnie, aussi éphémère qu'elle eut été, n'avait pas manqué de déranger, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il embrassa une fois de plus le petit appartement, ses yeux étroits s'arrêtant une seconde sur le calendrier. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il retourna à la cuisinière, où l'amorce de sauce à la menthe bouillonnait toujours sur le feu, prit une cuillère. Sans doute son récent voyage l'avait-il affamé, car, malgré l'odeur peu engageante, il se risqua à goûter le contenu de la casserole. Mais avec une grimace de dégoût, il le recracha aussitôt, puis, s'essuyant les lèvres, dit dans son français le plus pur :

-Foutu bouffe anglaise de mes deux !

Reprenant contenance, il poussa un nouveau soupir, se dirigea vers le balcon et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voleter ses beaux cheveux à la lumière de la lune. Mais, indifférent à la température, Voldemort éclata d'un rire homérique et dit, avec un sourire à faire frémir les morts :

-Et maintenant, Harry, à nous deux.

* * *

_Figurez-vous que, au début, j'ai sérieusement envisagé de déguiser ce cher Voldy en femme. Ça aurait été drôle, non ? Et puis je me suis dit : non, quand même, il ne faut pas exagérer, ça va perturber les lecteurs. En plus, ça risquerait de me discréditer dans le combat que je mène pour défendre la décence sur fanfiction… Parfois, je regrette un peu, tout de même… Enfin bon, voilà. A bientôt !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR (pour mes chers anonymes) :**

Flo : oui, je suis morte, mais je suis ressuscitée (enfin, à peu près), un peu grâce à toi, car ta voix suppliante m'a fait trembler dans mon tombeau… Et, saisie de remords, je me suis dis ; ciel, malheur a moi, qui ai oublié mes lecteurs ! Désolé, je délire. En fait,je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'ai juste été un peu… occupée, disons. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'incitera à me le renouveler. Alors, maintenant, les questions… Je crois que Sirius va faire profil bas pendant quelques temps, surtout que certains évènements un peu inquiétants vont occuper les uns et les autres dans les prochains chapitres. Un combat Vagabond vs Vagabond en public ? Possible, probable même. En tout cas, il y aura affrontement, et ça se battra dur. Quant à Dumby… Qui peut prétendre avoir sondé le fond de ses pensées ? Mais pour l'instant, il ne pense pas que Harry soit un mangemort, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance. Harry risquera bientôt l'expulsion… Mais pas par Dumbledore. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment… La prochaine pleine lune est encore une zone d'ombre dans mes projets, cependant je ne pense pas que Harry ira gambader avec les maraudeurs, pour une raison que tu découvriras bientôt. Et enfin, oui, Rodrigue retrouvera son maître à son époque… Comme dit la chanson, « le matou revint, le jour suivant… ». Quoiqu'en l'occurrence, il faudrait plutôt dire le serpent. Allez, a très bientôt !

Lapis Lazuli : Rebonjour, camarade au sang-mêlé ! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. Bon, rassure toi, Dumbledore n'est pas homme à exiger de Harry qu'il paye les dégâts de son sang (quel jeu de mot remarquable, n'est-ce pas ?). Il se contentera de la sueur, hé hé… Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt, sur l'une ou l'autre des mes fictions !

Corentenig : euh… Excellente question… Combien de chapitre vais-je écrire ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout. Cependant, je pense qu'il y en aura au moins vingt-cinq, compte tenu de l'avancement de l'histoire. Merci de me lire et de continuer à me soutenir. A bientôt, j'espère !

Sirina Black : Eh oui, Sirius est un cas désespéré ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Quant au Voldy de l'époque des maraudeurs, il ne va pas tarder à se manifester, ce qui mettra un peu d'animation. Comme tu as pu le lire, l'autre est déjà en selle, et fin prêt pour semer la terreur et la désolation… Voila, à bientôt !

Louve : Merci pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite ! A serpent bizarre, nom bizarre… Voici déjà un des deux Voldy, à ton service. Allez, à bientôt !

Melody Evans : Eh oui, le chapitre dernier était un peu inutile pour l'histoire, et j'en suis désolée. Enfin bon, merci de continuer à me lire et à me soutenir. A très bientôt !

Meryem : Bonjour ! Merci pour a review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ta question, eh bien, en fait, non, Harry est clairement un Gryffondor. Mais il est vrai que le choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre les quatre maisons. Voilà, à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ce chapitre avait disparu depuis une semaine environ à cause d'un petit problème technique. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont découvert cette fic récemment, je suppose que ça a du faire bizarre… Enfin voilà, le problème est résolu. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 17 !_

* * *

Chapitre 11

-Cesse donc de t'agiter ainsi, dit Rodrigue d'une voix lasse. Tu me donnes le vertige. Et pourtant, j'ai le cœur solide.

Une semaine était passée depuis le soir où Harry avait eu sa sinistre vision. Depuis, il était dans un état de nervosité extrême, dont était la victime toute personne qui s'approchait de lui ou le regardait d'une façon qu'il jugeait insultante. Le pauvre Peter en savait quelque chose ; alors qu'il était sur le point de lui parler, Harry l'avait fait valser dix mètres plus loin grâce à un remarquable sortilège d'expulsion; pourtant, le pauvre Gryffondor voulait juste lui demander l'heure… Seul Rodrigue échappait à ces crises d'agressivité. Aussi, le maître et le chat se retiraient souvent dans la salle sur demande, dans la réserve ou dans le parc afin de pouvoir se défouler en toute impunité, sans mettre en danger des personnes innocentes.

Ce soir, Harry avait choisi la salle sur demande, convertie pour l'occasion en « défouloir », rempli de punching ball, de cibles à l'effigie de Voldemort, de Peter ou de Rogue (dix points pour Peter, trente points pour Rogue, cent points pour Voldemort), de haches et de couteaux. Mais Harry, qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela, s'en fichait royalement et utilisait la salle pour faire les cent pas en toute tranquillité, ce qui, au bout de quelques heures, finit par lasser Rodrigue.

-Je réfléchis, dit Harry entre ses dents.

-Et peut-on au moins savoir le contenu de cette intense méditation ? demanda Rodrigue d'un ton railleur.

-J'étais en train de me demander…

-Laisse-moi deviner. Si Voldemort allait s'en prendre à tes parents ?

-Non. Ça, j'en suis sur, répliqua Harry d'un air sombre. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais quitter Poudlard.

Rodrigue le regarda avec surprise.

-Quitter Poudlard ? Alors que tes parents sont en danger ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de rester là à attendre que Voldemort tente quelque chose. Si je quitte Poudlard, au moins je pourrais me lancer à sa poursuite. S'il se sent traqué, peut-être renoncera-t-il à ses complots pour se défendre.

Rodrigue réfléchit un instant.

-Non, dit-il lentement, je ne te le conseillerai pas.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne te ressemble pas de refuser l'offensive.

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent. Voldemort a passé sa vie à se cacher. Tu ne le retrouveras pas, et en le cherchant tu ne l'empêcheras pas de s'en prendre à tes parents.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? s'indigna Harry.

-Pour le traquer, non, répondit Rodrigue. Tu gaspillerais tes forces inutilement. Laisse-le venir à toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.

-Au fait, dit-il, tu as raison. Attendons-le, mais attendons-le de pied ferme.

-Bien dit, approuva Rodrigue. Mange, dors, travaille et garde les deux yeux grands ouverts. Tiens toi prêt à n'importe quoi.

-Vigilance constante, dit Harry d'un air sombre en songeant au vieux Maugrey.

-C'est bien ça. Maintenant encore une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Voldemort ne se présentera sûrement pas sous son véritable aspect. Comme toi, il va probablement se déguiser.

-Oh, sois tranquille, je le reconnaîtrai, moi. Quelle que soit l'apparence que nous prendrons, nous ne nous duperons ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Et de quelle façon le reconnaîtras-tu ?

-Mais, de la même façon que j'ai su qu'il débarquait dans cette époque. Il existe une sorte de lien entre nous, que les siècles ne sont pas parvenus à briser. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est encore plus fort qu'autrefois. Et maintenant, Voldemort ne pourra plus utiliser l'occlumancie contre moi, ça ne marchera plus.

-Voilà au moins une bonne chose. Ainsi, nous sommes sûrs que ton ennemi ne se glissera pas sournoisement dans l'école.

-C'est toujours ça…

-Eh oui. Bien, maintenant que nous avons établi un plan de bataille…

-Si on peut appeler ça ainsi… grommela Harry.

-…peut-on enfin aller dormir ? C'est pas que ça m'ennuie, de te regarder tourner en rond, mais je ne suis pas insomniaque, moi.

-Mais je le suis, moi, répliqua Harry. Enfin, puisque tu es si fragile, va donc piquer un somme. Je vais prendre l'air.

-Oserais-je te faire remarquer qu'il est près de minuit, et que, si tu sors du château, tu seras en infraction vis-à-vis du règlement ?

-Rodrigue, ne me parles surtout pas de règlement, tu ne ferais que te ridiculiser. Depuis quand tiens-tu compte de ces choses là ?

-J'en tiens compte quand elles m'arrangent, répondit Rodrigue sur un ton railleur. Mais vas donc te geler les os, puisque tu y tiens tellement.

-A plus tard, dit Harry en sortant de la salle.

Le maître et le chat partirent donc dans des directions opposées. Comme, malgré tout, il ne tenait pas à se faire prendre, Harry se changea en rossignol et s'élança dans les airs par une fenêtre. Pendant quelques minutes, il se laissa porter par le vent glacial de novembre, fendant la brume et l'obscurité. Puis, fatigué, il descendit vers le sol humide et se posa en douceur sur la berge du lac, où il reprit sa forme humaine.

Harry s'assit sur le sol humide, et laissa son regard errer sur les eaux noires, les sens en alerte. La lumière de la demi-lune, pâle et terne, laissait deviner dans les fourrés des ombres mouvantes. Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, et les murmures des animaux nocturnes brisaient seuls le silence pesant de la nuit.

Ainsi, _il_ était revenu. Harry avait encore du mal à y croire. Etait-elle donc finie, cette errance à travers les siècles et les continents ? Les fatigues volontaires, les jeux avec la mort, les masques, les déguisements, tout cela touchait-il à son terme ? Pendant des siècles, les vagabonds s'étaient croisés sans jamais se rencontrer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, il faudrait en finir…

Mais non, l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée, elle ne _pouvait_ pas être arrivée. « En ce lieu, en ce temps même vous reviendrez », avait dit la prophétie. Ils étaient bien à Poudlard, mais plus de vingt ans avant la date voulue. Harry haussa les épaules. « Vingt ans, la belle affaire ! Qu'est-ce que vingt ans, face aux milliards d'années de l'univers ? Vingt ans, ce n'est rien, ça ne compte pas. », songea-t-il. D'ailleurs, à supposer que cela compte, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que les prophéties ne se réalisaient pas toujours ? « Tout dépendra de Voldemort », se dit Harry. « Quoiqu'il décide de faire, tout dépendra de lui ».

Harry frissonna. L'air était vraiment glacé. Il allait se décider à partir, quand quelque chose d'insolite sur le lac attira son attention. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il voyait ; une tache de lumière bleuâtre illuminait la surface de l'eau, à environ cent mètres de la berge. Une deuxième, puis une troisième semblable apparurent ensuite. Harry n'aurait su dire de quel phénomène magique il s'agissait, mais en les regardant attentivement, il comprit que ces taches étaient en réalité des silhouettes humaines, étranges fantômes rayonnants comme les apparitions contées dans les histoires religieuses.

« Me voilà bien, je commence à avoir des visions ! », songea Harry, qui essayait de traiter par l'humour l'inquiétude qui le gagnait peu à peu, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, si ce n'est qu'il avait un étrange pressentiment. Sortant de sa torpeur, il décida d'utiliser sa magie pour aller voir de plus près. Il fit un signe de la main, et l'eau devant lui se changea en glace assez solide pour qu'un homme mûr puisse la fouler sans risque. Mais, chose étrange ! A peine avait-il posé son pied sur l'eau gelée, que les silhouettes s'évanouirent. En un instant, les eaux redevinrent aussi noires qu'elles l'avaient été quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bah », songea Harry en haussant les épaules après un moment de stupéfaction, « peu importe, après tout. Le monde magique est un puit de mystères… Quoique ce fût, cela ne me concerne sans doute en rien. ». Et, sans donc s'en formaliser davantage, il retourna sur la berge et de là, partit retrouver la chaleur rassurante de son dortoir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry faisait un rêve étrange ; il était livreur de pizzas à Shanghai et devait livrer une quatre saisons au seigneur Voldemort, le PDG du premier constructeur naval d'Asie du sud-est. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir les marches qui menaient à son gratte-ciel, deux vigiles aux costumes vert émeraude lui barrèrent la route. En les regardant de près, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry tenta de leur expliquer qu'il venait juste lui apporter sa pizza, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de tuer leur maître, mais Crabbe et Goyle répliquèrent que la pizza était sans doute empoisonnée. Harry protesta, en vain ; les deux gorilles le saisirent par les bras et voulurent le jeter dans une rivière. Harry allait basculer dans le vide, quand soudain…

-DEEEEBOUUUUUUT WILLY ! IL EST HUIT HEUUUUURES !

-AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH !

Une masse non identifiée s'était jetée sauvagement sur le corps de Harry. Heureusement, Harry avait des réflexes stupéfiants ; avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il envoya à la chose une décharge mentale qui la fit valser à travers le dortoir. Il y eut un grand fracas, puis un gémissement de douleur.

C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte que la « chose » qu'il avait envoyé valser n'était autre que Sirius.

-Oups, dit-il d'une petite voix.

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que Remus, avec un sourire désolé, aidait Sirius à se relever.

-Désolé, dit Harry d'un air coupable alors que Sirius se massait le crâne. Est-ce que ça va ?

Sirius s'assura qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, puis, quand il fut certain qu'il était encore entier, il fondit sur Harry et le saisit par le col de son pyjama.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? gronda-t-il.

-Désolé, dit Harry avec colère. Mais c'est ta faute. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me réveiller aussi brutalement ? C'est très dangereux !

-Fallait bien qu'on te réveille, il est huit heures et on a cours dans une heure, j'te rappelle !

-En plus, t'avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve, dit Peter. Pas vrai ?

-Ah, oui, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux, alors que son rêve lui revenait par brides. J'ai rêvé que je livrais une pizza à Voldemort.

Peter émit un glapissement de terreur, tandis que les trois autres le fixaient d'un air médusé.

-Et… Il t'a payé ? demanda James avec un demi sourire.

-Non, parce que Crabbe et Goyle disaient que la pizza était empoisonnée.

-Ça n'aurait pas été mal, dit Sirius d'un ton rêveur. Voldemort vaincu par une pizza empoisonnée…

-Décidemment, les rêves sont vraiment étranges, dit James. Crabbe et Goyle, avoir une pensée aussi intelligente ? Impossible.

-Absolument, approuva Sirius. Allez les gars, on va manger ! Tu nous rejoins, Willy ? A plus tard !

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la salle commune, aussi frais et dispos que d'habitude, le fidèle Rodrigue sur les talons. La plupart des élèves étaient attablés, lisaient leur courrier ou discutaient joyeusement. Harry prit place à côté de Sirius, tandis que Rodrigue occupait le siège à droite de Peter. Celui-ci fit une grimace et s'empiffra précipitamment de brioches –c'était sa technique favorite pour combattre la peur. Rien d'inhabituel. Mais une surprise attendait Harry.

-Bonjour, William, dit Lily avec un sourire.

Harry lui répondit, salua gracieusement ses collègues de Gryffondor, qui lui faisaient toujours un accueil chaleureux, comme il convient pour un jeune homme qui parvient à conserver le premier rang en matière de ragots pendant plus de deux mois d'affilée, et se servit avec sa sobriété habituelle qui faisait l'étonnement de ses camarades. A la demande de Sirius, il raconta son rêve à la petite assemblée, mais les rires qu'il déclencha ne furent pas aussi fournis ni aussi francs que chez les maraudeurs ; tout Gryffondor qu'on était, le nom de Voldemort engageait généralement à la prudence…

-Tiens, dit Sally Larson, une petite brune à lunettes de sixième année qui étudiait souvent les runes et l'arithmancie avec Lily, il est bizarre, cet oiseau. Regardez sa lettre, elle est sans adresse.

En effet, un corbeau aux yeux verts s'était posé sur la table des Gryffondor, observant tout à tour chacun des élèves, comme s'il cherchait l'un d'entre eux. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe noire et sans adresse.

Mais quand il aperçut Harry, il déploya ses ailes et vola jusqu'à lui. Il déposa la lettre juste devant celui-ci, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prend-la, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Harry tendit la main pour prendre la lettre, mais avant qu'il ait fini son geste, Rodrigue poussa une espèce de crachement féroce. Ce n'était ni le miaulement d'un chat, ni le sifflement d'un serpent, mais le cri d'alarme d'un animal qui était un peu des deux. Or, Rodrigue s'alarmait rarement ; aussi, Harry arrêta son geste et se tourna vers lui.

Rodrigue ne pouvait pas parler devant tout le monde, mais son regard était si éloquent qu'Harry le comprit. Une lettre noire, portée par un corbeau aux yeux verts, à un jeune homme qui ne connaissait personne, ou plutôt que personne ne connaissait à l'extérieur, tout cela ne pouvait que venir de Voldemort. Et Harry aurait été bien peu avisé de toucher ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts quelque chose qui venait de son plus mortel ennemi. Qui sait si cette lettre n'était pas ensorcelée de façon à le faire tomber raide mort dés qu'il la saisirait ?

Cependant, il fallait faire quelque chose. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Harry sortit sa baguette ; fort heureusement, il était devenu très habile pour déceler la magie noire. Si quelque chose se manifestait quand il toucherait la lettre de sa baguette, ou quand il aurait essayé quelques formules, alors…

Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Harry consulta alors Rodrigue du regard, et celui-ci ayant acquiescé d'un signe de tête, il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Fort heureusement, et à sa grande surprise, il s'avéra que la lettre n'était bien qu'une lettre. Voici ce qu'elle contenait :

_Cher Harry,_

-Ces mots suffirent à confirmer ce que Harry avait deviné sur l'origine de la lettre-

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire combien je suis heureux de te retrouver enfin. Oui, heureux, c'est bien le mot ; tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point je suis las de cette inutile errance qui ne fait que différer un combat qui aurait pu avoir lieu depuis longtemps. Les hommes m'ennuient à en crever. Les sorciers ordinaires me paraissent aujourd'hui aussi bêtes que des moldus. Le monde ne m'intéresse plus. Autrefois, j'étais un seigneur, un roi, cela pouvait aller encore ; aujourd'hui, je suis un dieu, et je me sens seul dans mon panthéon. Tu es, hélas, mon dernier espoir de distraction . Je l'espère, du moins ; as-tu su tirer parti du délai qui t'était accordé ? Nous serons bientôt fixés._

_Naturellement, j'ai tout de suite senti ta présence, quand je suis arrivé dans cette époque, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est la même chose pour toi. Oui, nous sommes toujours aussi liés, autant et je dirais même davantage que par le passé. Pour nous, le temps ne compte pas. As-tu vu, toi aussi, le château dans la neige et les hommes dans la glace ? C'est notre monde ; il hiberne jusqu'au retour de ses élus, n'est-ce pas touchant ?_

_Il se peut que « l'heure du jugement », comme disent les moldus, ne soit pas encore arrivée ; il se peut que toutes les tentatives que je ferai pour te détruire avant le moment décidé soient vouées à l'échec. Mais tout cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer, je suis trop vieux pour accorder beaucoup de crédit aux paroles énigmatiques d'une voix qui vient de nulle part. Et puis, je l'avoue, je suis assez vaniteux pour me croire plus fort que le destin. Alors, comme je ne veux pas te vaincre trop facilement, je te préviens ; sois sur tes gardes et protège tes parents comme tu le peux, parce que je suis déterminé à te détruire, d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_Tu vois que je suis un bon ennemi. Je te hais, mais je t'estime, et je suis impatient de t'affronter à nouveau. Nous avons toujours un duel à terminer…_

_Sois donc assuré d'avoir bientôt de mes nouvelles._

_Affectueusement,_

_L.V._

« Eh bien, voici une lettre singulière, et peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'en avoir reçues de semblables », songea Harry avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Harry leva les yeux et vit que ses voisins de table l'observaient toujours.

-Visiblement, dit Sirius d'un ton léger, ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour.

-C'était un de tes amis américains ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité.

-Hum, fit Harry avec une grimace, « ami », c'est peut-être pas le mot que j'emploierai. Disons que c'est une vieille connaissance.

Rodrigue émit un bruit étrange dans lequel Harry seul discerna un rire. Harry plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, se promettant de la brûler dés qu'il serait seul.

-Laissons cela, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu viens, ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

-Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? demanda Lily avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Heu… répondit Harry d'une voix penaude.

-La fête de Sluggie, espèce d'andouille ! dit Sirius sur un ton railleur.

-Aaaaah, dit Harry en soupirant. Tu as parfaitement raison, je suis le roi des andouilles. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-C'est sans doute parce que tu ignores la liste des invités, dit James avec un air mystérieux.

-Mais, oui, tout à fait.

-Il y aura du beau monde, dit Sirius.

-Je parie que tu donnerais tout pour savoir qui, dit Peter en bombant le torse, bien que lui-même ne soit pas invité.

-Ma foi… non, dit Harry en riant. Je m'en fiche royalement.

-Irrécupérable, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne sais sans doute pas, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils, comme vexé par l'indifférence de son camarade, que Slughorn compte dans son club d'anciens élèves quelques uns des plus prestigieux personnages de notre temps ?

-On me l'a dit, répliqua Harry avec calme. Mais comme je ne m'intéresse ni aux ananas confits, ni aux rockeurs sorciers, ni aux fabricants de chaudrons, je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi j'irais.

-Alors, tu n'iras pas ? demanda Lily avec étonnement.

-Si, mais uniquement pour ne pas me mettre Slughorn à dos. J'ai déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça, dit-il en jetant un regard en biais à Sirius.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun selon sa nature, essaya de mettre de côté les sentiments que provoquaient en eux cette nature désinvolte qui semblait n'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne –étonnement pour Lily et Remus, une certaine admiration pour James et Sirius, jalousie pour Peter, et un peu de tout cela chez les autres qui écoutaient la conversation.

-C'est vrai, dit Sally Larson, l'amie de Lily, d'une voix neutre, avec un talent comme le tien, on peut se passer de ce genre de relations.

Harry rougit un peu, mais haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'accepterais pas l'aide de Slughorn.

-Là, tu as raison, s'exclama James. Moi, c'est pareil, je refuse de me faire pistonner. C'est déjà bien assez de subir l'influence de mes parents.

-Moi, je n'ai pas ce problème, dit Sirius d'un ton léger. J'imagine mal mes parents me pistonner pour quoi que ce soit, à part éventuellement pour une carrière de mangemort.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Au fait, reprit Harry, qui d'autre est invité, parmi les élèves ?

-Eh bien, dit Sirius, moi, bien sur…

-Bravo pour la modestie, dit Lily sur un ton railleur.

-…Lily, James, Sally, Richard Ford, un quatrième année,…

-Une bande de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles, dont le seul intérêt est d'avoir des parents riches et célèbres, poursuivit James.

-Et, bien sûr, termina Sirius avec une grimace, Lucius Malfoy, Bella et Narcissia, et Rogue. Et Regulus, mon idiot de frère.

-Ah ! s'exclama Harry. Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison de ne pas vouloir y aller. Je ne veux rien avoir en commun avec ces gens-là, moi.

-Bah, dit Lily en haussant les épaules, tu feras comme nous. Tu te mettras à l'autre bout de la pièce et tu feras comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Soit, grommela Harry. Mais encore faudra-t-il qu'ils en fassent autant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La journée se déroula sans évènements notables : cours, déjeuner, mauvaises blagues, retenues, cours, altercations avec les serpentards, retenues, insultes au concierge, retenues, dîner, puis, enfin, les heureux élus revêtirent leurs resplendissantes tenues de soirée (Harry s'en inventa une raisonnable en dernière minute) et descendirent dans les cachots, sans prêter attention aux regards envieux de leurs camarades négligés.

Harry aborda les cachots avec le désir intense d'en sortir au plus vite. En effet, outre son manque d'enthousiasme initial, il avait du s'arracher à la lecture d'un fascinant traité de magie noire qu'il avait « emprunté » à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il lui avait fallu mobiliser toute sa volonté, et l'insistance acharnée de Rodrigue, son mauvais génie, pour s'y résigner. Aussi, il était déterminé à dire un petit bonjour, à se fondre dans le décor, puis à s'esquiver habilement, et ce en un temps record.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la pièce diamétralement opposé à celui des serpentards –les chiens ne se mêlent pas aux chats. Harry les rejoignit en tentant autant que possible de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur.

« Surtout, ne rien dire d'intéressant ou de stupide », se dit-il à lui-même. « Rien qui puisse me faire remarquer. Bonjour, monsieur, c'est un honneur monsieur, j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer et puis voilà. Ce soir, je vais être le lycéen moyen par excellence. Nullissime, inintéressant au possible, flagorneur… Tiens, comme Malfoy, par exemple. Oui, excellente idée, je vais régler ma conduite sur celle de Malfoy, puis, quand tout le monde m'aura oublié… Zou ! ». Assez satisfait de sa conclusion, il émit un petit rire de contentement.

-Tu es en retard, constata Sirius.

-Tu m'en vois profondément navré, répondit Harry sur un ton railleur.

Sirius poussa un soupir.

-Je présume qu'il est inutile de te demander où tu étais passé ?

-Bibliothèque, répondit Harry, confirmant ce que Sirius avait deviné. Et je te préviens, je compte bien y retourner dés que possible. Quand j'aurai vu Slughorn…

-Pour le moment, c'est impossible, dit Lily. Il est en grande conversation avec Oscar Plimpton.

-Qui ça ?demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Oscar Plimpton, le porte-parole du gouvernement, répondit Lily, un peu étonnée de l'ignorance de son ami. Tu ne le connaissais pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis américain, la politique anglaise n'est pas vraiment mon rayon. Tant qu'on y est, c'est qui, les autres invités ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'assistance. A vrai dire, je ne reconnais personne.

-Personne ? répéta James en riant. Pas même Laura Garner, la chanteuse la plus sexy de l'année ?

-Personne, et surtout pas Laura Garner, confirma Harry. Alors ?

-Eh bien, voici Laura Garner, répondit Sirius en désignant une jolie brune en robe fushia qui souriait d'un air mièvre. La femme en bleue, à sa droite, c'est sa rivale, Celestina Moldubeck…

-Ah, elle, je la connais ! s'exclama Harry, tout content de se trouver en terrain connu.

-Tu aimes ce genre de musique ? demanda Lily avec un sourire radieux, tandis que James et Sirius grimaçaient derrière son dos.

-Heuuu… Disons que je la trouve… Très expressive, répondit Harry, sans trop se compromettre par cette réponse.

-Le type aux moustaches jaunes, là-bas, c'est Armand Lajoy, le chef du meilleur restaurant sorcier londonien, poursuivit James. Il parle avec Wilson Garret, le président de la Fédération anglaise de quidditch, et Mirabelle Beauséant, la richissime créatrice de la marque de produits de beauté «Fatima».

-Sinon, dit Lily, l'homme en bleu marine, au bar, c'est Ulrich Nozebon, le célèbre inventeur de la potion anti-radiations. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de lui ?

-Sûrement, répondit Harry.

-Et là…

-Aïe aïe, l'interrompit Sirius d'un ton alarmé en regardant la porte. Vautours puants droit devant.

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent à leur tour. Deux hommes de quarante à cinquante ans venaient d'entrer. L'un était blond, grand et massif, l'autre petit, brun et sournois. A la vue de ces étrangers, les Serpentards s'animèrent et vinrent les saluer avec enthousiasme.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

-Abraxas Malfoy et Tulius Black, répondit James.

-Mon oncle, dit Sirius en réponse au regard interrogateur que lui lança Harry. Le papa de Bella et Cissy.

Sirius accompagna cette information d'une grimace éloquente.

Harry étudia avec un œil parfaitement neutre les figures désagréables de ces deux rejetons de l'aristocratie dégénérée.

-C'est curieux, dit-il sur un ton indifférent, Lucius Malfoy ne ressemble pas tellement à son père.

-Oui, répondit Sirius sur le même ton, il tient plutôt de sa mère.

-En revanche, poursuivit Harry, Bellatrix ressemble un peu à son papa, mais en mieux.

-Moi, je ne vois pas une grande différence, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. D'accord, elle est plus grande, et mieux tournée, mais…

-Holà ! dit James d'un ton grincheux, on dirait qu'ils viennent vers nous.

En effet, après avoir tenu une espèce de colloque, les deux adultes, suivis avec un peu de distance par la jeune génération de leur clan, marchaient dans la direction du groupe des Gryffondors, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Hééé, dit Sirius, il ne faut surtout pas leur parler, les gens vont croire qu'on les connaît.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, répondit James d'un air sombre. Restons et voyons ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Mais à ce moment là, Slughorn, qui ne ratait jamais ce qu'il avait intérêt à voir, se retourna comme par magie et, pressentant sans doute le danger de la situation et ses suites possibles, s'empressa d'aller éventer la mèche.

-Abraxas ! Tulius ! Mes bons amis, quelle joie de vous revoir dans ce château !

Il leur serra affectueusement la main, sans paraître remarquer la grimace des Gryffondors. Force fut aux deux hommes de répondre à cet accueil.

-Horace, dit Tulius Black en affichant un sourire mielleux qui contrastait avec la froideur de son regard. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rendre une petite visite. Votre buffet est toujours aussi bien tenu et vos invités toujours aussi intéressants.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit Slughorn avec un sourire radieux.

-Et puis, ajouta Malfoy senior en affectant la nostalgie, ce château me rappelle ma jeunesse. Ah, dit-il avec un gros soupir, c'était le bon temps !

-Eh, eh, fit Slughorn, vous étiez une belle bande de sacripans !

-Pas trop, répliqua Black.

-Oh, que si ! Jeunes gens, dit-il en se tournant vers les jeunes serpentards, vos parents en ont fait de belles.

-Ah oui ? demanda Lucius avec une avide curiosité.

Harry échangea un regard douloureux avec ses amis ; ils étaient condamnés à subir le récit des frasques adolescentes des deux pères. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper, Slughorn les tenaient à l'œil et les regardait avec une insistance qui leur imposait clairement de rester.

Ainsi, ils écoutèrent leur professeur raconter comment Abraxas et Tulius avaient mis le feu aux serres en se battant en duel avec deux Gryffondors, comment la mère de Bellatrix avait réussi à faire tomber sous son charme la moitié des élèves masculins de son âge grâce à un filtre d'amour amélioré, comment l'équipe de Serpentards avait ébloui tout le monde grâce aux balais dernier cri généreusement financés par la famille Malfoy, et beaucoup d'autres choses dans le genre. Les Gryffondors, par respect pour leur professeur, se forçaient courageusement à rire un peu, mais écoutaient ces beaux récits avec un dégoût grandissant. Harry songeait avec une tristesse croissante à son _Traité sur la transmigration des âmes_ qui l'attendait dans le dortoir et soupirait intérieurement.

-Mais, dit Slughorn après une dernière histoire désopilante que Harry n'avait pas écoutée, la nouvelle génération n'est pas triste non plus !

-Vraiment ? demanda Abraxas Malfoy en jetant un regard à son fils.

-Mais, oui, répondit Slughorn, nos jeunes Serpentards sont pleins de talents, et ils s'en servent !

-Tant mieux, dit Black.

-Ceci dit, poursuivit Slughorn en désignant les Gryffondors d'un signe de tête, la concurrence est forte. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas en reste, cette année !

-Ah, oui, dit Black senior d'un ton glacial, oui… Potter, Evans, comme d'habitude (il ne mentionnait jamais son neveu, préférant oublier qu'un tel individu portait son nom de famille).

-Oui, oui, répéta Slughorn avec enthousiasme. Potter, Evans, Black (Black senior grimaça douloureusement), comme d'habitude. Mais vous ne connaissez pas encore notre petit nouveau, William Griffith !

Black et Malfoy jetèrent à Harry un regard qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'ils le connaissaient de réputation. Harry répondit par un sourire charmant, quoiqu'il eût préféré de loin être oublié.

-Nous en avons vaguement entendu parler, répondit Malfoy d'un ton hautain.

-Le plus brillant de nos élèves, continua Slughorn en donnant à Harry d'un geste paternel une claque sur l'épaule qui le fit fléchir les genoux.

Les Serpentards envoyèrent à Harry des regards assassins. Mais celui-ci était bien trop préoccupé par son _Traité sur la transmigration des âmes pour s'en soucier_.

-Et monsieur à une spécialité, un domaine de prédilection ? demanda Malfoy senior avec froideur.

-Tout ! répondit Slughorn avant que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il sait tout faire ; sortilèges, maléfices, métamorphoses… C'est un génie universel ! Excellent préparateur de potions, qui plus est.

-Et les parents de monsieur sont… demanda Malfoy senior.

-Ils sont morts, monsieur, répondit Harry d'un ton poli. Mais ma mère vendait des antiquités magiques en tout genre, et mon père était patron d'une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses électriques- il était moldu.

Harry accompagna cette dernière information d'un sourire provocateur. Malfoy et Black senior répondirent par une expression chargée de haine et de mépris, qu'ils se contraignirent cependant à dissimuler, par respect pour Slughorn.

-Venez, Griffith, dit Slughorn en le prenant par le bras, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter. A plus tard, chers amis !

Harry soupira intérieurement mais se résigna et suivit sans résistance son professeur. Il fut ainsi successivement présenté à un chercheur célèbre, au vice-premier ministre, à l'ambassadrice du Canada, à la chanteuse Celestina Moldubeck, au président de l'organisation magique du commerce et à celui de la ligue anglaise de quidditch. Il souffrit d'autant plus de ces rencontres, qu'il ne connaissait aucune des personnes concernées, en dehors de la chanteuse, celle qui de toutes lui était bien la plus antipathique. Aussi, il s'efforçait de dissimuler son ignorance par des phrases creuses, de splendides sourires flagorneurs qui lui brûlèrent la langue et lui donnèrent des crampes à la mâchoire.

Enfin, Slughorn se désintéressa de lui pour engager la conversation avec Heribert Applewhite, une personnalité du ministère. Harry profita de l'occasion pour s'esquiver habilement. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte, qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière par le dos de sa robe.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

-« Déjà », tu en as de bonnes, répondit Harry en grognant. Ça fait une heure que je souffre le martyre, vous auriez pu m'aider.

-Non, pas envie, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire sournois.

Harry fit un geste d'impatience.

-Bon, lâche-moi, au moins, dit-il agacé.

Sirius s'exécuta. Harry poursuivit son chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur. Travailler ?

-Exactement.

Sirius poussa un grand soupir.

-Y a rien à en tirer, dit-il. Va donc, intello à deux noises.

Harry ne se retourna même pas. Mais vingt pas plus loin, il croisa Malfoy junior, qui parut surpris de le voir dehors.

-Où u vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine agressivité.

-Dans ma salle commune, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Ça te dérange ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Attend avant de partir, dit-il avec froideur. Mon père veut te parler.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être ! répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Et, sans prêter attention à l'air outragé du jeune blond, il continua sa route et finit par rejoindre, à son grand soulagement, la tour des Gryffondors et son précieux _Traité_.

La salle commune était presque vide. Seuls une dizaine d'élèves s'étaient attardés et discutaient en petits groupes. Remus était assis seul près du feu et révisait sa métamorphose. Harry récupéra son livre (dont il avait modifié la couverture pour qu'un élève trop curieux ne puisse y voir que la très innocente _Encyclopédie des plantes magiques des pays baltes_) et s'installa en face de lui.

-Tu n'es pas resté longtemps, s'étonna Remus. Il n'est que dix heures.

-Seulement ? Grogna Harry. Moi, j'aurais dit qu'il était minuit, au moins.

-C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Remus en souriant.

Harry répondit par une grimace éloquente qui fit éclater de rire Remus.

-Et les autres ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme.

-Ils nous rejoindront plus tard. Au fait, où est Peter ?

-Aux cuisines, répondit Remus en riant de nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il y a une fête de Slughorn, il se venge de ne pas avoir été invité en organisant une orgie en solitaire.

-Je vois, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire dédaigneux.

Puis il se plongea dans la lecture qui avait fait l'objet de ses tourments pendant toute la soirée. Deux ou trois fois, Remus sembla sur le point de lui adresser la parole, mais à chaque fois il se ravisa, comme s'il était effrayé par ce qu'il allait demander.

Trois heures passèrent ainsi. Puis, quand une heure sonna, Remus se leva et dit à son camarade :

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font. La fête doit être terminée, à présent. Je pense qu'ils ont du rejoindre Peter, c'est leur habitude. Je vais essayer de rapatrier les troupes.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, sans se détacher de sa lecture. Remus se demandait comment son ami faisait pour rester concentré aussi longtemps ; pas une seule fois, durant les trois heures qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, William n'avait levé les yeux.

Remus parvint aux cuisines sans être inquiété. Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva Peter et Sirius affalés sur leurs chaises près de feu, entourés des reliefs d'un festin qui avait du être gargantuesque. James et Lily, en revanche, n'étaient pas là.

-Salut, mon loup, fit Sirius. Tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ? J'ai parié dix galions à Peter que je mangerais cette dinde à moi tout seul.

-Dans ce cas, répliqua Remus, tu peux renoncer à ton argent, parce que je viens vous rapatrier.

-Quoi, déjà ? fit Sirius avec le regard d'un gamin auquel on refuse une deuxième glace.

-Je vais gagner dix galions ! jubila Peter dont les yeux brillèrent de cupidité.

-Peter, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, tu es d'une naïveté affligeante. Comment veux-tu que Sirius te paye dix galions, lui qui n'a même pas dix noises en poche ?

Peter fit une moue déçue.

-Allez, venez, répéta Remus avec impatience.

-Tout de suite, monsieur le préfet, dit Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

-Au fait, demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils, où sont passés Lily et l'autre andouille ?

-C'est comme ça que tu parles de tes meilleurs amis ? S'offusqua Sirius.

-Absolument, répliqua Remus impassible. Je t'ai posé une question.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

-En vadrouille, répondit-il d'un air vague.

-Bon, tant pis, ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

Mais, le hasard faisant bien les choses, les cinq amis furent réunis bien plus tôt que Remus ne l'avait espéré. Lily, qui n'était pas moins consciencieuse que son camarade loup-garou, avait écourté la promenade romantique. Aussi, les deux groupes se rencontrèrent dans le couloir du premier étage et retournèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune.

Harry n'avait pas bougé de son divan. Seulement, à la grande surprise de ses camarades, il semblait avoir été pris d'un sommeil foudroyant, et s'était affalé, la tête posée sur son livre, dormant profondément sans émettre le moindre son –on aurait presque dit qu'il était mort.

-Ça alors, fit Lily, une fois revenue de sa surprise. Il devait être vraiment épuisé.

-Excès de travail, dit Sirius d'un ton docte. Je l'avais prévenu !

-C'est bizarre, dit James, il avait pourtant l'air en forme.

-Je le trouve un peu nerveux, ces derniers temps, objecta Remus.

-Vous croyez qu'il faut le réveiller ?

-Vaudrait mieux, dit James. Sinon, il risque d'avoir des courbatures, demain. A toi l'honneur, Sirius.

-Ah, non, pas question, protesta Sirius. J'ai déjà donné. Trop dangereux.

-Trouillard, dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec agacement, mais ne bougea pas. Finalement, James s'approcha de William, et, tirant la leçon des déboires de Sirius du matin, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme endormi.

-Willy ! Hé, Willy ! dit-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction.

-Essaye de nouveau, dit Remus.

James s'exécuta, haussant un peu la voix et secouant Harry sans brutalité. En vain. Sirius, surmontant ses peurs, prit alors le relais avec son tact habituel.

-DEBOUT WILLY ! Cria-t-il à pleins poumons en donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Chhhhhuuuuut ! fit Remus, affolé. Tu vas rameuter tout le château, imbécile.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Dîtes, vous croyez que c'est normal ? demanda Peter un peu inquiet. Il est peut-être de nouveau malade ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Ah, oui, on ferait peut-être bien d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh, approuva Remus.

-Non, laisse tomber, dit Lily en haussant les épaules. C'est le genre de personnes qui dorment rarement, mais qui dorment bien, quand elles dorment. Mon père est comme ça, lui aussi.

-Oui, mais ça m'embête un peu de le laisser ainsi, dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Héééé ! fit soudain Sirius, en observant de plus près le livre de Harry. C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Les quatre autres se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour regarder et se figèrent en voyant l'écriture.

-Ça alors, dit Peter, c'est quoi, cette langue bizarre ? Ça ressemble pas vraiment à des runes, non ?

-Non, répondit Lily, c'est du Grec. Je reconnais quelques lettres.

-Du grec ? Répéta Sirius, stupéfait. Tu ne crois quand même pas que Willy sait _aussi_ lire le grec ?

Lily haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-A votre avis, de quoi ça parle ? demanda Peter.

-Sais pas, répondit James d'une voix lente, mais ça m'a pas l'air très net. Regardez les images.

La tête de Harry, posée sur le livre, cachait le bas de la page de droite, mais les cinq amis pouvaient quand même distinguer trois illustrations hélas assez réalistes. L'une d'entre elles représentait un sorcier sur le point d'égorger un malheureux faon (cette illustration choqua particulièrement James, pour des raisons que le lecteur peut aisément imaginer). Une autre montrait un sinistre personnage en train de se tordre de rire devant un homme qui convulsait en crachant du sang par le nez et les oreilles. Enfin, sur la troisième, une sorcière s'apprêtait joyeusement à jeter une main humaine dans un chaudron bouillonnant.

-Charmant, commenta Sirius. On dirait un des livres de cuisine de ma mère.

James retira avec précautions le livre de dessous la tête de Harry, qui ne broncha pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. Mais le titre ne semblait pas vraiment en adéquation avec le contenu.

-A mon avis, il a jeté un sortilège trompe-l'œil, dit Lily. Attends… _Specialis revelio ! _dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le livre.

L'effet fut immédiat ; le vert de la couverture laissa la place à un noir profond. Le véritable titre apparu en lettres dorées. Mais il n'apporta guère de lumières aux cinq amis, étant lui-même écrit en grec ancien.

-On est bien avancé, grommela Sirius.

-Au moins, on sait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le surprenne à lire de livre, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

-C'est bizarre, dit James entre ses dents.

-Suspect, je dirais, ajouta Sirius qui regardait maintenant Harry avec une certaine dureté.

-Alors… dit Peter à voix basse, vous croyez que c'est un mage noir ?

James et Sirius répondirent par un regard lourd de signification. Mais Remus et Lily ne paraissaient pas aussi convaincus.

-Pas si vite, dit Lily. On ne peut pas en juger sur si peu de choses.

-Ce livre est quand même une preuve assez accablante, répliqua James.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Lily. Il voulait peut-être simplement étudier la théorie.

Sirius fit un reniflement de dédain.

-Quel genre d'élèves étudierait la magie noire pour la théorie ?

-Moi, par exemple, répliqua Lily. Et pour un sorcier aussi doué que William, il est normal d'éprouver une certaine curiosité pour les magies complexes.

James et Sirius paraissaient peu convaincus.

-Si tu le dis… répondit James, sceptique. Mais je te préviens, je vais garder un œil sur lui.

-Et moi aussi, approuva Sirius.

-Et moi aussi, répéta Peter, qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air en reste.

Remus haussa les épaules ; lui, de toute façon, surveillait Harry depuis le début de l'année, et n'avait par conséquent rien à changer à sa conduite.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda finalement Peter.

-Bah, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Laissons-le, tant pis.

Puis, avec un dernier regard pour leur camarade, ils le laissèrent seul dans la salle où le feu était tranquillement en train de mourir, et montèrent se coucher.

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé (ouf) ! Donc, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Songez que de vos reviews dépend toujours le salut de Harry, la menace de la tour d'astronomie et de l'amour de James pour Bella (que j'adore, entre nous) n'est pas encore levée ! (rire sadique). Alors, à bientôt, aimables lecteurs !_

**RAR (pour tout le monde)**

**Comme je suis quelqu'un de très organisé et de très attentionné, j'ai décidé de classer mes RAR par ordre alphabétique. Applaudissez tous bien fort ce formidable élan de générosité, dont, je suis sûre, vous devez m'être extrêmement reconnaissants !**

**Anne-Laure0617 : **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager, ça fait plaisir ! A la prochaine, j'éspère.

**Diablo : **merci d'avoir envoyé une review, j'adore les reviews, je pourrai en avaler des centaines. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, et à bientôt !

**Elie : **Eh oui, deux Voldy sur les bras, c'est un peu dur… Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Eowyn : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Eh, eh, tu n'est pas la seule à attendre l'affrontement, tout le monde me le réclame, mais va falloir patienter encore un peu,. Allez, à plus !

**Ewilan Potter : **Coucou ! Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous. Voici la suite !

**Flo : **Raaaaaaah ! Je suis désolée, mille fois désolée !!!! Si si, je t'assure, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !! Encore une fois, mille pardons et merci de continuer à me lire. J'en viens aux questions. Alors, tout d'abord, Harry… je pense que pour l'instant, il a fait assez de ménage, il est temps qu'il passe à un boulot plus sérieux. Si Harry c'est réveillé plus tôt que prévu, c'est parce que, comme il le dit lui-même, les potions ne font plus beaucoup d'effet sur lui, en tout cas les potions mineures (c'est un peu comme les antibiotiques, si t'en bois trop souvent, le corps s'adapte et ça n'a plus aucun effet). Du véritasérum contre les élèves ? pourquoi pas, à l'occasion… Quant à ce cher Voldy, il a une sorte de lien télépathique avec Harry, ils peuvent sentir la présence de l'autre. Personne ne peut aimer la nourriture anglaise, j'en ai fait l'expérience et c'est très déplaisant, surtout les petits-déjeuners ! Bien entendu, Voldy est toujours raciste, la politesse c'est juste une façade ironique. De toute façon, il n'estime personne en dehors de lui-même. Voilà, merci encore et à très bientôt !

**Gryffondor : **Eh oui, Harry a deux psychopathes sur les bras, maintenant, sans compter les abrutis de futurs mangemorts. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

**Lana51 : **Merci de tout cœur pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite. Bises !

**Lapis Lazuli : **Coucou, je suis de retour ! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien, Voldemort se doute qu'il peut s'avérer dangereux s'essayer de modifier le passé, mais c'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter. Il est devenu plus téméraire qu'autrefois, contrairement à Harry qui est devenu un peu plus prudent avec l'âge. Donc, il faut s'attendre à des interventions fréquentes de Supervoldy dans la vie quotidienne. A suivre… Allez, à plus, et encore merci !

**Melody Evans :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Voldy a bien changé…Voici la suite. A plus !

**Meryem : **Merci encore pour ton soutien. Tu m'as demandé si j'écrivais à un rythme particulier, eh bien, en fait, non… Comme tu vois, ça dépend de ma disponibilité et de mon inspiration… A bientôt !

**Namyothis : **Merci de tout cœur pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage à écrire. Bises!

**Ouste : **Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question ; si Voldy sait que Harry est dans cette époque, c'est qu'ils sont désormais en mesure de sentir la présence de l'autre, ce qui est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Voilà, merci encore et à bientôt !

**Petronille : **Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite.

**Rini : **Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. A la prochaine !

**Roi rouge :** Merci pour ta review, et voici un nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt !

**Sirina Black : **Merci beaucoup ! Le sens de la vision de Harry sera révélé peuà peu. Mystère… A bientôt !

**Tchaye :** heu, je crois me souvenir que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais bah, ça fait rien… Merci encore !

**Valiane d'Avalon : **Rebonjour ! Merci pour ta review, et pour tes idées. Je n'ai pas encore introduit d'aventures de Harry, mais je vais y penser. J'aime bien l'idée du volcan, je vais m'en inspirer. Pour tes questions… Oui, la vision de Harry est en partie une vision du futur, comme Voldemort l'explique dans ce chapitre. Et pour mon combat pour la décence, j'avais écrit une fic satirique contre les auteurs de fics pornos, mais on me l'a supprimée. Je me suis fait violement prendre à parti par une bande de harpies fanatiques, pendant un mois j'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des reviews d'insultes. Si tu veux te faire une idée, tu peux toujours aller faire un tour sur mon forum, 'décadence ». Allez, à plus !

**666Naku :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tes compliments. Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de t'expliquer pourquoi il y avait un caveau rempli de ronflaks à Poudlard. C'est un des mystère de Poudlard qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approfondir.

Comme l'explique Harry dans ce chapitre, lui et Voldemort se connaissent si bien qu'ils se reconnaîtront sous n'importe quel déguisement. Pour les modalités de l'attaque, qui vivra verra ! Et quand ils découvriront la réaction de Harry, les autres héros resteront bien évidemment foudroyés de stupeur et d'ébahissement. Il est également inévitable que Dumby nous sorte une de ses maximes pseudo-philosophiques. Et voilà, merci encore et à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans cette douzième édition des Grands Vagabonds. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à la lire et c'est très bien. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Bon, je n'ai rein d'autre à vous dire, à part bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 12

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent éclairer la salle commune, le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours en train de dormir à l'endroit où les maraudeurs l'avaient laissé la veille. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ne réagit pas lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir des dortoirs. Personne ne songea à le réveiller ; la plupart des élèves trouvaient cette situation très amusante et le pointaient du doigt en ricanant.

Ce fut le son des gloussements de ses camarades qui finit par arracher son cerveau des limbes merveilleuses où il s'était égaré.

-Oooooh, dit une fille, il se réveille enfin !

-Dommage, dit une autre, il est si mignon quand il dort.

-Salut la belle, dit un élève.

-Was ?.. Quid… Quomodo ? balbutia Harry.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Il s'aperçut alors que son livre était toujours ouvert à la page de l'homme qui crachait du sang par les oreilles, et décida que ces images étaient inappropriées pour un public aussi jeune… et aussi inquisiteur. Il referma donc son livre et, cette fois mieux réveillé, il accorda à ses camarades son plus beau sourire « Lockhart ».

-Heu… Bonjour à tous, dit-il avec entrain. Eh bien… Je crois que la métamorphose à minuit, ça ne me réussit pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, aussi, de travailler à cette heure ? demanda une fille de sa classe. On n'a pas métamorphose, aujourd'hui.

-Ah tiens, c'est vrai ? J'avais oublié.

Les élèves le regardèrent comme si des antennes venaient de lui pousser sur le crâne.

-Ben quoi ? fit Harry un peu agacé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Heu… sans doute, répondit un élève, peu convaincu.

-Bien, je vais aller me rafraîchir avant de déjeuner. A plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit la salle commune, aussi frais et dispos qui s'il avait dormi vingt-quatre heures dans le meilleur lit du chaudron baveur. Il se dirigea en sifflotant un petit air et s'assit distraitement au milieu d'un groupe de troisième années, tout étonnés de cette intrusion inattendue. Mais Harry ne s'aperçut pas de l'effet qu'il produisait, et se servit joyeusement une bonne platée d'œufs brouillés.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un importun vienne troubler son petit-déjeuner. En effet, le professeur Lisbon s'avançait vers sa place. Il avait paré son visage de son expression la plus inquiétante –du moins le croyait-il-, ce qui signifiait sans nul doute possible qu'il avait fait une prédiction apocalyptique.

-Bonjour, professeur, lança joyeusement Harry. Mauvaise journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Atroce, William, atroce, répondit Lisbon avec un soupir impressionnant. Et dire que c'est à moi de venir vous prévenir …

-Ah ah, fit Harry, le mauvais présage est donc pour moi ?

-Pour nous deux, pour nous deux, Griffith, et pour tous les grands voyants. Mais… Je présume que vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

-Heu… Le quinze novembre, non ?

-Exact… Et le quinze novembre, comme vous le savez sûrement, est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Opacus Hermeticus, l'un des plus grands voyants de l'histoire. Ce jour est maudit ; tous les voyants sont touchés par des catastrophes, à moins qu'ils ne connaissent exactement les maux qui les menacent.

-Diable ! fit Harry, le front plissé.

-A titre personnel, je suis fixé, dit Lisbon avec un geste rassurant. J'avais de fortes chances d'attraper une grippe aviaire particulièrement virulente.

-Mais c'est terrible, ça ! s'exclama Harry.

-N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, et je vous jure qu'aucun oiseau ne parviendra jusqu'à ma tour aujourd'hui. Mais le danger qui vous menace, vous, est d'une toute autre nature, et bien plus inquiétant.

-Ah ah, fit Harry. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Justement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai bien essayé de voir, mais à chaque fois que je consultais ma boule de cristal à ce sujet, je ne pouvais rien distinguer d'autre qu'un ombre menaçante, ce qui n'a rien de rassurant. L'ennemi que l'on ne connaît pas est le plus dangereux.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry.

-Je voulais vous prévenir, afin que vous essayiez à votre tour de consulter les forces transcendantes. Je sais bien que c'est difficile, mais avec votre talent, je ne doute pas que vous y parveniez.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Harry. Je m'y mets dés que j'ai fini de manger.

-Je savais que vous feriez preuve de sagesse, dit Lisbon en jetant un regard ému sur son élève favori. Mais je vous en prie, soyez prudent !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Harry. Quant à vous… Gare aux poulets !

Lisbon approuva d'un signe de tête et rejoignit la table des professeurs la tête basse.

-C'est dingue, dit Isabelle Jones, qui s'était assise à côté de Harry. Comment tu fais pour supporter cette espèce de charlatan ivrogne et boursouflé ?ça me dépasse.

-T'es dure, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Le professeur Lisbon est un homme plein de convictions et de bienveillance.

-Tu peux aussi ajouter « plein d'imagination ». Une grippe aviaire, et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait.

-Quand j'étais en troisième année, il m'a annoncé que mon petit-frère allait mourir très prochainement. A cette époque, Jonathan n'allait pas encore à Poudlard, et en théorie, Lisbon n'avait aucun moyen de connaître son existence. Je l'ai cru, et j'ai eu très peur. J'ai pleuré tous les jours pendant une semaine.

Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, protesta Isabelle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry en s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Mais, et toi, tu n'as pas un peu peur ? demanda une fille de deuxième année. Tu sais, le quinze novembre, c'est pas lui qui l'a inventé. Si ça se trouve, y a vraiment une malédiction.

-Bah, malédiction ou pas, je suis tranquille, dit Harry avec flegme. Je n'ai jamais fait la moindre prédiction, donc ça ne me concerne pas.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis Harry se leva, prit congé et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, Rodrigue sur les talons.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant la table des Serdaigle, un phénomène pour le moins étrange vint discréditer quelque peu ses propos optimistes. En effet, un lustre de taille non négligeable, tout d'or et de cristal, se détacha sans raison apparente du plafond et vint s'écraser sur son crâne. Harry fut assommé, il en serait mort si le lustre n'avait pas été fixé à une hauteur relativement basse. Pendant quelques instants, il resta inerte sur le sol.

-Oh, mon dieu, s'exclama McGonagall en accourant, ainsi que quelques élèves.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Harry et lui tapota la joue pour le ranimer.

-Griffith, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry repoussa violemment le lustre et se redressa, furieux.

-Quel est le fils de macaque qui a osé me faire ça ? rugit-il.

-Enfin, Griffith, c'était un simple accident.

Harry se releva en grommelant. Une fois de plus, il s'était ridiculisé en public… Rodrigue lui jeta un regard narquois, les Serpentards riaient ouvertement et beaucoup d'autres élèves semblaient également s'amuser. En regardant à la table des Poufsouffle, il s'aperçut que les élèves qui avaient entendu sa conversation avec Lisbon chuchotaient en échangeant des regards entendus. Lisbon, quant à lui, se tenait un peu en retrait et le regardait d'un air qui disait clairement « je vous l'avais bien dit ». Harry poussa un soupir mélancolique. Décidemment, ce début de journée était peu prometteur…

HPHPHPHHPHPHHP

-Willy ! Hé, attends !

Harry se retourna, pour apercevoir Lily et les maraudeurs qui essayaient de le rattraper, alors qu'il se rendait d'un pas furieux en cours d'histoire de la magie.

-Ça va, tu n'as rien ?demanda Lily d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

-Non, ça va. Enfin, d'ici une heure, j'aurai sans doute un Everest miniature sur le front, mais bon, rien de grave.

-Hé, hé, fit Sirius en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos, on peut dire que tu es résistant.

-Aïe ! cria Harry. Fais gaffe, j'ai des courbatures atroces à cause de cette nuit.

Sirius poussa un soupir.

-Ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de travailler à une heure pareille ? T'es bon pour l'asile.

Harry marmonna quelque chose comme « un truc à vérifier ». Sirius, qui ne voulait pas aborder la question du livre de magie noire, préféra changer de sujet.

-Alors, il parait que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, grommela Harry.

-Normal, si tu meurs, je deviens ton légataire universel, pas vrai ?

-Ha ha, ricana Harry d'un air mauvais, et puis quoi encore ? Je crois que je préfère encore léguer ma fortune à Rusard.

-Alors là, je ne te connais plus, fit Sirius, faussement vexé.

-A moins, poursuivit Harry, que tu n'acceptes de t'occuper de Rodrigue jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Sirius jeta un regard méfiant au serpent-chat qui se pavanait aux côtés de son maître.

-Heu… ça mérite réflexion, dit-il finalement.

Peter, un peu en retrait, approuva vigoureusement du chef.

-Au fait, dit Lily, tu ne m'as pas dit si…

-Griffith ! appela soudain une voix inconnue.

Les six élèves se retournèrent ; à leur grande surprise, la personne qui avait interpellé Harry de la sorte était un fantôme à la silhouette élancée, aux cheveux longs et bouclés, portant une grande moustache et vêtu comme un aventurier du quinzième siècle. Le spectre, dont la figure altière disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry, l'aborda d'un air engageant.

-Ma parole, c'est bien toi ! s'exclama-t-il, avec une certaine incrédulité. Ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir de mon vivant !

-Vous êtes mort, murmurèrent James et Sirius.

-Heu… On se connaît ? demanda Harry, décontenancé.

-Comment, si on se connaît ! 1523, Amsterdam, la traversée de l'Atlantique… Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié ?

« Aïe, aïe, aïe », songea Harry, mortifié. « C'est pas vrai, fallait vraiment que je tombe sur quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a cinq siècles… Mais pourquoi j'ai pas changé d'apparence ? ».

Les maraudeurs et Lily regardaient tour Harry et le spectre d'un air ahuri.

-Hem, dit Harry, je suis désolé, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Tu t'appelles bien William Griffith ? demanda le spectre en fronçant les sourcils, outré de cette insulte à sa mémoire.

-Oui, mais…

-Enfin, quoi, Esteban Almadeia ! J'étais le second du capitaine Malmoor ! On a navigué trois ans ensemble.

C'était la plus stricte vérité. Almadeia et lui avaient participé à l'expédition d'un capitaine cracmol, qui l'avait engagé pour ses talents de sorcier. Harry et Almadeia avaient passé de longues heures à chercher de nouveaux sortilèges pour contrôler le temps, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Le sorcier espagnol avait été un bon camarade qui excellait particulièrement pour produire les meilleurs alcools de sa baguette. Mais bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait le reconnaître, surtout devant ses amis…

-Ecoutez, monsieur, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il, un peu agacé. Vous voyez bien que je suis vivant.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, répliqua l'Espagnol sur le même ton, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas William Griffith. Je reconnais jusqu'à la cicatrice sur ton front.

Harry décida que le mieux à faire était d'interrompre au plus vite cet entretien.

-Croyez donc ce que vous voulez, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Quand vous serez en mesure de m'expliquer comment je m'y suis pris pour survivre pendant quatre cent cinquante-sept ans, revenez me voir.

Et il poursuivit sa route avec une contrariété manifeste. Les cinq autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

-Heu… Il est bizarre, non ? tenta Remus.

-Carrément frappé, tu veux dire, grinça Harry.

-Qui sait… Il a peut-être rencontré un ancêtre à toi, suggéra Sirius.

-Mais non, rétorqua Lily, la branche paternelle de William est moldue, tu te souviens ?

« Et zut », pensa Harry, « une bonne histoire de perdue ».

-Bah, dit-il à voix haute, il a du tout inventer. Tout le monde me connaît, dans ce château, même les portraits, alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Harry, James et Sirius, selon leur habitude, engagèrent une course effrénée pour occuper les meilleures places –c'est-à-dire, les moins exposées à la vue du professeur. Cette fois, la place la plus prisée (celle du dernier rang à droite) revint à James, celle du milieu à Sirius. Harry, quant à lui, occupa le dernier rang à gauche. Quelques instants plus tard, Binns entra et commença sans préambule à exercer son extraordinaire pouvoir soporifique sur ses élèves. Sirius bailla, Harry posa sa tête sur la table ; la sieste pouvait commencer.

-Le congrès de La Haye de 1543 réunissant les gobelins d'Ukraine ralliés au front radical de Racniarkniark dit le rapace met fin au conflit sur la gestion des propriétés de Caucasie orientale qui en 1532…

Harry, dans un élan de courage, essaya de prendre des notes.

« Le… congrès… de… la… haie… de… », écrivit-il avec application, déterminé à sortir de ce cours un peu plus intelligent. « De quand déjà ? Bon, je laisse un blanc. Donc, réunissant Eurkniarkniark… Non, Arkniarkniark… quoique… Bref, avec l'Ukraine… au sujet de….Oh et puis zut, je laisse tomber. Qui peut s'intéresser à des gobelins ukrainiens ? ». S'avouant vaincu, il posa sa plume, posa de nouveau sa tête sur la table et entreprit de rattraper ses heures de sommeil de retard. Bientôt, la classe se divisa en quatre groupes ; le premier, constitué en tout et pour tout de trois élèves (Lily, Remus et un Serdaigle névrotique), écoutait religieusement et s'efforçait de prendre des notes justes et intelligibles ; le second, dont faisaient partie James et Sirius, bavardait sans retenue, sûr de l'impunité ; le troisième, qui constituait le gros des effectifs, somnolait avec mollesse ; le quatrième enfin, dont Harry était l'unique membre, dormait franchement du sommeil des justes. Une demi-heure se passa ainsi quand soudain…

-M'ENFIN !

A ce cri, les élèves sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent entre eux, abasourdis et cherchant des yeux l'origine de cette perturbation. Quand enfin ils réalisèrent que Binns en était la cause, l'étonnement se changea en authentique stupéfaction ; jamais on n'avait vu le professeur s'énerver, hausser le ton ou s'intéresser à sa classe d'aucune façon.

Seul un élève était resté impassible ; au fond de la classe, Harry n'avait pas sourcillé et continuait à dormir profondément.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de moutons stupides et fainéants ! poursuivit Binns sur un ton outragé. Balayeurs dans un magasin moldu, voilà ce que vous deviendrez, je vous le dis ! Vous ne savez rien faire, à part gaspiller l'argent de vos parents et abîmer l'école. Vous vous croyez tous très intelligents, mais, haha ! Vous vous complaisez dans une autosatisfaction puérile.

-Mais d'où lui vient cet élan de lucidité ? souffla Sirius à James, émerveillé.

-Y en a-t-il un seul parmi vous qui ait un niveau de culture convenable ? continua Binns sur le même ton.

Lily se redressa, le névrotique leva la main avec frénésie, mais Binns les ignora et porta son regard vers le fond droit de la classe.

-Vous, là-bas, le cancre en train de dormir ! s'écria-t-il en pointant Harry de son doigt translucide.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Harry était vraiment très, très, très fatigué.

-Monsieur…

-Griffith, professeur, dit Peter.

-Monsieur Griffith, je vous somme de répondre.

Volant au secours de son camarade, Sirius lui planta sa baguette dans la hanche. Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quid ? Quid ? balbutia-t-il, les sens en alerte.

Des rires fusèrent dans toute la classe.

-Au tableau ! dit Binns sur un ton autoritaire.

-Au ta… Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de dormir, et tout à coup, Binns s'intéressait à lui ! Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de malchance ? Plus malheureux que jamais, il se traîna jusqu'au tableau où il attendit en se tordant les poignets que le professeur, devenu soudain terrifiant, lui donne une autre consigne.

-Bien, commença Binns avec un air de satisfaction mauvaise. Parlez-moi un peu du congrès de Cologne de 1786.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… Sainte Hermione, patronne des érudits, venez à mon secours… ».

-Hem, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Le congrès de… Voyons…

Binns le regarda avec un air hautain.

-Heu… 1786… Attendez…

-Nous attendons, monsieur Griffith.

-Oui, oui, ça va me revenir… En fait, non, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Lamentable, commenta Binns, sans prêter attention aux ricanements des élèves. Essayons encore : que s'est-il passé le seize mars 1827 ?

Harry se creusa la cervelle avec désespoir. Où était-il en 1827 ? Ah oui, en Pologne… Il s'était battu en duel avec un sorcier russe plutôt coriace, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de dépecer ses ennemis vaincus pièce par pièce. Mais ce n'était probablement pas la bonne réponse…

-Une révolte de gobelins ? essaya Harry à tout hasard.

-Perdu ! s'exclama Binns avec une joie féroce. Allons, une dernière chance. Si vous n'arrivez pas répondre à celle-là, vous aurez droit à une mention spéciale dans votre dossier scolaire… Quelque chose comme « cancre pathologique » ou « abîme de crétinerie et d'inculture ».

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, tandis que quelques élèves ricanaient avec une certaine méchanceté.

-Alors, la question à cinq cent points, poursuivit Binns en croisant les bras sur son bureau. Quel sorcier bien connu a terrassé le mage noir Grindelwald ?

Grindelwald… Ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tout cela était trop confus. Un sorcier bien connu… Oui, mais il y en avait plein… Harry regarda autour de lui, et comprit, à l'expression d'incrédulité qu'il lisait sur le visage de ses camarades, que son hésitation paraîtrait suspecte. Tant pis, il fallait risquer le tout pour le tout…

-Merlin ? proposa-t-il.

Pendant un instant, on entendit une mouche voler. Puis il se passa un phénomène qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait cru possible, qu'aucun élève n'aurait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous : Binns se mit à rire. Pas à ricaner, non, un vrai rire à gorge déployée, bientôt imité par les élèves. James et Sirius s'étaient écroulés sur leur table, Remus avait caché son visage entre ses mains, Lily pleurait de rire ; des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, d'égale hilarité, se donnaient des bourrades dans le dos et s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres ; du côté des Serpentards, Bellatrix frappait furieusement du poing sur sa table, Crabbe et Goyle, qui pourtant n'avaient pas bien compris la cause de cette hilarité générale, poussaient des cris passablement inquiétants et Rogue, habituellement si pâle, était devenu si rouge qu'il donnait l'impression de s'être exposé sans protection pendant des heures sous un soleil africain. « Touchante unanimité », songea Harry, qui se sentait passablement vexé, non seulement parce qu'il était l'objet de la risée générale, mais aussi parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il était le seul à ne pas saisir le comique de sa réponse.

-Ahah, dit Binns au bout de quelques minutes. Ah… Ahahah, merci, Griffith, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Je vais transmettre cette réponse à Dumbledore, poursuivit-il, toujours hilare. Je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé de savoir que vous attribuez ses exploits à un homme mort il y a près de mille sept cent ans.

Harry ferma les yeux, édifié par sa propre crétinerie. Bien sûr, c'était le vieux Bubus ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

-Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, dit le professeur Binns, la mine réjouie. Cinq points pour Gryffondor… pour m'avoir fait rire.

Harry obéit mécaniquement. Au passage, il prit bien soin de marcher sur le pied de Sirius, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis il se laissa tomer sur sa chaise et se rendormit aussitôt, à la grande stupéfaction de ses camarades qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards furtifs. Harry était vraiment très, très fatigué…

Quand le cours fut terminé, ses amis s'empressèrent de le féliciter.

-Bravo, dit James avec un large sourire. Tu viens de réaliser l'exploit du siècle : faire sortir Binns de sa monotonie. Ce haut fait restera longtemps dans les annales de Poudlard.

-« Cancre pathologique », chantonna Sirius. C'est un titre que j'aimerais bien avoir…

-« Abîme de crétinerie et d'inculture », c'est quand même mieux , renchérit Peter avec un sourire vicieux.

-Les programmes américains sont très différents des programmes anglais, grinça Harry en les fusillant du regard.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec un sourire narquois qui rappelait singulièrement Rodrigue à Harry.

Heureusement pour lui, Remus et Lily semblaient plus compatissants.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance, dit Remus avec un sourire navré.

-Oui, approuva Lily. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il m'interroge, je savais toutes les réponses. Mais quand même, ajouta-t-elle avec une sévérité maternelle, tu devrais faire un peu plus d'efforts en histoire, ça ne te tuerait pas.

-Je fais des efforts protesta Harry. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec l'histoire, ça ne rentre pas.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile, rétorqua Lily.

« Parle pour toi », songea Harry, « c'est pas toi qui a presque un millénaire de souvenirs à digérer. »

A son grand soulagement, le cours de sortilèges se passa sans anicroches. En revanche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, après le déjeuner, il fut soumis à une nouvelle épreuve. Il avait déjà un pied dans la salle, quand le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

-Griffith !

-Oui, professeur ? dit-il en se retournant, intrigué.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous réclame dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

-Hein ? Mais… J'ai cours de…

-Aucune importance, venez.

Un peu inquiet, il fit un signe à ses amis de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, étonnés de cette convocation inattendue. Tous avaient remarqué que le ton deMcGonagall n'avait pas été des plus rassurants. Harry suivit son professeur jusqu'au bureau qu'il connaissait si bien. Puis ils entrèrent ; le directeur les attendait, assis à son bureau avec un air serein, mais Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas seul. Deux hommes, qui lui étaient complètement inconnus, attendaient dans le fond de la pièce. L'un des deux, petit, chauve, l'œil morne et vêtu de noir, était assis sur un fauteuil élégant à gauche de Dumbledore, en retrait ; l'autre, grand, gros, l'air revêche, qui évoquait un peu l'oncle Vernon, se tenait debout contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. Harry remarqua que tous deux portaient un blason indiquant qu'ils appartenaient au ministère de la magie, ce qui lui sembla de mauvais augure. Il salua néanmoins avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, avec une certaine timidité.

-En effet, Griffith, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Voici monsieur Cadwadilly, dit-il en montrant l'homme assis, et monsieur Callaghan, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme debout. Ces messieurs représentent le Service des échanges transnationaux sorciers –l'immigration sorcière, si vous préférez.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ah… j'ignorais l'existence d'un tel service, dit-il d'un ton songeur et en même temps un peu anxieux, car il commençait à deviner la raison de cette convocation.

-Ah, vous l'ignoriez ? demanda l'homme debout près de la fenêtre en décroisant les bras et en s'avançant de quelques pas. Voila qui explique bien des choses.

-C'est-à-dire, ajouta Harry en toute bonne foi, que je n'avais pas même envisagé la possibilité de son existence.

Callaghan se racla la gorge avec importance.

-Ainsi, dit-il, vous ignoriez que les déplacements transnationaux des sorciers étaient étroitement surveillés ?

-Mais, oui, tout à fait.

-Et que tout sorcier désirant s'installer dans un autre pays devait le signaler aux autorités de son pays d'origine, et déposer une demande auprès des autorités de son pays d'accueil –en l'occurrence, nous ?

-Absolument, affirma Harry.

-En ce cas, apprenez que vous avez violé l'article 122 du code sorcier anglais sur la circulation des biens et des personnes.

-Ah, c'est vraiment malheureux ! s'écria Harry en se frappant le front d'un geste théâtral. Que puis-je faire pour rattraper cette inconséquence ?

Les deux sorciers se rembrunirent. Au bout d'un instant, Cadwadilly, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, prit la parole, sans même le regarder. Harry avait la très nette impression que les deux représentants du ministère ne l'aimaient pas.

-Normalement, dit Cadwadilly d'une voix lente et visiblement contrariée, la loi prévoit que le coupable d'une telle infraction soit expulsé et renvoyé dans son pays d'origine dans un délai d'une semaine.

-Une semaine ! s'écria Harry, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire.

-Mais, poursuivit Cadwadilly en jetant un regard mauvais au directeur, étant donné que vous êtes, d'après ce qu'on dit, orphelin, et que par ailleurs, toujours d'après ce qu'on dit, vos résultats scolaires sont satisfaisants, le ministère de la magie a décidé d'accéder à la demande de Dumbledore et de vous accorder un délai d'un mois pour régulariser votre situation.

-Ah, très bien, s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

-Cela implique, poursuivit le sorcier, que vous fournissiez au ministère les pièces suivantes : certificat de naissance, certificat de scolarité pour vos études aux Etats-Unis, BUSE ou diplôme équivalent, et, bien entendu, le formulaire de demande de titre de séjour, rempli et signé, que voici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

-Soyez tranquille, ce sera fait, assura Harry avec énergie.

Cependant, il n'était guère rassuré ; falsifier des papiers aussi importants n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, c'était à la fois difficile et dangereux. Le ministère avait pris de grandes précautions contre ce genre de fraudes, et il ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un faussaire.

-Bien, dit Cadwadilly en se levant, l'affaire est réglée. Monsieur Griffith, rendez-vous dans un mois. Au revoir, professeur Dumbledore.

-Au revoir, répondit poliment Dumbledore.

Sur ce, les deux hommes saluèrent froidement et sortirent du bureau, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Harry.

-Bien, dit Harry au bout de quelques instants en se levant à son tour, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

-Restez, s'il vous plait, répondit Dumbledore en replaçant ses lunettes, j'ai encore un mot à vous dire. Rasseyez-vous.

D'instinct, Harry sentit que la conversation qui allait suivre serait nettement plus embarrassante que la première. Dumbledore souriait avec sérénité, mais il le fixait avec un regard inquisiteur auquel Harry aurait bien voulu échapper. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait et il se rassit.

-Si j'ai bien compris, dit Harry pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, je vous dois des remerciements.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton léger. Quand on l'a informé de votre existence, le chef du département de la sécurité sorcière intérieure, Howard Oleson, a réagi avec une énergie pour le moins inhabituelle. Il m'a fait convoquer sur le champ et le ministre lui-même a été avisé de cette affaire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-N'est-ce pas un peu excessif, comme réaction ? Je ne suis qu'un élève de second cycle, je pouvais très bien ignorer les formalités administratives. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-En effet, c'était vraiment excessif, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais peut-être comprendras-tu mieux si je te dis que la personne à l'origine de cette affaire s'appelle Abraxas Malfoy.

-Ha ! s'exclama Harry, qui venait de tout comprendre.

-Eh oui, certaines personnes s'intéressent de très près à la vie intérieure du château. Après tout, les élèves d'aujourd'hui sont les sorciers de demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et donc, poursuivit Harry, Abraxas Malfoy a demandé mon expulsion ?

-Une enquête d'abord, puis ton expulsion, confirma Dumbledore. Ce qui lui aurait été accordé sans peine, sans mon intervention, vu que Oleson est l'un de ses très bons amis du ministère.

-Ah, répondit Harry avec une grimace. Le seul mot « enquête » le tourmentait plus que tout ce qui avait été dit auparavant.

-Et, continua Dumbledore en le fixant avec intensité, l'enquête a été ouverte aujourd'hui même. Ce qui, je présume, risque de vous poser de sérieux problèmes.

Harry tressaillit.

-Des problèmes ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire tendu. Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre.

-Allons, soyons sérieux, dit Dumbledore en prenant un air de conspirateur. Vous êtes autant William Griffith que je m'appelle Marilyn. Je me trompe ?

-M… mais…, bégaya Harry, effaré.

-Et, bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais été élève à Jerusalem's Lot. Votre nom est faux, votre histoire est fausse, même votre apparence est fausse.

-Mon apparence ! s'exclama Harry, cette fois tout à fait ébranlé.

Dumbledore lui répondit par un regard éloquent ; Harry comprit qu'il était inutile et peu raisonnable de continuer sa comédie.

-D'accord, admit-il en soupirant. J'avoue, j'ai menti.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un air satisfait.

-Et alors, reprit Harry, vous voulez la vérité ?

Pendant un moment, Dumbledore ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager en caressant sa barbe d'un air songeur.

-Non, dit-il finalement.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

-Non, répéta Dumbledore, ça ne m'interrèsse pas.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

-Oh, bien sûr que si, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais pas de votre bouche.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre qu'un nouveau mensonge.

Cette fois, Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre ; il savait pertinemment que le directeur avait raison, mais il ne pouvait le reconnaître. Embarrassé, il voulut bégayer quelque chose, mmais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, dit-il. Vous allez protestez, me déclarer, avec force de serments que jamais, au grand jamais, sur la tombe de votre mère, sur votre propre tête et sur votre collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, vous ne chercheriez à me tromper. Mais à quoi cela m'avancera-t-il ? Quand on a menti une fois, on peut bien mentir une seconde fois. Et quand bien même vous me diriez la vérité, cela ne changerait rien, car je ne pourrais plus vous croire. Si vous vouliez qu'on vous fasse confiance, il fallait dire la vérité dés le début, ou ne rien dire du tout.

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Mais, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton plus songeur qu'irrité, vous avez choisi de vous dissimuler. Au fond, je ne vous le reproche pas ; vous avez vos raisons, peut-être même de bonnes raisons. Mais, bon gré mal gré, il faudra suivre cette voie jusqu'au bout.

-Professeur, répliqua Harry en relevant la tête, tout ce que vous dites est parfaitement vrai, mais je vous en prie, allez droit au but, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous attendez de moi. Que suis-je supposé faire, puisque vous ne voulez ni mon départ, ni la vérité ?

-Mais, rien du tout. Ou du moins, je vous que vous restiez, et que vous continuiez à étudier comme avant.

-Haaa, je comprends, dit Harry avec un soupir, vous voulez me surveiller.

-Vous avez deviné juste, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous vous défiez de moi.

-Absolument.

-Pourtant, je vous ai déclaré sous véritaserum que je n'étais pas un mangemort.

-Bah ! dit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Quand on sait préparer du véritasérum, on peut aussi préparer son antidote. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que Voldemort au monde pour faire le mal.

-Donc, murmura Harry, vous me jugez suspect.

-Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de votre identité véritable, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas ordinaire. D'habitude, une fois le traître repéré, en une semaine je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Pourtant, voici plus de deux mois que vous êtes à Poudlard, et je ne sais toujours rien sur vous, sinon que vous êtes un menteur –ce qui n'est pas négligeable mais ne plaide pas en votre faveur.

Harry garda le silence.

-Allons, dit Dumbledore avec un geste apaisant, je suis peut-être un peu dur avec vous, mais je ne pense pas être injuste. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, si vous n'avez rien vous reprocher. Et puis, si je voulais vraiment vous faire du tort, croyez vous que je vous parlerais comme je le fais en ce moment ?

-C'est vrai, répondit harry, un peu plus joyeux. Alors, vous me promettez de ne rien dire sur mon compte ?

-Je ferai mieux que cela, répondit Dumbledore, je vous couvrirai. Cela nous évitera d'avoir les sbires de Malfoy dans les pattes. Je m'arrangerai pou leur faire parvenir de fausses informations qui confirmeront ce que vous avez dit jusqu'à présent, je vous fournirai les faux papiers nécessaires, et tout sera dit.

-Vous feriez cela ? s'écria Harry avec effusion. Mais pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

-Je préfère vous savoir dans mon territoire, sous mes yeux omnipotents, plutôt que vous baladant dans la nature, répondit Dumbledore avec un nouveau regard malicieux.

-Bon, je savais bien que vous aviez une arrière-pensée, dit Harry. Mais ça ne fait rien, je vous adore quand même.

-Oui oui, je sais, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis persuadez que ça ne vous déplairait pas d'encombrer mon bureau toute la journée, mais je suis un homme très occupé, et d'ailleurs vous avez cours.

-Pfff, c'est pas sympa de chasser vos admirateurs comme ça, bougonna Harry. Enfin, vous ordonnez, j'obéis.

Il exécuta une révérence théâtrale et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais, quand il saisit la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, une expression de doute sur le visage.

-Heu… monsieur…

-Oui ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

-Comment avez-vous su que mon apparence était fausse ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique qui amplifia ses doutes.

-Est-ce que ma métamorphose a un défaut ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Oh, non, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Elle est parfaite… Trop, peut-être. C'est ce qui vous a perdu : il lui manquait les petits défauts que la nature a mis en chacun de nous.

Harry resta un instant songeur, puis il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Une fois sorti du bureau, Harry regarda l'horloge du couloir ; il restait encore une demi-heure de cours, donc il pouvait y aller. A vrai dire, il aurait volontiers séché ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour rapporter à Rodrigue ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il n'osa pas, de peur que Dumbledore ne le surprenne. Le vieux fou avait dit qu'il le surveillerait ; peut-être avait-il la faculté de voit tout ce qui se passait dans l'école, un système de vidéosurveillance ou quelque chose dans le genre… Harry imaginait volontiers le directeur dans une salle secrète remplie d'écrans, suivant les faits et gestes de ses élèves en se gavant de pop-corn. A moins qu'il n'ait une sorte de troisième œil désincarné capable de le suivre en permanence… Harry frissonna de nouveau : oui, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Entrez, grommela la voix chevrotante du professeur Cartiguayne.

Harry entra. Au premier coup d'œil, il comprit que les élèves étaient en plein travaux pratiques (ce qui était d'ailleurs souvent le cas, cette année). Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, et ses camarades étaient répartis en deux lignes se faisant face, à environ cinq mètres l'une de l'autre. Le professeur Cartiguayne était assise sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte, malgré le vent glacial, et, sa cane posée à contre le mur, fumait une sorte de calumet qui exhalait une fumée grisâtre.

-En retard, espèce de fainéant, grommela la vieille femme.

Ça, c'était la meilleure.

-C'est pas ma faute, protesta Harry, j'ai été convoqué par Dumbledore. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

-Allez, allez, dit-elle avec un geste impatient, au travail. Faites donc équipe avec Pettigrow, il n'a pas de partenaire.

Les cheveux de Harry se hérissèrent. Ah, ça, non ! S'il avait réussi jusque là à supporter le rat, c'est parce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier son existence. Mais travailler avec lui sans l'assassiner devant tout le monde, c'était absolument impossible.

-Heu… dit-il en se passant une main sur le front. Finalement, je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, je me sens pas bien.

-Pas question, rétorqua Cartiguayne. Quand j'avais votre âge, je ne tombais jamais malade, moi. Au travail.

Harry se plia en deux, les mains sur l'estomac.

-Oooooh, je crois que je vais vomir, gémit-il.

Mais le professeur Cartiguayne se leva, saisit sa canne et lui assena un coup violent sur le crâne.

-Ouh là ! s'écria Harry, alors que le professeur faisait mine de le frapper à nouveau. C'est bon , c'est bon, j'y vais !

Malgré ses saris à fleurs, ses énormes lunettes à monture vertes et les herbes suspectes qu'elle fumait pendant ou en dehors des cours, le professeur Cartiguayne était compétente et ses cours étaient toujours très animés. Seulement, Harry avait pu se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Il traîna donc les pieds jusqu'au bout de la file, où se trouvait Peter, et prit place en face de lui, baguette à la main. Afin de s'exhorter à le retenue, il inventa une petite chanson qu'il fredonna mentalement :

« Il ne faut pas tuer Queudver dans le château

Sinon Dumby va te faire la peau,

Il ne faut pas tuer Queudver dans le château,

Dans vingt ans j'briserai ses os… »

Et ainsi de suite.

-Baguette levées, dit le professeur Cartiguayne. Attention, à trois, sortilège de frigoration. Si j'entend le moindre son, je vous colle tous en retenue, compris ? Un, deux, trois !

« Il ne faut pas tuer Queudver dans le château

Sinon Dumby va te faire la peau… ».

Harry, en homme d'expérience, laissa son adversaire jeter son sort le premier. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver ; Peter le rata d'au moins deux mètre et frappa son voisin. Il apparut alors que le sortilège de Peter avait quelques défauts ; l'adolescent touché prit une horrible teinte verte et se mit à vomir abondamment.

-Ouhlà, ça va ? demanda Harry en le soutenant.

Mais alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, Peter le frappa par derrière. Cette fois non plus, le sortilège ne fit pas l'effet attendu ; Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de massue dans le dos, et tomba violemment sur le sol. Harry entendit quelques élèves pousser des cris scandalisés. Furieux, il se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de Peter.

-Non mais, ça va pas ? lui cria-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, bougonna Peter, rouge comme une pivoine, sur un ton qui déplut profondément à Harry.

-On était censé frigorifier l'adversaire, pas l'assommer ou le rendre malade !

-Bon, ça va, murmura Peter, en s'assurant que le professeur ne l'écoutait pas. Ça n'a pas l'air si grave.

Harry le fusilla du regard et retourna vers l'élève qui vomissait toujours. Mais, malheureusement, Peter ne s'arrêta pas là.

-De toute façon, dit-il sur un ton plein de hargne, vous les fils de moldus, vous ne faites que vous plaindre.

Cette fois, ce fut trop. Harry fit brusquement volte-face, fondit sur Peter et lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Celui-ci se plia en deux et, en reculant, heurta violemment une table. Puis il s'effondra sur le sol et commença à geindre, sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance.

-Non d'un chien ! s'écria Cartiguayne en accourrant. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Il m'a frappé ! s'exclama Peter en pointant Harry du doigt.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai vu, intervint James en regardant Harry de travers.

-Griffith ? dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il m'a insulté, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

-C'est pas une raison ! protesta Lily, qui semblait scandalisée. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il a dit que les fils de moldus étaient des mauviettes, répondit-il.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Peter avec une voix suraiguë, prenant le ton de l'innocence outragée. Je n'ai rien dit dans le genre !

-Pas de témoin ? demanda Cartiguayne à la cantonade. Dans ce cas, une retenue pour Griffith ! Et trente points en moins pour Gryffonfor.

-Quoi ? protesta Harry, il m'a attaqué par derrière, et vous le laissez partir comme ça ?

-Pas de témoin, pas de méfait, dit le professeur. Ce soir, huit heures, dans mon bureau.

Hors de lui, Harry passa devant ses camarades et quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui avec une violence qui aurait bien pu lui coûter une autre retenue. Mais après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres dans le couloir désert, sa colère retomba brusquement. Après tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre, de la part de cette baudruche stupide et répugnante ? D'ailleurs, le coup de poing lui avait apporté une grande satisfaction, et en se remémorant Peter qui s'effondrait sur les tables, il ne regretta plus sa retenue. De nouveau joyeux, il commença à arpenter les couloirs pour retrouver Rodrigue.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Dés que le cours fut terminé, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Peter se groupèrent à l'écart des autres élèves et commencèrent à discuter de l'incident.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Remus avec perplexité.

-C'est simple, dit Peter d'un ton sec. Nous étions en train de nous entraîner, quand William, sans raison est venu vers moi et m'a envoyé un direct dans le ventre. J'ai cru que j'allais rendre mon déjeuner.

-Mais enfin, insista Remus, tu as bien du lui dire quelque chose, pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

-Je ne l'ai pas insulté ! protesta vivement Peter. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'utiliserais une insulte contre les moldus. J'aime beaucoup les s… les moldus, vous savez bien. J'aime bien Lily, je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs, et puis j'ai invité Pat Dennis à ma fête d'anniversaire, il y a deux ans. C'est ridicule, pourquoi insulterais-je les moldus ? Ils sont comme nous, certains sont même de très bons sorciers !

Peter avait fait un amalgame douteux entre les moldus et les sorciers issus de famille moldue, mais aucun de ses camarades ne le releva. Peter faisait souvent des maladresses de ce genre.

-Mais tu lui as dit quelque chose ? insista Remus pour la troisième fois. Il y a peut-être eu un malentendu.

-Pas du tout… Enfin, je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit « excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès ». A mon avis, il était tout simplement furieux parce que je l'ai touché.

-Ça, c'est autre chose, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu l'as frappé par derrière ?

-C'était… un accident, bafouilla Peter.

Sirius, qui avait vu la scène, trouvait cet accident assez peu vraisemblable, mais il n'insista pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James avec un geste rassurant, c'est ta parole contre la sienne. Et à mes yeux, la parole d'un type qui fait de la magie noire en cachette n'a pas beaucoup de valeur.

Cette fois, Remus et Lily exprimèrent leur désaccord.

-James ! s'exclama Lily sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de le juger de la sorte, dit Remus. Il n'a encore rien fait de mal, à part ce coup de poing.

James haussa les épaules.

-Sirius ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Je ne sais pas, dit celui-ci, mal à l'aise. Il m'a quand même tiré d'un sale pétrin… Et puis, d'habitude, il est sympathique…

-Avec toi, peut-être, répliqua sèchement Peter. Mais moi, c'est à peine s'il me parle. Il me méprise, tout simplement.

Ces amis le regardèrent avec un mélange de gêne et de surprise.

-Tu te fais des idées, dit Sirius, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu parles ! Observe-le un peu, et tu verras. Ce type est super arrogant !

Personne ne répondit. Les cinq amis, soucieux, gagnèrent en silence la salle commune.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, glissa Remus à l'oreille de Sirius, quand ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame, mais il faudra tirer cette affaire au clair.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils n'évoquèrent plus l'incident de toute la soirée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH

-Alors, il te tient à l'œil.

-Absolument. Et toi aussi, peut-être.

Il était onze heures du soir. Harry et Rodrigue revenaient du parc, où Harry avait raconté à son compagnon les évènements de la journée.

-Mais, dit Rodrigue, c'est assez grave, tout cela.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'un ton vague. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur moi.

-Par exemple, que tu reçois du courrier du plus grand tueur de l'univers. Ou que tu étudies la magie noire en cachette. S'il te prend pour un mage noir, il peut nous compliquer la vie.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas tout lui révéler ? proposa Harry. Après tout, il pourrait nous aider.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, si tu veux mon avis. Si Voldemort –le « tien »- croit que tu es assisté par Dumbledore, il risque de l'éliminer. Si tu…

-Silence ! le coupa brutalement Harry.

Il venait d'entendre des pas derrière lui.

Un peu inquiet, il se retourna. La personne qui le suivait était Sally Larson, l'amie de Lily.

-Salut, dit Harry avec un sourire engageant.

Sally répondit d'un signe de tête. Harry la connaissait assez peu. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Sally n'avait rien à envier à Lily quant à l'intelligence. Mais pour le reste, les deux amies ne se ressemblaient guère : il n'y avait, chez cette jeune fille aux traits parfaitement anodins, rien de la chaleur ni de la beauté de Lily. Ses yeux étaient gris et neutres, son visage inexpressif, sa chevelure brune et lisse mais sans éclat. Jamais elle n'élevait la voix, jamais elle ne riait, jamais elle ne sortait de cette froide indifférence qui la caractérisait. C'était, enfin, le genre de personne qu'on voit partout sans jamais les remarquer.

Harry étudia attentivement l'expression de son visage, mais rien n'y laissait supposer qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Rodrigue. Or, si tel avait été le cas, se disait Harry, le fourchelangue était un son assez rare pour que le sorcier le plus blasé laisse échapper au moins un regard de surprise.

Rassuré par son examen, il tenta d'engager la conversation.

-Il est bien tard, dit-il. Tu retournes au dortoir ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est ce que faisais ? Bibliothèque ?

-Oui, répéta-t-elle.

-Ah… Bon, eh bien, je vais me promener, je rentrerais un peu plus tard.

-D'accord.

Elle poursuivit sa route sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Harry la regarda s'éloigner.

-Glaciale, cette fille, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je me demande si elle nous a entendu, dit Rodrigue.

-Ça m'étonnerait, elle aurait réagi…

-Qui sait ?

_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Dans le prochain chapitre, pleine lune, bagarres et grands méchants. Alors, à bientôt !_

**RAR (pour les anonymes)**

Lapis Lazuli : ouais, Voldy s'est beaucoup décoincé pendant ses voyages. Maintent, c'est un psychopathe qui s'amuse ! Merci de continuer à me lire et à bientôt !

Flo : merci merci merci, et, heu, etc… Bagarre Harry vs Voldy dans le prochain chapitre, avec intervention de méchants inconnus. Ça te va ? A bientôt !

Clow : Eurk ! Lily avec Peter, et puis quoi encore ? Préfère encore Rogue et Dumbledore. Enfin… Peut-être pas finalement. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

Hirana : merci beaucoup, et à bientôt !

Molly : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ben non, comme t'as du le voir Harry n'était pas en transe, juste un peu K.O. A plus !

Katia : yes, les maraudeurs vont découvrir que Harry est fourchelangue, bientôt même. Et la prochaine attaque est prévue pour le chapitre suivant. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

TiOubO : les maraudeurs vont faire beaucoup de choses. Je sais, ça t'avance pas vraiment. Première attaque et combat HvsV dans le prochain chapitre. A bientôt !

Rini : merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours. A bientôt pour la suite !

Eloïn : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite.

Clmin : merci beaucoup, à bientôt !

Elie : la suite est là, l'action est dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, patience ! Merci et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous ! Pour ne pas changer, je commence par mon petit mea culpa ; oui, je suis trèèès en retard, encore pire que la dernière fois, c'est mal, je vais marcher pendant une semaine à cloche-pied pour expier mes fautes et si c'est pas suffisant, je mangerais des œufs brouillés tous les matins pendant un an. Bon, peut-être pas, en fait… Vous comprenez, ça me mettrait encore plus en retard pour mon prochain chapitre._

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir torturer Peter et à le faire mourir dans les pires souffrances, et je vous en félicite. Selon moi, ces sentiments témoignent d'une vision lucide du personnage. Pas de pitié, c'est un traître et un lâche ! Je lance le concours du surnom le plus insultant. Celui qui trouvera le meilleur aura droit à une mention spéciale dans la note du prochain chapitre._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement froid et brumeux. Aussi, comme on était samedi, les élèves profitèrent de leur liberté pour se cacher au fond de leurs couvertures, en attendant que le soleil se montre ou que la faim les tire de leurs lits.

Cependant, vers huit heures du matin, trois élèves faisaient exception. L'un d'entre eux –faut-il le préciser ?- n'était autre que Harry. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il s'était couché deux heurs après les plus tardifs et s'était levé une heure avant les plus matinaux. Ensuite, il s'était rendu directement à la bibliothèque, où madame Balla l'avait surveillé d'un œil mauvais et suspicieux. A titre exceptionnel, il décida de rester dans la partie légale. Il avait décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, de faire ses devoirs, et, tant qu'à faire, de les faire pour les trois semaines à venir.

Ce n'est donc pas à lui que nous nous intéresserons pour le moment, mais aux deux autres originaux. En effet, deux jeunes filles bravaient le froid, emmitouflées dans leurs vêtements d'hivers, et causaient en se promenant au bord du lac. Le parc était désert, pourtant elles jetaient de temps en temps des regards inquiets aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

-Mais… Tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Lily à son amie, visiblement préoccupée. Je veux dire… Tu n'en as jamais entendu avant, pas vrai ?

-Tu te trompes, répondit Sally d'une voix calme. Ma grand-mère en était une, je l'ai souvent entendu le parler. Je te dis donc que j'en suis sûre.

-Mais alors… C'est assez grave, tu sais ?

-N'éxagérons rien. Il est fourchelangue, et après ?

-Est-ce que ta grand-mère était… commença Lily d'un ton hésitant.

-Ma grand-mère était une personne tout comme il faut, la coupa Sally d'un ton sec.

-Oh, dit Lily en rougissant un peu, je ne dis pas qu'ils soient tous mauvais. Mais enfin, c'est un peu étrange, non ?

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit Sally en haussant les épaules.

-Et puis, continua Lily, il y a ses pouvoirs excentriques…

-C'est vrai…

-Et tout ce mystère qui plane autour de lui…

-C'est une circonstance aggravante.

-Oui, et puis il y a aussi…

Mais là, Lily s'arrêta, hésitant à poursuivre.

-Lily, dit Sally avec humeur, je t'ai raconté ce que je savais, tu peux bien me rendre la pareille.

-C'est vrai, admit Lily. Eh bien, figure-toi que l'autre soir…

Lily raconta à son amie comment James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et elle avaient surpris Harry endormi sur un livre de magie noire.

-Et qu'en ont dit les autres ? demanda Sally d'une voix pensive.

-Ils ont réagi au quart de tour, répondit Lily. James et Sirius sont littéralement allergiques à la magie noire. J'ai été obligée de les tempérer, ils ont tendance à juger un peu vite.

Sally ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es penses ? demanda finalement Lily.

-A quel propos ?

-A propos de William, bien sûr ! A ton avis, c'est un espion ?

Sally eut un petit rire.

-Si c'est le cas, on peut dire que c'est un très mauvais espion, dit-elle.

-C'est vrai, admit Lily, il n'arrête pas de se faire remarquer. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une preuve.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était une. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'est pas un espion, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un mage noir. Peut-être espère-t-il rentrer plus tard à son service, ou même, en secret, supplanter Voldemort.

-Tu crois ? demanda Lily, surprise.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit moins doué que le seigneur noir à son âge. Si Voldemort ne le tue pas, il pourrait bien prendre sa place un jour.

Lily dévisagea sa meilleure amie. D'elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais pu voir en son camarade excentrique un successeur potentiel de Voldemort. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si invraisemblable que ça… Mais comment Sally pouvait-elle en parler avec tant de sang-froid ?

-Bon, dit-elle finalement. Alors, j'en parle à Dumbledore ?

-Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Sally en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est un fourchelangue. Et pour le livre, d'accord, c'est suspect, mais bon, entre nous, tu pourrais en faire autant, pas vrai ?

-Et toi aussi, répondit Lily.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

-En tout cas, continua Sally, ne dit pas à James que William est un fourchelangue. Cet idiot serait capable de faire venir un bataillon d'aurors.

-Hé ! fit Lily, feignant l'indignation. Je t'interdis d'insulter mon petit-ami !

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Sally en riant. N'empêche que c'est un idiot, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent au château en se chamaillant joyeusement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPH

L'après-midi venue, la brume du matin laissa place à une pluie torrentielle et glaciale qui emplit le château d'une prégnante morosité. Le ciel était sombre et sinistre ; à quatre heures, on avait l'impression que la nuit était déjà tombée.

James, en conséquence, avait dispensé son équipe d'une séance d'entraînement qui aurait été un peu spartiate pour ces jeunes tempéraments. Tous s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune pour partager leur mauvaise humeur. Lily et Sally travaillaient ensemble sur un problème d'arithmancie, Remus expliquait à Peter un exercice de métamorphose, Sirius rédigeait avec un air de profond dégoût son devoir de potions, et James regardait tristement le parc à travers les carreaux battus par la pluie.

-Quelle poisse, maugréa-t-il. Ça fait trois fois qu'il pleut le soir de la pleine lune.

-Je sens déjà l'eau qui traverse ma fourrure, renchérit Sirius.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions rester dans la cabane hurlante, suggéra Remus.

Comme tous les jours précédant la pleine lune, il était très pâle et maladif. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait encore de meilleure humeur que ses compagnons.

-Tu veux rire ? grogna Sirius. On n'y voit rien, là-dedans. Et puis, on ne va pas rester dans cette baraque pourrie à se tourner les pouces.

-Vous savez, dit Remus, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade à cause d e moi.

-Justement, dit Peter, je crois que je commence un petit rhume…

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard courroucé.

-…mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir, acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Remus répondit par un sourire indulgent.

-Merci, Peter, j'apprécie ton dévouement, dit-il sans sarcasme.

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

James poussa un soupir, et laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Soudain, il aperçut Harry, et aussitôt tous ses soupçons lui revinrent en mémoire. Le jeune homme, installé dans un canapé, lisait ou semblait lire avec le plus grand intérêt son manuel de métamorphose, ce que James trouva particulièrement suspect.

-Sirius, dit-il sans quitter Harry du regard. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Occupé, grogna son ami.

James l'ignora.

-Il faut que tu distraies William pendant quelques minutes, et que tu le forces à lâcher son livre.

Remus et Peter levèrent la tête.

-Autant essayer d'inviter McGonagall à une soirée samba, protesta Sirius.

-Laisse tomber, James, dit Remus, le front plissé. Ce qu'il lit ne te regarde pas.

-Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil, répliqua James. Allez, bouge-toi, ajouta-t-il en saisissant Sirius par la manche de sa robe. Fais travailler tes neurones, pour une fois.

Sirius poussa un soupir résigné et se traîna jusqu'au canapé où lisait Harry.

-Salut Willy ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Comment ça va ?

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Beaucoup moins bien qu'il y a quelques secondes, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à inonder le couloir du troisième étage, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Harry sursauta.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'angoisse.

-Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. J'ai passé toute la matinée à me demander s'il valait mieux faire déborder les toilettes des filles ou la salle de bain des préfets. Finalement, je me suis dit que l'idéal, ce serait les deux, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tiens, je connais un sort super pour augmenter le débit des robinets, il faut que je te montre.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une canalisation.

-Arrête, imbécile ! s'écria Harry en se jetant sur lui pour lui arracher sa baguette, sans pour autant lâcher son livre.

-Hééé ! protesta Sirius. Rends-moi ça !

Sirius tira de toutes ses forces sur l'autre extrémité de sa baguette, mais Harry tint bon. Il essaya alors une autre approche.

-Lâche un peu ton livre, intello à deux noises ! lança-t-il.

Puis il essaya de s'emparer du livre, et parvint à l'arracher aux mains d'Harry.

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! s'exclama celui-ci, paniqué.

Mais Sirius ne l'écouta pas et fit mine d'ouvrir le livre.

-Oh, et puis zut, dit Harry. _Petrificus totalus !_

Sirius s'effondra sur le sol, les bras plaqués contre le corps.

-Haha, fit Harry d'un air triomphant en regardant son ami se débattre, bien fait pour toi !

-Peter, souffla James à son ami, lance-lui une insulte.

-Hein ? fit Peter en écarquillant les yeux, épouvanté.

-Tout de suite !

-D'accord, d'accord…

Peter se racla la gorge.

-Ta mère est, euh, une grosse vache cracmole, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry se retourna.

-Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

-Plus fort, il n'a pas entendu, insista James avec impatience.

-Mais…

-Allez !

-D'accord, d'accord… Ta mère est… TA MERE ETAIT UNE GROSSE VACHE CRACMOLE !

Harry le regarda avec un mélange de fureur et d'incrédulité.

-Alors là, dit-il en sortant sa baguette, je sais pas si t'es cinglé ou suicidaire, mais tu vas le regretter…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu s'interposer, il lança des éclairs bleus dans la direction de Peter. Les cheveux de l'adolescent se dressèrent sur sa tête, l'air se mit à crépiter autour de lui, l'accablant de petites décharges électriques qui le faisaient bondir de façon ridicule.

James grogna. Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché son livre.

-Ça suffit ! intervint Remus, les sourcils froncés. William, arrête ça tout de suite , ou je fais un rapport à McGonagall.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'exécuta.

-Bien, et maintenant, Peter, excuse-toi.

Peter bafouilla de vagues excuses, qu'Harry reçut avec une parfaite indifférence. D'humeur massacrante, et un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de ses camarades, il sortit de la salle commune avec l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Bravo, James, fulmina Remus.

-Ecoute, répliqua James avec humeur, j'en ai assez de ses petits secrets. S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, il pourrait très bien se confier à nous.

-En tout cas, vu la façon dont vous l'avez traité, c'est sûr qu'il va nous faire confiance, maintenant, railla Remus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

Comme ils l'avaient prédit, la sortie du soir ne fut pas des plus joyeuses qu'aient connues les maraudeurs. La pluie avait cessé, mais la végétation retenait l'humidité et leurs pattes s'embourbaient dans les flaques de boue.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus, ils avaient largement eu le temps d'explorer le parc en long et en large. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, ils s'étaient donc attaqués à la conquête de la forêt interdite. Ils avaient déjà constaté que certaines zones étaient à éviter à tout prix, par exemple, celle où vivaient des araignées de près d'un mètre de haut. Cette rencontre fortuite avait singulièrement marqué leurs esprits, il avait fallu à James et Sirius employer tous leurs talents de persuasion pour convaincre Peter de continuer leurs expéditions mensuelles.

Le chien, le cerf, le loup et le rat glissaient comme des ombres entre les ronces et les fougères humides. Remus ouvrait la marche avec sa circonspection habituelle. James le suivait d'un pas tranquille, portant sur sa tête Peter, qui s'était agrippé à un de ses bois. Sirius, qui commençait à s'impatienter, gambadait dans tous les sens. Les quatre amis cherchaient une espèce de mausolée en ruine qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard lors de la dernière pleine lune, sans avoir pu l'explorer à fond. S'ils le trouvaient assez tôt, ils auraient même le temps d'aller plus avant dans la forêt.

Arrivé à un carrefour où deux chemins boueux se croisaient, Remus s'arrêta, perplexe. Les autres l'interrogèrent du regard. La communication n'était pas facile quand ils étaient sous leur forme animale; le seul moyen de se faire comprendre par les autres étaient d'utiliser un langage de signe assez rudimentaire qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » demanda Sirius en battant de la queue avec frénésie. Remus regarda une fois à droite, une fois à gauche et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il hésitait sur la direction.

Sirius s'avança et renifla à son tour le chemin boueux, sans succès. Peter lâcha un petit couinement qui pouvait vouloir dire « on rentre? ». Mais James frappa trois fois le sol de son sabot, ce qui voulait dire, dans leur langue, « allons-y, on verra toujours ». Joignant l'action à la parole, il se remit en marche, suivi par ses trois compagnons. Il opta pour le chemin de gauche, parce qu'il était gaucher.

Le hasard fit bien les choses; le chemin s'avéra être le bon. Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant la ruine qu'ils avaient découvert le mois dernier.

C'était un petit bâtiment de marbre, haut d'une vingtaine de mètres, de forme circulaire. La voûte était soutenue par huit colonnes sculptées à la base et au sommet. Deux d'entre elles étaient brisées à la moitié. Quatre escaliers, qu'on distinguait à peine sous les ronces, permettaient d'accéder à la dalle centrale, au cœur de laquelle trônait l'objet le plus intéressant du bâtiment: la statue grandeur nature d'une femme debout, enveloppée dans un long voile. L'expression de son visage était illisible dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais ses bras étaient tendus en avant, comme pour accueillir un visiteur.

Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de cette découverte pour la première fois, le lendemain de la dernière pleine lune, James et Sirius n'avaient manifesté qu'un intérêt modéré. Certes, ils reconnaissaient que le lieu avait un petit côté étrange, voire mystique, mais de là à le trouver intéressant... James avait fait la moue; Sirius avait demandé pourquoi il faudrait retourner voir ce « tas de pierres déglingué »; Peter, quant à lui, avait déclaré que ces choses étaient mystérieuses et que mieux valait ne pas chercher à les approfondir. Mais Remus était d'un avis contraire; les loup-garous disposent d'un instinct infaillible pour détecter la magie, même lorsqu'elle est ténue et presque effacée par le temps. Cette ruine avait fait une certaine impression sur lui; la magie qui l'habitait lui était complètement étrangère, à tel point qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pas distinguée. Elle ne frappait pas l'esprit comme la magie qui habite les murs de Poudlard, mais elle s'y imprégnait peu à peu, légère et enivrante comme la fumée de l'encens.

C'était donc Remus qui avait persuadé ses amis de consacrer une partie de la nuit à l'examen de ce lieu. Les sens aux aguets, il flairait pierre après pierre pour tenter de découvrir l'origine de la magie. Sans baguette, James, Sirius et Peter étaient à peu près inutiles. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de chercher sur les murs d'éventuels signes ou inscriptions, tâche que l'obscurité de la nuit et les amas de ronces rendaient particulièrement difficile. Plusieurs fois, Sirius regretta de ne pas pouvoir, comme Harry, faire surgir par la seule force de la pensée une torche pour suppléer à la lumière de la lune, qui se cachait derrière une épaisse couche de nuage.

Il devait être près de minuit quand ils s'avouèrent vaincus. Ils n'avaient trouvé ni magie, ni inscription, Sirius rongeait son frein et Peter commençait à trembler de froid. Il fallait qu'ils bougent un peu. Après s'être concertés en quelques mouvements de tête, ils décidèrent de poursuivre plus en avant dans les régions inexplorées de la forêt.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt, les quatre amis sentaient un malaise étrange grandir dans leurs esprits, sans pouvoir en discerner clairement l'origine. James pensa que le temps nuageux y était pour quelque chose Sirius trouvait la forêt beaucoup trop calme à son goût; Remus attribuait son malaise à l'influence de la ruine; Peter, quant à lui, accusait tout ce qu'il voyait.

Soudain, Peter poussa un couinement long et strident. James, Remus et Sirius levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui avait effrayé leur ami, et se figèrent avec effroi; non loin d'eux, au-dessus de la cime des arbres, flottait dans le ciel une tête de mort de lumière verte, masquant l'endroit où se trouvait la pleine lune.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHHP

-Vois-tu, disait Harry à un jeune cinquième année concentré devant un jeu d'échec, la meilleure façon de remporter la victoire est de le prendre par surprise en l'attaquant par surprise sur sa gauche avec ta tour. Encore trois ou quatre coups comme celui-là, et tu as gagné.

Le cinquième année, un peu intimidé, obtempéra.

-Dame en D6, annonça son adversaire. Echec et mat.

Un petit groupe d'élèves, qui assistait à la partie, applaudit avec enthousiasme. Le troisième année qui jouait contre l'élève qu'aidait Harry semblait ravi et gonflé d'orgueil.

-Oui, bon, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, bougonna Harry, un peu vexé. Disons que, _en général_, c'est ce qui marche le mieux.

« Les échecs... Encore une discipline à éviter », songea Harry en s'éloignant sous les ricanements du petit groupe. « De toute façon, c'est un jeu sournois... Parfait pour les mages noirs, pas pour les gens honnêtes... Suis sûr que Voldemort adore. ». Un peu déprimé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans un coin reculé de la salle, avec la ferme intention de noyer son humiliation dans la lecture.

-Franchement, tu n'es pas doué, ricana Rodrigue dans son dos.

-Bon, ça va, grogna Harry.

-Un vrai perdant! Et contre un troisième année, en plus!

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE! Cria-t-il en anglais.

Ce qui attira une foule de regards curieux dans sa direction.

-Euh... marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Heureusement, un événement imprévu le tira de son embarras. Un sifflement assourdissant retentit dans la salle commune. Effrayés, les élèves plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et Rodrigue bondit sous un canapé.

-ATTENTION, A TOUS LES ELEVES, dit soudain la voix de McGonaggall dans le mégaphone magique, qui semblait défectueux et propageait le son à un volume irrégulier, CECI n'est PAS un exerCIce. Des inDIvidus non Idendifiés ont FRANCHI les DEfenses du château et circulent en TOUTE illégalité dans le PARC. LA SITUATION PRESENTANT un risque, nous demandons à TOUS les élèves SANS EXCEPTION de rejoindre IMMédiatement leur salle commune. Les préfets sont priés de veiller à ce que l'ordre REGNE dans leur SALLE COMMUNE.

Pendant un instant, on entendit une mouche voler, les élèves restant prostrés dans leur attitude de défense. Puis, une fois assurés que l'ouragan sonore était passé, ils commencèrent à échanger des murmures perplexes et inquiets.

-Quand même, cracha Rodrigue en sortant du canapé sous lequel il s'était réfugié, ils pourraient entretenir un peu mieux leur matériel.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

-Des individus non identifiés, murmura-t-il, songeur. Est-ce que ce serait... _Lui_?

-Oui, c'est ça, le railla Rodrigue. Voldemort est tout à fait le genre de personne qui s'introduisent par la grande porte et se font prendre par un stupide système de sécurité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il s'en fiche peut-être de se faire repérer. Ou alors, il cherche à attirer les professeurs dehors.

-Mais si le vieux était là, tu le sentirais, non? Avec ton espèce de cicatrice bizarre...

-A moins qu'il n'utilise l'occlumancie.

-Ça, tu peux le vérifier.

-Comment? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Utilise la légilimancie. Avec le lien qui existe entre vous, tu devrais pouvoir le trouver, s'il n'essaye pas de se dissimuler.

-Euh... Tu crois? Demanda Harry, réticent.

-Fais un petit effort. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Bon...

Harry poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Ignorant son anxiété, il chercha dans ses souvenirs l'image et l'aura de Voldemort, lançant son esprit dans les vastes régions environnantes, à la recherche de son ennemi de toujours. Et soudain, il le trouva. Sans crier gare, un monde de pensées obscures et maléfiques s'ouvrit à lui, le submergeant presque. A travers les yeux de Voldemort, Harry contemplait une ville moldue, du haut d'un toit. Poudlard n'était nulle part en vue.

Lentement, Harry se dégagea de l'esprit de Voldemort et rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu avais raison, dit-il, soulagé et étourdi par l'expérience incroyable qu'il venait de faire. Il n'est pas ici.

-Super.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi! S'exclama Harry.

-Bof... ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Essaye un peu, pour voir, répliqua Harry avec un regard furieux.

Rodrigue lança une réponse sarcastique, mais Harry n'écouta pas. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. Dans un coin reculé de la salle, Lily, seule, regardait par la fenêtre avec une expression de profonde angoisse. Harry remarqua que ses main tremblaient légèrement.

-Lily... tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Lily se tourna vers lui, désemparée. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry, qui commençait à se sentir vraiment inquiet.

De nouveau, Lily ne répondit rien, mais elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda fixement un objet à l'extérieur. Intrigué, Harry suivit son regard, et eut l'impression que la masse d'un troll s'écrasait sur sa tête; Lily regardait la pleine lune.

-Ne me dit pas que... Ils sont dehors, n'est-ce pas? Bredouilla-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête, tremblant de plus en plus.

-Dans la forêt? Insista Harry.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Avec Remus... En loup-garou?

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété. Mais personne ne leur prêtait attention.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement d'horreur et cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Lily.

Harry ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Je vais prévenir McGonaggall, dit Lily d'une voix hésitante.

-Surtout pas! Répliqua Harry en l'attrapant par son poignet.

-Mais... On ne peut pas les laisser... commença Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ecoute, dit Harry d'un ton résolu, je vais aller les chercher.

-Quoi? Tu délires!

-S'ils se font prendre, ils vont avoir de sérieux ennuis! Le ministère ne rigole pas avec les animagi non déclarés, encore moins avec les loup-garous qui se promènent en liberté les soirs de pleine lune!

-Mais... Comment vas-tu sortir d'ici? Les issues sont sans doutes surveillées. Tu connais un moyen?

-J'en connais quarante, répondit Harry d'un ton léger. Au moins.

Lily hésita un instant.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement, mais je viens avec toi.

-Pas question! Protesta Harry. C'est beaucoup trop...

-Je viens, ou je raconte à McGonaggall que tu as volé un livre de magie noire dans la réserve, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry sursauta, et l'étudia attentivement. Elle semblait sérieuse, et très décidée.

-D'accord, dit-il en poussant un soupir. On y va.

-Attend, dit-elle. Passons d'abord à ton dortoir, James a une carte qui pourra nous aider.

-Ça me va, on peut sortir par là, approuva Harry.

Lily ne voyait pas trop comment, mais elle ne fit aucune objection. Les deux amis grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir et s'y enfermèrent, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Lily se rua vers l'armoire de James, jeta quelques affaires sans ménagement et sortit une feuille parchemin que Harry reconnut au premier coup d'œil; la carte du maraudeur.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Lily en pointant sa baguette sur la carte.

Harry se pencha sur son épaule, avec une certaine angoisse. Car il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à modifier son étiquette sur la carte... Et si Lily s'en apercevait? Harry chercha avec fébrilité son nom, espérant pouvoir le modifier par la pensée avant que la jeune fille ne le remarque. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva rien; dans le dortoir, la carte indiquait la présence de Lily, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son propre nom. C'était tout simplement comme s'il n'existait pas.

Heureusement pour lui, Lily était trop occupée à chercher les maraudeurs pour s'en apercevoir. Harry reprit ses esprits. Pour l'heure, il avait plus urgent à faire que d'éclaircir ce mystère.

-Ils sont là! S'exclama Lily, en pointant du doigt un point au nord-ouest de la carte.

-On est partis, dit Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Euh... dit Lily d'une voix inquiète, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de sortir par là?

-Si, c'est bien ça.

-Non mais ça va pas? On est à au moins cent mètres de haut.

-Tant mieux, comme ça personne ne nous cherchera ici, répondit Harry d'un ton léger.

-Willy! Protesta Lily, partagée entre la terreur et la colère.

-Fais moi confiance. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de l'univers, après tout!

Il pointa sa baguette vers le sol et prononça une formule dans une langue qui sonnait complètement étrangère aux oreilles de Lily. Aussitôt, une échelle de cordes commença à jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Harry poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol.

-_Semper inamovibile_, dit-il alors.

Aussitôt, l'échelle se détacha de sa baguette et se plaqua contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Lily fixait Harry, effarée.

-Oh, non, gémit-elle.

-Tout ira bien, dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Elle est enchantée, aucune chance qu'elle se détache. Je passe en premier.

Et sans hésiter, il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et posa ses pieds sur l'un des premiers échelons.

-Tu sais, dit-il à Lily, tu peux encore changer d'avis.

-Pas question! Répliqua-t-elle d'un air farouche.

-D'accord. Alors, ne t'en fais pas; si tu tombes, je suis là pour te rattraper.

-Crétin, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry commença sa descente d'un pas ferme, mais assuré. En quelques minutes, il fut à terre et fit signe à Lily que tout allait pour le mieux. Alors, celle-ci, prenant son courage à deux mains, enjamba à son tour le rebord de la fenêtre et descendit à son tour avec précautions. Sa descente pris un peu plus de temps, mais elle s'en tira bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était au sol, tremblante mais saine et sauve.

-Tu vois, c'était facile, dit Harry d'un ton guilleret en faisant disparaître l'échelle.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

-Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, grogna-t-elle en agrippant le poignet de Harry et en marchant à grands pas vers la forêt.

Mais elle ajouta quand même:

-Quand j'aurais retrouvé James, je lui jetterai un maléfice crache-limace dont il ne se remettra pas.

-Le pauvre, dit Harry.

Les deux amis traversèrent la forêt pendant n bon moment, tantôt courant, tantôt marchant à grands pas, s'éclairant à l'aide de leurs baguettes et ne parlant guère, sauf quand Lily jetait de terribles imprécations contre James et Sirius. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et s'adressa à Harry, le front plissé.

-Dis, si on tombe sur Remus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il va se jeter sur nous.

-C'est simple. S'il se jette sur nous, je l'assomme avec un bon sortilège. J'en ai quelques uns d'assez efficaces dans mon répertoire.

-T'es sûr de toi?

-Absolument.

-Bon, regarde sur la carte si on est toujours dans la bonne direction.

Ravi de s'en occuper lui-même, Harry obéit aussitôt.

-Oui, c'est bon, ils n'ont pas beaucoup bougé, on dirait.

-Tant mieux.

-Oh oh, fit soudain Harry, dont le visage s'était figé.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lily avec empressement.

-On dirait que nos individus suspects sont dans les parages, regarde.

En effet, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les maraudeurs, quatre étiquettes se déplaçaient à vive allure.

-Deller, lut Lily, Grasnost, Grinsfeld, Dzerjinski... Je connais ces noms... Ce sont des mangemorts!

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard plein d'effroi.

-On fonce, dirent-ils à l'unisson, avant de détaler aussi vite sue leurs jambes le permettaient, baguettes à la main.

Tout en courant, Harry se demandait si les mangemorts savaient que quatre élèves se promenaient dans les bois, si Voldemort deux avait pu, directement ou par l'intermédiaire de Voldy Un les envoyer. Mais non...

-Regarde! Cria soudain Lily en pointant un doigt vers le ciel.

Harry regarda à son tour. Dans le ciel sombre et nuageux, la marque des ténèbres masquait de son éclat infâme la lumière de la lune.

Harry poussa un soupir et secoua la te.

-C'est pas bon, ça...

Les deux amis reprirent leur course de plus belle. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, à présent. Encore un peu... Juste un peu... Absorbé par ses pensées, Harry se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un juron chinois. Lily l'aida à se relever. Mais un instant après, un cri retentit dans la forêt.

-James! S'écria Lily, gagnée par la panique.

-Ça venait de là-bas, dit Harry, essoufflé.

Harry et Lily reprirent leur course et débouchèrent dans une petite clairière. Ils eurent à peine une seconde pour apprécier la situation. Elle n'était pas bonne: James gisait à terre, sous sa forme humaine, du sang sur le visage. Deux hommes tenaient Sirius, qui était toujours en chien, en joue, deux autres, qui tournaient le dos à Harry et Lily, lançaient vainement des sorts sur un loup-garou particulièrement nerveux... Qui fonça sur les nouveaux arrivants dés qu'il perçut leur présence.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Vous avez vu ça? », semblait demander le visage du cerf à ses trois compagnons. Ceux-ci semblaient tout aussi désemparés que lui.

Soudain, Remus se mit à grogner d'une façon qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il montra ses crocs et commença à avancer.

Ce fut Sirius qui réalisa le premier ce qui se passait: Remus devenait ainsi lorsqu'il sentait la présence d'un être humain. Rapide comme l'éclair, le molosse bondit sur ses pattes et planta ses crocs dans la queue du loup-garou, qui glapit de douleur. Furieux, il se tourna vers le chien pour le mordre à son tour, mais James vint à la rescousse de Sirius et chargea Remus. A ce moment, la situation aurait pu être maîtrisée, si quatre silhouettes n'étaient pas apparues à la lisière, pointant leurs baguettes droit sur eux.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Le signe dans le ciel, il le savait, était l'emblème de Voldemort, ces hommes masqués ne pouvaient donc être que ses serviteurs. Quant à leurs intentions, elles étaient hélas plutôt évidentes.

L'un des hommes masqués jeta un sort dans sa direction. Il parvint à l'éviter en faisant un bond sur le côté, tout en réfléchissant. S'ils restaient sous leur forme animale, lui, Sirius et Peter auraient une chance de s'enfuir. Mais Remus ne les suivrait pas, et James ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser en arrière. Alors, il prit sa décision; Sirius pouvait se charger de maîtriser Remus. Pendant ce temps, il reprendrai sa forme humaine et affronterait les mangemorts. A un contre quatre, ses chances étaient minces, mais il espérait que Peter ait la bonne idée de se faufiler derrière les mangemorts et de les prendre à revers.

Il se transforma, et en un éclair, sortit sa baguette. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage, il se jeta sur le côté et visa un mangemort au hasard. Mais les mangemorts l'avaient devancé; James esquiva le premier sort, mais le second, un rayon de lumière violette, l'atteignit en plein visage. Blessé, il hurla de douleur et sentit le sang jaillir de son front et de sa poitrine. Il entendit vaguement un aboiement désespéré: Sirius venait de lâcher Remus.

Tout était perdu. James savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de mourir. Curieusement, il n'éprouvait aucune peur. Il espérait juste que Sirius et Peter aient le bon sens de prendre la fuite. Ils avaient peut-être encore une chance. James voulut leur crier de s'enfuir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Et soudain...

-James!

Cette fois, James crut qu'il était en plein délire. C'était la voix de Lily!

-Lil, fait gaffe! Cria une autre voix. Bouge-toi, je vais l'avoir!

En effet, Harry et Lily venaient d'arriver, Lily en tête. Après un bref calcul, Harry avait estimé que le loup-garou, qui s'était mis à courir vers Lily, constituait la menace prioritaire et avait, en conséquence, crié à Lily de libérer sa ligne de mire.

Assommer un loup-garou, rien de plus facile, Harry était à son affaire. Remus n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas avant qu'un rayon bleu jaillissant de la baguette d'Harry ne le frappe en pleine poitrine. Le loup-garou s'effondra et resta à terre, inanimé.

Restaient les quatre mangemorts. Surpris par cette intervention inattendue, ils avaient hésité un instant, mais à présent ils dirigeaient leurs baguettes sur Harry et Lily et les accablaient de sortilèges mortels. Heureusement, là aussi, Harry connaissait son métier. Sans même utiliser sa baguette, il dressa un mur invisible qui les protégeait des sortilèges. Même les avadas kedavras les plus féroces s'y heurtaient sans parvenir à l'ébranler.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine. Profitant de ce que l'attention des assaillants s'était reportée sur Harry et Lily, il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa le mangemort le plus proche. Aussitôt, les trois autres mangemorts le prirent pour cible, mais il parvint à éviter leur attaques en se jetant derrière un arbre. Harry put alors disperser sa protection. Lily et lui prirent les mangemorts à revers. Quelques secondes plus tard, le combat était fini.

-James, souffla Lily en courant rejoindre son petit ami, talonnée par Harry et Sirius.

Les blessures de James semblaient sérieuses. Il était inconscient et son visage et sa poitrine, entaillés en plusieurs endroits, saignaient abondamment.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Harry en écartant doucement Lily.

Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur l'une des entailles de la poitrine de James et prononça des paroles sibyllines. Une lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette, illuminant momentanément la sombre clairière. Puis elle s'estompa; la blessure était refermée. Harry réalisa le même tour sur les autres entailles, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

-Waouh, dit Sirius, quand il eut fini.

-Voilà, je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit Harry en se relevant.

-James! James, tu m'entends? Demanda Lily en le secouant doucement.

James remua et ouvrit les yeux. Lily poussa un petit cri de joie et Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Lily avec anxiété.

-Ça peut aller, marmonna James en se redressant douloureusement.

-Faut pas traîner ici, coupa Harry d'une voix tendue. La marque des ténèbres va attirer des gens du château, dans quelques minutes ils seront là. S'ils trouvent Remus...

-On y va, approuva Sirius, qui aidait James à se relever. Tu crois que tu pourras marcher?

-Je pense, répondit James en grimaçant. Eh, c'est quoi, ce truc? Demanda-t-il en sentant quelque chose bouger dans sa poche.

La chose qui gigotait dans sa poche était en réalité Peter. Le rat s'y était dissimulé pour échapper à la tuerie qui semblait s'annoncer. Peter reprit sa forme humaine, encore tout tremblant.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit James en soupirant. Bon, il faut y aller, à présent.

-Ouiii, il faut, insista Harry. Vous, vous rentrez au château. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre. Empruntez un des passages secrets qui évitent les couloirs principaux, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Moi, je ramène Remus au sol cogneur.

-Pas tout seul! Protesta Sirius. Il peut y en avoir d'autres. Je viens avec toi.

-Non, ça va, j'y arriverai tout seul, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. Retournez au château...

-Sirius a raison, pour une fois, intervint Lily. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on est trois. Pas vrai, James?

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bon, très bien, dit Harry en soupirant, mais maintenant on y va.

-Et eux? Demanda Sirius en pointant les mangemorts du doigt.

-Pour le moment, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, dit Harry. Ah, j'oubliais, ajouta-t-il en donnant la carte du maraudeur à Lily, ça vous sera plus utile qu'à nous.

-Pourquoi? Demanda James.

-Parce que nous, nous rentrerons par où je suis sorti, répondit Harry en échangeant un regard complice avec Lily. Bon, à toute à l'heure.

Grâce à sa baguette, il fit léviter le corps de Remus à un mètre du sol et s'enfonça dans les bois, suivi de près par Sirius. De leur côté, Lily et Peter passèrent un bras autour de la taille de James et l'aidèrent à marcher vers le château.

Ils marchaient aussi vite que l'état de James le permettait. Ses blessures étaient refermées, mais elles le faisaient encore souffrir et il se sentait très faible. A plusieurs reprises, Peter et Lily durent le retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber. La route fut terrible. Ils craignaient à tout moment de voir surgir des fourrés un mangemort sanguinaire -ou pire, un professeur.

Ce fut avec un soulagement indescriptible qu'ils atteignirent la petite pierre pivotante qui ouvrait le passage secret menant au miroir du quatrième étage, celui qu'ils avaient décidé d'emprunter. Par chance, les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient déserts. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, les gryffondors, qui n'en savaient pas plus sur les évènements de la soiréeque lorsque Lily les avait quitté, les assaillirent de questions. Alors Peter, faisant preuve d'une présence d'esprit qu'on ne lui aurait guère soupçonné, affirma avec aplomb que des serpentards l'avaient enfermé dans un placard de la cuisine ; que James et Lily, n'ayant pas voulu l'abandonner alors que le château était peut-être attaqué, étaient restés pour tenter de le délivrer ; et enfin, qu'ils n'avaient vu ni Sirius ni William de la soirée, mais qu'il supposait que ceux-ci étaient à la recherche d'une nouvelle farce désopilante dont l'objectif était de semer la panique dans toute l'école. Ces explications étaient si vraisemblables que personne ne les mit en doute. Alors, les élèves reprirent leur occupation initiale, à savoir se ronger les sangs en imaginant les scenarios les plus cauchemardesques.

PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-A droite, maintenant, murmura Sirius. Ça y est, on est arrivés.

-Allah est grand, dit Harry avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sirius ramassa une longue branche, appuya sur le nœud de la racine du sol cogneur qui permettait l'entrée dans le souterrain et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Harry le suivit, faisant avancer Remus devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, Harry le posa au sol en douceur.

-Euh … dit Sirius en regardant le corps du loup-garou. T'as fait du bon travail. Il est complètement KO.

-Ouais. J'aime faire les choses proprement.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas eu la main un peu forte ?

-Mais non, voyons… Bon, il sera peut-être un peu sonné demain, mais ça n'a rien de dramatique.

-Si tu le dis…

-Allez, viens, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici.

Les deux amis reprirent le chemin du château, évitant les terrains nus et les zones éclairées, courant de taillis en taillis comme de vrais cambrioleurs. A présent, le parc grouillait de sorciers qui couraient en tous sens en s'éclairant de leurs baguettes.

-Quel dommage qu'on ait laissé les mangemorts dans la forêt, grommela Sirius.

-Je sais, répondit Harry d'un air navré. Mais on est vivants, c'est toujours ça…

Soudain, Sirius s'arrêta brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda Harry.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu… _sombre_, soudain ?

Surpris par la remarque de son ami, qui semblait incongrue à cette heure de la nuit, Harry regarda autour de lui, et constata que Sirius avait raison. Il pouvait toujours voir la lune et les lumières du château, mais celles-ci semblaient s'être estompées, alors qu'ils s'en étaient rapprochés. L'air semblait étrangement lourd et le silence pesant. Une sorte de brume noire épaisse semblait les envelopper.

-C'est pas normal, dit Sirius d'une voix lente.

-Dépêchons nous, dit Harry en repartant d'un pas plus rapide.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Mais ils n'allèrent pas loin.

-Attention ! cria soudain Harry en entrainant Sirius au sol.

Une boule de lumière bleue venait d'exploser à leurs pieds, provoquant une onde de choc assourdissante.

Harry et Sirius atterrirent dans la boue. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, une seconde boule de lumière fusa sur eux. Harry, par instinct de survie, réussit à créer un bouclier mental qui absorba la plus grande partie du choc ; Il y eut un grondement terrible, un flot de lumière agressa leurs yeux, mais la barrière tint bon.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Mais le répit fut de courte durée ; car soudain, Harry plaqua ses mains sur son front, en proie à une douleur atroce, et se mit à hurler.

C'est à ce moment que l'assaillant mystérieux lança sa troisième charge. Cette fois, Harry ne fut plus en mesure de la repousser entièrement. Les deux amis sentirent les rayons brûler leur peau et les éclats de pierre écorcher leurs membres.

Cependant, la situation pouvait encore être maîtrisée. Sirius, qui était le moins sonné des deux, empoigna Harry et l'entraîna sur le côté, évitant à son ami un sort mortel. Puis, dans un effort désespéré, Harry fit appel à l'occlumancie et parvint à fermer son esprit. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut.

Mais à présent, Voldemort (Harry l'avait enfin reconnu) s'en prenait à Sirius. Il lui lança un sort qui eut été fatal si Harry n'était pas parvenu, in extremis, à l'intercepter en partie grâce à un sort improvisé. Cependant, Sirius s'effondre inconscient. Harry se releva et se précipita entre son ami et Voldemort.

Pendant un instant, les deux ennemis se dévisagèrent en silence, conscients de la solennité du moment. Puis Voldemort prit la parole.

-C'est bien, Harry. Je suis satisfait de tes progrès.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, grinça Harry ;

-Toi non plus.

-C'est toi qui as fait venir ces mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie, répondit Voldemort en riant. C'est une idée de mon jeune collègue. Je me suis souvenu qu'il avait prévu une petite fête, ce soir, et je me suis invité. J'ai bonne mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Mille ans plus tard, je me souviens encore de la date exacte d'un coup raté. Enfin, presque… En fait, je me suis trompé d'un jour. Je suis venu hier, mais il n'y avait personne. J'étais très déçu.

-A quoi tu pensais ? Hier, c'était pas la pleine lune.

-Oui, mais j'avais oublié cette histoire de loup-garous… l'âge, sans doute.

-Ouais, l'âge de la retraite.

-Ouh, ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. D'ailleurs, c'est très injuste. Je suis plutôt bien conservé, tu ne trouves pas ? Les années me rajeunissent.

-Peuh… disons que tu es un peu moins moche qu'autrefois. A la rigueur, ça pourrait aller s'il n'y avait pas cette horrible odeur de… perversité. Et puis, tes yeux sont vraiment trop pâles.

Voldemort poussa un soupir et s'alluma un cigare.

-Bla, bla, bla, encore un sermon de curé. On croirait entendre Dumby dans ses jours gâteux. Bon, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la petite foule qui s'agitait près du château, c'est râpé pour ce soir. Je reviendrais un autre jour. A bientôt !

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Voldemort se volatilisa subitement.

-Ça, c'est pas bon, murmura Harry. S'il peut transplaner à Poudlard, et sans faire de bruit, en plus…

Mais il secoua la tête. « Pas d'affolement », songea-t-il. « Il a peut-être tout simplement bluffé en se transformant en moustique ou Merlin-sait-quoi. Il fait nuit, on n'y voit rien… ». D'ailleurs, le moment était mal choisi pour s'en inquiéter. La brume noire qui masquait les lumières du château s'était dissipée, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus à l'abri des regards.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius et l'examina rapidement. Par chance, il n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses, il était simplement évanoui. Harry, qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer en transportant un blessé, posa sa main sur la tempe gauche de Sirius et lui envoya une petite décharge pour le réanimer. L'effet fut immédiat ; Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se mit à gémir doucement.

-Du calme, Patmol, dit Harry en l'aidant à se redresser. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, grogna Sirius en se massant le crâne. Le type en noir… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a pris la fuite, répondit Harry d'un ton affligé.

-T'as pu voir son visage ?

-Oui, mais… Plus tard. Pour l'instant, ma priorité est de rentrer au sec avant de tomber sur un autre psychopathe.

-J'approuve, dit Sirius avec un petit rire nerveux qui s'acheva en claquement de dents.

Les deux amis se remirent en marche, tant bien que mal. Tous deux étaient couverts de boue, avaient de nombreuses écorchures et tremblaient de froid (ou peut-être d'angoisse). Ils étaient sonnés et trébuchaient sur toutes les racines, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sous la fenêtre de leur dortoir, que Lily avait eu la présence d'esprit de laisser ouverte. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le haut et en fit de nouveau jaillir une échelle de codes, qui alla se fixer magiquement au rebord. Sirius, encore hébété, ne posa même pas de question et escalada le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux à l'intérieur.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPPHP

-Pourquoi ne rentrent-ils pas ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

Lily avait raison, songea James. William et Sirius auraient du être rentrés depuis un bon moment.

-Ils sont peut-être tombés sur un professeur, suggéra Peter.

-J'espère bien que non ! s'exclama James. S'ils se font prendre, c'est le renvoi assuré.

-Mieux vaut tomber sur un professeur que sur un mangemort, répliqua raisonnablement Peter.

-Le mieux, c'est de ne se pas faire prendre du tout, grinça James.

Peter haussa les épaules. Au fond, il n'aurait pas été désolé d'être débarrassé de l'étranger. Pas du tout, même. En fait, cela l'aura même rendu extrêmement heureux.

Soudain, son visage joufflu, s'éclaira.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama-t-il. Regardons sur la carte !

James ouvrit de grands yeux et se frappa le front.

-Bien sûr ! dit-il en ricanant. Quelle andouille je fais !

Il s'empara fébrilement de la carte et l'activa. Les trois amis se penchèrent dessus et se mirent à chercher William et Sirius.

-Là ! s'exclama soudain Lily en pointant un doigt sur un endroit de la carte. Sirius est là… Mais pourquoi est-il seul ?

De plus en plus inquiets, ils cherchèrent William sur toute la carte, en vain.

-C'est bizarre, dit Peter. Griffith a disparu. Vous croyez qu'il est…

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, mais James et Lily avaient très bien compris le fond de sa pensée. On voyait bien, à l'expression de leurs visages, qu'ils partageaient la crainte de leur ami.

-Sirius ne bouge pas, constata Lily. Il est peut-être blessé.

-Alors, il faut aller voir, dit James en se levant.

-Comment ? s'écria Peter.

-Ben oui, Sirius est peut-être à l'agonie…

-Attends ! s'exclama soudain Lily. Sirius bouge. Il vient dans notre direction.

James et Peter poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et reportèrent leur regard sur la carte.

Pendant quelques minutes, qui semblèrent des heures, les trois amis ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, suivant la progression de Sirius. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Ça y est, il est au château, dit Lily.

-Mais pourquoi se dirige-t-il vers la tour de Gryffondor ? demanda Peter, intrigué. Il n'y a pas d'entrée, de ce côté-là.

A ces mots, le visage e Lily s'éclaira subitement. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut ouvrir la fenêtre, que Peter avait fermée en entrant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James, perplexe

-Ils vont entrer par là, dit Lily.

-Hein !

-William a dit qu'il rentrerait par où nous sommes sortis. Donc, c'est par là.

Mais Sirius est seul, objecta James.

-Pas si sûr. Sinon, pourquoi viendrait-il de ce côté-là ?

-Mais la carte… commença James.

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Un bruit étrange, comme un claquement de fouet se fit entendre près de la fenêtre. James regarda de plus près, et s'aperçut que quelque chose s'était accroché au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Ce sont eux, s'exclama Lily, folle de joie.

James se pencha au rebord de la fenêtre et vit que la chose était une échelle de cordes.

-Ben, ça… dit-il dans un souffle.

-Y en a un qui grimpe, dit Lily. Je crois que c'est Sirius.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Sirius apparut à la fenêtre. James, qui se sentit soudain plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lui sauta au cou et l'aida avec Lily à passer l'ouverture.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily après l'avoir serré dans ses bras (ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait paru inconcevable). Willy est avec toi ?

-Il me suit.

Lily et James poussèrent une exclamation de joie et de soulagement, que Peter imita dans un effort louable avec une seconde de retard.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que ça a d'étonnant ? demanda Sirius en remarquant l'expression de soulagement sur le visage de ses amis.

-C'est que… Ma carte… Mais non, ce n'est pas le moment, répondit James.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry passa lui aussi l'ouverture. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme.

James observa Harry et Sirius de plus près, et remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient couverts de boue et de sang, leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et tous deux semblaient sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Vous n'êtes pas blessés, au moins ?

-Non, mais c'est pas passé loin, répondit Sirius en se laissant glisser sur son lit, visiblement à bout de forces.

-Vous avez été attaqués, demanda Lily en nettoyant avec une serviette une coupure sur le front d'Harry qui saignait abondamment.

-On peut le dire, grogna celui-ci d'un air lugubre.

-Par qui ? Combien ?

-Ils étaient un, n tout, répondit Harry avec une grimace.

-Oui, mais quel « un » ! s'exclama Sirius. Un type comme ça, ça vaut une armée.

-C'était quand même pas Voldemort, hein ? demanda James.

-Sais pas, j'ai pas vu son visage, dit Sirius.

Mais Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, Voldemort a les yeux rouges et il est chauve. Le type qui nous a attaqués avait les yeux bleu pâle et une belle tignasse argentée.

-Tu as raison, ça ne _lui _correspond pas, dit James.

-Et… qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Lily.

-Il s'est enfui, répondit Harry.

-A cause de toi ?

-Pas vraiment… On était en train de se battre, puis il a vu du monde s'agiter près du château etil a pris la fuite.

-Comment ?

-Ça, j'en sais rien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il s'est tout simplement volatilisé.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent les autres en chœur.

-C'est comme je vous dis… pourtant, je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard.

-C'est le cas, protesta Lily, indignée. C'est pas possible, il a du se rendre invisible ou un truc comme ça…

-Possible, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-En tout cas, c'est pas rassurant, dit Peter. Ça veut dire qu'il ya un mangemort superpuissant en liberté.

-Bah ! fit James en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos d'Harry (qui grimaça douloureusement). Nous, on a Griffith. Le gaffeur le plus puissant de l'univers ! Puis il ajouta, en se tournant vers son ami : merci de nous avoir sauvé la mise. Sans toi –et Lily-, on était cuits.

-Carrément grillés, approuva Sirius.

-Pulvérisés, ajouta Peter pour ne pas être en reste.

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné.

-Bah, c'est rien, dit-il. Mais promettez-moi une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux, s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme.

-Ne sortez plus _jamais_ les soirs de pleine lune.

Il y eut un silence.

-Euh… on pourrait pas plutôt promettre autre chose ? demanda Sirius avec une grimace.

-Remus… commença James avec un regard d'excuse.

Mais Lily l'interrompit d'un ton sévère.

-Remus serait d'accord avec William, dit-elle. Et moi aussi. Ce soir, vous nous avez tous mis en danger avec vos stupidités.

James et Sirius eurent aussitôt un air coupable.

-D'accord, très bien, dit James avec un long soupir.

-Je le jure, dit Peter en essayant de ne pas montrer son bonheur.

-Et toi, Sirius ?

-Ouais, ouais, promis, grogna celui-ci à contrecœur. Mais dis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, comment t'as deviné pour… Remus, et nos petites sorties ?

-Ah, facile… Je vous ai surpris lors de la dernière pleine lune. Comme je connaissais ton apparence animale, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était vous.

A ces mots, un léger nuage passa sur le front de Lily, mais nul ne s'en aperçut.

Harry et Sirius se lavèrent et soignèrent leurs écorchures, mais aucun des six amis ne parla de se coucher. Ils restèrent éveillés toute la nuit et ne cessèrent de se raconter leur aventure, au grand dam de Harry qui aurait volontiers fermé l'œil. Mais tout la magie de la terre n'aurait pas suffit à persuader les maraudeurs et Lily Evans de dormir après une attaque de mangemorts…

_A suivre… J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !_

**RAR (special anonymes)**

Pour commencer, un grand merci à **Rini**, **Lana51**, **Neverland**, **Eloïn**, **King Kong **(à qui je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répondre en sénégalais), **Dyonisos**, **Amande** et **Gégé** pour leurs encouragements. J'apprécie beaucoup et je vous aime tous (même si le correcteur d'orthographe de mon ordi s'étouffe à chaque fois que j'écris vos noms).

Chère **Flo, **excuse moi, je pense pas pouvoir écrire autant de fois désolée que t'as écris stp… Mais je le pense. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Si si, promis !

J'espère que ton internet est réparé, **Lapis Lapzuli**, car j'attends avec impatience tes reviews pleines d'éloges qui ont toujours enchanté mon ego insatiable.

**Katia**, si tu veux toujours assassiner Peter, préviens moi. Je connais pas mal de gens prêts à te donner un coup de main.

Pour répondre à ta question **Arkane**, je ne sais pas encore si Harry va rencontrer Voldy Un. C'est de l'ordre du possible, mais c'est pas sûr… A suivre !

**L'âne-Oh-nyme sans nom **peut toujous supposer, j'arriverai bien à la surprendre ! pour ta question, ben, ça dépend pas mal de la taile de mes chapitres, de ma disponibilité… et de mon degré d'inspiration. Bref, c'est tout sauf régulier, quoi. Sorry…

**Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous et à bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, le chapitre 14. je me félicite d'avoir réussi à le finir dans de si brefs délais (brefs pour moi, en tout cas…). Je suis très motivée pour le chapitre 15, je viens de l'écrire au brouillon et il me plait assez. Alors, si nous avons de la chance (et si je reçois beaucoup de reviews) vous l'aurez peut-être encore plus rapidement. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, les élèves se hâtèrent de façon tout à fait inhabituelle en se rendant dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Tous, en effet, s'attendaient à une explication de la part du directeur au sujet des évènements de la veille –et ils ne furent pas déçus.

-Bonjour à tous, commença Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire.

Aussitôt, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle.

-Je présume, poursuivit-il, que ce n'est pas l'ardente envie de connaissance qui vous a tiré du lit de si bon matin.

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva de partout.

-Dommage. Enfin, tant pis. Puisque vous avez fait l'effort de vous lever, je pense que vous méritez bien quelques éclaircissements.

-Oui, des éclaircissements ! s'exclama un Poufsouffle en frappant du poing sur la table.

-Voici. Vous avez tous remarqué, hier soir, la présence hautement indésirée de la marque des ténèbres dans notre ciel non étoilé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette marque est utilisée par les partisans de Voldemort (mouvement d'angoisse dans la salle) lorsqu'ils assassinent quelqu'un. J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne, parmi le personnel et les résidents de Poudlard, n'a été assassiné –pas même la salamandre d'Hagrid. A vrai dire, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé et rien ne laisse à penser qu'un meurtre ait été commis dans l'enceinte du château.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement –et un zeste de déception, surtout à la table des Serpentards.

-La mauvaise, continua Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement plus grave, c'est que des mangemorts se sont bel et bien introduits dans le parc du château.

La salle se mit à bourdonner de tous côtés.

-Pour quoi faire, si aucun meurtre n'a été commis ? demanda Malfoy à voix haute.

-Excellente question. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner pour l'instant. Cependant, comme il parait peu probable que ces individus soient venus pour respirer le bon air de la forêt interdite, je vous _conseille _de ne pas sortir du château, jusqu'à ce que je vous en rende la permission. A vrai dire, je serais _extrêmement_ contrarié si l'un de vous (son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Gryffondors, à l'endroit où étaient assis James et Sirius) s'avisait de ne pas respecter cette consigne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les élèves approuvèrent.

-Bien. Afin d'assurer votre sécurité, et de faire la lumière sur cette affaire, le ministère nous envoie une équipe d'aurors et d'agents du département de la sécurité. De plus, les protections du château ont été considérablement renforcées. Il est donc inutile de paniquer. Continuez à étudier comme si de rien n'était.

Le directeur se rassit. Les conversations reprirent de bon train.

« A vrai dire, il y a des raisons de paniquer », songea Harry en mordant dans un toast. « Mais ça ne vous fera aucun bien ».

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Wendel, surexcité.

Harry, les maraudeurs et Lily échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

-Euh… Pas grand-chose, répondit James.

-C'était des mangemorts, quoi, dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

-Bravo, Pettigrow, belle perspicacité, réplique Wendel, vexé. C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

-Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise de plus ? demanda Sirius.

-Oh, allez… Vous êtes toujours fourrés dans des embrouilles pas possibles.

-Oui, mais là, on parle d'une vraie attaque, avec de vrais méchants, pas d'une embuscade de Serpentards, dit Remus. Désolé, mais ça nous dépasse un peu.

Les six aventuriers de la veille étaient épuisés et encore un peu ébranlés, et n'avaient aucune envie de parler de l'attaque avec qui que ce soit en dehors de leur petit cercle. Agacé, Wendel se tourna vers Harry.

-Et toi, le médium, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? A ton avis, ils cherchaient quoi, ces types ?

-J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on ne le saura jamais, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut-il pas qu'on aille dans le parc ? demanda Jane Baker. Est-ce que ça implique le terrain de quidditch ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama James, irrité à la seule idée qu'on pouvait le priver de son sport favori.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Harry tranquillement.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? demanda James.

-Le terrain de quidditch n'est pas plus sûr que le reste du parc, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Mais si ! Les mangemorts n'iraient pas attaquer des élèves en groupes et si proches des professeurs. De plus, le stade sera sûrement surveillé.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à une nouvelle attaque, dit Harry d'une voix songeuse. A mon avis, ce que Dumbledore craint, c'est plutôt…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Que les mangemorts aient _mis_, ou _fait_ quelque chose dans le parc.

-Tu veux dire, une sorte de piège ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

-Oui, une sorte de piège, ou… En tout cas, un je-ne-sais-quoi maléfique et dangereux.

-C'est un peu vague, tu sais ? grogna James.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Désolé, mais deviner les plans des mages noirs n'a jamais été ma spécialité…

-Et la marque des ténèbres ? Lui demanda Lily en réfléchissant.

-Une provocation, sans doute.

-Ou un avertissement, proposa Sally Larson, qui jusque là n'avait pris aucune part à la conversation.

Harry se tourna vers elle, étonné.

-Ça, c'est une idée, répondit-il d'une voix lente.

Les autres échangèrent des regards perplexes.

-Un avertissement ? Un avertissement pour quoi ? demanda Remus, dubitatif. S'ils ont vraiment placés des pièges ou un je-ne-sais-quoi, il on plutôt intérêt à ce qu'on ne le recherche pas, non ?

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils veulent, dit Sally d'une voix neutre sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Qu'on le recherche et qu'on tombe dessus. Peut-être qu'ils veulent qu'on le déclenche par accident.

-Ça me semble assez tordu, votre histoire, répondit Wendel, sceptique.

-A moi aussi, affirma James d'un ton catégorique.

-Et à moi aussi, renchérit Sirius.

« Eh bien, pas à moi », songea Harry. « D'ailleurs, ça me semble tellement raisonnable que je vais peut-être risquer un petit tour dans le parc, quitte à contrarier Dumbledore. De toute façon, il n'en saura rien. ».

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHH

A midi, au lieu de se rendre au déjeuner, Harry utilisa un sort d'invisibilité pour se rendre sans être vu dans le parc du château, bien décidé à découvrir les plans secrets de Voldemort. Le parc grouillait de sorciers aux airs affairés qui sondaient le sol à l'aide de détecteurs de magie noire. Harry les regarda avec un certain attendrissement : autant chercher un poil de botruc dans un terrier de niffleurs.

Il se rendit à l'endroit où la marque était apparue. S'il y avait une réponse, songeait-il, c'est là qu'il la trouverait.

Comme c'était à prévoir, le terrain était occupé par la horde du ministère. Ils fouillaient les bosquets, observaient les arbres et prenaient la température, mesures que Harry jugeait parfaitement saugrenues. Il soupira, agacé ; il allait devoir fournir un petit effort pour faire disparaître ces importuns. Puis il esquissa un sourire ; il venait d'avoir une idée extrêmement amusante.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et projeta dans l'esprit des sorciers du ministère l'illusion qu'un fumet irrésistible venait exciter leurs narines. Ses victimes réagirent aussitôt, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette senteur paradisiaque. Il se concentra encore un peu, et implanta dans leur esprit la conviction que cela venait de l'Est. L'effet souhaité se produisit sans délai ; ils abandonnèrent baguettes et scrutoscopes, et, fascinés, se mirent à marcher vers l'Est comme des zombies, tournant le dos au château. Harry se permit un petit rire d'autosatisfaction. D'ici à ce que l'illusion s'estompe, ils auraient bien parcouru une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il était vraiment un grand magicien.

Désormais, le terrain était libre. Afin de pouvoir utiliser au mieux ses facultés, il abandonna son sort d'invisibilité. Si quelqu'un approchait, il aurait le temps de le sentir approcher.

Harry commença par regarder autour de lui. A priori, le terrain n'avait rien d'anormal ; des arbres, des bosquets, une petite clairière… Aucune trace perceptible de magie. Harry utilisa une technique qu'il avait appris auprès d'une sorcière malgache, qui permettait de voir le passé aux endroits où un meurtre avait eu lieu. Mais il ne vit rien du tout.

Mécontent, il sortit sa baguette et effleura les bosquets, les troncs des arbres, espérant provoquer une réaction quelconque (c'était une technique bien connue des briseurs de sortilèges, qui permettait de trouver les pièges de l'ennemi). Cette fois encore, il fit chou blanc.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il poussa un soupir et se résigna à chercher ailleurs. Il avait déjà fait quelques pas, quand soudain…

-Bonjour, William. Vous chercher quelque chose ?

Harry fit un bond de surprise. Il se retourna, et vit… Dumbledore, qui, les mains derrière le dos, lui souriait avec une candeur et une naïveté telle qu'Harry l'aurait pris pour un grand-père gâteux, s'il n'avait pas su à qui il avait affaire.

-Bon… Bonjour, professeur, balbutia-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

-Belle journée pour se promener, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, euh… Enfin, non… Je cherchais… Je cherchais ma baguette magique, inventa-t-il.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas cette chose que vous tenez en main ?

Harry se voua aux enfers mentalement.

-Oh, celle-là ? Ah ah! Non, ça, c'est ma baguette de rechange. L'autre est beaucoup mieux. Je l'ai perdue en me promenant dans le coin, hier soir.

-Tiens, tiens... fit Dumbledore d'un air rusé. Alors, comme ça, vous vous promeniez hier soir à l'endroit même où la marque des ténèbres est apparue ? Comme c'est intéressant…

-Ah, mais attention, je n'ai rien a voir avec ça ! je suis rentré assez tôt, et j'ai passé toute la soirée à travailler dans la salle commune.

-Vraiment ? Alors, si j'interroge vos petits camarades de Gryffondor, personne ne va raconter que vous avez disparu pendant un certain temps, précisément au moment où la présence des mangemorts a été détectée dans le château ? Que Sirius Black, votre ami, était également absent, et que personne ne vous a vu ni entendu revenir ?

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

-Allons, allons, dit Dumbledore d'un air de conspirateur, vous voyez bien que je sais tout.

-Quel est le traître qui m'a dénoncé ? rugit Harry.

-J'ai mes sources, Griffith, j'ai mes sources. Votre affaire n'est pas bonne, croyez-moi !

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur une souche.

-Bon, bon, j'avoue… Je suis sorti hier soir… Pour m'assurer que personne n'avait d'ennuis sérieux.

-Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

-Puisque je vous le dis !

-Dans ce cas… Mais que faîtes-vous ici, maintenant ? Et pourquoi avez-vous dérangé ces pauvres fonctionnaires qui ne faisaient que leur travail ?

Harry cligna des yeux, éberlué.

-Vous… Vous étiez là ? balbutia-t-il.

-Et j'ai tout vu, dit Dumbledore. Très amusant, cette façon que vous avez eu de distraire les gens du ministère. D'ailleurs, je vous dois une faveur. Je voulais m'en occuper moi-même, mais vous m'avez pris de vitesse.

-Comment vous avez fait pour échapper à mon illusion ? Je ne me suis même pas aperçu de votre présence !

-Je me cachais, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

-Je me croyais meilleur que cela, grommela Harry, vexé.

-La vie est faite de désillusions, répondit philosophiquement le directeur. Allons, revenons en à nos moutons. Que faîtes-vous ici, depuis une demi-heure ?

-Je cherchais des indices sur l'attaque d'hier soir, admit Harry d'un air coupable.

-Et vous pensiez être plus apte à y parvenir que les quinze sorciers hautement qualifiés du ministère qui travaillent depuis des heures sur cet endroit ?

-A vrai dire… Oui.

-Et vous aviez tout à fait raison. Vous avez vu, quand ils ont sondé le trou de botruc au scrutoscope ?

-Oh là là ! C'était d'un pathétique ! dit Harry en s'esclaffant. Et quand ils ont fait léviter le rocher pour voir si y avait pas un piège en dessous !

-Oh, oui, ça valait le détour ! Ces fonctionnaires sont parfois si distrayants… Enfin, restons sérieux. Vous n'avez rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit piteusement Harry en secouant la tête. Et pourtant, j'ai cherché partout.

-Partout ? Vous êtes bien sûr ?

-Eh bien, en tout cas, j'ai utilisé tout ce que je savais en matière de détection de pièges enchantés et de mauvais sorts, mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Et quelle conclusion en tirez-vous ?

-Qu'il n'y a ni mauvais sort, ni magie noire, ou que je suis un imbécile.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé, bien que vous ne soyez pas un imbécile, que ce que vous cherchiez pouvait être d'une autre nature ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Eh bien, Voldemort est un mage noir… D'habitude, il utilise bien la magie noire, non ?

-D'habitude, oui… Mais ce que fait aussi Voldemort d'habitude, c'est de cesser brusquement de faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude.

Harry haussa les épaules, perplexe.

-D'accord, je veux bien. Mais les clowns du ministère ont déjà fouillé les environs. Je ne vois pas…

-Peut-être n'ont-ils pas _creusé_ assez loin.

Dumbledore regarda le sol d'un air suggestif. Harry suivit son regard, et se frappa le front. Là où regardait Dumbledore, la terre avait été fraîchement retournée.

-Je suis un vrai crétin. Je vais immédiatement aller me pendre à la branche la plus haute du premier arbre et m'employer à faire oublier au monde qu'un être aussi pathétique que moi ait jamais existé.

-D'accord, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'aide pour creuser. Il vaut mieux y aller prudemment, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber.

A l'aide de leurs baguettes, Dumbledore et Harry soulevèrent la terre par petits paquets. Harry retenait son souffle, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'une chose infâme et gluante surgisse de la boue et se jette à son cou. Cependant, comme, après un certain temps, rien ne s'était toujours produit, Harry commença à se dire que finalement, Dumbledore devait s'être trompé. Irrité, il souleva une dernière poignée de terre, et glapit d'horreur, avec un mouvement de recul. Une main humaine venait d'apparaître à l'endroit où il avait creusé.

-Nous y voilà, dit Dumbledore d'un air sombre.

Il acheva de dégager la terre, et fit léviter le corps hors de la fosse.

La victime était un homme de petite taille, musclé, assez jeune à en juger par le noir de ses cheveux. Son teint était blafard, mais laissait encore deviner son origine nord-africaine.

-Imhotep Bachmann, dit Dumbledore avant qu'Harry ait ouvert la bouche. Il travaillait sur un projet de coopération internationale de lutte contre le trafic de membres humains. Il a été enlevé par les mangemorts il y a deux mois. En pleine journée, juste devant le ministère.

-Deux mois, répéta Harry, le coeur serré. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas vécu aussi longtemps. Plutôt la mort que deux mois des tortures de ces cinglés de mangemorts.

-C'est vrai, mais il a souffert. Regardez, il a des traces de lacérations sur le visage et les bras. De plus, l'état de son corps laisse à penser qu'il est mort récemment (_Nda: désolée, on se croirait dans un mauvais épisode des experts)._

_-_A moins que... Tiens, c'est quoi, ça?

Harry montra du doigt deux tâches noires en forme d'étoiles, de la taille d'une châtaigne, qui s'étalaient sur le cou de la victime.

-Ne le touchez surtout pas! S'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton alarmé en agrippant vivement Harry par le bras.

-Je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention, marmonna Harry.

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore ouvrit la chemise du corps d'Imhotep Bachmann. Harry retint son souffle. Sa poitrine était recouverte de tâches identiques.

-C'est pas bon signe, dit-il entre ses dents.

-En effet, dit Dumbledore, qui semblait encore plus inquiet que lui.

-On ne va pas l'emmener au château, hein?

-Non, ce serait courir un risque inutile. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais il vaut mieux éviter de l'approcher des élèves. C'est peut-être une forme d'arme bactériologique. Elles sont très à la mode chez les moldus, en ce moment.

-Hein? Voldemort utiliserait une technologie _moldue_? Vous voulez rire!

-Il ne l'utilise pas, il s'en inspire et l'améliore grâce à la magie.

-On est mal, dit Harry.

-Allons, ne cédons pas à la panique, dit Dumbledore en relevant la tête brusquement. Vous, retournez au château le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Allez directement dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est diabolo fraise. Ne parlez à personne. Ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin. Ai-je été assez clair?

-Limpide. Mais qu'allez-vous faire du corps?

-Dés que vous aurez disparu, je préviendrai les gens du ministère. Nous trouverons bien un lieu pour l'isoler, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Maintenant, filez.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry respecta à la lettre les instructions de Dumbledore. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il entra dans le château par le passage menant directement au quatrième étage, et passa au milieu des élèves qui retournaient en cours sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Malheureusement pour lui, Rusard se trouva sur son chemin.

-Griffith! S'exclama le concierge aux abois.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Griffith! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite, hurla-t-il en courant pour le rattraper.

De nombreux élèves se retournèrent. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Sirius et Remus. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, intrigués par l'air soucieux d'Harry.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et s'arrêta sans se retourner. Il ferma les yeux, faisant un effort sur lui-même pour paraître aussi calme que possible.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi polie qu'il le pouvait.

Le concierge, essoufflé, affichait un sourire de prédateur.

-Vous êtes allés dehors? Demanda-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler son excitation.

-Non, répondit Harry, laconique.

-Alors, d'où vient toute cette horrible boue sur vos bottes?

Harry regarda ses pieds et pesta intérieurement.

-D'accord, j'étais dehors, admit-il. Mais avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore.

-Vraiment? Demanda Rusard, dont les yeux s'étrécirent de méchanceté. Vous avez une autorisation écrite?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry d'un ton qui trahissait son impatience. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander quand il reviendra. Pour l'instant, il m'a demandé de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Sirius et Remus, de plus en plus intéressés, firent un pas en avant. Rusard s'esclaffa.

-Allons bon! Le directeur ne laisse jamais entrer d'élèves dans son bureau sans surveillance.

Il a bien raison, d'ailleurs. Vous autres jeunes voyous, vous en profiteriez pour casser des choses et fouiller dans les archives.

-Ça suffit comme ça, dit Harry dont le visage s'empourpra légèrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de mettre le concierge hors de lui.

-Vous ne passerez pas, rugit-il en barrant la route à Harry, alors que celui-ci faisait mine d'avancer.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit vers le torse de Rusard, qui sursauta et recula comme s'il avait vu un serpent. Remus glapit.

-Holà, fit Sirius.

-William, arrête, dit Remus d'une voix presque suppliante. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis...

-Dumbledore m'excusera, répliqua Harry avec assurance. Maintenant, monsieur, laissez-moi passer. C'est un cas de force majeure.

Voyant que le jeune homme était sérieux, le concierge s'écarta en lui jetant un regard assassin.

-J'en référerai à Dumbledore! Lui lança-t-il.

-Faites donc, répliqua Harry sans se retourner.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent de nouveau un regard et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

-Willy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

-Tu as des ennuis?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, il faut que j'attende Dumbledore.

-On vient avec...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Je regrette, mais c'est un ordre de Dumbledore... Retournez en cours. Si ce n'est rien, je vous raconterai tout plus tard. Sinon... Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Diabolo fraise, dit-il en se tournant vers la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Quand le passage se fut ouvert, Harry monta sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il fit un geste d'adieu à ses amis et disparut derrière la gargouille.

-Ça sent le roussi, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

-On dirait presque que ça te réjouit, dit Remus en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Hein? Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sirius.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? William est toujours fourré dans des embrouilles impossibles... Mais là, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, plus pour lui même que pour Sirius, ça semble plus sérieux.

-Ouais, même quand MacGonaggall nous a pris en chasse après le coup des ronflaks, il ne faisait pas cette tête là. Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'inquiéter... C'est sans doute lié à l'attaque d'hier.

-Oui, approuva Remus en hochant la tête, après la conversation de ce matin, il a du se mettre en tête de mener sa propre enquête.

-Quel égoïste! Fit Sirius, indigné. Il aurait pu nous appeler.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, et comme ça, tu serais déjà en train de faire tes valises.

-Ça va, mister préfet, je plaisantais. Raaah! Je donnerais ma main de gloire pour savoir ce qu'il a trouvé!

-Quoi! S'exclama Remus, manquant de s'étrangler. Tu as une _main de gloire_?

Sirius sembla se ratatiner.

-Heu... Non, bien sûr que non, bredouilla-t-il d'un air coupable.

Remus lui jeta un regard désespéré.

-Souvent, avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir en charge un gamin de trois ans. Avec James aussi... Mais toi, tu es bien le pire de tous.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry fit les cent pas pendant presque une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette du professeur MacGonaggall apparut sur le seuil.

-Venez avec moi, Griffith, dit-elle, l'air soucieux. Dumbledore nous attend dans les cachots.

Sans prendre la peine de demander pourquoi le directeur le convoquait dans un endroit aussi déplaisant, il suivit son professeur et descendit dans les sous-sols du château. MacGonaggall le conduisit dans une pièce sombre, mais assez vaste, où se trouvait déjà une grande part du personnel et des professeurs de Poudlard. Mal à l'aise au milieu de cette assemblée, Harry se plaça en retrait dans un coin reculé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore entra à son tour, mettant fin au brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle.

-J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous faire part, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

L'assistance retint son souffle. Dumbledore affichait un air sombre qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

En quelques phrases, Dumbledore raconta la découverte du cadavre d'Imhotep Bachmann dans le parc du château (il ne fit pas mention d'Harry, ce dont celui-ci lui fut reconnaissant). Puis, avant que l'assistance ait eu le temps de se remettre du choc de cette révélation, il aborda le point critique du sujet.

-Le corps que j'ai retrouvé, dit-il, portait des marques inquiétantes sur le corps, comme s'il avait été empoisonné ou atteint par une maladie grave. En fait, il s'agit bien d'une maladie, mais pas d'une maladie ordinaire. C'est un virus hautement contagieux. J'ai moi-même fait quelques analyses, et il apparaît qu'il contamine presque instantanément les éléments qui l'entourent.

L'assemblée tomba dans un silence choqué.

-Est-ce que vous voulez dire, demanda MacGonaggall d'une voix hésitante, que Vous-savez-qui cherche à nous contaminer?

-Oui, c'est ce que je crains, répondit Dumbledore. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il est impossible de savoir combien de corps -ou de choses contaminées, il ne s'agit pas forcément de cadavres humains, Voldemort a fait placer dans le parc. L'endroit où j'ai trouvé le corps se situe à l'opposé de celui où nous avons repéré un groupe de mangemorts hier soir. Nous ignorons combien d'individus se sont introduit dans le parc. Si un ou plusieurs groupes se sont approchés davantage du château, il est possible que nous soyons atteints dans les prochains jours.

Il y eut un concert de murmures affolés. « Je le savais! J'ai toujours su que la fin du monde était proche! », s'écria le professeur Lisbon avec de grands moulinets dramatiques.

-Et ce virus... Il est mortel? Demanda Slughorn, visiblement effrayé.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Dumbledore. Mais comme cela vient de Voldemort, on peut supposer que les effets seront hautement déplaisants.

-Allons bon, intervint Hagrid de sa gosse voix, on ne meurt pas d'un virus. Je suis tombé ne fois malade, dans ma vie, quand j'avais douze ans. Mon père ma donné une tisane et hop! Je suis allé jouer avec ma manticore apprivoisée.

Certaines personnes lui jetèrent un regard étrange, sans doute parce q'ils avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une manticore pouvait être apprivoisée.

-Oui, hem... dit Slughorn, en se raclant la gorge. Enfin, cette fois, il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'un virus ordinaire.

-Vous avez raison, Horace, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lugubre. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir placer le château en quarantaine.

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent de toutes parts.

-Le ministère a déjà pris ses dispositions, poursuivit Dumbledore. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne ne sera autorisé à quitter l'enceinte du château. Cela concerne aussi les agents du ministère qui ont participé à la fouille du parc ce matin. De plus, l'accès au parc sera strictement interdit aux élèves. Les membres du personnel sont invités à s'y rendre le moins possible.

-Va-t-on dire aux élèves ce qui se passe? demanda le professeur Chourave d'un ton préoccupé. Ils vont paniquer, s'ils apprennent la vérité.

-Ils paniqueront davantage s'ils ont l'impression qu'on leur cache des choses, répliqua Dumbledore (Harry approuva tacitement). Ce sera votre devoir de faire en sorte que les choses se passent le plus sereinement que possible.

-Moi, je ne suis pas serein du tout, intervint Slughorn. Ai-je le droit de m'enfuir en courant?

-Je ne vous le conseille pas, répondit le professeur Cartiguayne en caressant sa canne avec une expression menaçante.

-Merci, Patience, dit Dumbledore. J'ai besoin que mes professeurs et mon personnel soient un modèle de sagesse et de sang-froid. Il y a beaucoup à faire, et j'ai du travail pour chacun d'entre vous.

En effet, Dumbledore appela tour à tour chacun des assistants et confia à chacun une mission particulière en fonction de ses compétences. A bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne resta plus qu'Harry et MacGonaggall.

-J'ai aussi un travail pour vous, dit le directeur en se tournant vers Harry.

-Ah? Fit celui-ci, un peu surpris.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ce qu'il se passe parmi les élèves. Quelqu'un en qui les élèves ont confiance. Parfois, certaines choses échappent aux professeurs. Je veux que vous preniez la tête d'une petite équipe, composée des élèves de second cycle les plus responsables et les plus doués en potion de chaque maison. Vous serez chargés de repérer d'éventuelles manifestations du virus chez les élèves, et de transmettre les informations et consignes de sécurité.

-Pourquoi faut-il être bon en potion? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que, si la situation se complique trop vite, nous aurons peut-être besoin de vous pour... d'autres choses. Vous comprenez, le ministère aura sans doute du mal pour trouver assez de volontaires pour venir s'enfermer dans un château contaminé...

-Ah, d'accord.

MacGonaggall fronça les sourcils.

-Vous comprenez, j'espère, qu'il s'agit d'une haute responsabilité, dit-elle d'un air particulièrement sévère.

-J'ai toute confiance en William, intervint Dumbledore avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre. Je pense qu'il est le plus à même parmi les élèves de comprendre les dangers de cette situation. Et puis, il a de l'autorité et du sang-froid, cela rassurera ses camarades.

-Comptez là-dessus, dit Harry avec entrain, j'ai toujours eu l'âme d'un leader.

-Et celle d'un prétentieux congénital, ajouta MacGonaggall en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, je suppose qu'il va falloir s'en accommoder.

-Pour commencer, reprit Dumbledore, je voudrais que vous rassembliez les membres de votre future petite équipe (il lui tendit un bout de parchemin), dont voici la liste. Demandez-leur de venir dans une heure dans mon bureau. Inutile de leur dire pourquoi, je leur expliquerai tout le moment venu, avant d'annoncer la mise en quarantaine aux autres élèves.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta le cachot d'un pas vif. Prévoyant que ses amis de Gryffondor risquaient de le retenir avec des questions, il commença par les élèves des autres maisons. Quand il s'introduisit dans la tour des Serpentards (Dumbledore lui avait aussi écrit les mots de passe), ces derniers le regardèrent comme un renard dans un poulailler. Il du montrer sa lettre signée par Dumbledore pour ne pas se faire lyncher par une horde de Serpentards survoltés, commandés par une Bellatrix teigneuse. Et il eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Rogue qu'il venait juste lui transmettre une convocation. Le Serpentard le regarda avec une suspicion manifeste. Enfin, comme celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, Harry supposa q'il avait compris le message.

Outre Severus Rogue, le conseil comprenait un Serpentard, Rupert Vodkanokouroff, trois Poufsouffle, Marcia Everyellow, Nathalie Hobbes et Irène Grey, et deux Serdaigles, du nom d'Hastus Lincoln et Roger Feverman. Lily et son amie Sally représentaient avec Harry la maison des Gryffondors.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour des autres maisons, Harry retourna à la tour des Gryffondors et répondit, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, aux questions de ses amis. Leurs réactions furent très proches de celles des professeurs. Peter manqua de s'évanouir, James semblait avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête, Sirius jura de massacrer jusqu'au dernier les partisans de Voldemort, Remus s'inquiétait pour les plus jeunes élèves et Lily avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Le visage de Sally, comme d'habitude, resta inexpressif, mais ses yeux brillaient avec intensité.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on est atteint du virus? Demanda Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Ça, on le saura bien assez tôt, répondit-il. Allez, les filles, il faut qu'on y aille (il se leva). Et vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant en se tournant vers les maraudeurs, si jamais j'apprend que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue...

-Tu sais, dit Sirius, pour une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bavarder...

-C'est comme moi, dit Peter avec sincérité. D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être préféré ne rien savoir...

Personne ne le contredit.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHP

Il fallut moins de vingt-quatre heures pour s'apercevoir que Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé sur l'urgence de la situation. En effet, dés le lendemain matin, un nombre relativement important d'élèves se rendirent à l'infirmerie, souffrants de symptômes inquiétants; violentes nausées, toux, vomissements et courbatures. En d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu prendre leur maladie pour une mauvaise grippe, mais outre leur nombre inhabituel, il s'avéra que les potions de madame Pomfresh ne parvenaient pas à faire disparaître durablement les maux dont souffraient les élèves atteints.

Le soir, les membres du conseil dont Harry était le chef accueillirent l'équipe de médicomages envoyés par le ministère; un vieux médicomage borgne, une sorcière spécialisée en virologie magique et trois sorciers-infirmiers. C'étaient les seuls qu'on avait réussi à convaincre de s'exposer au virus de Voldemort.

_D'accord, c'était un petit chapitre. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, et il s'y passera beaucoup de choses… Enfin, SI vous m'envoyez des reviews, bien sûr… A bientôt !_

**RAR :**

Flo : t'as vu ça ? cette fois t'as même pas eu besoin de me faire sortir de mon tombeau ! Merci et à bientôt (y a intérêt)

Lapis Lazuli : Argh ! Maudit soit internet ! Mais c'est bien, ta review arrive juste au moment où je poste ce chapitre. En espérant que la technologie ne te prive pas de le lire, à bientôt !

Adenoide : eh oui, MacGonaggall a commis une faute professionnelle. Enfin bon, en même temps, y a quand même pas des mages noirs à tous les coins de rue. Bises, et merci pour le clic sur le bouton violet !

Enaira : rat qui a raté sa vocation de limace, c'est pas mal, j'aime bien. Je vois bien le tableau : à l'avant, une tête et des pattes de rats, et à l'arrière un corps de limace de trente centimètres de long… Miam !

L'âne-Oh-nyme sans nom : Salut ! Moi, je fume des reviews. Ça m'aide beaucoup à trouver l'inspiration. Je serais prête à écrire cent chapitres de la taille du treize pour avoir mes reviews. Chacun son truc…. Eh oui, c'est embêtant pour Harry, cette histoire de carte (comme tu le verras dans un prochain chapitre). A bientôt pour la prochaine piqure (dépêche toi, je suis déjà en manque) !

666Naku : Salut ! le mieux, ce serait que Voldemort organise carrément une conférence, avec la presse et tout ça, pour que tout le monde soit bien au courant. Je vois bien le scoop dans les journaux : « le fils caché de James Potter, un héros que vous ne connaissez pas encore ! En exclusivité, les révélations choc du futur de Voldemort, revenu tout droit d'un voyage temporel de mille ans afin d'aider son passé à torturer et assassiner ». Je crois que ça aurait du succès. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

**Un très très grand merci aussi à Tchaye, Elise, me, Lady Ange Shadow, Meri-Chan91, Demenciae, Lily Eowyn Black, Harry pottermanga et L'éclat de Lune pour m'avoir fait savoir que ma fic ne leur déplaisait pas trop. Vos encouragements sont très précieux.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Et c'est reparti pour le chapitre 15 ! Vous avez remarqué ? Je n'ai jamais posté un chapitre aussi rapidement. C'est un record absolu. Sans doute est-ce grâce à vos gentilles reviews… Bref, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez le chapitre 16 avant Noël._

_L'histoire commence à devenir un peu plus sombre, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas… Mais rassurez vous, Harry et compagnie ne vont pas pour autant perdre leur bonne humeur. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 15

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour rien. Mais tu comprends, principe de précaution...

Harry afficha un sourire diplomatique.

-Voyons, pas la peine de s'excuser. Il est tout à fait normal, dans les circonstances actuelles, d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude. Mais les ongles incarnés ne font décidément pas partie des symptômes du virus HX223. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en tendant une feuille de papier rose au garçon rondouillet qu'il avait en face de lui, voici la liste des symptômes en question. Je te conseille de l'étudier attentivement et de t'assurer autour de toi que tout le monde en a bien pris connaissance.

Comme tous les résidents de Poudlard, Ernestus Macmillan avait du recevoir au moins trois exemplaires de cette liste rédigée par le médicomage en chef et distribuée par les professeurs et les membres du Comité de Soutien (le groupe d'élèves dirigé par Harry). On en avait aussi tapissé les murs des toilettes et imprimé au dos des parchemins d'examens, ce qui n'empêchait pas une horde d'hypocondriaques d'harceler les membres du Comité en leur montrant ce qu'ils supposaient être les prémices de la dangereuse maladie -un ongle incarné, un point noir, un oeil un peu rouge... Hastus Lincoln avait même raconté à Harry que Lucius Malfoy avait exaspéré Rogue en insistant pour lui montrer un bouton situé à un endroit quelque peu indiscret...

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas reprocher à ses camardes d'éprouver de la peur. La situation commençait à devenir critique. En une semaine, le virus avait atteint près d'un élève sur quatre. Le couloir du deuxième étage (celui-là même où Dumbledore allait cacher la pierre philosophale une vingtaine d'années plus tard) avait été intégralement transformé en hôpital d'urgence. L'équipe de médicomages était débordée; le ministère refusait d'augmenter de façon significative ses effectifs, craignant que le corps médical, déjà insuffisant en Angleterre, ne soit décimé. Nick quasi-sans-tête avait confié à Harry qu'on avait même essayé de faire appel à des sorciers étrangers, mais peu d'entre eux étaient enclins à s'enfermer dans le château infecté -ce qu'Harry comprenait parfaitement.

Pour ne rien arranger, les parents d'élèves s'étaient organisés et menaient une véritable révolte contre le gouvernement. La plupart exigeaient simplement de pouvoir communiquer avec leurs enfants, mais d'autres, plus vindicatifs, tentaient de faire pression pour récupérer leur progéniture. Jour et nuit, de petits groupes se massaient devant les grilles du parc avec banderoles et mégaphones, devant les yeux embarrassés des agents chargés de les maintenir à distance.

Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude et s'étira sur sa chaise. Il était seul dans la petite salle transformée en permanence du Comité de soutien, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un petit bureau et de trois chaises, tapissée de conseils pour savoir que faire en cas de maladie et de la fameuse liste des symptômes. C'était, pour le moment, son tour de garde.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Rogue entra, l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

-Ah, Sevy, s'exclama Harry qui, pour une fois, n'était pas mécontent de le voir. C'est gentil à toi de venir prendre la relève!

-C'est dans une heure, seulement, répliqua Rogue en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Harry fit la moue.

-Oh... Alors, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

-Madame Pomfresh a convoqué le comité. Les autres sont à la traine, comme d'habitude...

-Ou bien c'est toi qui est en avance. Au fait, comment va le postérieur de Malfoy?

Rogue faillit s'étrangler.

-Que... Je ne l'ai pas regardé, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Répliqua-t-il en fusillant Harry du regard.

-Oh, vraiment? Tu dois te sentir frustré.

-Ah ah! Pas du tout!

-Dis donc, dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence, c'est vrai qu'il a un serpent tatoué sur la fesse droite?

-Bien sûr que non! Rugit Rogue en rougissant jusqu'au blanc des yeux.

-Ah! S'exclama Harry avec un air de triomphe. Donc, tu _as_ vu son postérieur!

Le visage de Rogue épousa successivement toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-J'te jure, Griffith, un jour je vais te...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Lily entra, suivie de Sally, d'Hastus Lincoln, et de Rupert Vodkanokouroff. Quelques minutes plus tard, le conseil était au complet. L'infirmière arriva à son tour, suivie de Goyle senior, qui tenait une grande caisse en bois dans ses bras.

-Pose ça là, mon garçon, commanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Attention, c'est fra...

Goyle laissa tomber lourdement la caisse sur le bureau.

-...gile, termina Harry en se balançant avec flegme sur sa chaise.

-Merci, vous pouvez disposer, dit madame Pomfresh à Goyle d'un ton agacé.

Le gorille s'exécuta mécaniquement.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

Les élèves répondirent de concert.

-J'apporte des nouvelles, poursuivit-elle.

-Vous avez trouvé un remède? Demanda Hastus Lincoln, surexcité.

-Hélas, non, répondit madame Pomfresh (les élèves affichèrent des mines déçues). Cependant, je vous apporte quelque chose qui devrait vous faciliter la tâche.

Elle enleva le couvercle de la caisse, y plongea sa main et en tira une petite ampoule remplie d'un liquide bleuté. Elle le tint en hauteur afin que chacun puisse bien la voir.

-Ceci, expliqua-t-elle, est un révélateur. Grâce à cette substance, vous serez en mesure de déterminer avec certitude si la personne en face de vous a été contaminée par le virus.

-Comment cela fonctionne-t-il? Demanda Lily.

-Très simplement. Brisez le bout de l'ampoule et versez le contenu sur l'avant-bras du sujet. Une tâche bleue va se former sur sa peau. Patientez une trentaine de secondes. Si au bout de ce délai, la tâche n'a pas changé de couleur, le sujet est sain. En revanche, si la tâche vire au rose, vous avez affaire à une personne contaminée. Tenez, nous allons l'essayer sur Griffith, pour faire un exemple.

Elle agrippa le bras gauche d'Harry, brisa le bout de l'ampoule et versa le contenu sur sa peau. La tâche bleue se forma aussitôt. Pendant quelques instants, chacun retint son souffle, mais elle ne changea pas de couleur.

-Parfait, dit l'infirmière en souriant. En voilà au mons un en bonne santé.

-Dîtes, euh,... ça part, ce truc? Demanda Harry en frottant son bras pour essayer de faire partir la tâche.

-Bien sûr. Au bout de quelques jours.

-C'est pratique, se réjouit Hastus Lincoln. Ça veut dire qu'on n'aura plus à se farcir les champignons.

-Et les ongles incarnés, approuva Harry.

-Et les boutons, marmonna Rogue.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite, répliqua l'infirmière. Je n'ai pas terminé.

-Ah? Fit Harry, un peu inquiet.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous traversons en ce moment une grave crise de personnel. Les médecins et infirmiers travaillent jour et nuit, et sont complètement débordés. Cette situation ne sera bientôt plus tenable. C'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a proposé de déléguer une partie du travail aux membres du Comité de soutien.

-Hein? s'exclama Rogue avec horreur. Il va falloir qu'on joue aux infirmiers?

-Exactement. Vous serez des infirmiers d'appoint. Vous surveillerez les malades, vous administrerez des soins légers, vous apporterez un soutien psychologique à ceux qui en auront besoin... Vous commencerez demain. J'afficherai dés ce soir votre planning.

Harry s'imagina en train de consoler une armée d'Ernestus Macmillan sanglotants et eut soudain très envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Et si je refuse? Demanda Rogue.

-Eh bien, votre maison perdra cent points et vous serez condamnés à passer tous vos week-end avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit tranquillement l'infirmière.

-Alors, j'accepte, soupira Rogue.

-Sage décision. Allez, ne faîtes pas cette tête là! Dumbledore a promis une médaille pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école pour chacun d'entre vous si vous faîtes bien votre travail.

-Oh, chouette, j'en ai toujours rêvé, railla Rogue.

Harry souhaita de tout coeur que, s'il tombait malade, on ne lui enverrait pas Rogue pour le soigner.

-Je vous remercie donc pour votre soutien _désintéressé_, reprit madame Pomfresh sans répondre à la dernière remarque de Rogue. A très bientôt.

Râlant et murmurant, les élèves quittèrent un à un la permanence, en dehors d'Harry, qui n'avait pas fini son tour de garde, et de Lily, qui s'attarda.

-Eh bien, ça ne s'arrange pas, dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu l'as dit. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien autour de toi?

-Ça va. Personne n'est encore tombé malade. Mais les parents de James et de Peter font un scandale pour récupérer leurs enfants. Ça perturbe beaucoup les élèves de ne pas pouvoir faire savoir à leurs parents qu'ils vont bien.

-Sans doute... Et tes parents? Ils sont au courant?

-Je suppose... Ils se sont abonnés à la gazette du sorcier. Ils font tout pour apprendre à connaître le monde où je vis. D'habitude, je trouve ça adorable, mais pour une fois j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils ne sachent rien. Enfin, ma soeur Pétunia sera là pour les consoler.

Harry répondit par un son qui n'engageait à rien.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, reprit Lily. Tu en as encore pour combien de temps?

Harry regarda l'horloge.

-Encore trois longs quarts d'heure, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Désolée. Amuse toi bien!

Harry la regarda partir avec envie. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise, posa ses pieds sur le bureau et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Lily entra, soutenant un jeune élève prit d'une toux incontrôlable.

-Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, expliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il essayait de venir ici.

-Ah. Je crois que c'est le moment d'utiliser le testeur magique, dit Harry en se redressant.

Il prit une des petites ampoules, saisit l'avant-bras du jeune garçon et versa la liquide dessus. En quelques secondes, la tâche vira au rose. Harry et Lily échangèrent un regard résigné.

-C'est bon, je vais l'emmener au premier étage, dit Harry.

Avec l'aide de Lily, il plaça le malade, qui ne tenait plus vraiment debout, sur une civière qu'il fit léviter devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette. « Et un de plus », songea-t-il avec amertume.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH

Afin d'officialiser les nouvelles fonctions des membres du Comité, la direction de l'école les dota d'un signe distinctif, un brassard noir portant en lettres capitales l'inscription IA (infirmier d'appoint). Harry avait « arrangé le sien »; en dessous des deux lettres, il avait écrit, en plus petit et en rouge, « commandant», ce qui avait beaucoup amusé les maraudeurs. D'autre part, un véritable vocabulaire du virus était apparu. On parlait de « mangemortinite » pour désigner le virus, de « roses » pour dire les « malades », de « bleus » pour les gens en bonne santé et de « léopards » pour les hyperanxieux qui se faisaient tester plusieurs fois par jour (les tâches mettaient en réalité près d'une semaine pour disparaître complètement). On racontait que le professeur Lisbon en avait les quatre membres recouverts.

Les « IA » ne parvenaient presque plus à assister aux cours. Harry, qui se souciait des examens et des cours comme de la première chaussette de l'oncle Vernon, avait complètement renoncé aux siens et partageait ses journées entre le couloir-hopital et la permanence des IA. Outre les soins aux malades, il s'occupait également de l'organisation des tours de garde, de l'affectation de chaque membre et de la formation des nouveaux effectifs -on avait fait appel à des nouveaux membres pour assurer la diffusion de l'information et la détection de la maladie. Harry avait l'impression d'être à la tête d'une petite armée, qui pourtant avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre aux besoins, d'autant que certains de ses membres étaient eux-mêmes tombés malades. Hastus Lincoln s'était découvert « rose » en faisant accidentellement tomber un lot d'ampoules. Plus étonnant, on avait retrouvé Rogue en train de vomir ses entrailles dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde à deux heures du matin. Harry estimait que le nombre des malades atteignait à peu de choses près la moitié des résidents de l'école. Et aucune nouvelle ne venait du ministère ou de Dumbledore.

Harry réprima un bâillement et épongea délicatement le front moite de Wendel MacCain, qui dormait à poings fermés. A quelques pas de lui, Sally Larson tentait de convaincre un Rogue peu coopératif et en proie à un délire paranoïaque de prendre sa potion contre la toux. Lily retapait l'oreiller d'une petite fille de première année.

-Je suis crevée, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Harry. Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Harry et Sally trouvèrent l'idée excellente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily revint avec trois verres remplis de jus de citrouille.

-C'est l'heure de la pause, annonça-t-elle.

Harry et Sally la rejoignirent dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière eux. Tous trois savourèrent le rafraîchissement avec délectation. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à une horloge. Il était près de vingt heures; cela faisait six heures qu'ils travaillaient sans prendre de pause.

-Mais que fait la relève? Demanda Sally avec un sourire ironique.

-Quelle relève? Demanda Harry.

-C'est vrai, maintenant que Rogue et Hastus sont tombés... Je me demande qui ils vont désigner pour les remplacer. J'ai entendu Bella Black affirmer qu'elle serait _enchantée_ d'apporter son aide aux IA.

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Je préfèrerais me faire soigner par la salamandre d'Hagrid que par cette harpie. Qu'en penses-tu, Lil?

Lily ne répondit pas. Harry la regarda de plus près et la trouva très pâle... bien trop pâle...

-Lily? Répéta-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Sally.

-Je... oui... répondit-elle avec difficulté. Enfin... Je me sens un peu...

Elle lâcha son verre et vacilla dangereusement. Harry et Sally se précipitèrent l'empêcher de tomber, la soutenant de part et d'autre.

-Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? S'exclama-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien... La fatigue... Tous ces malades.

Harry et Sally échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Oui, enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux vérifier, dit Harry d'un ton sceptique. Viens, tu vas t'asseoir un peu (il fit apparaître une chaise d'un simple geste de la main et l'aida à s'asseoir). Sally, est-ce que tu veux bien nous ramener un...

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Sally tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la permanence des IA. Au bout de quelques instants, elle revint, une ampoule-test à la main.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, releva sa manche gauche et tendit son bras. Sally versa le liquide. Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour que la tâche reste bleue. Mais quand il les rouvrit, elle avait viré au rose vif.

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent et elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

-Oh, Lily, je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Sally.

-Non, non, tout va bien se passer, d'un ton précipité. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore va trouver un remède très rapidement. Et puis, autant que je sache, personne n'en est mort.

-C'est vrai, approuva Sally.

-Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix faible. Ecoute...

-Sally, tu veux bien aller prévenir Pomfresh? L'interrompit Harry. Viens, Lil, on va te donner un lit (il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie). D'accord, ici, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais je suis sûr que je peux arranger ça. Je vais m'occuper d'insonoriser la salle. Je connais aussi un sot qui te permettra de moduler la lumière autour de toi à volonté... Et bien sûr, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je...

-Will! L'interrompit Lily d'une voix plus assurée.

-Oui?

-Je vais bien. Tu pourrais juste... prévenir James? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ah... Bien sûr. Dés que j'en aurai fini ici.

-Avec tact, s'il te plaît. Au fond, il est si sensible...

Harry sourit avec une certaine maladresse.

-OK... Je ne suis pas Sirius, moi.

Lil parvint à sourire, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Harry l'aida à retirer ses chaussures et à placer ses couvertures.

-Tu as de la chance, dit-il. Tu aurais pu avoir Goyle comme voisin de lit. Le tien n'a pas l'air très drôle, mais au moins il ne sent pas le troll.

Lily eut un petit rire.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans la salle silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre. L'air préoccupée, elle se rendit directement auprès de Lily, un lot de flacons dans les bras. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Bon, vous avez de la fièvre, déclara-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Fiévreuse, répondit Lily d'un ton morne.

-Bon, mais à part ça? D'autres symptômes?

-Non, c'est tout.

Pomfresh sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas trop, pour l'instant, vous n'allez pas trop mal. Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil. Inutile que vous passiez la nuit à vous tourmenter toute seule.

-Je suis d'accord, marmonna Lily en prenant le flacon qu'elle lui tendit. Elle l'inspecta d'un air soupçonneux, puis avala d'une traite son contenu.

Pomfresh se tourna vers Harry.

-J'ai envoyé miss Larson se coucher, dit-elle, et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Vous trois, vous avez travaillé plus que de raison, aujourd'hui. C'est calme, ici, le moine gras pourra veiller les malades jusqu'à demain matin.

-D'accord, dit Harry, mais il va falloir revoir le planning des IA. Lily faisait le travail de deux personnes depuis que Rogue et Lincoln sont alités.

-Nous trouverons une solution. Vous tous, vous faîtes un travail formidable. Je peux toujours compter sur vous?

-Quelle question! S'il le faut, je peux encore rester quarante-huit heures sans me reposer. Je suis très fort, très doué et je suis tellement chanceux qu'il est hautement improbable que je sois contaminé par le virus. De plus, je suis un excellent leader.

-Dites donc, demanda l'infirmière avec une inquiétude feinte, êtes vous sûr que votre cerveau n'a reçu aucun dommage, dernièrement? On pourrait arranger ça.

-Bonne idée, marmonna Lily d'une voix endormie.

-Je suis un héros méconnu, constata Harry avec un soupir tragique. Enfin, tant pis. Bonne nuit, madame. Bonne nuit, Lil.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil.

-Oui oui, dit Harry à l'infirmière en plissant les yeux, vous vous y connaissez en somnifères.

-C'est sans danger pour la santé. Et bien plus efficace que tout les remèdes du monde.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Harry prit congé, et sortit de l'hôpital. Il ferma la porte et se tint debout, immobile dans le couloir obscur pendant quelques instants. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, chassant de ses membres le souvenir des heures passées à courir de malade en malade. Il pensait à sa mère, qui était en danger; à son père, à qui il devait annoncer la nouvelle; à Voldemort, qui devait jubiler dans son trou à rat, et à Dumbledore, dont aucune nouvelle ne venait. Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour les soins, et on ne l'avait pas laissé approcher les malades les plus gravement atteints, cependant, il sentait que le pire n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Si ce virus était bien, comme Harry le pensait, l'oeuvre de Voldemort en personne, il avait sûrement été conçu pour que l'on ait du mal à percer ses secrets. Face à ce genre de choses, les pouvoirs qu'Harry avait acquis lors de ses voyages n'avaient guère d'utilité.

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il cherchait chasser ces pensées décourageantes. Puis il reprit sa route et retourna d'un pas traînant à la tour des Gryffondors. Tout au long du chemin, il se creusa la tête pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'annoncer à James que Lily était malade. « Il n'y a aucun bon moyen pour ce genre de choses », conclut-il tristement devant le portrait de la Grosse dame.

-Mot de passe? Demanda celle-ci d'une voix morose.

-Confiseries.

Le portrait pivota, Harry entra dans la salle commune. De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient, discutant en petits groupes. Personne n'avait le coeur à travailler, la plupart des professeurs avaient fini par renoncer à sanctionner les élèves qui ne faisaient pas leur travail ou qui séchaient les cours. Certains se tournèrent vers lui et se mirent à chuchoter en le montrant du doigt. Depuis qu'il était devenu le chef des IA, Harry attirait encore plus l'attention que l'habitude, et il avait beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de ses camarades qu'il n'était pas un agent secret de Dumbledore en liaison directe avec le ministère et le Magenmagot.

Il repéra les maraudeurs, assis en tailleur près du feu, lancés dans une partie de tarot massacreur (un jeu inventé par Sirius; le perdant subissait un sortilège de chacun des autres joueurs. Harry s'abstenait en général d'y participer). Il inspira à fond et se dirigea droit vers eux.

-Salut, dit-il d'un ton morne.

Les quatre garçons levèrent les yeux.

-Salutations, Ô commandant suprême, lumière de l'humanité, s'exclama Sirius. Quel est l'état des troupes?

-Terrible. Nous avons subi des pertes importantes. Et... J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné en se tournant vers James.

-Dis toujours, répondit celui-ci, qui sentit soudain très inquiet.

-Lily a fait un malaise, juste avant que je quitte l'infirmerie, et elle... Enfin, il s'est avérée qu'elle était « rose ».

Les quatre maraudeurs restèrent un instant figés de stupeur.

-Non! S'exclama soudain James en se levant d'un bond. C'est pas possible! Y a forcément erreur.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Harry d'un air malheureux.

James se prit la tête entre ses mains, en proie à l'inquiétude et au découragement. Sirius, Remus et Peter se levèrent à leur tour.

-Allons, dit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de James, je suis sûr que Lily va très bien s'en tirer. C'est une fille solide.

-C'est vrai, approuva Sirius, même que c'est une vraie teigne par moments.Tu te souviens de la fois où elle nous a traqué pendant toute une nuit, afin d'essayer de nous faire punir?

James esquissa un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt.

-Ecoute, dit Harry, elle ne va pas si mal.

-C'est vrai, elle a juste attrapé un virus fabriqué par Voldemort que personne ne parvient à guérir. A part ça, tout va bien, railla James.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour le moment, elle a juste un peu de fièvre. Madame Pomfrssh lui a donné une potion de sommeil...

-Il faut que j'aille la voir, le coupa James, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je vais cherchr ma cape.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, intervint Remus d'un ton hésitant. Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis...

-Peu importe. Il y va bien, lui, répliqua James en désignant Harry de la tête.

-Mais... Puisqu'elle dort? Fit remarquer Peter d'une vox timide.

-Même. Il faut que j'y aille.

James grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, entra dans le dortoir et en ressortit sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Quand il fut parti, Remus se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors... C'est si grave que ça? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-On a bien eu une vingtaine de nouveaux cas aujourd'hui, peut-être plus. Et j'ai l'impression que certains malades ne vont pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils risquent de mourir? Demanda Peter en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je redoute le pire. Et toujours pas denouvelles de Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence.

-C'est frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire, dit enfin Sirius. Si au moins il nous avait envoyé une armée de mangemorts, on aurait pu se battre...

-Pourquoi Vous-savez-qui fait-il cela? Demanda Peter. JE veux dire... on n'est que des élèves, on ne l'a pas menacé.

-La terreur, répondit Remus. Voldemort veut semer la panique dans la communauté sorcière.

-Une stratégie qui donne généralement de bons résultats, commenta Harry. On frise l'hystérie collective. D'après le Moine gras, les parents deviennent complètement dingues. Certains ont même essayé de forcer la grille du château avec un bélier.

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis content que Maman m'ait chassé de son coeur, dit-il d'un ton léger. Aujourd'hui, elle a fait apparaître une inscription géante dans le ciel, qu'on pouvait voir de presque toutes les fenêtres du château. Il y avait écrit « Rendez-moi mon Régulus ». Whaaa! La honte! J'espère que les élèves ont oublié qe Réguigui et moi on était de la même famille.

Harry, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

-Rassure toi, dit Remus, personne ne pensera à faire un rapprochement entre cet idiot et toi. Il faut vraiment savoir que vous êtes frères. Parfois, moi-même, j'ai des doutes.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

-C'est drôle, dit-il. Vous avez remarqué? Même les Serpentards tombent malades.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étonnant? Demanda Sirius en haussant les épaules. Ces types-là sont de vraies larves.

-J'aurais pensé que Voldemort prendrait un peu plus soin des enfants de ses disciples. Après tout, ils représentent un véritable vivier de futurs mangemorts. Mais Narcissia Black est tombée malade. Et pourtant, elle est fiancée à Lucius Malfoy.

Les trois maraudeurs le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Euh... Ah bon? Fit Remus. Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Harry comprit qu'il venait de commettre une bourde.

-Enfin, c'est une rumeur que j'ai entendu, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai...

-J'en doute, répondit Sirius. Elle n'a même pas quatorze ans. Même chez les Black, on ne se fiance pas aussi tôt. Et por l'instant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que Lucius en pince pour Bella (comme d'habitude, Sirius grimaça en prononçant ce nom).

-Ah... fit Harry, un peu gêné. Enfin, peu importe. Narcissia fait bien partie du groupe des supporters de Voldemort, non?

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je ne comprends pas que ces imbéciles s'agenouillent devant lui. Mes parents, les Malfoy et compagnie en parlent comme d'un maître bienveillant, presque un père. Et pendant ce temps là, il contamine leurs enfants avec un virus motel. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils changeront d'avis si Réguigui ou Lucius ou un de leur bande vient à mourir.

Personne ne répondit.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPH

Cette nuit là, Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Se retournant pour la énième fois, il jeta un regard au réveil lumineux de Remus: trois heures et demi.

Sans bruit, il se leva, enfila ses vêtements, puis se transforma en oiseau et traversa la fenêtre. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux. L'air glacial lui fit le même effet qu'un sortilège d'allégresse. Heureux, il libérait l'angoisse accumulée aux cours des derniers jours en se laissant glisser dans les rafales. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses ailes s'alourdir et se posa en douceur sur la berge du lac.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le château, et ses pensées retournèrent vers ses parents. Il aurait bien aimé croire que son existence prouvait que Lily avait survécu au virus, mais au fond de lui-même, il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être que...

-_Harry!_

Harry sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Avait-il bien entendu? Ou bien était-ce un effet de son imagination?

Mais non... Là, sur l'eau, se trouvaient les silhouettes qu'il avait déjà apperçu un mois auparavant. Cette fois, elles semblaient à la fois plus proches de lui et plus nettes. En y regardant de plus près, Harry crut reconnaître...

-Gi... Ginny? Bafouilla-t-il, incrédule.

En effet, c'était elle -ou son fantôme, ou Harry ne savait pas quoi -, qui brillait sur les eux du lac. Sa voix semblait venir de l'au-delà. Un peu en retrait, se trouvaient également Ron et Hermione, et une dizaine de silhouettes qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer.

-Ginny, c'est bien toi? Demanda-t-il, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Gin...

-_Viens, Harry. Viens nous retrouver. Nous t'attendons._

_-_J'arrive! S'écria-t-il, au bord de la folie, en se laissant glisser dans l'eau.

Il poussa un juron féroce. Ses pieds s'étaient enfoncés dans la vase, ralentissant ses mouvements, et l'eau glaciale lui arrivait jusqu'au cou.

-_Harry..._ répéta Ginny.

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

-_Viens..., _dit Hermione.

-J'...

-_Nous t'attendons,_ termina Ron.

-Hé! Ne partez pas!

Trop tard. Les silhouettes avaient déjà disparues.

Harry scruta les eaux noires du lac, essayant désespérément de les apercevoir une nouvelle fois. En vain.

Découragé, il retourna au bord du lac et se hissa sur la berge. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais il ne s'en apercevait pas, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir -ou pensait avoir vu.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, des minutes ou des heures peut-être. assis sur le berge, la tête entre ses mains. Enfin, il se leva et retourna au château en traînant des pieds, jetant de temps à autre un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour voir si ses fantômes n'étaient pas réapparus. Mais il était bien seul.

Il prit d'abord la direction de la tour des Gryffondors, mais se ravisa en chemin et retourna au couloir qui tenait lieu d'hôpital. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où dormait Lily. Les malades, grâce aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh, ronflaient paisiblement, plongés dans un sommeil sans rêves. Harry entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du lit de Lily. Malgré la pénombre, et la sueur qui collait quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front, la jeune fille lui sembla plus belle que jamais. Un sentiment doux et mélancolique, qui semblait remonter de son passé le plus lointain et le plus heureux, s'empara de lui.

Soudain, il remarqua un coude humain appuyé sur le matelas, semblant flotter dans le vide. Il esquissa un sourire, devinant sans peine l'identité de son propriétaire.

-James? Murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à sa magie pour voir ce qui était invisible,et parvint à retirer doucement la cape d'invisibilité.

James, assis sur une chaise, s'était endormi, la tête posée sur le matelas. Harry fit un geste, avec l'intention de le réveiller, puis se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il fit apparaître, d'un simple geste de la main, un oreiller sous sa tête et une couverture sur ses épaules. Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire, un peu plus triste, cette fois, et quitta la salle en silence.

Dix minutes plus tard, il plongeait à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt et… reviews, please !_

* * *

**RAR (pour les anonymes)**

**Flo: **merci pour ta review. Là, je pense que j'ai fait fort, pour les délais. Pas mal, hein? Allez, à bientôt!

**Katia**: mais non, c'est très bien! J'aime tous les genres de reviews. Décidément, Peter n'a pas la côte chez les lecteurs Bises!

**Zynill:** mon pool de publication? ouhlala! ça varie entre deux semaines et trois mois. Eh oui, les aléas de la vie... Merci et à bientôt!

Et bien sûr, un grand merci aussi à **Ace, Nepheria, Mandragore, Elise, Harrypottermanga, Maxouuu, Elodie Black, Andy4001, Timnit et Rini** pour leurs encouragements. Meci aussi aux éventuels oubliés (j'éspère qu'il n'y en a pas mais on ne sait jamais).

_

* * *

_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous. Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne année, avec, heu… un tout petit mois de retard. La dernière fois, vous avez été nombreux à vous soucier de la santé physique et mentale de Harry, et je vous en remercie pour lui. Les choses vont mal, à Poudlard, et le plus dur est à venir… Mais pas de panique, j'ai déjà imaginé tout un plan de la mort pour tirer nos héros de ce bourbier. Alors, accrochez-vous !_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le lit de James était toujours vide.

-Il n'est pas rentré, dit Remus en croisant son regard.

-On ferait bien d'aller le récupérer, avant qu'il se fasse prendre, grogna Sirius, qui semblait s'être levé du pied gauche.

-J'y vais, dit Harry en s'arrachant du lit avec énergie. Mon tour de garde commence dans dix minutes.

-Quoi, encore? S'exclama Remus. Hier, tu t'y es collé toute la journée.

-Mais c'est normal, je suis le chef, répondit Harry avec un sourire suffisant. Et puis, de toute façon, les cours, c'est juste un passe-temps pour moi.

Peter et Remus grognèrent et lui jetèrent un regard mauvais.

-Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas intégré au Comité, intervint Sirius en lissant ses cheveux. Je suis beau, sympathique, très doué, et...

-... Complètement irresponsable, acheva Remus.

-Quoi? Mais non...

-Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler toutes les occasions où tu as failli provoquer la destruction du château. On y passerait la journée.

-Ça doit être de famille, intervint Harry. Ta cousine Bella s'est aussi fait rembarrer.

-Mais ça, c'est normal! Rien qu'à voir sa tête, les patients tourneraient de l'oeil! Elle ressemble à une harpie.

-Ou à une grosse dragonne mal embouchée, approuva Harry.

-En plus, je crois qu'on a déjà eu l'occasion d'apprécier sa méthode de soin.

-Bellatrix doit avoir une conception très personnelle de la médecine, conclut Remus.

Ils échangèrent des sourires entendus.

-Bon, j'y vais, dit Harry, une fois lavé et habillé.

-Hé! Tu ne vas pas déjeuner? S'étonna Remus.

Harry tendit sa main en avant et fit apparaître une pomme qu'il attrapa en vol.

-En chemin, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Au fait, Rodrigue devait m'attendre dans la grande salle. Ce serait sympa si vous pouviez lui servir une tasse de café. Sans lait et sans sucre, il est au régime. Allez, salut!

Sans prêter attention aux regards mauvais que lui lancèrent ses trois camarades, il sortit du dortoir et se rendit au premier étage. Une fois arrivé, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, réajusta son brassard et entra doucement.

La pièce où se trouvait Lily était bien moins calme que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la veille. La potion de sommeil commençait à ne plus faire son effet, certains malades étaient déjà réveillés et s'agitaient dans leur lit. En passant devant Rogue, Harry crut entendre les mots « vif d'or... Potter ... sectumsempra... ».

Le Moine Gras veillait sur les malades, l'air ennuyé et fatigué. En apercevant Harry, son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah, enfin! Vous venez me remplacer ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Ouais,c'est ça.

-Très bien, très bien. Ici, la nuit a été calme, mais je crois qu'il faudrait rafraîchir les lits des malades et leur servir à boire… et à manger, pour ceux qui sont en état d'avaler quelque chose.

-D'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Satisfait, le gros fantôme quitta son poste et traversa le mur en baillant. Mais à peine fut il arrivé de l'autre côté, que Harry l'entendit crier « juste ciel ! » d'un ton à glacer les morts. Harry fit demi-tour et sortit en trombe de la salle. Quand il aperçut ce qui avait déclenché cette exclamation, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonaggall et Flitwick se trouvaient là, une expression grave sur le visage, les yeux rougis par le chagrin. Derrière eux, deux infirmiers faisaient léviter une civière sur laquelle on devinait, couvert sous un drap blanc, la forme d'un corps humain. Madame Pomfresh fermait la marche, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche. De qui… de qui s'agissait-il ?

-Michael White, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix chargée de tristesse et de lassitude. Il était à Serdaigle, en troisième année.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire, mais il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Est-ce que… C'est le seul à… ? bafouilla-t-il sans quitter des yeux la civière que les infirmiers continuaient de faire avancer.

-Pour l'instant, oui, répondit le directeur. Mais pas pour très longtemps, j'en ai peur (madame Pomfresh se mit à sangloter de plus belle).

Les infirmiers et les professeurs poursuivirent leur chemin, laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore.

-Q'allez vous faire du corps ? demanda Harry. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas le faire enterrer hors de l'école.

-Non, bien entendu, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Nous allons le placer dans le couloir où toi et Sirius Black, vous avez découvert l'antre des ronflaks . Les élèves s'y aventurent rarement.

-Et, qu'allez vous dire aux autres élèves ? La vérité ?

-C'est la seule chose à faire. De toute façon, ils finiraient par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Mais évitez d'en parler autour de vous pour le moment.

-D'accord… Et, heu… Si c'est pas indiscret… Les recherches, ça donne quelque chose ?

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

-Oui et non… Nous savons au moins qu'il ne faut surtout pas utiliser le sang de dragon et les larmes de phénix.

-Ah… Et pourquoi ? ça ne marche pas ?

-Oh, si… Pendant une ou deux heures, en tout cas. Mais une fois ce délai passé, le virus semble se développer trois fois plus vite.

Harry émit une sorte de sifflement.

-Ouh là, c'est carrément pire que ce que j'imaginais.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. J'ai même écrit à mon ami Nicolas Flamel pour lui demander conseil, mais il n'a pas la moindre idée.

-Et il ne pourrait pas venir ici, ce Flamel ? On aurait bien besoin d'un alchimiste de son niveau.

-Le ministère ne veut pas de lui dans l'enceinte du château. Entre nous, il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Tu vois, Nicolas est un esprit très brillant, mais ces expériences ne sont pas toujours sans danger.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, on va probablement tous mourir si personne ne trouve une solution, alors…

-Je ne crois pas que Nicolas puisse nous aider cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas vraiment son rayon.

-D'accord, admit Harry. Et moi ?

Dumbledore le regarda avec étonnement.

-Et toi quoi ?

-Je pourrais vous aider. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai appris à utiliser la magie bien avant d'aller à l'école, et je connais des magies qui sont rarement employées .

Dumbledore le fixa avec intensité. Pendant un instant, Harry eut la nette impression qu'il l'évaluait.

-Au fait, pourquoi pas ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ait songeur. Il s'agit de quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau… Peut-être qu'un œil jeune pourrait saisir quelque chose qui nous échappe.

-Ouais, peut-être, répondit Harry, surpris mais heureux de cette marque de confiance.

-Retrouvez-moi ce soir à neuf heures dans mon bureau.

-D'accord.

-Mais n'en parlez à personne. C'est dans votre propre intérêt. Il est possible que Voldemort ait des espions dans le château. Inutile d'attirer davantage son attention sur vous.

-Davantage ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai moi-même de bons espions au sein du camp de Voldemort, et je sais de source sûre que votre nom est revenu plusieurs fois dans les conversations des mangemorts. Et n'oubliez pas que le ministère lui-même vous tient à l'œil.

-Mince alors ! Je suis espionné de partout.

-Exact. Alors, soyez un peu prudent. Je serais désolé d'apprendre que Voldemort vous a ajouté à sa liste noire.

-Et moi donc !

-Attendez-vous aussi à ce qu'il prenne contact avec vous dans les prochains temps. Il essayera sûrement de vous recruter.

-Ben tiens ! s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire. En voilà une bonne idée !

-Non, je ne trouve pas, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton serein. Il recourt souvent à des moyens très persuasifs pour recruter les récalcitrants. Chantage, menaces sur les amis proches ou la famille, torture… J'aimerais vous éviter de vous retrouver dans une situation où vous ne contrôleriez plus rien.

-D'accord, d'accord, je serais très prudent (un gémissement plaintif s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte). Je crois qu'on m'appelle. A ce soir. Et… merci de m'avoir averti.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et reprit son chemin. Harry retourna auprès des malades, la tête pleine de virus et de mages noirs. Un second gémissement le tira de sa rêverie. Soudain, il se souvint de la raison pour la quelle il était si pressé de venir ce matin.

Il s'approcha du lit de Lily et chercha à tâtons l'endroit où se trouvait James. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent endormi et entreprit de le réveiller.

-James ? appela-t-il à voix basse en le secouant doucement. James, réveille-toi !

-Mmm… grogna celui-ci.

Harry l'entendit remuer sous la cape.

-C'est le matin, reprit-il. Faut que tu partes, les infirmiers vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Mais…

-Chuuut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrai si y a du nouveau.

-Mais…

-Et je dirai à Lily que tu es venu, ajouta-t-il.

James hésita un instant.

-Merci, dit-il finalement. Et, heu… Occupes toi bien d'elle, d'accord ?

-Promis. Allez, dégages, maintenant ! Les autres sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Il y eut un bruit de pas, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec les malades. Soudain, Rogue éructa un « Potter » plus angoissé que d'habitude, manquant de s'étrangler.

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, maugréa Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPH

James, mort de faim, ne prit pas la peine de passer par le dortoir pour se rafraîchir, mais se rendit directement dans la grande salle, l'esprit encore brumeux. Une fois arrivé, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, laissant son regard errer d'une table à l'autre.

De là où il était, James pouvait sentir, presque physiquement, la tension qui régnait parmi les élèves. Les visages étaient inquiets, les bavardages habituels n'étaient plus que des murmures et les quelques rires qu'on entendait ici et là sonnaient faux.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses amis, seuls au bout de la table des Gryffondors, qui semblait plus clairsemée que d'habitude. Il les marcha jusqu'à eux d'un pas vif et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de Sirius et en face de Remus.

-James ! s'exclama celui-ci en sursautant. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Comment va Lily ?

James haussa les épaules, essayant de dissimiler au mieux son inquiétude.

-Pas trop mal, j'imagine. Elle dormait toujours quand je suis parti.

-Tu as une tête de déterré, commenta Sirius.

James le foudroya du regard et s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur ses genoux en émettant un sifflement bizarre. Il poussa un cri de surprise et renversa une carafe de jus de citrouille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Rodrigue ? demanda Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

L'animal le regarda droit dans les yeux en fouettant l'air de sa queue avec avidité.

-Je crois qu'il veut encore du café, intervint Remus d'un air las, alors que Peter se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

Résigné, Sirius prit une tasse et la remplit de café noir, tandis que James nettoyait d'un air maussade sa robe de sorcier.

-Fichu matou, grogna ce dernier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi William s'encombre avec une bestiole pareille. Ce monstre ne provoque que des catastrophes.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai, couina Peter.

Rodrigue leva le museau de sa tasse et le fixa avec son regard narquois, se léchant les babines d'un air de prédateur affamé. Ses yeux améthystes exprimaient une profonde arrogance et une sournoiserie sans fin.

-C'est drôle, fit Sirius en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il vous a compris.

-Tu deviens paranoïaque, rétorqua James en haussant les épaules. C'est qu'un chat, après tout.

-Oui, mais c'est le chat de _William_, fit Sirius en appuyant ce nom d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

-Là, tu marques un point, admit James. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il n'apparaît pas sur la carte, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? On ne vous a pas raconté ? fit James en regardant tour à tour Sirius et Remus.

-Raconté quoi ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

-William n'apparaît pas sur la carte du maraudeur, expliqua James.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Remus.

-C'est comme j'vous dis. On s'en est aperçu le soir de l'attaque, lorsque William et toi vous rentriez du saule cogneur. Tu y étais, mais il n'y avait pas trace de William. C'est bizarre. Normalement, la carte est censée être infaillible.

-C'est le cas ! protesta Sirius, indigné. C'est pas possible, y a forcément erreur, vous avez mal regardé.

-Non, James a raison, dit Peter. Il n'y était pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai vérifié plus tard. Il n'y est jamais.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Remus, perplexe.

-Ça marche avec tout le monde,s'insurgea Sirius, qui semblait considérer cette défaillance comme une insulte personnelle. Pourquoi pas avec lui ?

-Ce type ne fait rien comme tout le monde, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être…. Commença Peter d'une voix hésitante.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute de la carte. Peut-être qu'il a délibérément effacé son nom de la carte. Vous savez que c'est possible.

-En théorie, oui, admit James. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il connaisse l'existence de la carte. Aucun d'entre vous ne lui en avait parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit Sirius. A part nous quatre et Lily, personne n'était au courant.

-Et Lily ? suggéra Peter. Elle s'entend très bien avec William.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit James. Elle m'a promis de ne rien lui dire sur nos… petits secrets.

-Tu vois bien… dit Sirius à Peter. Il ne pouvait rien savoir.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, s'entêta Peter. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le montre. Comme s'il savait déjà tout sur la magie, Poudlard et ses habitants.

-Juste une impression, affirma Sirius.

Mais son ton manquait un peu de conviction. La dernière remarque avait troublé les trois autres maraudeurs, car au fond d'eux-mêmes, c'était exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis l'arrivée de leur étrange ami.

Peter allait répondre, quand soudain un grand brouhaha s'installa dans la salle. Une grande agitation semblait se développer autour de la table des Serdaigles.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais voir, dit James en se levant.

Ses trois amis lui emboîtèrent le pas, imités par un grand nombre d'élèves de toutes les maisons.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James à une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

-Il y a une rumeur, répondit-elle d'un air terrifié. Il paraît que Michael White… Un troisième année… est mort.

-Mort ? répéta James, atterré.

Plusieurs voix répétèrent ce mot comme un écho, exprimant le même sentiment d'horreur et d'incrédulité que James.

-D'où vient cette rumeur ? demanda Remus.

-Les fantômes… Le moine gras aurait vu les professeurs emporter le corps.

-Silence ! fit soudain la voix autoritaire de Dumbledore. Que chacun retourne à sa place.

Au lieu d'obéir, les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et l'assaillirent de questions.

-Professeur, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Ernestus Macmillan, dont la voix dominait les autres. Il y a bien eu un mort ?

-Retournez d'abord à votre place, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Chacun obéit à contrecoeur. Un silence de plomb s'installa.

-Oui, ce que vous avez entendu dire est vrai, dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Votre camarade Michael White nous a quitté ce matin.

Il y eut de nouveau un concert d'exclamations et de murmures effarés, et on entendit quelques sanglots.

-Je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis ému et choqué par ce qui vient de se produire. Je comprends votre inquiétude et votre peine (son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Serdaigles), et particulièrement celle de ses amis.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Mais la pire des choses à faire, reprit-il, serait de céder à la panique. Nous continuons, avec le ministère, à chercher un remède et je ne doute pas un instant que nous y parviendrons. En attendant, le mieux pour tout le monde est que chacun prenne ses responsabilités et garde son calme. Les malades et les soignants ont besoin de votre solidarité à tous.

Dumbledore se rassit, ne prêtant pas attention aux questions qui fusaient ni aux protestations des Serpentards qui, menés par Bellatrix et Malfoy, réclamaient le droit de quitter le château. James, abattu, se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Hé, dit Sirius dans une tentative pour le rassurer, Dumby a raison, c'est pas la peine de paniquer. Il n'y a eu qu'un mort pour l'instant. Ça ne tuera sûrement pas tous les malades.

-Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Peter, je crois que Michael White était asthmatique. ça a du augmenter les effets du virus.

-Et puis, dit Remus, on peut faire confiance à Dumbledore. C'est un génie, après tout, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé de remède avant la fin de la semaine.

James releva la tête.

-Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Dumbledore va trouver un remède.

-Pourvu que ce soit aussi cool que le truc que m'a fait fumer le professeur Cartiguayne, l'autre jour, dit Sirius. Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais c'est vachement bien ! Ces moldus ont des trucs supers !

-Sirius, dit Remus d'un air découragé, les moldus ont interdit ce «truc ».

-Bah ! Et pourquoi ?

-C'est dangereux pour la santé, je te l'ai dit mille fois.

James éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Comparé à un virus de Voldemort ?

Remus ne répondit rien mais le foudroya du regard.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les élèves se rendirent en cours, mais rares étaient ceux qui suivaient le discours des professeurs. Jamais ils n'avaient eu aussi peu la tête à travailler.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une autre élève mourut au cours de l'après-midi. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de Gryffondor, en sixième année, avec qui Harry discutait de temps en temps de botanique et avec qui Sirius était sorti pendant un mois l'année passée.

A neuf heures précises, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et entra. Cinq autres personnes étaient déjà présentes ; Dumbledore lui-même, Slughorn, McGonaggall, un homme maigre au cheveux grisonnants, portant une grande moustache et d'épaisses lunettes au bout d'une chaîne, tirant sur une pipe d'un air maussade, et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux épaules carrées.

-Bonsoir, William, dit le directeur. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Très bien, nous sommes au complet. Commençons.

Il se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il médita un instant, semblant choisir ses mots, et prit la parole.

-Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour que nous cherchions ensemble un remède à l'épidémie foudroyante qui frappe le château depuis quelques jours. Comme vous le savez, cette maladie n'a pas encore été identifiée, mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit d'un virus magiquement modifié.

Le directeur marqua une pause, regardant tour à tour les assistants.

-Si je vous ai choisi, poursuivit-il, c'est parce que chacun de vous possède des compétences à un très haut niveau qui peuvent entrer en compte dans la recherche d'un remède. Le professeur McGonnaggall est experte en métamorphose ; le professeur Slughorn est un spécialiste des potions ; Monty Revelidge est chercheur au Département des mystères et Carla Cornhover est l'ancienne directrice du centre international de recherche et de prévention des fléaux magiques. Quant à William Griffith (tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry avec une curiosité évidente), c'est l'élève le plus brillant qui soit passé à Poudlard depuis Voldemort lui-même. De plus, il a une grande connaissance des magies non conventionnelles.

Monty Revelidge et Carla Cornhover interrogèrent Dumbledore du regard, McGonnaggall fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Dumbledore les ignora.

-J'aimerais d'abord savoir si l'un de vous a une remarque à faire.

-Oui, dit Carla. Pourquoi ne travaillons nous pas avec les chercheurs du ministère ?

-Le ministère n'apprécie pas mes méthodes, répondit Dumbledore. Il a trop besoin de chiffres et de mesures précises. D'une manière générale, il n'aime pas s'aventurer dans des domaines qu'il ne maîtrise pas. C'est justement ces aspects de la magie que j'aimerais explorer avec vous. Cela dit, je travaille également en collaboration avec les chercheurs officiels. Je compte mener les deux projet de recherches en parallèle. Cela signifie qu'il faudra parfois vous passer de moi.

-Mais Dumbledore… objecta Slughorn. Vous pensez vraiment que nous avons une chance de trouver quelque chose ? Après tout, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Vous-savez-qui et nous… Et bien, à part vous, nous sommes loin d'arriver à sa cheville.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de se hisser à son niveau. Vous n'avez pas à inventer un virus, mais juste à découvrir de quoi il est fait et comment il opère.

-Oui, d'accord, maugréa Monty Revelidge entre ses dents. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on sache où chercher.

-Heureusement pour nous, j'ai une idée sur la question, répondit Dumbledore d'un air serein.

-J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Dumbledore sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire!

-Hum hum, fit McGonnaggall d'un air réprobateur.

-Vous savez tous, commença Dumbledore, que nous avons effectué des tests avec le sang de dragon et les larmes de phénix. Et vous savez tous quel en a été le résultat… Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ces remèdes n'annihilent pas le virus qui est surprenant, que la réaction qu'ils provoquent. D'ordinaire, les larmes de phénix régénèrent les cellules atteintes ; le sang de dragon, quant à lui, augmente la défense immunitaire et stimule la production de globules rouges. Ces effets se produisent aussi chez les sujets malades ; mais lorsque la maladie semble avoir été terrassée, le virus semble ressusciter, avec une force décuplée. Ce processus entraîne la mort du sujet.

Dumbledore marqua un pause, les regardant à nouveau avec intensité.

-Voilà ce qui n'est pas normal, continua-t-il. Comment un organisme vivant peut-il renaître de ses cendres après avoir totalement disparu ? Comment sa mort peut-elle multiplier ses forces ? Il y a forcément de la magie là-dessous, une magie très puissante et très dangereuse.

-De la magie noire ? demanda Carla Cornhover d'une voix forte.

-Possible, mais pas nécessairement.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Augmenter l'énergie d'un organisme vivant, même d'un virus, n'est pas en soi un acte noir. Voldemort a peut-être réussi à imiter le processus d'autorégénération des phénix.

-Ce serait possible ? demanda McGonnaggall en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-En théorie, oui, répondit le directeur. Mais ce serait très étonnant, vu qu'on ignore de quelle manière les phénix se régénèrent. Même moi, qui possède un phénix depuis ma jeunesse, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

En tout cas, voilà exactement le genre d'hypothèses que j'aimerais vous voir explorer.

-Eh ben, ça va pas être du gâteau, commenta Monty Revelidge.

-Alors, autant commencer tout de suite, dit Harry d'un ton résolu. Par quoi on commence ?

-Ce soir, j'aimerais que nous formulions ensemble toutes les hypothèses qui nous viendront à l'esprit. Ensuite, nous les hiérarchiserons par niveau de crédibilité. Ainsi, nous aurons une base pour les recherches à proprement parler, que nous commencerons demain.

-Super ! dit Harry.

-Faîtes nous porter un litre de café, Albus, dit Slughorn avec une sorte d'enthousiasme. Je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir de sitôt.

HPHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPH

Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours au travail, le cerveau un peu fatigué mais toujours alertes.Ils avaient déjà formulés onze hypothèses –grâce,affirmait Slughorn, aux effets magiques méconnus du café et des ananas confits.

-En fait, expliquait Monty, l'accalmie qui suit la prise des larmes de phénix pourrait bien n'être qu'une illusion générée par le cerveau. Certaines plantes, comme l'eukaliptère carnivore, produisent, lorsqu'elles sont mêlées aux larmes de phénix, un sentiment de bien-être chez patient, parce qu'elles sensibilisent le cerveau aux effets euphorisants des larmes. Peut-être que ce virus présente des mécanismes légèrement similaires…

-Oui, intervint McGonnaggall, mais on en revient toujours au même problème. Est-il possible de transformer, durablement et structurellement, quelque chose d'aussi infime qu'un virus ? Pour ma part, je maintiens que c'est impossible. On ne peut pas transformer quelque chose dont on ne peut percevoir les limites. Par exemple je peut transformer le contenu d'un volume d'eau, mais pas un océan.

-Mais alors, comment s'y est-t-il pris ? demanda Carla. Le virus a forcément subi une mutation.

-Il a probablement eu recours a un élément biologique, grommela Monty. Une potion, une plante ou un morceau d'animal magique. Peut-être qu'il a injecté le virus à des dragons pour le faire muter et le rendre plus résistant.

-Une possibilité intéressante, dit Albus. Ce genre de manipulations est tout à fait dans ses cordes.

-Mettons la en tête de liste, suggéra Harry en baillant. Mais pour ma part, je n'exclurais pas si vite la métamorphose. Ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonnaggall il y a un instant est parfaitement vrai… dans la mesure où on a recours à une baguette magique. L'avantage de la magie sans baguette, c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se concentrer sur son objet en tant que tel. Bien sûr, on perd en précision et en portée, car l'énergie magique a tendance à se disperser, mais on gagne en surface affectée. Je peux, sans avoir d'effort particulier à faire, transformer tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi dans un rayon de deux mètres.

-C'est absolument fascinant, commenta Slughorn. Mais pensez vous que Voldemort possède ce savoir ?

-Bonne question, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. D'après mon expérience personnelle, Voldemort est capable, dans certains cas, de se passer de baguette. Il peut allumer des feux à distance, faire léviter des objets… Mais ce dont nous parlons là est beaucoup plus complexe, il s'agit de transformer la structure de molécules infimes… Cela dit, il s'agit de Voldemort.

Pendant un instant, chacun médita en silence.

-Je comprend pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas des gens du ministère dans ce groupe, Albus, dit Carla en baillant. Si l'un d'eux nous surprenait, on serait tous bon pour un séjour à durée indéterminée au service des maladies psychiatriques de St Mungo.

-Vous savez, dit Harry d'un ton docte, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une différence subtile entre un imbécile et un génie.

-Et vous vous placez dans quel bord ? demanda MacGonnaggall avec un sourire sardonique ?

-Il commence à se faire tard, dit Dumbledore. Je suggère que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vous revoir demain, ici, à neuf heure…. Sauf vous, William. Je sais que vous êtes très pris par vos responsabilités en tant que… hum… « commandant » des IA….

-Commandant autoproclamé, marmonna McGonnaggall.

-… Mais j'aimerais que vous veniez vers midi, termina Dumbledore.

-Je peux trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Non, je tiens à ce que vous restiez auprès de vos camarades. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les rassurer et leur dire ce qu'il faut faire, quelqu'un qu'ils respectent et en qui ils ont confiance. Vous êtes parfait dans ce rôle. De plus, vous semblez en excellente santé.

-C'est vrai, je… Hé, au fait, s'exclama Harry, qui venait de penser à quelque chose, est-ce qu'un adulte est tombé malade jusqu'ici ?

-Non, maintenant que vous m'y faîtes penser, non, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur Cartiguayne agit bien de manière un peu étrange, ces derniers jours, mais je pense que c'est davantage le fait des diverses plantes, heu, « médicinales », qu'elle inhale tous les jours pour se protéger de la maladie que du virus.

-Je lui ai pourtant répété _mille fois_ d'arrêter le cannabis, dit McGonnaggall en levant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna Harry.

-Bah… Et pourquoi ? demanda Slughorn.

-Ben, d'habitude, les virus touchent d'abord les personnes fragiles, non ? Comme les jeunes enfants ou les personnes âgées…

-Des personnes âgées ? Quelles personnes âgées ? demanda McGonnaggall d'un ton glacial.

-Oh, euh, je ne pensais à personne en particulier, bafouilla Harry en se tassant sur lui-même, terrifié par le regard hargneux des cinq adultes qui l'entouraient. Vous êtes tous, très, euh… enfin, pas encore vieux, quoi.

-Merci bien, répliqua McGonnaggall d'un ton sec. Et maintenant, filez, avant que les « personnes âgées » ne décident d'utiliser leur autorité pour vous faire récurer le château de fond en comble en compagnie de Spiky et Hulky.

Harry prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

HPPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Rodrigue l'attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, allongé en travers du couloir, l'air passablement ennuyé.

-Enfin ! dit-il d'un air hautain. C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai failli attendre.

Harry s'inclina et fit une révérence ironique.

-Mes excuses, seigneur Pacha. Des devoirs imprévus m'ont empêché de me rendre plus vite au service de votre Majesté.

-Tss tss, je sacrifie dix jours d'oisiveté bienheureuse pour traquer des rejetons dégénérés et mortellement ennuyeux pour ton compte, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Désolé, mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas grand chose d'autre à faire, pas vrai ?

-Mais bien sûr !

-C'est bon, c'est bon… Quand tout ça sera fini, je t'emmènerai visiter l'Ecosse. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de créatures amusantes, là-bas.

-Mouais, pas mal. En attendant, j'ai quelque chose de tout aussi amusant à te proposer.

-Je ne suis pas disposé à aller chasser la chauve-souris, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

-J'ai un gibier beaucoup plus intéressant à te proposer, répliqua Rodrigue avec un air mystérieux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux. Quel genre de gibier ?

-Du genre, conspirateur en herbe.

-Ahah, dit Harry en plissant les yeux. Tu as découvert quelque chose, hein ?

-Peut-être bien… Mais ça te coûtera un repas dans le plus grand restaurant japonais de Londres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, très bien… Tu racontes, maintenant ?

-Comme tu le sais, je surveille les Serpentards avec une attention toute particulière depuis le début de l'épidémie… Comme tu l'as dis toi-même, ce n'est pas un job très intéressant… Ils passent leur journée à se plaindre et à chercher des remèdes ridicules…

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Alors, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un parmi eux ne fait pas comme les autres. Elle passe de longues heures enfermé seule dans un placard à balai à déchiffrer un vieux grimoire et elle prend de grandes précautions pour sortir la nuit dans le parc du sans être vue, malgré les interdictions de Dumbledore.

-Elle ? Qui ça, elle ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

-Devine un peu, pour voir.

-Bellatrix ?

-Gagné !

Harry se redressa lentement, songeur.

-Tiens, tiens… dit-il entre ses dents. Alors comme ça, Bella fait des escapades nocturnes ?

-ça sens le complot, hein ? demanda Rodrigue avec avidité.

-Ouais, plutôt.

Rodrigue se lécha les babines et fouetta joyeusement l'air de sa queue.

-Est-ce qu'elle est encore dehors, ce soir ?

-Oh, mais oui. Elle y reste des heures durant, ces jours-ci.

-Parfait. Je crois que le lit va devoir attendre une heure ou deux.

-J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

-Bon… Conduis moi à elle, et tu gagnes une soirée de sushis à volonté.

-Suivez le guide !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-ça y est, je là vois ! Elle est là-bas !

Embusqué derrière un buisson épais, emmitouflé dans une cape de camouflage, Harry saisit ses jumelles et les pointa dans la direction donnée par Rodrigue.

-Ah oui, c'est bien elle, dit-il.

La chevelure soyeuse de Bellatrix brillait à lueur de sa lanterne sous un ciel étoilé. Sa cape noire, négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, se fondait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle était absorbée par la contemplation du sol et se penchait de temps à autre pour y regarder de plus près.

-On dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose, dit Rodrigue.

-Ouais, on dirait bien.

Soudain, Bellatrix se mit à fixer un endroit au pied d'un grand chêne. Elle s'y précipita, ramassa quelque chose au sol et l'examina entre ses mains pendant quelques instants. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et éclata d'un rire sinistre. Même de là où il était, Harry pu voir une expression de bonheur sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Je déteste quand elle a ce sourire, grogna-t-il. En général, ça veut dire qu'une catastrophe se prépare.

Bellatrix resta une dizaine de minutes à ramasser cette chose mystérieuse. Enfin,elle parut satisfaite et rebroussa chemin en direction du château.

Quand elle eut complètement disparu, Harry et Rodrigue sortirent prudemment de leur cachette.

-Bien. Maintenant, on va enfin savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, jubila Harry.

-S'il en reste, objecta Rodrigue.

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit où se trouvait Bellatrix quelques instants auparavant. Harry s'accroupit ; le sol, au pied du grand chêne, était recouvert de mousse et de petites fleurs rouges en forme d'étoiles. Harry en cueillit une et l'examina attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rodrigue avec curiosité.

-Des étoiles de sang, répondit Harry. Une fleur assez rare, poussant surtout dans les forêts d'Europe du Nord. Bella a eu de la chance d'en trouver par ici.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-A pas mal de choses, c'est ça le hic, répondit Harry, frustré. On s'en sert pour soigner des maladies, faire des potions de sommeil, des filtres d'amour… Et plein d'autres choses encore. Il va falloir chercher d'autres indices si on veut découvrir ce qu'elle prépare.

-Ça, c'est mon affaire, dit Rodrigue.

-Merci, dit Harry. C'était du beau travail. Tu as bien mérité tes sushis.

-Parfait. En attendant, je pense que quelques heures de sommeil ne te feraient pas de mal. A moins que tu ne cherches encore quelque chose.

Harry hésita un instant, laissant son regard dériver vers le lac.

-Non, dit-il finalement. Rentrons.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le seize. A vous de bosser maintenant. Si vous voulez sauver votre héros préféré et sa maman, cliquez sur le bouton violet en bas à gauche. Chaque vote compte !_

* * *

**RAR (pour les copains anonymes) :**

Flo : Hello ! C'est de nouveau moi. Contente de retrouver l'une de mes revieweuses les plus fidèles. Hé oui, il va des morts, même qu'il y en a déjà. Et va encore y en avoir d'autres. C'est plutôt grave, cette fois. Mais Harry peut pas tomber malade. Sinon, qui est va sauver le monde , hein ? Les gens dans le lac… ahaha, ça, c'est the big mystery qui sera expliqué à la fin. Surprise. Voila, voila,a bientôt !

Lapis Lazuli : gyyaahhh, une review en retard !! Je vais faire un massacre à la tronçonneuse. Non, finalement , c'est pas une bonne idée, la seule chose que je pourrai charcuter c'est mon ordi et ça m'avancerai pas beaucoup Bon, je délire. Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fic régulièrement et de la reviewer. Salutations aux mangeurs de légumes verts et à bientôt !

Anonyme333halfwaytohell : Ahaha… en fait, le sang de Harry ne peut pas servir d'antidote. IL est immunisé contre la maladie à cause de sa malédiction, mais il ne peut pas guérir les autres. Mais t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien trouver une solution. Enfin, peut-être. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

Tchaye : Merci beaucoup. Eh, au fait, ton prochain chapitre, il arrive quand ?

Yukiko : ça c'est la classe, poster un chapitre un an après le début de la fic jour pour jour Merci et à bientôt !

Et un grand merci à **Nepheria , Niyalune **et tous les éventuels copains oubliés. J'aime les reviews, courtes, longues, élogieuses et critiques. Mais surtout élogieuses. Continuez à vous soucier de la santé d'Harry, et le destin l'épargnera peut-être… A très bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous ! Comment se portent mes chers lecteurs ? Mieux que les gens du châteaux, j'espère. Ça va mal à Poudlard City, je vous le dis !_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour les petits problèmes de chapitres disparus… En fait, ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'ai intégralement réécrit le chapitre 2, qui me déplaisait profondément. Et du coup, ça a tout désorganisé. Mais rassurez-vous, le problème est réglé !_

_Voici un chapitre spécialement dédié à tous les fans de Bellatrix. Notre chère héroïne est assez présente dans ce chapitre (non, c'est pas pour séduire James !). A ce propos, je dois faire une annonce de la plus HAUTE importance. Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai écrit « filtre » au lieu de « philtre ». C'est une faute que les gens font souvent, parce que filtre, ça existe aussi, mais ça veut pas dire la même chose, et donc je tenais à rectifier le tir. Un philtre, c'est une sorte de potion, et un filtre, c'est un truc dont on se sert pour séparer les composantes de quelque chose (une sorte de passoire, quoi). C'est compris ? Parfait !_

_Ce chapitre est assez long (et même très long), il a failli l'être encore plus parce qu'au début, je pensais faire un chapitre au lieu de deux. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

_PS : Voldy deux fait savoir à ses nombreux fans qu'il s'excuse de ne pas être très présent pour l'instant, mais qu'il est en train de préparer un complot super maléfique et des sorties époustouflantes (il prépare même ses répliques à l'avance !). Il promet qu'il sera tellement beau, méchant et comique que même Dumbledore voudra se rallier à lui (mais là je crois qu'il délire un peu). Bref, préparez-vous au pire !_

* * *

Chapitre 17

-Efficience de la glande thyroïdienne du Vert Galois… En interaction avec la bave du limaçon des mers baltiques… Il y a une réaction de rejet. Vous voyez, Monty, ça ne marche pas, dit Harry en s'éloignant du tableau noir qu'il venait de couvrir de formules et de schémas complexes.

Monty Revelidge poussa un grognement de mauvaise humeur. McGonagall laissa échapper un juron qu'elle n'aurait pas répété devant un élève, même sous menace de mort. Dumbledore, quant à lui, arpentait le bureau de long en large. Les portraits suivaient la scène avec passion et chuchotaient à voix basses des commentaires.

-Eh bien, dit Slughorn d'une voix lasse en plongeant sa main dans un plat rempli d'ananas confits, je crois qu'on peut rayer cette hypothèse de la liste. Pas vrai, Albus ?

-Oui, je pense, répondit Dumbledore. C'est dommage, cette idée semblait prometteuse. Mais la démonstration de William me semble correcte.

Harry poussa un soupir de frustration et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Tout ça ne nous mène nulle part, dit-il. On va d'impasse en impasse.

-C'est normal, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Il faut bien en passer par là.

-Mais nous manquons de temps, répliqua Harry en haussant la voix. On en est déjà à huit morts, en tout. On va tous y passer si on n'avance pas plus vite !

Il était très inquiet. Il avait passé toute la matinée auprès des malades. Il avait vu les infirmiers évacuer les corps des élèves décédés. Il avait vu aussi l'état des malades s'aggraver dangereusement –y compris celui de Lily. Sa fièvre avait beaucoup monté, et elle alternait entre un profond sommeil et le délire.

Dumbledore l'étudia attentivement.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Vous en avez assez fait pour l'instant.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le regard vide. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il sortit du bureau et se mit à errer au hasard dans les couloirs.

Peu à peu, ses idées se firent plus claires. Il décida d'analyser une nouvelle fois la situation.

Les recherches avançaient, mais pas assez vite. Au rythme où se propageait la maladie, Harry estimait qu'elle aurait décimé l'ensemble des habitants du château avant trois semaines. De plus, il ne pensait pas que les personnes adultes soient immunisées, ce qui signifiait que les médecins et les infirmiers risquaient de tomber malades à leur tour. Et si cela arrivait, l'école serait plongée dans le chaos et les malades seraient livrés à eux-mêmes. Par chance, il tenait peut-être une autre piste : Bellatrix.

Harry ne croyait pas la jeune fille assez stupide pour chercher un antidote par elle-même. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à attendre les bras croisés que le virus ne la tue. Mais si elle avait dû vraiment tenter quelque chose, elle aurait plutôt essayé de quitter Poudlard et de rejoindre Voldemort pour qu'il la soigne. Oui, songeait-il, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait… À moins qu'elle n'ait reçu une aide extérieure. Un mangemort, ou peut-être Voldemort lui-même, aurait très bien pu lui communiquer la recette d'un remède.

Simples suppositions, bien sûr… Mais cela méritait d'être vérifié. Il fallait qu'il parle à Rodrigue le plus tôt possible. Il entreprit donc de retrouver son compagnon. Mais, pour son plus grand désarroi, celui-ci n'était nulle part en vue. Il arpenta le château en long et en large, évitant autant que possible les importuns qui semblaient lui tendre des embuscades à chaque couloir pour le harceler de questions. Sous sa forme d'abeille, il s'introduisit dans la tour des Serpentards, persuadé qu'il y trouverait Rodrigue en train de suivre Bellatrix. Mais il ne les trouva ni l'un ni l'autre.

Bientôt, trois heures sonnèrent. Harry ne pouvait plus s'attarder, il fallait qu'il retourne à l'infirmerie. Dépité, il revint sur ses pas dans le couloir désert du septième étage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry allait entrer dans l'infirmerie, quand des bruits de voix s'élevèrent de la salle. Intrigué, il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta avec attention.

-S'il te plaît, gémissait une voix de fille. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Ne fait pas l'idiote, Cissy, répondait une seconde, dure et autoritaire. Il _faut_ que tu viennes. Cela concerne l'honneur de la famille.

-Je suis trop fatiguée !

-Marcher te fera du bien. Allez, viens !

-Non ! Lâche-moi ! Aïe !

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe. Narcissia et Bellatrix sursautèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cracha Bellatrix d'un ton hargneux.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua Harry avec froideur.

-J'ai été intégrée aux IA, répondit-elle.

-Ah, vraiment ? J'en doute. Tu vois, c'est moi qui suis chargé du recrutement, et je t'assure que nous n'acceptons pas les harpies.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux. Mais, voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, elle opta pour une autre approche.

-D'accord, d'accord, admit Bellatrix en soupirant. Je rendais visite à ma sœur.

-Les visites sont interdites, comme tu le sais parfaitement, à moins que tu ne saches pas lire une pancarte.

-Allons, dit Bellatrix en prenant un air affligé très peu convaincant, tu ne vas quand même pas empêcher une jeune fille sensible de remonter le moral à sa petite sœur malade ? Elle va peut-être mourir.

-Remonter le moral ? répéta Harry en éclatant de rire. On peut dire que c'est réussi.

-Je fais de mon mieux, protesta Bellatrix en le foudroyant du regard.

-Franchement, tu ne vois pas que tu la terrifies ?

-C'est la fièvre. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Harry et Bellatrix s'affrontèrent du regard. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, Harry l'étudia attentivement.

La jeune fille était campée devant lui, les bras croisés, dans une attitude de défi. Tout, de son sourire à sa façon de porter l'uniforme, exprimait un orgueil qui avoisinait l'arrogance. Sa robe, largement ouverte en haut, était nouée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir de dragon noir et pourpre. Les sages chaussures de l'école avaient cédé la place à des bottes pointues du même cuir. Elle affichait un rictus de dédain et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Mais ce qu'elle avait de plus impressionnant, c'était sa longue chevelure. Lisse et soyeuse, elle tombait sur son dos comme un rideau sombre reflétant la lumière du jour. En somme, elle était belle, et consciente de sa beauté. À ce moment précis, Harry comprit qui était le véritable meneur de la horde des Serpentards.

Bellatrix ne sembla nullement dérangée par cet examen détaillé. Au contraire, elle semblait prendre plaisir à être regardée de la sorte. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Tu veux mon portrait, peut-être ?

-Non, en fait, j'admirais ton nouveau look.

-Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait avoir l'air aussi indécent dans un uniforme de l'école.

Bellatrix ne sembla nullement offensée par ce sarcasme.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit-elle. Dis-moi, comment avancent les recherches ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

-Allons, tout le monde sait que tu es très lié à Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Tu me l'apprends.

-Certains pensent que tu es une sorte… D'espion.

-Les gens croient vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais toi, tu n'es pas assez bête pour gober ces racontars, pas vrai ?

-Il y a des faits troublants… Il t'a confié la tête du Comité de soutien…

-Je donne un coup de main à Pomfresh, c'est tout.

-… Mais surtout, il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du directeur.

-À cause de mes nombreuses retenues, sans doute.

L'expression de Bellatrix se durcit.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, cracha-t-elle.

-Et toi, ne dépasse pas les bornes, répliqua Harry en haussant le ton. Fiche le camp, ou bien j'appelle Pomfresh.

Bellatrix hésita un instant, puis, sentant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, quitta la pièce. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna et lança à sa sœur :

-À plus tard ! Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai !

Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta à voix basse, d'un ton menaçant :

-Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Intéressant », songea Harry. Un instant, il songea à la suivre, mais il renonça, préférant se tourner vers Narcissia. « Bellatrix est une véritable teigne… Il faudra bien un chaudron de véritaserum pour la faire parler. L'autre en revanche… ».

Harry prit une chaise, la plaça près de Narcissia et s'assit. La jeune fille le regarda faire en tremblant et en tirant les couvertures autant qu'elle pouvait. Harry prit un air bienveillant et lui parla avec douceur :

-Alors, Cissy, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, tremblant de plus belle.

-Tu sais, poursuivit-il, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Contrairement à ce que ta sœur a pu te raconter, je ne suis pas un détraqué évadé de Saint Mangouste.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais sembla se détendre un peu.

-Dis-moi, reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, ta sœur ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Allons, tu n'as pas avoir peur, tu sais. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne remette plus les pieds ici.

-Je n'ai pas peur, protesta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Mais elle voulait que tu l'accompagnes quelque part, et toi, tu ne voulais pas. Où est-ce qu'elle voulait t'emmener ?

Narcissia se détourna de lui et tira les couvertures sur son visage. Harry soupira. Pour l'instant, il n'en tirerait rien. Il se leva et s'apprêta à chercher les potions quand soudain…

-Quelle garce, celle-là.

Harry sursauta.

-Lily ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillée.

-C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé, dit-elle d'un air accusateur. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

-Ah, oui… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, et je n'aime pas ça…

Harry s'assit près de la jeune fille.

-Mais peu importe, pour l'instant, dit-il d'un air enjoué. Comment te sens-tu ?

Lily fit la moue.

-Comme si j'avais fait la bringue pendant un mois entier, maugréa-t-elle.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Mais ça a quand même l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il.

-Oui… répondit Lily, le regard dans le vague. Dis… J'ai cru entendre la voix de James, hier soir. Il est encore venu ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. C'est possible. Hier soir, j'étais occupé ailleurs…

-Ah oui ? Où ça ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

-Désolé… Ultrasecret, lui souffla-t-il sur un ton confidentiel.

-Oh… répondit Lily, décontenancée.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je te raconterai plus tard. Mais pas ici.

-J'ai aussi cru voir Rogue danser un tango avec Madame Pomfresh. Ça aussi, c'était possible ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au lit de Rogue.

-Heu, non, là, je pense que ton esprit devait dériver un peu…

-Je m'en doutais. Dommage.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Tu as faim ? demanda soudain Harry.

-Bof, répondit Lily d'un air peu enthousiaste.

-Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, déclara Harry sans l'écouter. Attends, tu vas voir.

Il sortit sa baguette, et, d'un geste, fit apparaître un plateau recouvert de victuailles : œufs brouillés, saucisses, bacon, fromage blanc, toast, croissants et haricots blancs en abondance.

-Café ? Thé ? proposa Harry.

-William ! protesta Lily, partagée entre le rire et le dégoût. Je vais vomir si tu ne fais pas disparaître ça immédiatement !

-Ah ? fit Harry d'un air faussement innocent. Bon, d'accord, j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop.

Les œufs brouillés disparurent.

-William… Fit Lily d'un air menaçant.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Harry. Compote de pommes, ça te va ?

Aussitôt, le plateau disparut et laissa la place à un petit bol de compote.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, répondit Lily en souriant. Merci.

La jeune fille prit la cuillère posée sur le plateau et commença à manger.

-Comment va James ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, répondit Harry.

Lily eut l'air contrariée.

-Ça m'embête, grommela-t-elle, l'air morose.

-Hé ! s'exclama soudain Harry, qui venait d'avoir une idée. Ça te dirait que j'aille le chercher ?

-Hein ? fit Lily, surprise. Mais… Le règlement…

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il n'y a que nous ici. Je ne pense pas que les autres malades soient en état de le dénoncer.

-Au fait, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul ici ?

-Excellente question. Normalement, Vodkanokouroff aurait dû prendre le tour de garde juste avant moi, mais tu le connais, il est plutôt négligent. Betty Campbell devait venir aussi, mais elle est tombée malade ce matin. Sally aide Pomfresh à préparer des potions de sommeil. Les autres sont occupés ailleurs. En fait, nous avons quelques problèmes d'effectifs.

-Je vois… Laisse tomber, pour James. Tu as assez de travail comme ça.

-Du travail ? dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Attends, tu vas voir…

Il ferma les yeux. Un instant après, une légère brise souffla dans la pièce, faisant voleter les cheveux de Lily. Aussitôt, les lits se firent tout seul, les oreillers se recentrèrent et la sueur sur le front des malades disparut. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient juste de se coucher.

-Bon, il faudra encore les faire boire et évaluer leur état de santé, mais je pense qu'ils peuvent bien dormir une demi-heure de plus, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu apprendre à faire tout ça en dix-sept ans, dit Lily, émerveillée.

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Secret, répondit-il en se levant. Bon, je vais le chercher… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Mais… Attends ! s'exclama Lily en regardant l'horloge murale. Il a cours, en ce moment.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que ça pose problème, dit-il. Les cours sont devenus une véritable cour de récréation, depuis quelques jours. On a quoi, au fait ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit-elle d'un air réprobateur. Tu pourrais le savoir, depuis le temps.

-Ah… oui, euh… Hé hé, j'ai mauvaise mémoire, tu sais, bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. Bon, je te le ramène.

Il sortit d'un pas précipité, avant que Lily n'ait trouvé une autre objection, et se rendit en salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il tourna la poignée et entra. Un spectacle singulier s'offrit alors à ces yeux.

De toute évidence, le professeur Cartiguayne avait définitivement rompu avec les méthodes pédagogiques conventionnelles et avait imposé sa propre philosophie de l'éducation. De livres, parchemins ou baguettes magiques, il n'était plus question. Les tables avaient été reléguées au fond de la classe. Une trentaine d'élèves étaient assis par terre, en tailleur, entourant leur professeur qui semblait perdue dans une intense méditation. L'air fasciné, ils se passaient une sorte de long calumet en bois sculpté. Une odeur d'herbes brûlées (parmi lesquelles Harry était presque sûr de reconnaître du haschich) emplissait les narines. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches et d'épais rideaux, ne laissant passer aucune lumière naturelle. Le seul éclairage venait des multiples bougies odorantes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Hé ! Salut Willy ! s'exclama Sirius, assis au premier rang. Viens donc, la prof est en train de nous apprendre à « combattre les forces négatives par la plongée dans le moi consubstantiel ». J'te jure, c'est trop fort!

-Ouvrez vos esprits, ordonna Cartiguayne d'une voix d'outre-tombe, en levant les bras, les yeux fermés dans une intense concentration. Combattez les apparences ! Vous n'êtes rien. Le monde n'est rien. La douleur n'existe pas. Le mal ne peut vous atteindre, car vous n'avez aucune matérialité.

-Ok, je vois le genre, marmonna Harry, atterré.

Il parcouru la salle du regard et aperçut James et Remus qui se tenaient en retrait, visiblement peu enclins à participer. À son grand soulagement, les deux adolescents avaient l'air sobres. Remus contemplait la scène avec une appréhension manifeste. James avait un air renfrogné qui indiquait clairement qu'il se serait bien passé d'être ici. Harry se hâta de les rejoindre.

-Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

-Comme tu le vois, nous expérimentons le haut savoir médicinal de notre grand chaman, railla le loup-garou. Cette cinglée prétend qu'elle peut nous guérir du virus par une « remise en cause radicale des illusions sensorielles » et par une plongée dans « l'intériorité profonde ».

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt dangereux, commenta Harry en haussant les sourcils. Et tous ces élèves, ils sortent d'où ?

-C'est son fan-club, répondit Remus, affligé. Ils gobent tout ce qu'elle raconte.

-Sirius a l'air de bien s'amuser, constata Harry.

-Tu le connais… dit Remus en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bon, peu importe pour l'instant, dit-il en se tournant vers James. Je suis venu te dire que Lily s'est réveillée. Elle semble aller mieux.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama James, soudain beaucoup plus joyeux. Je peux aller la voir ?

-Oui, je crois qu'elle aimerait beaucoup.

-Et moi ? demanda Remus. Je peux venir ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Oui, dit-il. En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour… Une tâche un peu particulière.

-Ah ? fit Remus, intrigué.

-Je te raconterai en chemin. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sûr. Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait emmener Sirius et Peter, tant qu'à faire ? J'aimerais autant les éloigner de cette…

-Imitez mes mouvements ! ordonna soudain Cartiguayne d'une voix puissante, en se mettant à faire d'amples mouvements de bras et à se balancer de droite à gauche. Répétez après moi : vous êtes des papillons, vous êtes des papillons…

-Nous sommes des papillons, nous sommes des papillons… scanda l'assemblée en chœur.

-C'est bien ! Encore !

-Nous sommes des papillons, nous sommes des papillons…

-Vous ne craignez aucun obstacle…

-Nous ne craignons aucun obstacle, nous ne craignons aucun obstacle…

-Vous terrasserez les forces de la nuit ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel dans un mouvement d'extase.

-Nous terrasserons les forces de la nuit !

-… cinglée, acheva Remus, épouvanté.

-J'approuve à cent pour cent, dit Harry, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de son professeur en transe, qui s'était mise à imiter des battements d'ailes avec ses bras, aussitôt suivie par ses élèves.

Remus se glissa entre les élèves et secoua Sirius et Peter par l'épaule. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Sirius éclata de rire, puis ils se levèrent et vinrent les rejoindre. Sans un mot, ils sortirent discrètement de la salle de classe.

-Enfin, de l'air ! s'exclama James avec extase quand la porte fut refermée.

-Franchement, tu aurais dû voir ça, dit Sirius d'un ton enthousiaste à Harry. Au début de l'heure, nous avons exécuté une « représentation chorégraphique de l'ordre du cosmos ». C'était grandiose ! Une révélation ! Je t'assure, ça m'a transformé. Je me sens… en harmonie avec l'univers !

-Ah ouais ? répliqua Harry d'un ton railleur. Et la loi ? Tu te sens en harmonie avec la loi ?

-Aaah, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je n'y peux rien si la loi n'est pas en harmonie avec l'ordre universel.

-C'est ça. En attendant, j'ai des choses plus concrètes à vous raconter…

-Remus a dit que tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui…

En quelques phrases, Harry leur raconta comment il avait surpris Bellatrix, la veille, à chercher des étoiles de sang.

-Alors, tu penses qu'elle essaye de préparer un remède ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, je pense…

-C'est bizarre, dit Sirius qui semblait perplexe. Ma cousine n'est pas très intelligente, mais elle doit quand même se douter qu'elle n'est pas de taille à rivaliser avec Voldemort.

-En effet, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

-Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait reçu de l'aide de l'extérieur ? demanda Sirius, interdit.

-C'est une possibilité. En tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi Voldemort manifeste si peu d'intérêt pour la santé des enfants de ses partisans. Il leur a concocté un plan de sortie, pour certains en tout cas. Je me demande combien d'élèves il a prévu d'épargner.

-Mais pourquoi passer par Bellatrix ? demanda Peter. Autant que je sache, elle est loin d'être un as en potions.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un dont la loyauté ne fait aucun doute et qui soit prêt à laisser mourir la plupart de ses camarades. De mon point de vue, ça fait de Bellatrix une excellente candidate.

-C'est une piste sérieuse, déclara Remus d'un air grave. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on la suive discrètement ?

-Non, pas pour le moment, répondit Harry. Rodrigue s'en occupe. Une fois qu'il aura trouvé où elle cache son fichu livre, je m'arrangerai pour le lui confisquer. En attendant, je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches sur les propriétés magiques de l'étoile de sang. Il faudrait que vous dressiez une liste des différentes potions qui en contiennent. Vous voulez bien ?

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Remus.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Peter, soulagé qu'on ne lui demande pas quelque chose de plus dangereux.

-Bon… Ce n'est pas aussi drôle que de kidnapper Bellatrix et de la forcer à avouer, mais au moins, on fera quelque chose, concéda Sirius.

-Peut-être plus tard, répondit Harry avec un sourire mauvais (les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller d'espoir).

-Eh, intervint James, l'air mécontent. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas proposé de participer ? Je ne suis pas assez intelligent ?

-James… Il s'agit de livres, pas de bandes dessinées, le taquina Sirius (James lui jeta un regard assassin).

-En fait, dit Harry en ignorant Sirius, j'avais pensé que tu pourrais me remplacer à l'infirmerie. Comme ça, tu pourrais rester auprès de Lily en toute légalité.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama James, qui ne pouvait croire à sa chance. Tu veux bien m'intégrer aux IA ?

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, ça m'arrangerait bien… Tu es d'accord ?

-Et comment !

-Eh ! s'exclama Sirius, feignant l'indignation. Si James peut être intégré aux IA, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Sirius, dit Remus en lui jetant un regard sévère, la dernière fois que j'ai compté, James n'a eu que douze retenues depuis la rentrée. Certes, c'est un chiffre non négligeable, mais ce n'est rien comparé à tes cent vingt-cinq.

-Voilà précisément la raison, approuva Harry.

-Toi, tu peux parler, rétorqua Sirius. Nos retenues, on les a faites ensemble, tu te souviens ?

-En fait, intervint Peter, William en a sept de plus que Sirius. J'ai compté. Il est devenu le deuxième élève le plus sanctionné de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Sirius vient juste après.

-Ah, tu vois ? fit Sirius d'un air triomphal.

-Le deuxième, seulement ? demanda Harry avec intérêt. Qui est le premier ?

-Albus Dumbledore, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les quatre garçons en chœur.

-Tu te fiches de nous, hein ? demanda James, sceptique.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Peter. Vous pourrez vérifier vous-même. C'est écrit dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ et dans _les Mille records farfelus des sorciers d'Angleterre._

-Je n'en reviens pas, dit Remus, effaré.

-Idem, ajouta Sirius. Le vieux fou remonte dans mon estime.

-Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, dit Harry. Si vous saviez ce qu'il fait quand il est seul dans son bureau…

-Il a pris combien d'heures ? demanda Sirius.

-Cent quarante-trois par an, répondit Peter. C'est une moyenne calculée sur les sept ans d'études. Actuellement, ta moyenne n'est que de quatre-vingt-seize. Celle de James est à quatre-vingt-neuf.

-ça alors, dit James en se tournant vers Sirius avec un sourire malicieux, c'est à se demander ce qu'on a fait pendant les six dernières années, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, mais l'année n'est pas terminée, dit Sirius. On peut encore se rattraper.

Remus eut soudain l'air épouvanté.

-N'y penses même pas, protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Je te préviens, si tu refais la moindre bêtise…

-C'est bon, je plaisantais, soupira Sirius.

-Bon, dit Harry, une fois arrivé devant la porte du couloir du deuxième étage, c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Je viendrai vous rejoindre dés que possible.

-D'accord, mais par quoi veux tu que nous commencions les recherches ? demanda Remus.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Cherchez dans les potions de soin de haut niveau, dit-il, en particulier celles qui impliquent la magie noire. Bien sûr, il faudra sans doute faire un petit tour dans la réserve, mais je vous fais confiance…

Les maraudeurs eurent un sourire entendu.

-Oh, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, répondit Remus d'un air détaché.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. A plus tard !

Remus, Peter et Sirius partirent dans la direction opposée. Harry poussa la porte, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et fit signe à James de le suivre. Un peu nerveux, celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés –un tic dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser complètement, malgré les remarques cinglantes de Lily, les railleries de Sirius et les soupirs exaspérés de Remus. Harry réprima un ricanement, et entra dans la pièce où était soignée Lily.

Celle-ci les attendait, assise dans son lit, l'air pâle et fatiguée mais alerte.

-Salut, dit Harry en s'arrêtant sur le seuil, je suis de retour. J'ai ramené de la compagnie…

-Pousse-toi, grogna James en l'écartant et en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Il marcha directement jusqu'à Lily, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut, dit-il en souriant avec une certaine maladresse. Comment… Comment ça va ?

-Mieux, répondit-elle. Merci d'être venu me voir. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Visiblement, les deux jeunes gens avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire… En privé. Harry se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser…

-Hein ? s'étonna Lily. Mais qui va surveiller les malades ?

-C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, déclara James avec un clin d'oeil. Je viens d'être accepté au club très select des IA. Pas mal, hein ?

-Heu… dit Lily d'un air méfiant, en se tournant vers Harry. Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

-A vrai dire, répondit celui-ci, je comptais sur toi pour le surveiller.

Lily éclata de rire et James feint de se vexer.

-Quoi ? protesta-t-il. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Du calme, je plaisantais, dit Harry d'un air conciliant. En fait, expliqua-t-il à James, ton travail n'est pas très compliqué. Il faut leur donner trois potions : celle-là, dit-il en prenant un flacon violet sur une table, c'est la potion de sommeil. Il faut leur en donner deux cuillères après chaque repas, c'est-à-dire vers neuf heures, treize heures et vingt-et-une heures. La rouge, c'est celle contre la toux. Une cuillère le matin et le soir. La verte, c'est seulement pour ceux qui ont des douleurs d'estomac. Sinon… Il faut rafraîchir les lits de temps en temps et changer leurs sacs de glaçons. Si un des malades se met à vomir, à convulser ou s'il est pris d'une toux très violente, utilise la cloche suspendue près de la fenêtre, un infirmier ou un médecin viendra aussitôt. Voilà… Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Des questions ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Bien. Ah, une dernière chose. Si le professeur Lisbon se pointe, dis-lui bien que nous n'accepterons de lui faire un nouveau test que si sa vie est menacée de manière évidente.

-OK…

-Et, en aucun cas, ne laisse entrer Bellatrix. Si elle revient, appelle madame Pomfresh.

-Compris.

-Et… un dernier détail…

Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur James et fit apparaître autour de son bras gauche le brassard des IA.

-Voilà qui officialisera les choses, dit-il avec un hochement de tête satisfait. A plus tard.

Il ouvrit la porte, et, un instant après, se retrouva dans le couloir. A sa grande surprise, Rodrigue l'y attendait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Harry. Tu étais censé suivre Bellatrix.

-Je l'ai fait, répondit Rodrigue. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

-Ah ?

-Je sais où cette petite idiote cache son livre.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry. Merveilleux ! Où est-ce ?

-Allons-y.

Sans plus tarder, ils se mirent en chemin.

-Dis-moi, demanda Harry, est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de particulier, aujourd'hui ?

-Elle est restée toute la matinée enfermée dans ce placard. Vers une heure, elle est sortie –mais sans son livre. J'ai profité de son absence pour faire une petite inspection, et je pense avoir trouvé sa cachette. Mais il faut un briseur de sortilèges pour s'en emparer.

-ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Rodrigue le fit traverser le grand hall, le conduisit dans un petit passage étroit qui longeait le donjon des Serpentards, descendit un escalier tortueux et entra dans un petit réduit qui semblait servir de dépotoir. Au fonde ce réduit, il y avait une armoire, rongée par les mites, dont la porte était cassée.

-Nous y voilà, annonça Rodrigue.

Harry s'avança vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Les objets qu'elle contenait semblaient bons pour la poubelle : une pile d'assiettes ébréchées, un miroir fendu, une horloge qui ne fonctionnait plus, une boîte remplie de chiffons sales, des encriers vides…

-Le miroir, dit Rodrigue, répondant à la question muette de Harry.

Celui-ci ramassa le miroir, le posa sur une petite table poussiéreuse et l'étudia attentivement.

-Tu penses qu'elle l'a caché là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Essaie de poser ta main dessus, tu vas voir.

Harry posa sa main sur la surface lisse du miroir. Aussitôt, celle-ci prit une couleur violette. Un cri s'éleva, semblable à la plainte d'un homme agonisant, et Harry fut violement rejeté en arrière. Le miroir tomba au sol, se fendant davantage.

-Ouah, la vache, pesta Harry en se massant le poignet, ce truc est bourré de magie noire ! J'ai du mal à croire que Bella l'ait fait toute seule. Enfin, passons…

Prudemment, il se pencha de nouveau sur la glace et l'examina de plus près.

-Mm… dit-il en sortant sa baguette, a priori, je dirais qu'il s'agit de magie romane… Ce genre de magie était très à la mode en Europe occidentale au treizième siècle… Un style très classique, sans beaucoup d'imagination, mais efficace.

Avec sa baguette, Harry se mit à sonder le miroir. Des incantations, murmurées à voix basses, provoquaient de temps à autre des gerbes d'étincelles, des vibrations ou de nouvelles plaintes. Absorbé dans son travail, il ne prêtait aucune attention au tic-tac de l'horloge ni aux commentaires sarcastiques de Rodrigue.

-Bien, dit-il au bout d'une heure, je crois que cette fois, on y est.

-Tu as trouvé le contresort ? demanda Rodrigue en baillant.

-Non, je crois seulement que j'ai trouvé le sort dont il s'agit. Maintenant, il va encore falloir inventer une contre-formule… Ce n'est pas simple.

-Quoi ? protesta Rodrigue, mécontent. Ça fait déjà une heure que t'es là-dessus. Tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite ?

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire, si tu es si malin, répliqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-On a qu'à balancer ce machin par terre, proposa Rodrigue.

-En voilà, une bonne idée ! railla Harry. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est si simple… Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi travailler.

Harry fit apparaître une chaise, des parchemins et une plume et s'installa sur la table poussiéreuse. Il se mit à griffonner des formules dans toutes les langues, grattant, raturant et froissant les feuilles noircies. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était un travail complexe, qui exigeait de solides connaissances en arithmancie, en langues et en sortilogogie, et qui pouvait s'apparenter à la résolution d'une équation mathématique particulièrement difficile. Bientôt, des perles de transpiration apparurent sur son front et ses doigts se noircirent d'encre.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui sembla durer des heures à Rodrigue, Harry leva les yeux et contempla son travail d'un air satisfait.

-Bon, dit-il, on va essayer ça.

Il se leva, prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le miroir et prononça une incantation en latin. Mais le résultat ne fut guère probant : aussitôt,le miroir se mit à vibrer comme le réacteur d'un avion et émit un bruit sinistre, semblable au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir multiplié par dix. Rodrigue bondit sur ses pattes et courut ventre à terre se réfugier sous l'armoire, tandis que Harry se bouchait les oreilles du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-_Fi… Finite incantatem !_ parvint-il à articuler, devant crier pour que son incantation ne soit pas entièrement couverte par l'insupportable crissement.

Le bruit s'arrêta et le miroir cessa de vibrer.

-Ah, bravo, persifla Rodrigue, furieux, en sortant de sa cachette. Très beau travail. Avec ça, si la moitié de l'école ne t'a pas entendu, c'est qu'ils sont tous devenus sourds.

-C'est bon, ça va, soupira Harry (il jeta un sortilège pour rendre la porte invisible pour d'éventuels curieux). Ça ne marche pas toujours du premier coup.

Il se rassit à la table et reprit tout son travail à zéro pour essayer de comprendre son erreur. Encore une fois, cela dura très longtemps et Rodrigue, agacé, se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, proférant des sarcasmes et des commentaires en fourchelangue. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Harry, perdant patience, se leva de sa chaise et menaça de le changer de façon irréversible en paillasson.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment…

-Cette fois, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama Harry d'un air triomphal.

-Attend une minute,avant de lancer ton sort, dit Rodrigue d'un air méfiant (il se leva et se cacha rapidement sous l'armoire). C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Harry se racla la gorge, leva sa baguette et fit quelques moulinets en prononçant son incantation.

Cette fois, à son grand soulagement, il n'y eut pas de bruit assourdissant. Le miroir s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres, se dressa à la verticale et… se mit à changer de forme. De rectangle, il devint d'abord disque, puis losange, carré, pique, trapèze, trèfle, cœur, triangle, puis, quand il eut essayé toutes les formes et les symboles imaginables, reprit son aspect original et retomba lourdement sur la table.

-Bon, dit Harry en toussotant, c'était, heu…, pas très concluant.

-Nullissime, tu veux dire, rétorqua Rodrigue.

-T'exagères, protesta Harry. Cette fois, au moins, il est resté silencieux. C'est un progrès indéniable !

-Pour nos oreilles, peut-être. Mais on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'on se soit approché du but.

-Bon, ça va… maugréa Harry en se rasseyant. J'admets qu'il y a encore quelques petits détails à mettre au point…

-Ce que j'aime bien, chez toi, dit Rodrigue d'un ton railleur, c'est ton optimisme.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHHP

Pendant sa première heure à l'infirmerie, James ne quitta pas le chevet de Lily. Heureux de la voir retrouver des couleurs, il l'entretenait de tout et de rien, lui contait les dernières aventures du château et l'informait des rumeurs qui circulaient. Elle s'amusa beaucoup des tentatives acharnées de Lucrécia Black pour récupérer son fils cadet, mais parut passablement inquiète à propos des délires du professeur Cartiguayne.

-Quand même, donner des drogues douces à ses élèves… Pendant les cours, en plus… Elle devrait être renvoyée…

-Ouais, dit James en riant, elle le serait déjà s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de virus… Tu comprends, ils ne peuvent pas la mettre à la porte. Et pour l'instant, je crois qu'ils ont des chats plus important à fouetter.

-Mmm, fit Lily, à propos, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper un peu de tes malades ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda James en haussant les épaules. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien.

-Vraiment ? Il y en a un, là-bas, qui s'agite depuis un certain temps.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais voir…

James se retourna et s'approcha du lit du malade agité. Mais quand il reconnut son occupant, il se figea de stupeur.

-Hé, mais, c'est Rogue ! s'écria-t-il avec un mélange de surprise et de dégoût.

-Et alors ? demanda Lily d'un air réprobateur.

-Mais… mais… Mais enfin, bafouilla James en le désignant d'un air incrédule, je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de… _ça_ !

Lily lui jeta un regard encore plus sévère.

-« ça », répliqua-t-elle, c'est un de tes malades ! Tu es censé veiller à son état de santé.

-Maaiiiiiiiiis… tenta James en se tassant sur lui-même.

-James… dit Lily d'un air menaçant.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira celui-ci, vaincu. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ?

-Essaye de lui parler, dit Lily.

-Oh, génial, bougonna-t-il.

James, méfiant, s'approcha lentement du lit de Rogue, comme s'il craignait qu'un serpent venimeux ne soit caché dans ses couvertures.

-Servilus ? appela-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! protesta Lily, qui, en plus de ses couleurs, avait visiblement retrouvé sa voix.

-Ok, Ok… Rogue ? Ohé, Rogue, tu m'entends ? C'est Potter, le vilain Gryffondor.

Rogue ne semblait pas l'entendre. Les yeux fermés, il ne cessait de se retourner en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda James, intrigué.

-Potter… tué… poison…

-Ouais, c'est moi, dit James avec un demi-sourire. Tu te réveille, maintenant ?

Cette fois, Rogue cessa de marmonner et ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, il considéra le visage qui l'interpellait de la sorte, faisant un effort pour le reconnaître. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et il se redressa d'un bond en hurlant comme un dément.

-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

-_Silencio_ ! cria James en pointant sa baguette sur le cou de Rogue.

Aussitôt, le cri s'éteint, mais Rogue continua à se débattre dans son lit, s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures.

-Eh ben, dit James en se tournant vers Lily avec un grand sourire, il n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

-Au moins, il reconnaît son pire cauchemar, dit-elle.

-Dis, demanda James d'un air faussement sérieux, à ton avis, qui est-ce qu'il déteste le plus : Sirius ou moi?

-Mmm, bonne question, répondit Lily d'un air amusé. Tu es doué en quidditch et l'un des élèves les plus populaires de l'école… D'un autre côté, Sirius est également très populaire et en plus, il a failli le tuer…

Rogue se mit à désigner James du doigt et s'efforça de crier, malgré les sortilèges, l'air hagard et les yeux exorbités.

-Réflexion faite, dit Lily, je pense que c'est toi.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama James en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Bon, et, euh, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda James d'un air hésitant.

-Donne lui une demi-cuillère de potion de sommeil, dit Lily. Son état est stable, il est juste en train de délirer.

La tâche n'était pas aisée ; Rogue, qui semblait voir en James un monstre terrifiant, se débattait comme si ses jours en dépendaient. James dû recourir à un sortilège de ligotage pour le faire tenir en place. Retenu par des sangles à son lit, Rogue ne pouvait plus se défendre à coups de poings et de pieds, mais s'obstinaient à garder la bouche close, afin de ne pas avaler la potion que James tentait de lui administrer. Etrangement, les tentatives de James pour le rassurer semblaient produire l'inverse de l'effet souhaité.

Lily observait la scène sans chercher à dissimuler son amusement. Riant aux larmes, alors que Rogue venait de recracher sa potion à la figure de James, elle ne vit pas la porte s'entrouvrir et une silhouette dissimulée dans une grande cape se glisser dans la pièce, juste derrière elle. Et elle fut aussi surprise que James, lorsqu'un rayon rouge vint frapper celui-ci dans le dos. Avant d'avoir réalisé qu'on l'attaquait, il s'effondra au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Réagissant aussitôt, Lily se redressa et chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Mais Bellatrix avait un temps d'avance sur elle. Avec un sourire mauvais, la jeune femme pointa sa baguette vers elle et lui envoya un éclair de stupefixion, qui la frappa de plein fouet. Lily retomba lourdement en arrière.

Bellatrix, fière de sa victoire, rangea sa baguette et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière.

-Serpentard, deux, imbéciles, zéro, dit-elle. Et maintenant, ma chère Cissy, on va aller faire une petite promenade…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Sérum pousse-cerveau, lu Sirius d'un air intéressé. Effet : augmente la matière grise, stimule l'activité cérébrale. Hé, si j'avais su qu'il existait un truc aussi pratique, j'aurais bossé un peu plus les cours de Slughorn !

-Tu penses que Bellatrix essaye d'augmenter ses facultés intellectuelles afin de trouver l'antidote ? demanda Peter, très sérieusement.

Sirius éclata de rire, de ce fameux rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un tonneau entier qu'il lui faudrait ! dit-il.

-De toute façon, expliqua Remus d'un air agacé, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, cette potion double la taille de la tête de la personne qui en boit. On le saura si jamais Bellatrix en prend.

-Tiens, comment tu le sais ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. T'as déjà essayé ?

-Bien sûr que non, andouille ! rétorqua Remus d'un ton exaspéré. En tant que préfet, je suis supposé connaître tous les stratagèmes stupides que certains élèves mettent en œuvre pour tricher aux examens.

Les trois amis s'étaient installés à une table dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, où ils pouvaient bavarder sans être entendu. Des piles de livres, que Peter et Sirius avaient volés dans la réserve pendant que Remus faisait diversion en demandant à la bibliothécaire de l'aider à chercher un ouvrage sur l'élevage des goules aquatiques, étaient posées devant eux. Sirius était plongé dans _Les potions de grand pouvoir _; Remus s'était attaqué à _Guérisons miraculeuses : le pouvoir des plantes _; Peter, quant à lui, avait opté pour _Les grandes avancées des thérapies magiques. _A chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur un remède contenant des étoiles de sang, permettant de soigner un virus proche de celui qui frappait Poudlard, ils l'ajoutaient à leur liste en notant soigneusement les références.

-J'ai une potion qui permet de soigner le cancer de la prostate, annonça Peter d'un air soucieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, la prostate. Vous croyez que ça pourrait correspondre ?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, et, malgré leurs efforts pour rester calme, éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben quoi ? demanda Peter sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Remus et Sirius s'efforcèrent de reprendre leur sérieux.

-T'inquiète pas, Peter, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule, je crois que t'as pas besoin de la mettre sur la liste…

Remus donna un coup de coude à Sirius ; leurs éclats de rire avaient attiré l'attention de l'effroyable madame Balla, qui venait vers eux avec son expression la plus sinistre. Aussitôt, les trois amis replongèrent dans leur lecture.

Ils continuèrent leur travail en silence pendant près de deux heures. Mais soudain, Remus, levant les yeux, s'aperçut de la présence d'un intrus.

-Sirius, dit-il à voix basse en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

Remus désigna un endroit derrière lui. Sirius se retourna, et eut la surprise de voir son petit frère, Regulus, qui le regardait avec crainte à quelques mètres de lui. Visiblement, le jeune garçon hésitait entre lui parler et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit Sirius d'un air indifférent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais… Je voudrais te parler, répondit Regulus d'une voix chevrotante.

-Eh ben, vas-y, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Euh… Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas sortir une minute ? demanda Regulus en jetant un regard craintif vers Remus et Peter.

-Quoi, maintenant ? demanda Sirius d'un ton râleur. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-S'il te plait… C'est important.

Sirius échangea un regard intrigué avec Remus et Peter. D'ordinaire, Regulus faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, soudainement ?

-D'accord, j'arrive, dit-il en haussant une seconde fois les épaules. Mais j'espère pour toi que c'est très, très important.

Il se leva et suivit Regulus hors de la bibliothèque. Le couloir était désert. Sirius s'adossa contre le mur, croisa les bras et regarda son frère avec un sourire ironique. Malgré son air décontracté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Et si Regulus venait lui annoncer qu'il était malade ? Certes, Regulus était un idiot, mais il restait tout de même son petit frère.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? demanda-t-il.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma. Visiblement, ce qu'il avait à dire était particulièrement difficile.

-Allez, vas-y, dit Sirius avec une note d'impatience. Je vais pas te mordre, tu sais ?

-Sirius… commença Regulus. Je… enfin voilà, je voulais te dire que je suis « rose ».

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius, fut « je vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ». Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il songea à ce qu'aurait pensé Remus d'une telle réaction et il eut honte de lui. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer une parole rassurante, mais Reglus le devança.

-Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proches, poursuivit Regulus. Mais enfin… Je voulais te dire… que je suis désolé…

Regulus se détourna, tremblant plus que jamais. Sirius, quant à lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à une hallucination auditive; Regulus venait-il vraiment de s'excuser ?

-Heu… demanda-t-il enfin, en réprimant un commentaire sarcastique. De quoi t'excuses-tu, au juste ?

-J'ai peur de mourir… poursuivit Regulus sans répondre.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, répondit Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré. Dumbledore va…

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, le coupa Regulus en murmurant, se parlant à lui-même.

Sirius était complètement perdu. Qu'arrivait-il à son petit frère ?

-De quoi parles…

Mais soudain, Regulus se retourna vers lui, baguette au poing, le visage déformé par un mélange de terreur et de haine.

-_Stupé…_

_-Expelliarmus_, cria Sirius, en sortant sa baguette d'un geste rapide et précis.

Regulus fut frappé de plein fouet par son sort de désarmement. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et il heurta violement le mur.

Furieux, Sirius donna un coup de pied rageur à sa baguette, l'envoyant hors de portée du jeune garçon, qui à présent était recroquevillé au sol. Il se planta devant lui et le regarda avec une expression pleine de mépris.

-J'aurais du me méfier, dit-il entre ses dents. Alors comme ça, tu voulais me prendre par surprise ? Espèce d'idiot, tu as toujours été nul en duel. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au juste ?

Regulus, le regard vitreux et le souffle haletant, semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Oh, et puis après tout, ça m'est égal, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais ne tente plus jamais un coup pareil, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Laissant son frère seul dans le couloir, Sirius retourna dans la bibliothèque, où Remus et Peter l'attendaient, avides de savoir ce que voulait Regulus. Sirius leur raconta, à voix basse,ce qui c'était passé.

-C'est très bizarre, commenta Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il t'a attaqué ? demanda Peter, stupéfait. Il t'a vraiment attaqué ?

-Puisque je te le dis, répondit Sirius, agacé.

-Il est devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama Peter.

-De toute façon, il a toujours été stupide, alors… Si ça se trouve, la fièvre l'a rendu maboul.

-Sirius, dit Remus d'un air sérieux, je pense que tu devrais en parler à William.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, un peu étonné. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de famille sans importance.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Regulus a toujours eu peur de toi. Il n'ose pas t'approcher, sauf quand Bellatrix se trouve à proximité. Et si c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé ?

-Tu crois ? demanda Sirius, perplexe. Mais dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout… Sirius, il faut en parler à William !

-Je veux bien, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais encore faudrait-il savoir où il se trouve. Comme il n'apparaît pas sur la carte, on pourrait le chercher longtemps.

-Tu as raison, répondit Remus. Attendons-le ici, alors.

Essayant de chasser les pensées déplaisantes qui leur venaient à l'esprit, les trois amis se remirent au travail.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH

Lily reprit conscience la première. Retrouvant progressivement ses esprits, elle bondit de son lit et saisit sa baguette. Luttant contre la nausée, elle s'agenouilla auprès de James et le réanima.

-Lily ? demanda celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je suis là, répondit-elle anxieuse.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en se redressant.

En tombant, sa tête avait lourdement heurté le sol, et à présent son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Bellatrix t'a attaqué par surprise, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, mince ! s'écria James d'un ton rageur. Combien de temps je suis resté évanoui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, elle m'a eu aussi, répondit Lily d'un air piteux. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

James se releva et se massa le crâne. Peu à peu, ses pensées se firent plus claires.

-Hé, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur, tu ne devrais pas rester debout.

-Ça va, je retourne me coucher, répondit Lily, un peu agacée.

Elle retourna dans son lit, l'air préoccupée. James l'aida à placer ses couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, au fait ? reprit James.

-Je ne…

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, car son regard venait d'être attiré par quelque chose. Horrifiée, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-Quoi ? demanda vivement James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-James, elle a disparu ! Narcissia Black a disparu !

-Hein ?

James, perplexe, se retourna,et constata à son tour que l'un des lits était vide.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily, très inquiète, lui agrippa le poignet.

-James, il faut la retrouver ! dit-elle d'un ton pressant. Je crois que Bellatrix l'a enlevée ! Elle a déjà essayé, tout à l'heure, mais William l'en a empêché.

-Mais pourquoi Bellatrix voudrait-elle enlever sa sœur ? demanda James, troublé.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. James…

-D'accord, d'accord, l'arrêta-t-il. Je vais la retrouver. Avec la carte, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Il allait sortir, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Je ne peux pas laisser les malades sans surveillance, dit-il, ennuyé.

-Je les surveillerai à ta place, proposa Lily.

-Non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

Pendant quelques instants, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, sans savoir quoi faire. Heureusement, à ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit. Sally Larson entra.

-Salut ! lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à James. Je suis censée remplacer William.

-Il y a eu quelques changements de programme, expliqua James sans donner plus de précisions. Mais tu tombes à pic. Il faut justement que je m'absente un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda Sally en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant l'air préoccupé de James et Lily.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promit celle-ci. James…

-J'y vais, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, traversa la salle et se mit à courir en direction de la tour des Gryffondors pour récupérer la carte du maraudeur.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Cette fois, c'est sûr, ça va marcher ! dit Harry en remontant ses manches d'un air déterminé.

-C'est drôle, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, railla Rodrigue.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le réduit s'était transformé en un véritable champ de bataille. Les meubles étaient renversés, les objets avaient volé en tous sens et le sol était jonché de feuilles de brouillon noircies.

-Tais-toi et admire l'artiste, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il se racla la gorge, leva sa baguette et prononça à haute et intelligible voix une incantation latine :

-_Tesaurum rejectes !_

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis, le miroir s'illumina et se remit à vibrer. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Et soudain, une substance verdâtre se mit à jaillir abondamment de la glace, aspergeant Harry et Rodrigue de la tête aux pieds.

-Beurk, dit Harry en recrachant la boue qui lui était rentrée dans la bouche, une fois que le flot se fut apaisé. De la bouse de dragon !

-Un jour, tu me le paieras, grinça Rodrigue, dont les yeux améthystes lançaient des éclairs. Je te jure que tu me le paieras.

Le chat était entièrement couvert de bouse : seuls ses yeux étaient encore visibles.

-Bon, ben, c'est pas dramatique, dit Harry en essayant de dédramatiser. On va nettoyer ça tout de suite.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, la bouse disparut.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol carrelé. Harry le ramassa : c'était un livre, épais et usé, avec une couverture en cuir noir.

-Bien, bien, bien, dit-il lentement, on dirait que nos efforts ont fini par payer.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Rodrigue avec avidité.

Harry ouvrit la couverture et lut le titre sur la page de garde.

_-Art et pouvoirs des grandes malédictions_, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il échangea avec Rodrigue un regard surpris.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attendais, commenta Rodrigue entre ses dents.

-Non, en effet, confirma Harry, profondément troublé.

-Que sais-tu à propos des malédictions ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-C'est l'un des arts les plus obscurs de la magie, répondit-il finalement. Ceux qui les pratiquent sont sévèrement punis par la loi. Le principe d'une malédiction est de lancer un sort complexe et durable sur un objet ou une personne. Pour y parvenir, le lanceur doit pratiquer un rituel très précis, au cours du quel des offrandes seront offertes.

-Des offrandes ? Quels genres d'offrandes ?

-Tout dépend de la nature de la malédiction. Plus le sortilège est puissant, plus les offrandes doivent avoir de valeur. Il peut même s'agir de vies humaines.

Harry s'assit, prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment, c'est ce que cherche à faire Bellatrix. Les malédictions servent uniquement à nuire à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose. En aucun cas elles ne peuvent guérir les blessures et les maladies.

-Alors… Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle cherche à blesser quelqu'un ? demanda Rodrigue.

-Peut-être… Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne s'occupe pas du virus.

-Et si elle avait passé un marché avec Voldemort ? Du genre, commettre un meurtre en échange d'un remède ?

-Possible… répondit Harry d'un air sceptique. Mais quel serait l'intérêt de Voldemort, puisque de toute façon, tout le monde risque de mourir à cause du virus ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Harry se leva en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

-Bon, dit-il, je vais réfléchir à tout ça. En attendant, allons rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque.

Grâce à quelques métamorphoses, quelques traversées de murs et sorts d'accélération, il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Sirius, Remus et Peter levèrent les yeux. La tension qui les habitait était visible sur leurs visages.

-Ah, enfin ! dit Sirius d'un ton impatient. Du nouveau ?

Harry prit une chaise et montra le livre.

-J'ai confisqué son manuel, anonça-t-il.

Sirius le lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit à son tour à la page de garde. Remus et Peter se penchèrent pour lire sur son épaule.

-« Les grandes malédictions » ? lut Remus à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-ça, c'est la question à mille galions, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Il leur expliqua de manière succincte ce qu'il savait des malédictions. Les trois maraudeurs semblèrent déçus et frustrés : ils avaient espéré des réponses, et au lieu de cela on leur offrait des nouvelles énigmes.

-Bref, on n'est pas plus avancés, constata Sirius d'un air dépité.

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et de votre côté, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Nous avons déjà répertorié une vingtaine de possibilités, dit Remus en montrant la liste. Apparemment, les étoiles de sang sont très utilisées.

-Je me demande si tout ça sert vraiment à quelque chose, se plaignit Peter en regardant tristement les piles de livres non étudiés.

-Et puis, dit Sirius, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre en ton absence. Regulus m'a attaqué.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Attaqué ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

-Ouais, dit Sirius avec un sourire méprisant. Il est vraiment stupide, pas vrai ?

Sirius raconta les détails de son altercation avec Regulus. A sa grande surprise, son ami sembla fasciné par ce récit. Immobile sur sa chaise, il ne quitta pas Sirius des yeux, semblant boire littéralement ses paroles. Quand celui-ci eut terminé son récit, il ne dit rien. Le regard dans le vide, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Troublés par la réaction de leur ami, les trois maraudeurs échangèrent des regards perplexes. Peter ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Remus lui fit signe de se taire.

-Narcissia, dit soudain Harry.

-Hein ? fit Sirius.

Brusquement, Harry s'empara du livre sur les malédictions et se mit à le parcourir avec frénésie, sous les regards de plus en plus intrigués des maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius d'un ton pressant.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais continua à feuilleter le livre. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se mit à lire, ses yeux sautant de ligne en ligne à une vitesse effrénée. Sirius, Peter et Remus se penchèrent pour essayer de lire à leur tour, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir ce dont il s'agissait, Harry s'était levé d'un bond, refermant le livre d'un geste sec.

-Venez, dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas énergique vers la sortie, suivi de Rodrigue.

Les trois maraudeurs échangèrent de nouveau un regard perplexe, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

-Heu… Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Peter d'un ton hésitant.

-Chez Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

-Je crois que je sais ce que prépare Bellatrix, expliqua Harry. Et croyez-moi, c'est tout sauf réjouissant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James atteignit la tour des Gryffondors en un temps record. Le souffle court, il du mettre son dortoir à sac avant de mettre la main sur la précieuse carte (avec lui et Sirius, le dortoir était généralement un véritable capharnaüm). Quand enfin il la trouva, il la déplia et parcourut des yeux ses traits finement dessinés par Remus.

Il mit un certain temps avant de retrouver les sœurs Black. Celles-ci se trouvaient dans une petite pièce du premier étage, au Sud du château. James poussa un juron. Ils s'aventuraient peu dans cette zone, car le seul moyen d'y accéder, à leur connaissance en tout cas, était de traverser la salle commune des Serpentards. Non qu'ils aient peur des élèves de cette maison (à part Rogue et Bellatrix, la plupart semblaient avoir du mal à faire la différence entre une baguette magique et une aiguille à tricoter), mais l'endroit était truffé de pièges désagréables. Quand ils s'y rendaient, ils avaient la curieuse impression que murs, objets et animaux ressentaient leur présence et essayaient de les faire fuir. En général, il leur arrivait quelque chose de désagréable. Il n'était pas près d'oublier la fois où un cactus en pot s'était soudainement animé et avait mordu Sirius jusqu'au sang. Il avait dû mettre le feu à la plante pour que celle-ci consente à le lâcher. Mais le cri de douleur avait tiré la moitié des Serpentards de leurs lits, et ils les avaient pris en chasse. Les maraudeurs s'étaient échappés de justesse, mais ils avaient écopé de deux semaines de retenues pour s'être promené la nuit dans les couloirs et pour être entré dans une maison qui n'était pas la leur.

James se morigéna ; ce n'était quand même pas lui, James Potter, qui allait hésiter à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et puis, Bellatrix, en l'attaquant par derrière (devant Lily en plus !), l'avait cruellement blessé dans son amour-propre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser passer une injure pareille.

Il prit donc la direction de la maison des Serpentards. Une fois arrivé, il s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité et attendit qu'un élève de Serpentards arrive afin de se glisser discrètement derrière lui.

Par chance, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rosier et Wilkes arrivèrent, l'air morose. James s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup et se faufila rapidement dans l'ouverture.

Les lumières vertes et les murs froids étaient aussi laids que d'habitude, mais à part ça, songea James, l'ambiance parmi les élèves ne différait pas beaucoup de celle de sa propre maison. La majeure partie des élèves erraient sans but, déprimés. Les autres s'étaient subitement redécouverts une passion pou l'étude, et en particulier pour les potions ; dans tous les coins, des chaudrons exhalaient des vapeurs malodorantes. Chacun cherchait de son côté un remède efficace, mais le succès ne semblait pas au rendez-vous. L'un des élèves avait pris une horrible couleur jaune et crachait des bulles de savon par la bouche et les oreilles, un autre n'arrêtait pas de se gratter… En tout cas, songea James, aucune chance que ceux-ci soient impliqués dans un complot maléfique impliquant de terribles mages noirs. Ce qui, en soi, constituait une bonne nouvelle.

Alors que Rosier et Wilkes expulsaient avec violence des premières années, accusés d'avoir volé « leur » canapé, James jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte, et grimaça. Bellatrix et Narcissia se trouvaient dans une salle secrète, à laquelle on accédait en s'écorchant la main sur l'épée d'une armure. Celle-ci s'écartait alors de quelques pas et le mur devenait traversable pendant quelques secondes. Le problème, c'était de faire bouger l'armure sans attirer l'attention. L'entrée se trouvait à gauche de la cheminée, de sorte que tous les élèves installés dans les fauteuils et les canapés pourraient la voir.

Par chance, l'un des chaudrons explosa subitement, projetant une mixture rougêatre et brûlante dans toute la pièce. James sauta sur la diversion qu'un sorcier peu doué venait de lui offrir malgré lui. Il longea le mur jusqu'au bout de la salle, s'approcha de l'armure, souleva un petit peu sa cape et appuya sa main contre le côté tranchant de l'épée. Aussitôt, l'armure s'écarta et James pu traverser le mur.

Il se retrouva alors dans un corridor étroit et dépourvu de tout éclairage.

-_Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

A pas de loup, il s'avança dans le corridor. Même avec sa baguette pour l'éclairer, il ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendit des bruits provenant du bout du couloir. Soudain, un gros monstre vert, gluant, pourvu de multiples tentacules, surgit de l'obscurité. James n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut happé par la langue gigantesque de la bête et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, fut broyé par ses dents immenses. Ses membres se disloquèrent, ses entrailles jaillirent et du sang dégoulina sur la gueule du monstre. Sa mort fut brève mais violente.

HPPHPHPHPHHPHPPHPHPHHPPPHP

Poisson d'avril ! Niak niark niark ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? Désolé, c'était juste un petit délire sur un coup de tête. J'étais en train d'écrire, et puis tout à coup, je me suis demandée quelle tête vous feriez si je faisais un truc comme ça… Allez, un peu de sérieux. James n'est pas mort et l'histoire continue !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A pas de loup, il s'avança dans le corridor. Même avec sa baguette pour l'éclairer, il ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendit des bruits provenant du bout du couloir. Quelque part devant lui, quelqu'un s'affairait. Bientôt, la faible leur d'une lanterne apparut devant lui. Il éteignit sa baguette et avança jusqu'à l'endroit où la couloir débouchait sur une petite pièce lugubre et dénudée.

Une silhouette sombre gisait au sol. Narcissia. La jeune fille poussait de faibles gémissements mais Bellatrix ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Au contraire, elle s'affairait en fredonnant joyeusement un petit air, parcourait la salle d'un bout à l'autre, piochait des objets dans un grand sac en toile et les disposait sur le sol. Parfois, elle s'éloignait de quelques pas et contemplait son œuvre d'un air critique, jetait un coup d'œil sur un bout de parchemin froissé qu'elle tenait en main et changeait la place d'un des objets. James se demandait à quoi tout ce petit manège pouvait bien rimer. Puis, Bellatrix sortit un briquet et s'agenouilla. James s'aperçut alors que les objets qu'elle avait posé au sol étaient des bougies, protégées par des bougeoirs en cristal de formes différentes. Quand elle les alluma, il devint évident que ces bougies n'avaient pas été placées au hasard ; les unes formaient un cercle, entourant Narcissia, les autres un triangle isocèle encastré dans le cercle dont l'un des sommets se trouvait juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. « Un rituel ! », comprit soudain James.

Une fois que les bougies furent allumées, Bellatrix plongea de nouveau sa main dans le sac et en tira une petite boîte noire. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une petite fiole en verre. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était d'une intense couleur noire, mais les reflets qu'elle envoyait étaient rouges bordeaux. Voilà peut-être,songea James, où étaient passées les étoiles de sang. Elle retira le bouchon avec précaution et, religieusement, versa la potion sur le visage et les membres de sa sœur, formant des tâches brunâtres sur sa peau blanche. Du bout des doigts, elle étala le liquide pour être sûre qu'il s'imprègne bien.

Enfin, quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se leva et retourna chercher quelque chose dans le sac. Au début, James ne pu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, quelque chose, dans l'attitude de Bellatrix, le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait perdu son arrogance habituelle qui faisait trembler la plupart des mâles de l'école, ses gestes étaient de plus en plus lents et, malgré la pénombre, James aurait juré que son teint avait blêmit. Pourtant, elle n'en paraissait pas plus humaine, bien au contraire. Son visage était déformé par un étrange mélange de peur, de résolution et… d'excitation ? Ce regard flamboyant… Cet étrange rictus… Ces mains qui tremblaient… Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, James serra sa baguette un peu plus fort.

Bellatrix s'agenouilla à côté de Narcissia. L'air presque attendri, elle écarta une mèche blonde qui s'était collée sur le front humide de sa jeune sœur et la plaça délicatement derrière ses oreilles.

-Désolé, petite sœur, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Puis, son visage se fit de nouveau dur et cruel. D'un geste rapide, elle sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'elle avait tiré de son sac. Quand il comprit enfin ce que c'était, James sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Un poignard ! Bellatrix le saisit à deux mains, le leva juste au-dessus du cœur de Narcissia et s'apprêta à frapper.

-_Stupéfix !_ hurla James.

Un rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette.Mais au lieu de frapper Bellatrix, qui se trouvait juste devant lui, le rayon sembla heurter un mur invisible et rebondit vers lui. James, frappé de plein fouet, tomba à la renverse sur le sol dur. En tombant, sa cape d'invisibilité glissa, révélant le bas de ses jambes.

Bellatrix se leva d'un bond et, en un éclair, tira sa baguette et la pointa sur James.

-_Endoloris !_ s'écria-t-elle, le visage exprimant une véritable fureur.

James, touché par le sortilège, ne pu s'empêcher de hurler. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, il eut la sensation que son corps flambait de l'intérieur.

Enfin Bellatrix baissa sa baguette et la douleur s'arrêta. Bellatrix s'approcha, retira complètement la cape d'invisibilité et écarta d'un coup de pied sa baguette, qui valsa à plusieurs mètres de lui.

-Alors, Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire dédaigneux tandis qu'il récupérait, tu m'espionnais ?

James, le souffle court, ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard haineux.

-Comme tu le vois, reprit Bellatrix d'un ton badin, j'ai installé une barrière magique, histoire de ne pas être dérangée pendant cette petite fête entre sœurs. Ton sortilège s'est retourné contre toi. Ingénieux, pas vrai ? Oh, excuse-moi, ce n'était sans doute pas très agréable, mais au moins, tu sauras désormais ce qui arrive à ceux qui mettent leur nez dans mes affaires sans y avoir été invité.

-Est-ce que… Tu es devenue complètement dingue ? Demanda James. Qu'est-ce qui te prends soudainement de vouloir assassiner ta propre sœur ?

-Assassiner ? répéta Bellatrix. Au contraire ! J'essaye de la sauver.

-En lui enfonçant un poignard tranchant dans le cœur ? À d'autres ! C'est un sacrifice que tu as organisé.

-Admettons, répondit Bellatrix en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Et alors ? De toute façon, elle est en train de mourir. Autant que sa mort serve à quelque chose.

-En train de mourir ? cria James, la voix tremblant de fureur. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

-Oh, arrête, répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton exaspéré. Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu en as l'air. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Ce virus est destiné à purifier le monde sorcier de la racaille qui le pervertit. Il n'y aura pas de survivants, hormis une petite élite soigneusement triée.

-Et tant pis si ta sœur n'en fait pas partie, c'est ça ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

-Sa mort est regrettable, répondit-elle, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement. De plus, elle n'était ni courageuse, ni particulièrement douée. Mais, ajouta-elle avec un air mauvais, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tellement du sort de ma petite sœur ? Aaaah, je comprends. C'est à cause de ta sang-de-bourbe de petite amie.

-N'utilise pas ce terme ! rugit James.

-En effet, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme, tout à l'heure. Elle pourrait bien être une des prochaines à mourir, tu sais ?

-Tais-toi !

-Ce ne serait pas mal, poursuivit Bellatrix avec un sourire sadique. J'espère qu'elle souffrir…

N'y tenant plus, James décocha un violent coup de pied dans le genoux de Bellatrix. Surprise, celle-ci glapit de douleur et essaya de jeter un sort. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, James s'était relevé d'un bond et se ruait sur elle. Une bataille féroce s'engagea pour s'emparer de la baguette de Bellatrix. James avait l'avantage de la force, mais Bellatrix, grande et athlétique, et surtout particulièrement tenace, ne lui rendait pas la partie facile. Elle jouait avec acharnement des pieds et des mains pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, lui lacérant l'avant-bras de ses ongles. A bout de nerfs, James osa un acte que très peu de mâles auraient eu le courage de faire : il attrapa une de ses longues mèches noires et tira de toutes ses forces.

-Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! hurla-t-elle.

D'un geste leste, James s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa vers elle.

-_Stupéfix !_ hurla-t-il.

Cette fois, la jeune fille, qui, là où elle se trouvait, n'était plus protégée par son bouclier magique, s'effondra sur le sol.

Le souffle court, James prit appui sur un mur afin de ne pas tomber. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa la tension retomber et son cœur retrouver un rythme normal.

Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Le plus tentant aurait été d'emmener directement Bellatrix chez Dumbledore, et de laisser le directeur s'en occuper. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Narcissia seule dans cette pièce obscure et sinistre. La jeune fille semblait aller vraiment très mal. Son visage était trempé de sueur et elle délirait. De plus, il ne se voyait pas trop transporter une Bellatrix inconsciente sous le nez de ses admirateurs. Bellatrix était grande et lourde, mais peut-être pourrait-il porter Narcissia sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il ramassa sa baguette et la mit avec celle de Bellatrix dans sa poche. Puis il s'approcha de Narcissia, se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité, s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Par chance, la cape était juste assez grande pour les couvrir touts les deux. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux à Bellatrix, il revint sur ses pas dans l'étroit corridor et retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Traverser la salle au milieu des élèves, en portant Narcissia et en esquivant les pièges fut une véritable épreuve. Enfin, quand il eut franchi la pierre qui gardait l'entrée, il retira sa cape, sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Narcissia. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient en direction de l'infirmerie, sans prêter attention aux regards curieux qui se tournaient vers lui à son passage. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

En entrant dans le couloir, il rencontra madame Pomfresh. Quand elle le vit entrer en trombe avec Narcissia, elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Madame, l'interrompit-il d'un ton pressant, Black est très malade. Il faut s'occuper d'elle tout de suite.

L'infirmière se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'examina, l'air préoccupé.

-Venez, dit-elle. Aidez-moi à l'emmener dans la salle d'urgence.

James obtempéra et suivit l'infirmière dans la salle qui se trouvait tout au bout d couloir. A l'intérieur, les malades étaient cachés derrière des sas d'isolement. Madame Pomfresh en ouvrit un, vide, et fit signe à James d'installer Narcissia sur le lit. Ensuite, elle appela un médecin, qui prit aussitôt en charge sa nouvelle patiente. Quand elle fut certaine qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'elle ici, elle fit signe à James de la suivre à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? explosa-t-elle une fois que la porte se fut refermée. Narcissia Black a été déclarée malade il y a près d'une semaine. Que faisait-elle à l'extérieur.

-C'est à Bellatrix qu'il faut demander ça, protesta James. Elle a essayé d'assassiner sa sœur !

La fureur laissa place à la surprise et au scepticisme sur le visage de l'infirmière.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Allons ! Pourquoi aurait-elle essayé de tuer sa sœur, surtout connaissant son état ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? demanda James, exaspéré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle nous a attaqué, Lily et moi, et qu'elle a enlevé sa sœur pendant que nous étions inconscient. Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Lily, si vous ne me croyez pas !

Soudain, les traits de madame Pomfresh se radoucirent, et elle sembla embarrassée.

-Miss Evans n'est pas en état de témoigner, dit-elle.

James se figea.

-Comment ça, « pas en état » ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Elle a fait une rechute, il y a une dizaine de minutes, dit-elle. Elle a une très forte poussée de fièvre. Il a fallu l'emmener dans la section des urgences.

-QUOI ?

-Je vous en prie, calmez vous ! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour l'aider.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que sa vie est en danger ? demanda James d'un ton fébrile.

L'infirmière hésita un instant, ce qui confirma les craintes de James.

-Eh bien, je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est un peu préoccupant, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir, déclara James en faisant un pas vers la porte.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, répliqua Pomfresh d'une voix autoritaire en le retenant par le poignet. Les patients de la section des urgences sont soumis à un régime d'isolement très stricte.

-J'EN AI RIEN A F…

-Potter, soyez raisonnable ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. En revanche, je vous emmène chez Dumbledore. Vous lui expliquerez ce que vous faisiez avec une patiente gravement malade hors de l'infirmerie.

À ces mots, James retrouva son sang-froid. Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un pouvait agir, c'était bien lui ! Il allait lui parler de la tentative de Bellatrix et des soupçons de William. C'était pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire afin d'aider Lily.

-Très bien, dit-il d'une voix plus calme, allons-y.

Bien que surprise par ce soudain revirement, madame Pomfresh ne discuta pas et accompagna James au bureau du directeur.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin (des haricots). Les heures de Lily sont comptées et Harry aura intérêt à faire vite s'il veut sauver sa mère et par conséquent se sauver lui-même. Bref, un chapitre tendu en perspective. Il va sans dire que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bises et à très bientôt !_

* * *

**RAR (for my anonymous friends)**

Anonyme333halfwaytohell : alors comme ça ma fic est de mieux en mieux ? (se regarde dans la galce avec un air plein d'autosatisfaction). Le coup de la potion vieillissante, c'est pas bête. Ce serait drôle de voir une école dont la moyenne d'âge des élèves serait de soixante-dix ans (lol). Merci et à très bientôt !

Cheshirecat : merci beaucoup pour tes deux revews, et encore désolée pour le petit problème d'agencement des chapitres. Voilà, à bientôt j'espère ! Bises

Chocolatine : Whaouh, même le sinistros lit ma fic ! C'est super, mais j'espère qu'il va pas organiser une rencontre pour me féliciter… J'aimerais vivre encore quelques décennies… lol. Sinon, ça aurait été cool de faire voyager Vovol dans le futur, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ça colle pas avec le début de l'histoire, puisque le temps s'est arrêté. Dommage. J'imagine bien Voldy faire une entrée spectaculaire à Poudlard en soucoupe volante (lol). En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à très bientôt !

Enaira : ouais, Bellatrix cherche un antidote… Mais comme tu le vois, il risque de ne pas être au goût de tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup, bises et à très bientôt !

Flo : Pourquoi tout le monde déteste-t-il à ce point Bellatrix ? Elle est si belle, si douce, si bienveillante… Surtout dans ce chapitre (lol) ! Et ouais, recruter Harry dans le club des mages très très noirs, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Heureusement que Voldy deux est là pour compliquer un peu les choses. Sinon, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fic et à très bientôt pour le chap 18 !

Kapuis : oh, Voldy Deux n'est jamais très loin.Si c'est pas au prochain chap, ce sera dans le suivant. Bises et merci !

Katia : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors, la potion de Bella, on en a eu un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre. Evidemment, tu dois te demander à quoi elle sert. La réponse, c'est pour le prochain chap, (niark niark niark), en même temps que l'explication de la tentative de meurtre. Alors, à bientôt !

Lapis Lazuli : c'est dingue, ce que Vovol peut être mégalo ! Et je crois pas qu'il ait corrigé ce défaut avec l'âge… (lol). Merci pour cette review délirante et à très bientôt ! (si ton ordi est d'accord)

Mephitis : ouais, Rogue rencontre souvent un franc succès ! (lol). Merci pour ta review et pour ta danse du ventre. Bises !

Mymy : si tu veux m'empoisonner, va falloir t'inscrire sur une liste parce que si tu savais le nombre de menaces que je reçois… (lol). Bon, ce que fais Bellatrix, je crois que t'en as eu un petit aperçu dans ce cap, même si je me doute que ça reste un peu obscur pour l'instant (lol). La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci de lire ma fic régulièrement et d'avoir posté une review. Bises et à bientôt !

Pottypotter : une théorie intéressante… Va-t-elle se révéler exacte ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! lol. Merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

**Et un très très grand merci aussi à Elise, missterre, Tytoune, Nyth, baby killer, the dark lord, Rini, Alixelle, tous ceux à qui j'ai répondu directement et tous les éventuels oubliés. Merci cent fois pour vos précieux encouragements. A très bientôt !**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 18, qui est, euh… disons-le franchement, pas terrible. Bizarrement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ce qui explique pourquoi je le publie si tard. Je compte sur votre indulgence. _

_Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Cette fois, c'est sûr, Voldy deux fait son come back dans le prochain chapitre. Voldy un sera également bientôt sollicité pour un petit carnage entre amis (enfin, je pense qu'on verra surtout ses sous-fifres). Eh oui, les ennuis commencent à peine…._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

Chapitre 18

-Je le savais ! J'étais sûr que cette garce cachait quelque chose d'important ! pesta Harry pour la centième fois.

Tout en jurant de la sorte, il arpentait avec frénésie le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, regardait dans le vide, perdu dans une intense réflexion. Sirius, Peter et Remus se tenaient en retrait, l'air consterné, le regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

-J'y comprends rien, s'exclama soudain Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry lui tendit le livre de Bellatrix, ouvert vers la fin. Les maraudeurs se rapprochèrent et lurent en même temps.

-« Rituel de substitution », lut Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi, ce machin ?

-Oh, c'est très simple, déclara Harry. C'est un rituel qui sert à se protéger contre les malédictions les plus puissantes.

-Et… Comment ça marche ? demanda Remus.

-Eh bien, comme l'indique le nom, on procède à une substitution. C'est-à-dire qu'on fait mourir quelqu'un à notre place en suivant un rituel très précis.

-Quoi ? On sacrifie une victime… humaine ? s'écria Remus, horrifié.

-Exactement, répondit Harry d'un air lugubre.

Pendant un instant, les maraudeurs en restèrent cloués sur place d'horreur et de dégoût.

-Mais comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ce que Bellatrix cherche à faire ? demanda finalement Sirius.

Harry pointa du doigt un paragraphe du texte.

-Ça ne marche pas avec n'importe quelle victime, dit-il. Il faut qu'il s'agisse d'un parent proche. Un frère ou une sœur, par exemple…

Cette fois, les maraudeurs sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leurs têtes.

-Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire… balbutia Peter, que Regulus voulait kidnapper Sirius pour le sacrifier ? Et Bellatrix voulait faire la même chose à Narcissia?

-C'est exactement ce que je pense, approuva Harry en hochant la tête d'un air sombre.

Les trois maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, comme s'ils espéraient que celui-ci démente cette sombre hypothèse. Mais le visage du directeur montrait davantage de consternation que de doute.

-J'ai toujours senti qu'il fallait se méfier de Bellatrix Black, dit-il d'un air songeur. La plupart des jeunes partisans de Voldemort hésitent à afficher leurs convictions. Mais elle, jamais. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête, et jamais, au cours de ces entretiens, elle n'a renié son maître. Elle n'a même pas baissé les yeux.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-A la maison, c'était la pire de tous, dit-il. A quatorze ans, elle s'entraînait à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sur les elfes de maisons et les animaux domestiques. Et depuis toujours, elle aime terroriser les moldus du quartier. Un jour, elle a carrément poussé un gamin de cinq dans la Tamise, avant de s'échapper en courant. Si ma cousine Andromeda ne l'avait pas tiré de l'eau, il se serait noyé.

-On est tous d'accord pour dire que Bellatrix est une cinglée, intervint Peter, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, à propos de la malédiction ? Si le seul moyen de s'en protéger consiste à tuer des frères et des sœurs…

-Oh, non, ce n'est certainement pas le seul, le coupa Dumbledore. Ce n'est le seul que si vous voulez que la malédiction continue à agir sur d'autres personnes. Sinon, toute malédiction peut être levée.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Peter, fou de joie. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Dumbledore et Harry échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

-Le problème, expliqua Dumbledore, c'est qu'il faudrait d'abord savoir de quelle malédiction il s'agit. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une malédiction qui avait le pouvoir d'abattre un fléau sur tout une population.

-Moi non plus, dit Harry. A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible. Cela demanderait une puissance magique extraordinaire !

-C'est vrai, approuva Dumbledore. Je pense…

Mais à cet instant, on frappa violemment à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez ! lança Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant, à la grande surprise de tous, James et madame Pomfresh.

-James ! s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais censé surveiller les malades.

James voulut répondre, mais l'infirmière le devança.

-Professeur, dit-elle, Potter se comporte de façon tout à fait scandaleuse. D'abord, je le surprends dans un couloir avec une patiente gravement atteinte, et ensuite, il raconte des histoires à dormir debout. Il prétend que Bellatrix Black…

-Elle a recommencé ? la coupa Harry en regardant James. Elle a enlevé Narcissia, c'est ça ?

-Elle a tenté de l'assassiner, répondit James. Mais ça va, je suis arrivé à temps.

-Où se trouve Bellatrix, à présent ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air vif.

James haussa les épaules.

-Je ne…

-Professeur ! l'interrompit Pomfresh d'un ton indigné. Vous ne croyez quand même pas ce qu'il raconte ?

-En fait, répondit Dumbledore, nous nous attendions à ce qu'elle tente quelque chose de ce genre.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Mais… Mais enfin, pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Pour sauver sa propre vie, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Grâce à son imprudence, nous sommes sur le point de découvrir le secret du virus et peut-être y mettre fin.

Madame Pomfresh en resta interdite pendant quelques instants ; Enfin, quand elle eut la certitude que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé, elle joignit les mains avec allégresse.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, Albus, si vous saviez… j'étais tellement inquiète !

-Combien de temps encore ? demanda James d'une voix forte.

-Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Dans combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir détruire le virus ?

-Impossible à dire, répondit Dumbledore. Des heures, des jours, des semaines…

-Des semaines, ce sera trop tard ! s'exclama James. Il y a des malades qui sont en train de mourir _maintenant_ !

-James, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant, on va faire tout notre possible…

-James, l'interrompit Harry d'un air inquiet, est-ce que par hasard, il serait arrivé quelque chose à Lily ?

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée.

-Elle ne va pas bien…

-Miss Evans a fait une rechute, expliqua madame Pomfresh d'un air désolé. Nous avons du la transférer dans la salle des urgences.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla.

-On a intérêt à faire vite, dit Harry dans un murmure. Sinon, c'est la fin du monde…

-Ne paniquons pas, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Pompom, vous pouvez retourner auprès des malades. Vous autres, suivez-moi. On va convoquer tous les professeurs et les chercheurs et les faire travailler sur cette question.

-Nous aussi, on peut participer ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Pourquoi pas ? Votre présence ne pourra pas faire de mal.

-Où va-t-on s'installer ?

-Dans la bibliothèque. C'est l'endroit le plus grand et le plus adapté pour ce genre de réunions.

-On y va ! s'exclama Sirius.

Ils sortirent à tour de rôle du bureau de Dumbledore, plus tendus que jamais. Harry fermait la marche, Rodrigue à ses côtés. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, un phénomène étrange se produisit.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Un instant si bref qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela soit vraiment arrivé. Seul le regard ahuri de Rodrigue parvint à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pendant un instant, son corps avait _disparu_. Comme un image sur une télévision mal réglée, ses contours étaient devenus flous, avant de s'estomper complètement. Puis, soudainement, tout était redevenu normal.

-William ? Tu viens? demanda Remus, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal.

-Euh, oui, j'arrive, balbutia-t-il.

Il secoua la tête énergiquement et se remit en marche. « Un problème à la fois », se dit-il, luttant contre la panique qui montait en lui. « Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Enfin, si je suis encore en vie. ».

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHHPH

Deux heures plus tard, tous les enseignants, le personnel et les spécialistes, ainsi que Harry et les maraudeurs, étaient en train de travailler dans la grande bibliothèque. Par petits groupes, ils passaient en revue leurs connaissances sur les malédictions, formulaient des théories et cherchaient des informations dans les livres que leur fournissait madame Balla. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi périlleuse, Harry aurait pu trouver comique le fait de voir les professeurs se transformer en étudiants. A quelques pas de lui, le professeur Flitwick était absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre presque aussi grand que lui. Plus loin, Binns, McGonagall et Monty Revelidge se disputaient bruyamment afin de déterminer si, oui ou non, une malédiction avait été à l'origine de l'épidémie de la grippe espagnole. A l'opposé de la salle, le professeur Slughorn expliquait à Andrew Plume, le professeur de quidditch, la méthode de classification des documents. Rusard, posté à l'entrée, veillait à empêcher des élèves trop curieux de s'incruster. Bref, il régnait dans l'austère bibliothèque une joyeuse pagaille.

Harry feuilletait un livre sur les malédictions du quinzième siècle. Pour l'instant, il ne trouvait rien.

Soudain, il fut abordé par Nick quasi-sans-tête.

-Le professeur voudrait vous voir, lui dit le fantôme d'un air confidentiel. Vous aussi, James. C'est à propos de la jeune Black.

-Où ça ? demanda Harry en se levant.

-Dans la salle qui se trouve juste en face de la bibliothèque.

Harry et James ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils traversèrent la bibliothèque d'un pas vif et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué. Harry frappa à la porte et entra le premier.

Dans cette salle de cours, il n'y avait que Dumbledore, qui les attendait, et Bellatrix, qui, assise sur une chaise les bras croisés, regardait le directeur avec un sourire méprisant. Celui-ci n'en semblait nullement affecté. Il lui souriait de manière faussement bienveillante, et accueillit les deux nouveaux visiteurs comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple réunion entre amis.

-Ah, très bien, très, bien, s'exclama-t-il. Entrez, et prenez un siège.

William et James, beaucoup plus nerveux, s'assirent à côté du directeur, face à Bellatrix.

-Miss Black et moi, reprit Dumbledore, étions en train de mettre certaines choses au clair au sujet des évènements récents. Il semblerait, James, que cette jeune fille ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec votre interprétation des faits.

-Je la réfute complètement, déclara Bellatrix d'une voix assurée et légèrement provocatrice. Ce ne sont que des affabulations scandaleuses. Ceci dit, de la part d'un Potter, cela ne m'étonne pas.

James, furieux, serra les poings.

-Espèce de… marmonna-t-il.

-Du calme, l'interrompit Dumbledore en levant une main en signe d'apaisement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un malentendu. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir. Voudriez-vous répéter votre version des faits, afin que miss Black puisse y répondre ?

James, faisant un énorme effort pour rester calme, prit une grande inspiration et répéta son récit d'un ton glacial, tout en foudroyant Bellatrix du regard. Harry regardait ailleurs, réfléchissant.

-Eh bien, miss Black, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix affable, nous vous écoutons. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire pour nous convaincre que Potter s'est trompé –ce que nous espérons tous ?

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit.

-C'est une belle histoire, susurra-t-elle. Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne pour la confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est assez normal, répliqua James d'un ton acerbe, puisque tous les malades étaient sous potion de sommeil.

-Et comment aurais-je fait pour transporter Narcissia dans tout le château sans éveiller les soupçons ?

-Tu es une fille intelligente, dit Harry d'un air sarcastique. Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé une solution. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

-Du reste, intervint Dumbledore, nous avons d'autres indices qui vont dans le sens de ce que James dit avoir vu. William, ici présent, a trouvé dans vos affaires un livre évoquant le rituel de Substitution. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Non, affirma Bellatrix d'un air buté.

-C'est un rituel qui sert à se protéger des grandes malédictions. Pour le réussir, il faut sacrifier quelqu'un du même sang que soi. Et, comme par hasard, votre cousin Regulus Black a attaqué son frère Sirius sans raison apparente. Voulez-vous que nous convoquions les frères Black pour en avoir la confirmation ?

-Non, dit Bellatrix d'un air indifférent. Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de cet idiot de Regulus.

-Sauf si c'est vous qui l'avez incité à tenter ce rituel, la contra Dumbledore. Et, je dois avouer qu'au vu de vos antécédents, et du caractère de Regulus Black, cette hypothèse me paraît assez plausible.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes, déclara Bellatrix. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce rituel.

-Dans ce cas, dit Dumbledore, peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que faisait ce livre (il montra le livre que Harry avait découvert plusieurs heures auparavant) dans vos affaires ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle. Il n'est pas à moi.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et son expression se fit plus sévère.

-Je crois, dit-il, que vous ne réalisez pas la gravité de la situation –de _votre_ situation. A présent que nous savons pourquoi le virus n'est pas guérissable, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne trouvions le moyen de lever la malédiction. Quand le château ne sera plus en quarantaine, vous serez coincée. D'un côté, les gens du ministère voudrons vous arrêter. De l'autre, eh bien, je suis persuadé que Voldemort sera très curieux de savoir comment nous avons fait pour comprendre aussi vite son plan. Et quand il saura que c'est grâce à vous, il ne sera pas très content, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Bellatrix ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de foudroyer le directeur du regard.

-Ceci dit, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton plus aimable, il existe peut-être une solution. Si vous nous dîtes ce que vous avez sur la malédiction de Voldemort, nous ne serons pas obligés de faire savoir à tout le monde que vous avez été prise en flagrant délit. Voldemort ne saurait rien de votre imprudence, et vous auriez la vie sauve. Bien sûr, vous seriez placée sous surveillance, mais nous vous épargnerions un séjour à Azkaban.

Le visage de Bellatrix se déforma de haine et de dégoût. Il était évident qu'elle hésitait.

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour mourir de la main de Voldemort, murmura Dumbledore d'un air compatissant.

A regret, Bellatrix finit par parler.

-Je ne sais rien, dit-elle. Absolument rien.

-Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un homme m'a contacté il y a près d'une semaine. Il m'a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il me disait de me rendre à minuit devant le saule cogneur. Il disait qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec moi d'une affaire de famille de la plus haute importance.

-Cette lettre, elle était signée ?

-Non, mais elle portait le sceau des Black.

-Bien. Et donc, vous vous êtes rendue au point de rendez-vous ?

-Oui. Mon contact m'y attendait.

-Quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ?

-Non. Il n'a pas donné de nom.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il portait une grande cape et un masque noir.

-Bon. Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Bellatrix poussa un grand soupir.

-Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait un moyen de me protéger contre la maladie. Mais il ne voulait me le donner qu'à condition que je n'en parle à personne.

-Et bien sûr, vous avez accepté ?

-Avais-je le choix ?

-Continuez. Donc, ce moyen, quel était-il ?

-L'homme m'a donné un livre. Il m'a montré une page et m'a ordonné de suivre les instructions.

-Cette page, c'était celle du rituel de Substitution ?

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise et regarda le directeur avec une expression de défi.

-Très bien, fit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules, n'en dites pas plus, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Mais… intervint James, scandalisé. Professeur, cette dingue ne nous a pas dit quelle était la malédiction !

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache, répondit Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr que si, elle le sait ! s'indigna James. Elle joue la comédie. Pas vrai, William ?

Mais Harry, lui, n'écoutait plus depuis un certain temps. Car, à sa plus grande horreur, le phénomène de disparition spontanée avait recommencé, et en pire. Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-ce encore un tour diabolique de Voldemort ? Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

-William ? l'appela Dumbledore, intrigué par son silence. Tout va bien ?

-Quoi ? Euh, oui, oui, tout va bien.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous trouve bien pâle soudainement.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien, bafouilla Harry. Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

-Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air soucieux. Bon, revenons-en à notre affaire.

Il se leva.

-Miss Black, dit-il, compte tenu des circonstances, je ne peux plus vous permettre de circuler en liberté dans le château. A partir de maintenant, vous serez sous surveillance d'un auror.

-Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda James.

-Retournez à la bibliothèque, et continuez à réfléchir. Je vous rejoindrais dés que j'aurai présenté miss Black à son nouveau… protecteur.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Tous quatre sortirent de la salle. Dumbledore et Bellatrix empruntèrent le couloir de droite, tandis que Harry et James rentraient dans la bibliothèque.

En entrant, Harry aperçu Rodrigue qui l'attendait près de la Réserve. Harry le rejoint et tous deux se retirèrent discrètement dans un endroit tranquille, afin de ne pas être surpris à parler fourchelangue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda aussitôt Rodrigue.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry, les nerfs à vif. En plus, ça vient tout juste de recommencer. Et tiens…

Il disparut de nouveau pendant une ou deux secondes.

-Passablement inquiétant, commenta Rodrigue.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Harry en plain désarroi. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, car une idée hautement déplaisante venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Et si… murmura-t-il, l'estomac noué.

-Et si quoi ? demanda Rodrigue, impatient.

-Et si c'était parce que Lily est en train de mourir ?

Les oreilles de Rodrigue s'aplatirent.

-Ouh là, si c'est ça, t'es vraiment mal barré.

-Mais ça se tient…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Logiquement, si Lily meurt, tu ne peux pas exister. Donc, tu risques de disparaître.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle allait aussi mal, dit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un air malheureux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Essaie déjà de te calmer, suggéra Rodrigue avec sagesse.

Harry inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et sentit la panique refluer légèrement.

-Bon, dit-il, un peu plus calme. Il faut se remettre au travail. A présent, le temps est compté.

Il rentra d'un pas vif dans la bibliothèque, luttant pour maîtriser ses émotions.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Seul à une table, le professeur Lisbon participait à sa façon aux recherches. Il avait sorti son plus beau jeu de tarot divinatoire et contemplait trois cartes posée devant lui avait un air d'intense concentration qui aurait fait rire n'importe qui dans d'autres circonstances. Harry, sans y penser, s'approcha de quelques pas pour regarder.

-Griffith ! s'exclama Lisbon d'un air ravi en le voyant approcher. Venez, venez donc !

-Que faîtes vous, professeur ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre poli.

-J'interroge les cartes au sujet de la nature de la malédiction. Je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance de trouver la réponse.

« J'espère que non », songea Harry en grimaçant.

-Vous voyez, c'est bizarre, poursuivit Lisbon. A chaque fois que je tire les cartes, j'obtiens le même résultat. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à dégager le sens !

Harry s'approcha, intrigué. Finalement, l'idée de son professeur n'était peut-être pas si stupide. Il mélangea les cartes et en tira trois au hasard. Il obtint le même résultat que son professeur :le fou, la mort, la justice.

-C'est très étrange, admit-il. Le fou, cela me paraît évident, c'est Voldemort. La mort, pas de souci non plus, c'est probablement le virus ou la malédiction. Mais que vient faire la justice dans cette histoire ?

-Eh bien, répondit Lisbon, d'après moi, cela signifie que le fou a commis une action injuste.

-Mais ce n'est pas la réponse à la question posée, répliqua Harry. D'ailleurs, les cartes se soucient peu des jugements moraux.

-Alors, ce serait une qualité qui caractérise la personne visée par la malédiction ?

-Ouais, ça me paraît déjà plus probable, commenta Harry. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que dans notre cas, on a affaire a plusieurs victimes. Et franchement, je ne vois pas quel lien on peut faire entre les élèves et la justice.

-C'est vrai… Donc, la carte de la justice renvoie à une seule personne.

-A moins que… commença Harry, une pensée germant dans son esprit.

-A moins que ? répéta Lisbon d'un air interrogateur.

-Et si la cible de la malédiction n'était pas les élèves ? Et si la mort des élèves n'était que le moyen par lequel la malédiction devait se réaliser ?

-Alors là, je ne vous suis plus du tout du tout ! s'exclama Lisbon en secouant la tête.

-La justice… Dumbledore ! s'écria des mains en claquant des doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne voyez pas ? demanda Harry, surexcité. C'est pourtant évident ! En lançant le virus, ce n'est pas les élèves que Voldemort voulait toucher, mais Dumbledore.

-Mais le directeur a l'air en pleine forme ! s'étonna Lisbon.

-A mon avis, poursuivit Harry, Voldemort a du commettre une erreur, ou une imprécision, dans la formulation de la malédiction. Par exemple, il a pu dire quelque chose comme « toucher l'ennemi au cœur » ou « prendre à l'ennemi ce qu'il a de plus cher ». L'art des malédictions est un art nébuleux, presque autant que la divination. On ne peut utiliser que certains mots, et pourtant il faut se montrer aussi précis que possible… Vous comprenez ?

-Non, répondit Lisbon, ahuri _(nda : moi non plus, mais on va faire comme si tout ça avait un sens, d'accord ?)_

-Pas grave, répliqua Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'enfonça dans les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un certain livre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPPH

-Ridicule !

C'était le jugement de Carla Cornhover à propos de la théorie exposée par Harry.

Celui-ci, après avoir parlé en privé avec Dumbledore, venait de l'expliquer devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque. Certains le fixaient d'un air ahuri, mais la majorité ne cachait pas son scepticisme. Dumbledore, quant à lui, le regardait d'un air songeur.

-Alors, tout d'abord, dit un auror d'un air plutôt méprisant, je pense parler au nom de tous en vous demandant de ne pas prononcer le nom de Vous-savez-qui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut parler à la légère.

Il y eut de nombreux murmures d'approbation. Harry écarta une mèche de cheveux d'un air irrité.

-Je ne le prend pas à la légère, répliqua-t-il d'un air buté. Seulement, je trouve ridicule de se prêter à son petit jeu mégalomane. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'il va surgir d'un placard avec une horde d'inferi à chaque fois que vous prononcerez son nom ?

L'auror le foudroya du regard, mais passa outre.

-Ensuite, poursuivit-il, vous pensez vraiment que _Vous-savez-qui _(il insista lourdement sur cette formulation) aurait pu commettre une erreur aussi grossière ? C'est impossible ! Ses plans sont toujours extrêmement réfléchis.

-On voit que vous ne connaissez rien à l'art des malédictions, rétorqua Harry, énervé par le ton prétentieux de son interlocuteur. Leur formulation est un véritable casse-tête. Vous voyez, il est impossible d'utiliser des noms propres. Le lanceur est obligé d'utiliser une périphrase ou un symbole pour désigner sa cible. Ensuite, l'incantation doit obéir à des règles de scansion très rigoureuses , ce qui contraint parfois à utiliser des métaphores ou des formulations ambiguës.

-Vous semblez très bien vous y connaître, lança un autre auror d'un ton froid.

-De toute façon, poursuivit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, c'est l'autre hypothèse qui ne tient pas la route. A quoi ça rimerait, pour Voldemort (il ne prêta aucune attention aux réactions choquées de l'assemblée), d'exterminer les élèves de Poudlard ? A rien, sinon à éliminer tout une génération de sorciers et à s'aliéner les grandes familles de sang-pur qui ont des enfants à Poudlard. Pas une très bonne affaire, hein ? De plus, il n'est, d'après moi, techniquement pas possible de jeter une malédiction sur un nombre aussi élevé de personnes. Il faut un nombre de victimes précis et restreint, sinon cela ne fonctionne pas.

-Dumbledore, insista le premier auror d'un air scandalisé, dites-lui qu'il a tort !

-Je n'en suis pas certain, répliqua le directeur, aussi serein que d'habitude.

-Mais vous n'allez quand même pas croire que Vous-savez-qui se soit trompé aussi facilement ? s'exclama Carla Cornhover.

-Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, y compris Voldemort. Si sous-estimer un ennemi s'avère souvent fatal, il peut être tout aussi dangereux de le surestimer. En ce qui concerne Voldemort, sa plus grande faiblesse a toujours été de croire qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que la mort physique. Et donc, s'il a voulu lancer une malédiction sur une cible précise –probablement moi-, il se peut qu'il n'ait pas été suffisamment vigilant quant au sens de son incantation.

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué.

-Mais alors, demanda Slughorn, à supposer que William ait raison,de quelle malédiction s'agirait-il ?

-Facile, répondit Harry en désignant un livre posé sur une table derrière lui. La malédiction de l'Ennemi Juré. Un grand classique. Il s'agit de maudire un objet afin qu'il cherche à tout prix à nuire à la personne visée. Par contre, ce qui n'est pas classique, c'est que Voldemort l'a lancé sur un organisme vivant.

-Ce qui est vraiment ingénieux, approuva Dumbledore. Les objets maudits ont des pouvoirs restreints. Leur seule façon d'agir, c'est d'envoûter une personne innocente et de la pousser au crime. Mais le virus, quant à lui, n'a pas besoin d'en passer par là. Il a sa propre autonomie et trouve tout seul sa proie.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les grands mages noirs n'ont-ils pas pensé à cette technique plus tôt ? demanda McGonagall ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, répondit Dumbledore. Ce n'est que très récemment que les moldus ont appris à isoler les virus et les bactéries. Les sorciers du Moyen-Âge ne savaient absolument pas ce qui provoquait les maladies, et donc, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en servir.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et sortit de sa poche un article de journal moldu ;

-J'ai appris, par la presse moldue, qu'un échantillon d'un virus extrêmement dangereux avait été volé dans un laboratoire soviétique. Les symptômes correspondent à ceux que nous observons chez nos malades ;

-On n'arrête pas le progrès, commenta quelqu'un avec amertume.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, grogna Monty Revelidge, mais est-ce que vous savez comment lever la malédiction ?

-Oui, affirma Dumbledore.

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations de joie.

-Enfin, à peu près, nuança le directeur.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se refroidit.

-En fait, expliqua-t-il, le plus compliqué, c'est de trouver une contre-incantation. A partir de ce que nous savons, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez par petits groupes des formulations possibles. Nous les essayerons toutes.

-Et comment saurons-nous si l'une d'entre elles a fonctionné ? demanda Cornhover.

-Par chance, nous disposons du corps de l'une des victimes utilisées par Voldemort pour lancer la malédiction –je veux parler d'Imhotep Bachmann, l'homme qui a été enterré dans le parc du château. Tout en testant les différentes formulations, nous l'observerons de près. Si l'une s'avère être la bonne, quelque chose se manifestera.

-Et ensuite ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

-Ensuite, il faudra détruire le corps de toutes les victimes utilisées lors du rituel.

-« Toutes » ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ? demanda Flitwick, horrifié.

-Oh, oui, répondit Dumbledore d'un air sombre. Il s'agit d'une malédiction très puissante.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Et… Combien y en a-t-il ? demanda Cornhover.

Dumbledore hésita un instant ;

-Ce n'est pas facile à dire, dit-il. A priori, je dirais trois, ou sept.

-Plutôt sept, à mon avis, intervint Harry. Vu l'impact de la malédiction, je ne pense pas que trois auraient été suffisantes.

-Oui, mais ça implique qu'il y aurait eu sept équipes de mangemort dans le parc, cette nuit là. C'était un gros risque à courir.Si l'une d'elles avait échoué, tout le plan serait tombé à l'eau.

-La distance entre le château et les offrandes était trop grande pour que trois offrandes suffisent, insista Harry. A mon avis, il a couru le risque.

-Allons pour sept, concéda Dumbledore. Nous en avons déjà une. Il en reste six à trouver. En nous basant sur l'endroit où Imhotep Bachmann a été retrouvé, sachant que les offrandes doivent être disposées en cercle et à distance régulière les unes des autres, nous devrions pouvoir calculer l'endroit où se trouvent les autres.

-Excusez cette question, sûrement idiote, dit Andrew Plume. Mais pourquoi sept ? Pourquoi pas six, huit, douze…

-Dans ce genre de cas, il est fortement recommandé d'avoir recours à un chiffre magique, expliqua Revelidge. Cela multiplie la puissance du maléfice.

-Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. D'autres questions ?

Personne ne se manifesta. « Eh ben, ça passe beaucoup mieux quand c'est Dumbledore qui le dit », songea Harry.

-Très bien, alors, au travail, ordonna Dumbledore avec énergie.

Aussitôt, bien que tout le monde ne soit pas convaincu, des petits groupes se formèrent et s'installèrent aux tables dans un brouhaha frénétique. Seul Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, ne bougea pas.

-William ? l'appela Dumbledore. Venez-vous ?

Harry fit un effort sur lui-même.

-Oui… Dans quelques minutes, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air un instant.

-Très bien, dit le directeur en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Harry sortit d'un pas précipité, ferma la porte derrière lui, et, quand il fut bien sûr que personne ne l'observait, s'adossa contre un mur et expira profondément. Car, pendant que le directeur défendait sa théorie, il avait pris une décision. Une décision qui pourrait bien lui valoir de terribles ennuis, si elle ne lui était pas fatale.

Il commença par se rendre invisible à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ensuite, il se rendit dans le couloir qui tenait lieu d'hopital. Mais au lieu d'aller voir les malades, comme d'habitude, il se rendit vers une petite pièce située en face de la salle des urgences. Sa porte était gardée par des sortilèges très puissants, mais Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à les briser. En silence, il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait dans la pharmacie provisoire. C'était là qu'on entreposait les différents produits servant aux expériences. Ici, on trouvait uniquement des médicaments rares et précieux.

Harry parcourut les étiquettes, examinant un à un les flacons mystérieux. Bile de licorne, venin d'accromentula, infusion d'ambroisie…

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le cœur battant, il s'empara du petit flacon contenant un épais liquide noir –du sang de dragon. Puis, sans s'attarder, il sortit de la pharmacie et referma la porte derrière lui, en prenant soin de remettre en place les sortilèges qu'il avait brisé.

Debout au milieu du couloir désert, il hésita de nouveau, regardant le flacon qu'il tenait religieusement entre ses mains. Un instant, il faillit renoncer à son projet. S'il allait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il était en train d'entreprendre –donner du sang de dragon à Lily- il risquait de perdre la confiance qu'il avait gagné depuis le début de l'année, notamment auprès de Dumbledore et des maraudeurs. Certes, Lily irait mieux pendant deux heures. Mais ce délai lui suffirait-il pour lever la malédiction ? Il n'en était pas absolument certain. Et s'il échouait, il risquait d'accélérer la mort de Lily.

Mais tandis qu'il délibérait de la sorte, il se vit disparaître une nouvelle fois. Pire, il eut le sentiment, pendant quelques instants, que son âme disparaissait avec lui. Alors, il prit sa décision. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il prenait ce risque.

Sans faire de bruit, et toujours invisible aux yeux des autres, il pénétra dans la salle des urgences. Les médecins étaient tous réunis auprès d'un élève dont Harry ne pouvait voir le visage et tentaient de le réanimer. Avec une certaine tristesse, en songeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour celui qui était en train de mourir, Harry passa outre et s'approcha de Lily.

L'état de la jeune fille avait nettement empiré. Inconsciente, elle respirait avec difficultés, aidée par une machine qui ressemblait fort à un respirateur moldu, et était sou perfusion. Son front dégoulinait de sueur. Sur ses bras et sur son cou, des marques noires, similaires à celles qu'Harry avait observé sur le corps d'Imhotep Bachmann, étaient apparues. En l'observant, Harry comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

La gorge serrée, le cœur battant la chamade, il s'approcha de son visage et essuya son front avec une serviette.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Je sais que c'est un très grand risque, pour toi et pour le monde. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Fou d'angoisse, mais résolu, il saisit le flacon de sang de dragon, retira le bouchon et, soulevant légèrement la tête de la jeune fille, lui fit boire son contenu.

-Doucement, dit-il en l'empêchant de recracher le liquide terriblement amer. Là, voilà, c'est bien.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur le menton de Lily et l'observa. Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir : la jeune fille se mit à respirer plus librement.

-Je reviendrai, promit-il.

Et sans se retourner, il s'éclipsa avec qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance.

En quittant l'infirmerie, il se mit à courir vers la bibliothèque. Dans son esprit, les mêmes mots revenaient sans cesse : « deux heures, deux heures, plus que deux heures… ». En traversant le grand hall, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : il était quatre heures douze. A six heures douze, la malédiction serait levée, ou il serait mort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra dans la bibliothèque, légèrement haletant. La salle était en pleine activité. Harry la parcourut rapidement du regard, et alla s'asseoir à la table des maraudeurs.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

-Nulle part, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Heu… Ben… Tu sais, nous, on n'y comprend pas grand chose, dit Sirius.

-Je peux voir ? demanda Harry, en regardant la feuille où Remus avait griffoné quelques phrases.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et tendit le parchemin à Harry.

-On ne peux pas faire rimer « offrandes » avec « rendre », fit observer Harry. Le front plissé.

-Pourquoi pas ? protesta Sirius. Ça sonne plutot bien.

-Non, pas vraiment… alors, voyons…

Harry reprit en main l'ébauche de travail des maraudeurs. Rédiger ce genre de formule, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Heureusement, d'autres groupes s'y révélaient plus adroits. Le professeur Flitwick, notamment, se trouvait très à l'aise dans cet exercice. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le professeur Dumbledore avait récolté trois formulations susceptibles de fonctionner.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je suggère que nous les testions.

-Dumbledore, dit un chercheur du ministère, je suggère que nous faisions appel à des spécialistes avant de tester les formule. Après tout, personne n'est expert en magie noire, ici ; Et si nous avions manqué une étape cruciale ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, affirma Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-Ah non ? répliqua le chercheur d'un air dédaigneux. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ce n'est pas un gamin, si doué soit-il…

-Ecoutez, l'interrompit Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire venir des spécialistes.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes très inquiet pour vos camarades, mais…

-Ils sont en train de _mourir _!

-Certains seulement !

-Et ce n'est pas assez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut faut pour vous convaincre de vous bouger les…

-William, l'interrompit Dumbledore en le fixant avec intensité, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry se sentit brusquement pris au piège. Dumbledore avait perçu son anxiété et il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas compris la cause exacte.

-Une heure vingt-sept, lâcha-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce.

-Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore, perplexe.

-Une heure vingt-sept. C'est le temps qu'il reste avant que le virus ne fasse une victime de plus.

Cette information mit un certain temps à être assimilée par le directeur. Les autres personnes, quant à elles, échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension.

Soudain, le regard du directeur se durcit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-J'ai donné du sang de dragon à Lily Evans, avoua Harry sans baisser les yeux.

-Tu as fait QUOI ? s'écria James en sautant sur ses pieds, le regard accusateur.

-J'ai donné du sang de dragon à Lily, répéta Harry d'un ton de défi.

Il y eut un concert de murmures choqués et indignés.

-C'est de la folie ! s'écria McGonagall. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

-Mais pour quelle raison avez fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore, en le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Oh, pour une excellente raison, répliqua Harry avec une nuance de sarcasme. Elle était en train de mourir.

James, hors de lui, le saisit pas le col de sa chemise.

-ESPECE D'IDIOT ! TU N'EN SAIS R…

-Oh, si, je le sais, répliqua Harry avec assurance. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris ce risque si je n'en avais pas été certain à cent pour cent ?

-Et on peut savoir d'où vous vient cette sagesse suprême ? demanda le chercheur d'un air méprisant.

-Non, rétorqua Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Remus et Sirius s'étaient levés et empêchaient James de se jeter sur Harry. Celui-ci se tenait face à l'assistance d'un air rebelle et résolu.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, grinça-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je l'ai fait, et je ne le regrette pas.

-Bon, soupira Dumbledore d'un air las, nous règlerons cette affaire plus tard. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur la malédiction. Lionel, dit-il en s'adressant au chercheur qui avait demandé l'intervention de spécialistes, je comprend votre inquiétude, mais Griffith a tout de même raison sur un point. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le virus se propage de plus en plus vite et si nous attendons davantage, il n'y aura plus grand monde à sauver.

Personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Dumbledore hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Je me rends auprès du corps de Bachmann, annonça Dumbledore. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent venir avec moi, mais je préférerais que vous restiez ici afin de continuer à chercher, au cas où ces formules ne conviendraient pas. Si l'une d'entre elles fonctionne, nous pourrons partir à la recherche des autres victimes et détruire leur corps. Dans ce cas, je vous enverrai un patronus, et vous vous rendrez tous dehors, devant les portes de la grande salle. Au passage, emmenez toutes les personnes que vous trouverez sur votre chemin. J'ai bien dit _toutes_.

Il y eut de nouveau un brouhaha tendu. McGonagall hésita un instant, puis suivit Dumbledore hors de la bibliothèque. Harry s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas, quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par sa robe. Il se retourna et se trouva face à James, dont le visage était crispé de colère.

-Je te préviens, dit celui-ci à voix basse, si jamais il arrive quelque chose de grave à Lily, tu me le paieras cher.

Harry ne répondit pas. « S'il arrive quelque chose à Lily, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit », songea-t-il.

-J'en prends note, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, avant de suivre Dumbledore.

Il marcha d'un pas vif afin de rattraper le directeur, McGonagall et les quelques autres qui avaient choisi d'accompagner Dumbledore.

Ils descendirent dans les souterrains, et empruntèrent le couloir qui menait à l'antre des ronflaks cornus. Enfin, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une porte en fer, et prononça un mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement et les laissa entrer. Mais Dumbledore les arrêta.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous entrions tous, dit-il. J'ignore ce qui va se passer si une incantation fonctionne. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Avec une certaine appréhension, ils reculèrent donc et le laissèrent entrer seul, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Pendant quelques longues minutes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, ils attendirent en silence. McGonagall, le visage livide, se tordait les mains. Le professeur Chourave se rongeait les ongles. Andrew Plume essuyait la sueur qui coulait à grosses gouttes sur son front. Hagrid marmonnait des chose incompréhensibles. Harry faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit derrière la porte, comme une plainte d'un homme agonisant, multipliée par dix. Les professeurs et Harry échangèrent un regard paniqué. Puis, n'y tenant plus, McGonagall bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.

-Albus, s'écria-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Le directeur était affalé contre le mur, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en pétard. Le souffle haletant, il se tenait le côté. Du corps d'Imhotep Bachmann s'élevait une légère fumée.

-Tout va bien, la rassura Dumbledore. Décidemment, je devrais augmenter Filius. Cet homme est une mine de talents cachés.

-Alors, c'était la bonne incantation ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

-Il semblerait bien, en effet, approuva Dumbledore.

Ils poussèrent tous un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Chourave.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et en fit sortir son patronus, un phénix, qui s'empressa d'aller prévenir les autres que la phase suivante pouvait commencer.

-Nous nous rendons au point de rendez-vous, dit Dumbledore. Mais avant, il faut détruire le corps.

-Comment ? balbutia Remus, livide.

-Par le feu, répondit Harry. C'est le seul moyen efficace.

Dumbledore hocha la tête sobrement et leva sa baguette.

-Venez, dit McGonagall, de nouveau très pâle, en éloignant James et Remus de la pièce. Il vaut mieux que vous n'assistiez pas à ça.

Pris de nausée, les adolescents s'écartèrent. Harry ferma la porte. Ils ne virent donc pas le corps se consumer, mais ils sentirent l'odeur de la chaire brûlée. Peter, le visage vert, s'enfuit en courant. Un instant plus tard, Sirius le suivit. Remus agrippa James par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry. Celui-ci, immobile, fixait la porte close sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore sortit à son tour, l'air las.

-C'est fait, annonça-t-il. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Sans se retourner, ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible de la porte en fer de laquelle s'élevait encore de la fumée.

PHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

La consigne de Dumbledore de réuni toutes les personnes disponibles avait été interprétée à la lettre. Devant les portes de Poudlard était rassemblée une foule d'une centaine de personnes. les professeurs étaient tous présents, ainsi que les membres du personnel, comme Rusard ou la bibliothécaire, madame Balla. Hagrid avait amené Brutus, son Saint-Bernard, aussi grand et affectueux que Crocdur. Il y avait aussi des aurors, des chercheurs, des soignants, une dizaine d'elfes de maison et même quelques élèves. En se rendant au point de rendez-vous, McGonagall avait croisé Crabbe et Goyle en train de se promener (probablement en quête de nourriture) et les avait recruté de force en guise de punition. Bien entendu, les maraudeurs étaient également présents. James se tenait volontairement à distance de Harry et lui jetait de temps à autre un regard assassin, mais Remus et Sirius l'empêchaient de s'en prendre à lui. Tout le monde, ou presque, tenait une lanterne à la main.

Soudain, Dumbledore appela tout le monde à l'ordre. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

-Très bien, dit le directeur. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous allons pouvoir commencer les recherches. Voilà comment nous allons proceder. Pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, je rappelle que nous sommes à la recherche de six corps, probablement enterrés dans l'enceinte du parc, et dont la destruction permettrait d'arrêter l'épidémie. Grâce à la découverte d'un septième corps il y a quelques semaines, nous avons pu calculer la position approximative de nos cibles, mais les trouver risque tout de même de prendre un certain temps. J'aimerais que vous formiez six équipes. Chacune se rendra à un endroit que je lui indiquerai et cherchera dans ce secteur. Si l'un de vous trouve un corps, qu'il le signale aussitôt au responsable de son équipe. Celui-ci devra aussitôt le détruire par le feu. Puis, il signalera que sa mission a été remplie en envoyant des étincelles rouges. Ensuite, son équipe se ralliera aussi vite que possible à l'équipe la plus proche, en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Minerva, Horace, Monty, Filius et Carla, vous prendrez chacun la tête d'une équipe, je prendrais la dernière. Des questions ?

-A quelle profondeur se trouvent les corps ? demanda le chercheur que Dumbledore avait appelé Lionel.

-Malheureusement, nous n'en savons rien, répondit Dumbledore. Le corps que nous avons trouvé se trouvait à trois mètres, mais cela ne veut rien dire. D'autres questions ? Non ? Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que les chefs d'équipe viennent me voir, afin que je leur indique l'emplacement de leur zone.

Aussitôt, les cinq personnes concernées s'approchèrent de Dumbledore et firent cercle autour de lui. Après un rapide conciliabule, le directeur confia à chacun d'eux un petit objet rond qui ressemblait à une boussole, et leur fit signe de se mettre en route.

-Griffith, appela le directeur, vous venez avec moi.

Comprenant que Dumbledore ne voulait plus le laisser sans surveillance, Harry obéit docilement. Il suivit donc le directeur. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sirius lui emboita le pas, suivi par les autres maraudeurs. Hagrid, Rusard, Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres se joignirent à eux. Toute cette petite foule, armée de pelles, de baguettes et de lanternes, s'élança au pas de course vers la forêt interdite.

Dumbledore marchait en tête. Quand ils eurent franchi la lisière du bois, ils furent contraint de ralentir, car les ronces, les racines et le sol accidenté rendait leur progression plus difficile. Leur avancée dura une dizaine de minutes. Puis, arrivés dans une petite clairière, Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement. Il sortit sa boussole magique, la consulta et hocha la tête.

-C'est ici, déclara-t-il. Venez, faites cercle autour de moi. Que chacun d'entre vous choisisse une direction, et creuse en ligne droite.

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'exécuta.

Harry avait l'impression de participer à une chasse au trésor… Sauf que le trophée était un cadavre décomposé.

Chacun, gagné par l'excitation de la chasse, se prêtait au jeu et creusait comme si son salut dépendait de sa vitesse. Hagrid utilisait une pelle de la taille d'une brouette et soulevait, sans le moindre effort, des pelletées que cinq hommes bien bâtis auraient du mal à soulever ensemble. Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'étaient retrouvés dans cette chasse par un pur hasard, et qui ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait, grattaient mollement la terre avec de grandes branches. Plus habiles, les maraudeurs se servaient de leur baguette pour soulever de petites quantités de terre. Rusard se fiait à l'instinct de sa chatte Xantippe. Dumbledore utilisait un sort de forage et sondait avec efficacité et méthode le sol de la clairière. Quant à Harry, personne ne pu deviner à quelle magie il avait recours : seulement, sur son passage, la terre disparaissait mystérieusement. Cette petite troupe hétérogène, occupée comme un seul homme à retourner la terre à la lumière de ses lanternes, constituait sans aucun doute le spectacle le plus insolite que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

Soudain, un éclair rouge jaillit de l'autre extrêmité du parc. Tous arrêtèrent un instant leur travail et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Ah ! s'exclama Dumbledore. On dirait que Carla nous a devancé. Parfait, parfait !

Galvanisés par ce premier succès, ils se remirent au travail avec une ardeur renforcée. Les minutes passaient, sans donner aucun résultat, quand soudain…

Peter avait toujours détesté faire des efforts, à plus forte raison des efforts physiques. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre enthousiasme quand William, puis Dumbledore, les avaient associés aux recherches. Oh, bien sûr, il voulait que le virus soit arrêté. Mais il aimait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent. C'est aux adultes de s'occuper des choses sérieuses. Malheureusement, Sirius, James et Remus étaient bien décidés à s'en mêler, et lui, Peter, ne pouvait faire autrement que de les suivre. Pire, il était obligé de faire des efforts, car si on remarquait qu'il était moins trempé de sueur que les autres, James pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait tout son possible pour sauver Lily. Aussi, il s'était résigné à creuser.

En nage et secrètement furieux contre tout le monde, il s'avança de quelques pas pour commencer un nouveau trou en contournant celui qu'il venait de creuser. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux bas, que ses pieds butèrent contre une grosse racine masquée par l'obscurité. Peter trébucha, et tomba tête la première dans le trou en poussant un glapissement aiguë.

-Peter, ça va ? demanda Remus, qui était accouru pour voir si son ami n'était pas blessé.

-Oui, je crois, bougonna celui-ci en se massant le cou. Fichu ra…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Remus, alarmé, tandis que tout le monde interrompait son travail.

-Il y a… Il y a… Une jambe !

Cette fois, tout le monde abandonna son trou et accouru. Peter, adossé contre la paroi de son trou, désignait avec terreur quelque chose qui émergeait de la terre. Dumbledore avança sa lanterne, et cette fois, chacun pu reconnaître une jambe humaine.

-Ecartez vous, ordonna Dumbledore.

Tous, fascinés, reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Dumbledore commença par soulever la terre qui recouvrait le corps. Au bout de quelques instants, on pu apercevoir une silhouette. Dumbledore la fit léviter avec précaution hors de la fosse.

Aussitôt, une puanteur atroce atteint leur narines. Pris d'un mouvement convulsif, Remus agrippa Sirius et James par le poignet et les força à se détourner. Crabbe poussa un glapissement et tourna de l'œil, tandis que Goyle, tétanisé, regardait stupidement le cadavre, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le visage de Rusard devint plus jaune que d'habitude, Xantippe poussa un miaulement effarouché. Hagrid marmonnait des jurons incompréhensibles. Seuls Harry et Dumbledore restèrent impassibles, quoique l'œil du directeur, pendant un instant, brilla plus que d'ordinaire.

Dumbledore reposa le corps sur le sol, juste devant lui. Cette fois, la victime était une femme. Des cheveux blonds encadraient un visage blafard, déjà bien altéré. Ses vêtements –qui, autrefois, avaient du être un joli tailleur beige- laissaient supposer que la victime était moldue.

-Hagrid, emmenez les autres rejoindre Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Je m'occupe du corps, et je vous rejoins dans un instant.

-Bien, m'sieur le directeur, marmonna Hagrid. Allez, venez, vous autres ! Ne traînons pas ici.

Remus et Sirius aidèrent Peter à se dégager du trou. Puis tous se dirigèrent, au pas de course, vers l'endroit où le professeur de métamorphose et son groupe menaient leurs recherches. Pas un d'entre eux ne se retourna, de peur de voir le terrible spectacle du corps se consumant dans la nuit noire. Seulement, ils entendirent de nouveau un terrible hurlement, preuve que le corps était libéré de sa malédiction. Un instant plus tard, une seconde étincelle rouge s'éleva dans le ciel. Et de deux, songea Harry.

Le groupe de McGonagall les accueillit avec des exclamations de joie. En quelques instants, ils s'organisèrent et poursuivirent les recherches.

L'une après l'autre, des étincelles rouges s'élevèrent des quatre coins du parc. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un corps à détruire.

Le dernier groupe était celui de Slughorn. Contrairement aux autres, il se trouvait presque à l'orée du bois ; en journée, songea Harry, on aurait pu les voir des fenêtres du château. Ici, la forêt était moins dense que dans les autres sites explorés, et le sol, moins accidenté, opposait moins de résistance. Pourtant, les recherches, menées avec non moins d'ardeur que les autres, n'avaient donné aucun résultat.

-C'est étrange, dit Dumbledore, inquiet, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses. Me serais-je trompé dans mes calculs ?

-Non, Albus, dit le professeur d'arithmancie. J'ai vérifié vos calculs, et tout me semble correct.

-Alors, nous n'avons pas creusé assez profond, dit un auror.

-Possible, dit Dumbledore, le front plissé, mais c'est étrange. Nous sommes très proches du château. Je ne vois pas vraiment les mangemorts s'attarder ici plus que nécessaire.

Tous se regardèrent, consternés. Alors qu'ils touchaient au but, voilà qu'un obstacle imprévu se mettait en travers de leur route. Une déception amère succéda à la fièvre des instants précédents.

Mais alors qu'ils sentaient le découragement germer dans leur esprit, une légère lueur apparut dans le ciel : c'étaient les premiers rayons du soleil qui se dessinaient à l'horizon. Chacun, dans un même mouvement, leva les yeux pour contempler ce spectacle.

-Regardez ! s'écria Remus en pointant le doigt vers la cime d'un grand hêtre.

A leur tour, les autres poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur. En appui sur deux grandes branches, la silhouette d'un corps humain se détachait dans le paysage.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers la cime et fit descendre le corps avec précaution.

-Tout s'explique, dit Slughorn, une fois le corps à terre. Pris pas les sortilèges de sécurité, les mangemorts auront manqué de temps pour mener à bien leur travail. Ils ont alors choisi un moyen de dissimulation plus sommaire.

-C'est bien ce que je pense, approuva Dumbledore. Et maintenant, éloignez vous. Si tout se passe correctement, nous serons libérés de notre malédiction d'ici quelques instants.

Chacun, retenant son souffle, s'éloigna de quelques pas. La plupart se détournèrent, mais certains, fascinés, ne parvinrent pas à détacher leur regard du corps.

-_Incendio _

Il n'y eut d'abord que le crépitement des flammes, l'odeur piquante de la fumée et le silence de la forêt. Mais, subitement, le sol se mit à trembler. Du corps s'élevait, non plus une lueur violette, mais des langues éblouissantes de lumière qui jaillissaient vers le ciel, et un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre. Bientôt, la violence de cette réaction fut telle que leurs corps ne purent la supporter. Ils tombèrent à genoux et plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. La plainte émanent du cadavre couvrait les cris que certains poussaient sans s'en apercevoir.

Puis le calme revint.

Tremblants, en état de choc, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles dans cette position. Puis, l'un après l'autre, ils retirèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles et se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

-C'est… c'est fini ? demanda timidement Remus.

-Je suppose, répondit Dumbledore.

Subitement, James sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança vers la château.

-Eh ! s'écria Sirius, étonné. Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Idiot, le rabroua Remus. A ton avis, où est-ce qu'il peut bien aller ?

Aussitôt, comme si cette remarque avait été un signal de départ, tout le monde se précipita à la suite de James. En quelques instants, ils traversèrent le parc, franchirent les portes de la grande salle et escaladèrent les escaliers en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le couloir du deuxième étage. Sous le regard éberlué des IA et des infirmiers, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur, James en tête. Celui-ci courut directement vers la salle des urgences, et entra en trombe.

Madame Pomfresh et quelques médecins étaient présents. Ils se retournèrent en sursaut et écarquillèrent les yeux en observant la foule, couverte de terre et de sueur, qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-Potter ! s'exclama madame Pomfresh. Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui…

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour un lit situé vers le fond de la salle, où Lily, l'air fatigué mais tranquille, buvait une tasse de tisane que lui avait apporté son amie Sally. Celle-ci le regarda à son tour en clignant les yeux de surprise.

-James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mais James, au lieu de répondre, éclata de rire et se jeta à son cou. Alors, simultanément, tous explosèrent de joie. La tension qui s'était accumulée au cours des dernières semaines s'envolait d'un seul coup. Chacun se répandait en étreintes, poignées de main vigoureuses et hurlements euphoriques, de sorte que les infirmiers, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait, pensèrent qu'une épidémie de folie furieuse s'était répandue dans le château. Madame Pomfresh en fut persuadée, lorsque McGonagall, dans un mouvement d'allégresse, se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hébétée, elle se tourna instinctivement vers Dumbledore, qui assistait à la scène avec un sourire radieux.

-Ne soyez pas si étonnée, Pompom, dit celui-ci, en surprenant son regard. Nous avons de grandes raisons de nous réjouir. Car nous venons de stopper notre virus.

L'infirmière poussa un glapissement de surprise.

-Ceci mérite un bon festin, déclara Slughorn en se frottant les mains. Je vais de ce pas avertir les elfes des maisons et réveiller tous les élèves.

-Faites donc, approuva Dumbledore. Et tant qu'à faire, essayez de nous dénicher un sapin de Noël. Avec toutes ces histoires, tout le monde a oublié que les fêtes étaient imminentes.

-Est-ce que les élèves vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux pour les vacances ?demanda McGonagall.

-Oh, oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, répondit Dumbledore. Après tout ces évènements, ils ont besoin de se retrouver en famille. Nous ferons commencer les vacances d'ici trois ou quatre jours, le temps que les malades aient récupéré.

Au fond de la salle, les maraudeurs et Sally faisaient cercle autour de Lily.

-Alors, ça y est ? demanda celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés.Le virus est vraiment terrassé ?

-Oui, enfin c'est tout comme, répondit James. A présent que la malédiction est levée, ils vont pouvoir guérir les malades avec du sang de dragon ou des larmes de phénix.

-La malédiction ? répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle malédiction ?

-Ah, ça, c'est tout une histoire, répondit James en soupirant. Demande à William de t'expliquer, car moi, je suis largué.

-A propos de William, demanda Remus, où est-il passé ?

-Hein ? Il était là il y a un instant ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Regarde derrière toi, dit Sally avec un demi sourire.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement… et assistèrent à un spectacle des plus inattendus. Allongé sur un lit, les mains derrière la tête, Harry dormait profondément. Rodrigue, arrivé là on ne sait comment, était assis sur ses jambes, et les fixait de son éternel regard narquois en fouettant l'air de sa queue.

-Il est vraiment mieux quand il dort, déclara Sirius en rompant le silence.

Tous partirent d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi léger qu'en ce beau matin de décembre.

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se promenait en compagnie de Rodrigue dans le parc du château. Emmitoufflé dans ses vêtements d'hiver, il observait avec un attendrissement teinté de nostalgie certains de ses camarades embrasser leurs parents. Dumbledore venait de déclarer la fin de la quarantaine et avait autorisé les parents qui le souhaitaient à voir leurs enfants deux jours avant le début des vacances.

Alors qu'une bourrasque de vent un peu plus glaciale que les autres venait fouetter son visage, Harry éternua violement.

-C'est bien ma veine, grommela-t-il. Maintenant qu'on est enfin débarrassé de cette saleté d'épidémie, il fallait que j'attrape un rhume.

-C'est ta faute, déclara Rodrigue Tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller plus chaudement en filant Bellatrix.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'étais tellement excité que j'ai oublié qu'on était en hiver.

Enivré par l'air pur, il ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira profondément.

-Whah, la vache ! s'écria-t-il. Ça fait un bien fou de prendre un peu l'air après toutes ces semaines d'enfermement. Même s'il fait un froid de canard, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

-WILLY ! Eh, les gars, je l'ai trouvé !

Harry se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et vit les maraudeurs et Lily qui venaient vers lui, Sirius en tête. Depuis que la malédiction avait été levée, deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de leur parler, d'abord parce qu'il avait dormi vingt-quatre heures d'affilée, ensuite parce qu'il avait été amené, pendant le reste du temps, à répondre à certaines questions quelque peu dérangeantes de la part de diverses personnes. Visiblement, tout le monde, en particulier parmi les agents du ministère, n'avait pas digéré les initiatives qu'il avait prise pendant la crise. Il aurait donc quelques problèmes à régler pendant ses vacances…

-'lut, lança-t-il d'un air cordial.

-Où t'étais passé ? demanda Sirius. Ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de te coincer.

-Un peu partout, répondit Harry d'un air vague.

Sirius reniffla, mi-agacé mi-amusé.

-C'est vrai qu'on t'a cherché, dit James. On a des tas de choses à te deman…

Mais avant qu'il ait achevé sa phrase, Harry s'était laissé tomber à genoux.

-Pitiiiiiié, dit-il d'un ton suppliant, demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais ne pose pas de question à propos du virus. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai déjà eu droit à des heures d'interrogatoire en règle. Je vais devenir hystérique si on me force à répéter encore une fois.

-Mais il y a des choses qu'on voudrait savoir, protesta Lily, contrariée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bof… Pour l'essentiel, vous savez ce qu'il y a à savoir. A part Lily, vous étiez tous là, il me semble.

-C'est vrai, mais ce qu'on ne comprend pas, c'est comment tu as fait pour trouver aussi rapidement la solution. Tout le monde était bluffé, y compris Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je suis intelligent, c'est tout, répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire autosuffisant. Je dois admettre que sur ce coup, je suis assez content de moi. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ma valeur n'est pas assez reconnue.

-Toujours aussi modeste, dit James avec un sourire moqueur. Mais bon, pour une fois, il n'y a rien à y redire. Tu t'es vraiment surpassé. Je suppose que tu vas recevoir l'ordre du merlin ?

Harry se rembrunit.

-Oh, ça… grinça-t-il.

-Evidemment qu'il va le recevoir, intervint Sirius. Il a sauvé des centaines de personnes, non ? Il y en a qui l'ont reçu pour moins que ça. Récemment, ils l'ont accordé à Joffrey Gooddeal simplement pour avoir triplé son chiffre d'affaire en deux ans.

-Justement, répliqua Harry. Tu vois, il ne suffit pas d'être un génie ou un héros –comme moi- pour obtenir une distinction… C'est une affaire politique… Il faut avoir la bienveillance de gens influents et en ce qui me concerne… (il soupira profondément et hocha la tête). Je suis en disgrâce.

-En disgrâce ? répéta James, étonné.

-Ben oui. Certaines personnes n'ont pas vraiment apprécié mes… initiatives. Ils reprochent à Dumbledore de m'avoir trop impliqué. Et ils m'accusent aussi d'avoir des pratiques magiques illégales. Bref, j'ai des tas d'ennuis en ce moment.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama James, scandalisé. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas te punir pour avoir sauvé des vies !

-Certains me suspectent d'être un agent de Voldemort… Ils pensent que j'ai résolu la crise pour m'infiltrer dans les réseaux du ministère.

Les cinq adolescents en restèrent un instant muets de stupeur.

-Ridicule, lâcha finalement Sirius.

-Voldemort n'a pas besoin de monter un plan aussi tordu pour infiltrer le ministère, approuva James. D'après mon père, il a déjà des alliés très haut placés.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance, mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas leur répondre ça… Ils me feraient arrêter sur le champ…

-Quand même pas ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Ben tiens ! Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en ma faveur, je crois que je serais sérieusement dans la mouise…

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Enfin, passons, dit-il. L'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde se porte bien. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Lil.

-Oui, répondit Lily d'un ton enjoué. Le sang de dragon s'est avéré très efficace. Presque tous les malades ont quitté l'infirmerie. Maintenant, c'est toi qui a l'air malade.

-Moi ? Malade ? répliqua Harry d'un air hautain. Impensable. Mais j'ai peut-être besoin de vacances, admit-il en grimaçant.

-Justement, je voulais t'en parler, dit James. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pendant les vacances ?

-Pendant les vacances ? répéta Harry, pris au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

-Bien, répondit James, parce que je comptais t'inviter chez moi.

-Chez toi ?

-Ouais, au manoir. Sirius y sera aussi, et Lily, Remus et Peter viendront pour la fête du nouvel an. Ça risque d'être très animé.

-Heu… fit Harry, un peu embarrassé, c'est très aimable, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

-Tu plaisantes ? répliqua James en riant. Le manoir est assez grand pour loger une centaine de personnes. En plus, mes parents ont très envie de te rencontrer.

Harry s'imagina un instant passer Noël au milieu de la famille Potter et eut comme un pincement au cœur.

-Ecoute, répondit-il, c'est vraiment très aimable de ta part, mais, comment dire… J'ai, euh, enfin, quelques affaires à mettre en ordre…

-Des affaires ? répéta James, sceptique. Quel genre d'affaires ?

-Ben, par exemple, répondre aux agents du ministère…

-C'est drôle, dit Lily, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu cherchais à les fuir.

-Et puis, poursuivit Harry, en éludant la question, Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que Voldemort en avait après moi… Dans ces conditions, quitter Poudlard n'est peut-être pas très prudent.

James éclata de rire.

-Tout le monde sait que le manoir Potter est un repère d'ennemis de Voldemort. Par conséquent, mes parents ont mis en place toutes les protections magiques envisageables. De plus, pendant les fêtes, la maison est toujours pleine de monde et au pire, il reste toujours la possibilité de transplaner. Je vois mal les mangemorts lancer une attaque dans ces conditions.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Sirius. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer Noël à Poudlard ? Tu va te retrouver coincé entre Rusard et…

-Qu'est-que j'entends ? Griffith reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes ?

Tous se retournèrent en sursaut. Absorbés par leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu le professeur McGonagall approcher dans leur dos. Le professeur de métamorphose affichait un sourire radieux que Harry trouva particulièrement suspect.

-Heu… eh bien… Probablement… répondit celui-ci d'un air circonspect.

-Quelle _excellente_ nouvelle ! s'exclama McGonagall avec emphase. Je cherchais justement des volontaires pour remettre le château en ordre pendant les vacances, et j'ai _tout de suite_ pensé à vous. Il y a aussi des _montagnes _de paperasse administrative à remplir et des dossiers à classer… Vraiment, c'est une très bonne chose que vous soyez disponible.

-Heu… mais… c'est que… bafouilla Harry, pris de court.

-Allons, en tant que chef des IA, c'est le moins que vous puissiez faire, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, je compte sur vous !

Et sans lui donner le loisir d'émettre la moindre objection, elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Harry en resta cloué de stupeur.

Une fois que le professeur fut sortie de leur champ de vision, les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon courage, Willy, s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Je sens que tu vas t'amuser.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? grinça Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-Très drôle, en effet. Alors, tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision ?

Harry hésita un instant.

-Non, répondit-il finalement. C'est très aimable, vraiment, mais je crois que je vais être très occupé pendant ces trois semaines.

-Tant pis, soupira James. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

-Oui, peut-être, répondit Harry d'un air vague.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Harry laissa de nouveau dériver son regard vers les familles réunies. Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Que va-t-il se passer, à propos des élèves décédés ? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un enterrement commun ?

-Oui, répondit Remus d'un ton mal assuré. Dumbledore l'a annoncé hier, juste avant le repas. La cérémonie aura lieu après la rentrée. C'est l'école qui prendra en charge le transport des élèves.

-Ah, très bien.

-Au fait, demanda Sirius, quelqu'un sait ce qui va se passer à propos de Bellatrix ?

-J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Ah ! et alors ? Elle va être renvoyée ? Elle va être transférée à Azkaban ?

-Pour l'instant, il n'en n'est pas question, hélas. Le ministère refuse d'admettre sa culpabilité.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent en chœur les cinq adolescents.

-C'est comme je vous dis, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ils ne croient pas à mon témoignage ni à celui de James. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent… J'ai surtout l'impression qu'on les a incité à ne pas y croire.

-Alors, on va devoir passer le reste de l'année en compagnie de cette cinglée meurtrière ? s'insurgea James.

-Probablement.

-C'est de la folie, s'offusqua Lily. Un de ces jours, elle va assassiner quelqu'un dans son sommeil. (Peter eut un sursaut de terreur).

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry, mais je n'y peux rien du tout. Même Dumbledore n'a pas le pouvoir de faire enfermer les gens. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est rester vigilant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils déversèrent un flot de parole assassin contre leur dangereuse camarade. Mais soudain, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée, inattendue, d'un oiseau qui volait dans leur direction.

-Eh ! s'étonna Sirius. On dirait le corbeau de la dernière fois.

En effet, à sa grande horreur, Harry reconnut à son tour le corbeau aux yeux verts qui lui avait apporté la lettre de Voldemort. Cette fois encore, la bête, qui n'inspirait pas confiance, tenait dans son bec une lettre noire, identique à la première, qu'elle laissa négligemment aux pieds de Harry avant de repartir dans la direction opposée, en poussant un croassement sinistre.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda James à Harry, alors que celui-ci restait cloué sur place. Ouvre-là.

Très lentement, se préparant psychologiquement à recevoir de très mauvaises nouvelles, Harry se baissa et ramassa du bout des doigts la missive, comme s'il redoutait que celle-ci lui explose à la figure. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

Ses yeux, qui sautaient de ligne en ligne à une allure folle, devinrent de plus en plus menaçants. Etonnés, les maraudeurs virent l'expression du jeune homme passer de l'appréhension à l'incrédulité, et de l'incrédulité à la fureur.

-AH, LE TRAITRE ! s' écria Harry en froissant la lettre.

Fulminant de rage, il entreprit de la déchirer en mille morceaux.

-Euh… tenta Remus d'un ton hésitant. Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Exécrables ! Ce salopard se moque de moi… Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier… Rodrigue ! RODRIGUE !

Le serpent-chat approcha d'un pas traînant.

-Changement de plan, annonça Harry. Nous partons dés ce soir. Prépare tes valises !

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent en chœur les cinq amis.

Mais Harry s'éloignait déjà à grands pas.

-Celui-là, alors, pesta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends, tout à coup ?

-Vas savoir, répondit James. Avec lui, tout est possible.

-Je trouve ça un peu inquiétant… déclara Remus. Je sais que c'est un héros et qu'il nous a sauvé la vie, mais quand je le vois dans cet état, eh bien… il m'arrive de penser que le professeur Cartiguayne n'est pas la seule qui ait besoin d'une cure au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

-Tu n'as pas tort, approuva James.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait, demanda Peter, à propos du professeur Cartiguayne, vous savez si elle reviendra enseigner après son traitement ?

-Non, elle ne reviendra pas, répondit Lily. Dumbledore l'a renvoyée.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression de gratitude infinie. Sirius, en revanche, eut l'air singulièrement déçu.

-Dommage, soupira-t-il. Enfin, je leur souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un remplaçant. Trois semaines pour dénicher un fou furieux à la hauteur des précédents, c'est peu.

-Cette fois, on aura peut-être quelqu'un de normal, suggéra Remus avec une note d'espoir.

-Normal ? Un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard ? Impossible ! déclara James.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort… reconnut Remus en soupirant.

* * *

_Reviews, reviews, please ! La charité pour une auteur au bord de la crise de nerf !_

* * *

**RAR spécial anonymes**

Ad : t'as bien raison, cette fic est extra ! Je suis très contente de moi !!!!lol Pourquoi tout le monde en veut à Voldemort ? D'accord, il est parfois un peu brutal, mais je suis sure qu'il a bon fond !!

Anonyme333halfwaytohell : le service psychiatrique de St Mangouste est débordé, ces derniers temps. J'ai déjà recensé cinq clients potentiels, et y risque d'y en avoir encore plus quand j'aurai publié le chapitre 19. Niak niak niark ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

Flo : Hello ! C'est sympa d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voldy est content de savoir que tu le trouves sexy, mais il ne veut pas renoncer à écrire ses répliques à l'avance. En effet, sa plus grande peur n'est pas la peur de la mort, contrairement à ce que prétend ce nullard de Dumby, mais la peur de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Et depuis qu'il a appris que le dernier mot de la saga Harry Potter serait « cicatrice », il est très nerveux. Il se demande même si JKR n'aurait pas prévu de le faire perdre à la fin. Bon, voilà, encore merci et à très bientôt j'espère !

Kapuis : merci ! Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu. Une confrontation V1/V2 est au programme, mais va falloir attendre un peu parce que le planning ennuis est très chargé pour les prochains temps. A très bientôt j'espère !

Et un très très grand merci aussi à **Katia** et à **un mystérieux lecteur qui n'a pas donné de** **pseudonyme** pour leurs encouragements. A très bientôt !!!


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un petit chapitre publié complètement à l'arrache. Je pars demain matin pour Berlin, et comme je vais y rester un petit bout de temps, je tenais absolument à publier avant mon départ. Je suis désolée, exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Mais je remercie de tout cœur ceux qui m'ont encouragé et je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus. Au passage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire non plus, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude. Sorry…_

_Allez, un chapitre dédié à tous les fans de Voldy 2 (c'est-à-dire, celui qui vient du futur). J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Chapitre 19

-J'ai froid, se plaignit Rodrigue.

Harry poussa pour la énième fois un soupir exaspéré et parcourut des yeux la place. Quelques rares passants se hâtaient sous la neige d'achever le marathon des courses de Noël. Les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres et les stations de bus se vidaient peu à peu. Non loin de luit, un groupe de chanteurs de l'armée du salut entonnait d'une voix chevrotante un dernier cantique de Noël, avant de retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer. Affalé sur un banc, un poivrot cuvait tant bien que mal une bouteille de Whisky qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Mais Lord Voldemort n'était nulle part en vue.

-Il est en retard, constata Harry d'un ton chagriné en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'église.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de jour ? suggéra perfidement Rodrigue.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Harry. Il y avait bien écrit « 23 décembre, 19 heures, place G… »

-Dommage que tu aies déchiré la lettre si rapidement. On ne pourra pas vérifier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Harry en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-Oh, mais rien du tout, rien du tout, se défendit Rodrigue d'un air innocent.

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain.

-ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit en retard, dit-il. On ne peut pas dire que la politesse soit le fort de ces gens-là.

Pour la millième fois, il se repassa mentalement en mémoire le contenu de la lettre de Voldemort (bien qu'il ne l'ait lu qu'une seule fois, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot).

_Cher Harry, _disait le mage noir,

_Comme je l'avais prévu, tu as réussi à déjouer le plan machiavélique de mon jeune collègue. Eh oui ! Tu pensais peut-être que le virus venait de moi ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Mon jeune collègue est certes brillant, mais il manque encore d'expérience. Si tu veux me vaincre un jour (l'espoir fait vivre !), il faudra faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'habilité._

_Mais pour l'instant, place à l'esprit de Noël ! Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ensemble un de ces jours ? Bien sûr, tu es libre de refuser mais sache que si tu ne viens pas, tu risques fort de passer un Noël quelque peu agité. Rendez-vous le vingt-trois décembre à 19 heures place de Malville. _

_En ce moment, je m'occupe comme je peux. Je me fais des tas d'amis, et puis je me suis lancé dans la littérature (mon premier livre figure depuis un mois en tête des ventes). Parfois, je commets aussi quelques assassinats pour me détendre. Mon « jeune collègue » a prévu une grande fête pour les vacances, et je compte bien m'y inviter. J'espère que tu en seras aussi, ce serait plus animé._

_Affectueusement,_

_LV_

« Petit salopard », songea Harry en grinçant des dents, « tu as osé gâcher mes vacances de Noël. Et comment que j'y serais, à ta surprise-partie ! ».

-Il y a une chose qui m'échappe, dit Rodrigue, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'invitation des Potter ? Je pensais que tu sauterais sur cette occasion unique de connaître ta famille.

-J'aurais été ravi d'y aller, répondit Harry en soupirant. Mais ça n'aurait sans doute pas été une bonne chose…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rodrigue un peu surpris.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Mets toi un peu à ma place, répliqua-t-il d'un ton irrité. Comment tu crois que je me sentirais, à fêter Noël au milieu de gens qui sont ma famille sans le savoir, et qui en plus sont morts pour moi depuis près de mille ans ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua Rodrigue, sincèrement déconcerté.

Harry poussa de nouveau un profond soupir.

-Laisse tomber, dit-il. C'est un truc d'humains, tu peux pas comprendre.

En effet, le sagace Rodrigue, si doué pour apprendre les langues étrangères ou pour élaborer des intrigues tordues, était à peu près aussi ignorant en matière de sentiments humains que Harry en histoire de la magie. D'ailleurs, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Dialoguer avec Rodrigue lui permettait d'adopter un regard froid et détaché sur sa condition.

Harry éternua un grand coup.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à la fin ? pesta-t-il.

Soudain, il sentit une sorte de vertige s'emparer de lui. Sa cicatrice se mit à chauffer, mais grâce à ses talents d'occlumens, il parvint rapidement à refouler la douleur et à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Un instant plus tard, une énorme limousine noire apparut au coin de la rue. Elle s'engagea dans sa direction, grilla un feu rouge, manqua d'écraser une grand-mère qui traversait la route et s'arrêta le long du trottoir, à la hauteur de Harry. L'une des quatorze vitres arrière se baissa et Harry se trouva avec le nouveau Voldemort, toujours sous son apparence d'aristocrate regardez-comme-je-suis-classe-fascinant-et-mysterieux.

-Bonsoir, Harry ! s'exclama le mage noir d'un air jovial. Je suis ravi que tu sois venu au rendez-vous. Excuse moi pour ce petit retard. Le chauffeur est un jeune homme que je viens d'engager. Entre nous, il est charmant, mais il manque encore un peu d'expérience. Il n'a commencé à apprendre la conduite qu'il y a une semaine, tu comprends ? Et puis, les policiers moldus sont vraiment exaspérants. Je ne sais pas combien j'ai du en assassiner pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il songeait simplement à tous les pauvres gens qui disparaissaient chaque jour dans l'ignorance générale simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de croiser le diable en personne.

-Enfin bon, poursuivit le mage noir. Quand je serais maître de l'univers, l'une des premières mesures que je prendrai sera d'abolir le code de la route. Mais ne reste pas planté là, monte donc !

Harry se ressaisit brusquement.

-Hein ? Monter ? ça va pas ? Même si j'avais envie de me trouver dans un espace clos avec toi –ce qui n'est pas le cas-, jamais je n'accepterais de monter dans cette machine à tuer ambulante.

Lord Voldemort poussa un profond soupir, mais il ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Un instant après, le corbeau qui lui servait de messager sortit à sa suite et vint se percher sur l'épaule de son maître.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit Voldemort, l'air résigné. De toute façon, le restaurant n'est pas très loin (il s'approcha de la vitre du chauffeur, qui se baissa instantanément, laissant apparaître la figure blafarde et inexpressive d'un jeune homme roux d'une vingtaine d'années). Georges, dit-il en s'adressant au chauffeur incompétent, tu m'attends ici. Je serais de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Le chauffeur acquiesça d'un air absent. Harry se demanda s'il était naturellement idiot ou si le mage noir lui avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, dit Harry en s'adressant à son ennemi comme à un enfant de quatre ans, mais tu es stationné sur un_ arrêt de bus_.

-Et alors ? répliqua Voldemort avec un signe dédaigneux de la main. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

-Même, insista Harry. C'est interdit ! Si tu ne bouges pas ta voiture, tu risques fort de la retrouver à la fourrière et le chauffeur en prison.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, dit Voldemort avec un calme mortel, je massacrerai le personnel de la fourrière et je ferais sauter le commissariat.

Harry poussa mentalement un profond soupir, contraint de reconnaître mentalement sa défaite. Découragé, il se demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose afin de protéger les malheureux qui se promenaient dans la rue sans se douter qu'un psychopathe se trouvait parmi eux, mais il ne vit aucune solution. Impossible de surveiller le mage noir en permanence, vu que celui-ci pouvait lui échapper à tout moment sans fournir le moindre effort.

-Bon, dit Voldemort, allons-y. Je meurs de faim.

A regret, Harry suivit son ennemi dans les ruelles enneigées. Ils marchèrent en silence. Voldemort souriait agréablement, semblant ne pas remarquer les regards assassins que lui lançait son compagnon. Le corbeau, toujours perché sur l'épaule de son maître, regardait avec méfiance Rodrigue, qui, de son côté, semblait guetter le moment opportun pour transformer l'oiseau bizarroïde en repas du soir. Le chat se lécha les babines d'un air provocateur, à quoi le corbeau répondit par un coassement outragé.

-Ah, tiens, c'est vrai, dit Voldemort d'un air distrait, je ne t'ai pas présenté Belzébuth. Belzébuth, dis bonjour à Harry Potter !

Le corbeau émit un coassement sec. Harry, pour la première fois, le regarda attentivement. L'oiseau avait un plumage singulièrement désordonné, son dos était voûté et son regard semblait exprimer soit la folie soit la stupidité.

-Il est bizarre, dit-il d'un ton peu aimable. On a du mal à croire qu'il est capable de voler.

-Et pourtant ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a plein de pouvoirs cachés qui sont parfois très utiles.

-Mm… fit Harry d'un air sceptique. Dans ce cas, ils sont vraiment bien cachés !

Voldemort eut un reniflement hautain.

-Entre nous, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, Belzébuth n'est certainement pas plus bizarre que Rodrigue.

-Bizarre, moi ? protesta le serpent-chat, s'arrachant subitement à la contemplation de sa proie.

-Hé, mais il parle le fourchelangue ! s'exclama Voldemort, ravi. Intéressant, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chats qui en étaient capables.

-C'est parce que Rodrigue n'est pas un chat, expliqua Harry à regret. C'est un serpent.

-Aaaah, je comprends, dit Voldemort en souriant. Tu l'as déguisé en chat pour contourner les règlements de l'école. C'est bien naturel. Après tout, Serpentard avait bien fait entrer son basilic illégalement.

-M'en parle pas, grogna Harry.

-Mais, poursuivit Voldemort, peut-être devrions nous tenir notre entretien en fourchelangue, de manière à ce que Rodrigue puisse participer ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Harry. Rodrigue comprend parfaitement l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le portugais et le français. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à lui parler.

-Ouh, quel mauvais caractère ! Et dire que je t'invite dans un des meilleurs restaurant de Londres. Tiens, d'ailleurs, nous y sommes.

Voldemort désigna du doigt une enseigne élégante, indiquant que le restaurant s'appelait « La table de Dyonisos ».Le bâtiment, que Harry estimait de l'époque victorienne, était beau mais sans ostentation.

-Après toi, dit Voldemort d'un ton affable en lui tenant la porte.

-Non, passe devant, répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mon dos.

-Tss tss, fit Voldemort, agacé, quel manque de manières.

Il entra néanmoins dans le restaurant. Harry le suivit, accompagné de Rodrigue, qui se mit à fouette avidement l'air de sa queue dés que l'odeur des plats atteignit ses narines.

L'intérieur était décoré avec goût et sobriété. Le serveur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, élégant comme un lord dans son smoking impeccable, vint aussitôt les accueillir.

-Bonsoir messieurs, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Son regard se porta sur Belzebuth, puis sur Rodrigue, et une ride se dessina sur son front.

-Bonsoir, répondit Voldemort d'un ton affable. J'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes. Au nom de Lord Voldemort.

A ce nom étrange, le serveur toussota légèrement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Ah, oui, c'est exact, répondit-il en consultant la liste des réservations. Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous vous avons gardé la table du fond, près de la cheminée.

-Parfait, répondit Voldemort d'un air satisfait.

-Une petite chose cependant… dit le serveur d'un air embarrassé. Je suis profondément navré, mais les animaux ne sont pas admis. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de laisser votre chat et votre… corbeau, à l'extérieur.

-Comment ? s'exclama Voldemort, outré.

« Ouh, c'est pas bon », songea Harry. « Il va assassiner ce pauvre serveur. Aussi, quelle idée stupide de se pointer au resto avec un corbeau ! ».

-C'est le règlement, monsieur, dit le garçon d'un air rigide.

-Le règlement ? vociféra le mage noir. Lord Voldemort vous fait l'honneur de dîner dans votre restaurant, et vous lui parlez de règlement ? C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! Lord Voldemort irait manger au restaurant avec un hippopotame s'il en avait envie !

-Idiot, murmura Harry en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia, tu vas nous faire remarquer. Laisse ton paillasson dehors et allons manger !

Mais Voldemort ne l'écoutait pas.

-Je ne peux laisser passer cet affront. Avada Keda…

-STOP ! intervint brusquement Harry en bousculant violement son ennemi. Une petite minute, on va régler ça à l'amiable.

« Voldemort ne se tiendra pas tranquille tant qu'on n'aura pas accepté de le laisser manger avec sa mascotte. Alors… ». Harry se racla la gorge et planta ses yeux dans ceux du serveur trop zélé pour son propre bien en se concentrant intensément.

-Par Osiris et par Apis, dit-il d'un ton grave et mystérieux, regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien droit dans les yeux…

Aussitôt, les pupilles du serveur se dilatèrent et le pauvre homme sombra dans un état second.

-Par… Osiris… et… par… Apis… répéta-t-il d'un air absent, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du regard de Harry.

-Répète après moi, poursuivit Harry d'un ton autoritaire. Je suis un serveur indiscipliné…

-Je… suis… un… serveur… indiscipliné…

-Je me contrefiche du règlement…

-Je… me… contrefiche… du… règlement…

-Les animaux sont autorisés dans ce restaurant…

-Les… animaux… sont… autorisés… dans… ce… restaurant…

-Dis lui de me présenter des excuses, intervint Voldemort.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

-Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Lord Voldemort, ordonna-t-il.

-Je… vais… m'excuser… auprès… de… Lord… Voldemort.

Le serveur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sembla sortir progressivement de sa transe.

-Oui… alors… La table du fond vous a été attribuée. Si ces messieurs veulent prendre place, dit-il en indiquant la table d'un air un peu absent.

Harry et Voldemort s'assirent face à face dans les sièges drapés de velours violet. Rodrigue s'allongea aux pieds de Harry tandis que Belzébuth alla se percher sur le dossier de la chaise de son maître.

-Ces messieurs désirent-ils prendre un apéritif ?

-Un whisky, répondit Voldemort.

-Un martini blanc et une vodka pour mon chat, répondit Harry _(nda : l'abus d'alcool nuit à la santé)._

Le serveur nota sans manifester la moindre surprise, puis s'en alla transmettre la commande.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? demanda Harry de but en blanc.

-Tss tss, un peu de patience, voyons ! D'abord, il faut commander.

Il tendit une des cartes posées devant eux à Harry. Celui-ci la prit en poussant un soupir résigné. Il l'ouvrit et fit mine de la lire, mais en réalité, il ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux, de peur que celui-ci ne profite d'un instant d'inattention pour l'attaquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur, qui avait toujours l'air d'être à moitié éveillé, arriva avec les apéritifs. Il servit d'abord Voldemort, puis Harry, qui ne le remarqua même pas, et enfin il posa le verre de Vodka devant Rodrigue, ce qui attira le regard curieux de leurs voisins de tables.

-Ces messieurs ont-ils choisi ? demanda la garçon d'une voix absente, en sortant de la poche de sa veste son carnet et un stylo.

-Pour moi, ce sera le coq au vin et aux truffes, annonça Voldemort d'un air décontracté.

-Et moi, euh… (Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et pris le premier truc qui lui tomba sous les yeux). Le crabe farci sur lit de caviar.

Le serveur nota d'un air distrait.

-Et avec ceci, que désirez vous boire ? demanda-t-il.

-Un vin blanc, répondit aussitôt Voldemort. Le plus cher.

-Le… plus… cher, répéta le serveur en écrivant. Très bien, c'est noté.

Il s'inclina légèrement et se retira. Rodrigue commença à laper sa vodka et fouettant joyeusement l'air de sa queue, mais ni Harry ni Voldemort ne touchèrent à leur verre. Au lieu de boire, ils se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence.

-Tu sais, dis finalement Voldemort en désignant le verre de Harry, tu peux boire sans crainte. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

-Ah ah ! Dans tes rêves, mon vieux ! Si tu t'imagines que je vais avaler quoi que ce soit en ta présence, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

-Mais enfin, tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais essayer de t'avoir avec un piège aussi grossier ?

-On ne sait jamais.

Voldemort poussa un soupir.

-Tant pis, dit-il, je suppose que nous allons tous deux devoir jeûner.

-Bah ! Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, _toi_. Ce n'est pas moi qui assassine les gens de manière sournoise et déloyale.

-On ne sait jamais…

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Bon, et maintenant, si tu en venais au fait, que je puisse au plus vite m'éloigner de ton aura nauséabonde ?

-Comme tu veux. Ah… Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau.

-J'en veux pas.

-Si tu refuses, je massacre cent moldus.

-C'est bon, passe-le moi, répondit Harry en tendant la main, tout en gratifiant Voldemort de son regard le plus mauvais.

Le mage noir plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en tira un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un papier noir brillant du plus grand chic. Après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé, Harry arracha de mauvaise grâce le papier cadeau. Un instant plus tard, il se trouva avec un livre assez volumineux entre ses mains.

-_Méditations, premier volume_, par Lord Alexandre Wilmore, lut-il de mauvaise grâce. C'est quoi, ce truc ?

-Mon premier best-seller, déclara Voldemort avec orgueil. Un vrai triomphe ; tout le monde se l'arrache. Je n'ai même pas eu à menacer le directeur de la gazette du sorcier pour qu'il me fasse de la publicité gratuite. Ah, j'imagine que tu es surpris de me voir me plonger dans le monde des lettres, moi qui du temps où j'étais seigneur des ténèbres n'écrivais rien d'autre que des formules magiques. Mais voilà, je suis arrivé dans cette époque et je me suis dis : « Voldemort, en mille ans, tu as été assassin, politique, marchand, dresseur de monstres, et bien d'autres choses encore, et dans tous ces domaines, tu as toujours été le meilleur. Mais il y a encore une chose que tu n'as pas été, et c'est une grave lacune dans ton CV : tu n'as jamais été artiste ». Alors voilà, comme je suis trop timide pour devenir chanteur d'opéra ou comédien, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture. Bien entendu, c'est un indéniable succès. _Méditations_ 3 et 4 sont depuis six semaines en tête des ventes et des milliers de lecteurs sorciers trépignent d'impatience en attendant le tome 5.

Harry considéra le gros volume d'un air dubitatif, avant de le jeter d'un geste négligent dans la cheminée.

-Aaaaaaah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama Voldemort d'un air indigné, alors que le précieux best-seller se faisait avaler par les flammes. Tu n'as aucun respect ! Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir !

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, gronda Harry, furieux. Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter ton bavardage de psychopathe mégalomane gâteux. Si tu as quelque chose _d'important_ à me dire, dis-le tout de suite, ou bien je m'en vais.

-Reste assis, dis Voldemort d'une voix froide mais autoritaire.

Cette fois, on y était, songea Harry. L'attitude du mage noir était devenue plus sérieuse. Harry avait finalement réussi à capter son attention.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux ennemis se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis, Voldemort, se décidant enfin à rompre la glace, alluma un cigare, se renversa sur sa chaise et prit la parole.

-Depuis le jour où nous avons été chassé de notre époque par la malédiction, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander _pourquoi_ une telle chose avait pu se produire. J'imagine que toi aussi, malgré ton étroitesse d'esprit, tu as du te poser la question de temps à autre, entre deux sauts temporels. Et c'est bien normal. Lorsque la première prophétie –celle qui annonçait ta naissance et notre rivalité- a été prononcée, j'ai été surpris, bien sûr, et un peu inquiet, mais je ne me suis pas senti _perdu_. Après tout, avoir un ennemi mortel, pour quelqu'un comme moi, est une chose bien naturelle. Mais la Malédiction… (Voldemort hocha la tête en signe de frustration). Comment croire qu'une force surnaturelle s'amuse à arrêter le temps et à envoyer balader deux sorciers dans le passé, juste pour les rendre plus fort ? C'était impensable. _(nda : oui, oui, impensable, d'ailleurs j'ai mis des mois avant de trouver une explication crédible !)._ Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été victime d'un phénomène que je ne comprenais pas, et m'a rendu irritable et frustré.

-Mais heureusement, ta génialissime personne a fini pas trouver une réponse à cette énigme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton railleur.

-En effet, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été sans peine. En comparaison, trouver comment fabriquer des horecruxes a été une partie de plaisir. Quoiqu'il en soit, après des siècles de recherches intenses, j'ai fini par trouver la réponse tant désirée.

-Ah, ben mon vieux, s'exclama Harry, si c'est à ça que tu as employé tes voyages temporels, je vais te battre les doigts dans le nez !

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua Voldemort. Bref, j'ai informations qui devraient t'interesser.

L'expression de Harry passa de la raillerie au scepticisme.

-Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il avec lenteur, l'égoïstissime Lord Voldemort consentirait-il à faire partager avec un ennemi juré sa profonde sagesse ?

Voldemort haussa les épaules.

-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent, et parce que je n'ai pas de raison particulière de te les cacher.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler.

-« Parce que tu m'aimes bien ! », répéta-t-il en s'esclaffant. Eh ben dis donc, t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer !

-Que veux-tu, je suis quelqu'un de spécial. Mais je t'assure, j'ai toujours eu une certaine sympathie pour toi. Tu es un ennemi intéressant à tuer.

-Je suis flatté, répondit Harry d'un ton ironique.

A ce moment de la conversation, ils furent interrompus par le serveur, qui apportait les plats commandés. Voyant que les clients n'avaient pas touché à leur verre, il plissa le front d'un air perplexe et légèrement contrarié.

-Y a-t-il un problème avec les apéritifs ? demanda-t-il avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable.

-Un problème ? absolument aucun, assura Voldemort avec un sourire affable.

-Ils ont une belle couleur et font très joli sur la table, renchérit Harry.

Le serveur manqua de défaillir. Il lui fallut mobiliser toute son énergie afin de garder contenance.

-Ah, euh, très bien… bafouilla-t-il. Dans ce cas, je peux prendre les verres ?

-Je vous en prie, répondit Voldemort.

Encore tout ému, le malheureux serveur rapporta à la cuisine les verres encore pleins. Une minute plus tard, il revint avec le vin, un excellent Bourgogne qui n'avait pas de prix. Les deux clients acceptèrent de bonne grâce le service, mais ils refusèrent de goûter. Le coup de grâce fut donné lorsque le jeune homme, d'un air tout à fait naturel, saisit la gamelle du chat et y versa un bon tiers de la précieuse liqueur.

-Revenons-en à nos affaires, dit Voldemort. J'ai donc fait de longues recherches afin de tenter de comprendre ce qui nous était arrivé, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il sortit de sa poche magiquement agrandie une boîte en bois d'ébène élégamment sculptée et protégée par un serrure d'argent. Voldemort frôla celle-ci du bout du doigt et aussitôt, la boîte s'ouvrit. Le mage noir la donna à Harry, qui la prit avec méfiance entre ses mains.

Le petit coffret contenait trois éléments. Un à un, Harry les sortit et les examina minutieusement. Il y avait un fragment de papyrus, couvert de hiéroglyphes à moitié éffacés par le temps, un morceau de vase sur lequel étaient gravées des inscriptions en langue étrusque, et une médaille en or massif, probablement pérouvienne. Harry, choisissant de respeceter l'ordre chronologique vraissemblable, commença par tenter de déchiffrer le papyrus.

-C'est assez confus, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça donne… untruc du genre… « quand le vent qui vient du royaume de la mort balaye le monde des vivants… quand les gémissements de la terre trouble le sommeil des dieux… quand après la pluie ne vient plus le beau temps et que les années maigres sont suivies par des années maigres… quand le fleuve n'abreuve plus la terre, quand la terre ne nourrit plus les troupeaux, quand les sauterelles s'abattent sur les récoltes, quand les chiens dévorent les nouveaux-nés, quand la peste emporte des familles entières, quand le scélérat assassine le roi pour prendre le trône, quand les maisons s'éffrondrent d'elles-mêmes… ». Dis donc, demanda Harry en interrompant sa lecture d'un air ennuyé, c'est comme ça jusqu'à la fin ?

-Non, seulement jusqu'au milieu de l'avant dernière ligne, répondit Voldemort.

-Bon bah fallait le dire tout de suite, dit Harry d'un air ennuyé. « Quand… blablabla… érigeront les dieux une tour dorée ». C'est _ça _que tu appelles une information intéressante ?

-J'admets qu'au premier abord, cela peut sembler un peu obscur, répondit Voldemort. Mais tu comprendras mieux en lisant les deux autres messages.

-Y a intérêt, grommela Harry en saisissant le morceau de vase étrusque. Bon, et ça, c'est quoi ? Je sais pas lire l'étrusque.

-Tss tss… fit Voldemort en hochant la tête. C'est une pièce qui date du quatrième siècle avant Jésus Christ, et que j'ai trouvé dans le tombeau d'un mage aux pouvoirs étonnants. Il est écrit… « Moi, Asastrius, suis revenu du Grand Voyage afin de terrasser… », là, il manque un morceau, et la suite, c'est « … deviens le nouveau Gardien suprême ». Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules. On ne sait pratiquement rien de la culture étrusque. Ça doit faire référence à une croyance ou à une tradition oubliée.

-Attends, le troisième est le plus intéressant.

L'air sceptique, Harry reposa le morceau de vase et s'empara de la médaille.

-Approche-là de la flamme de la bougie.

Harry s'exécuta. Un instant plus tard, des traits argentés apparurent, complétant les dessins déjà gravés. Harry, intrigué, l'observa de plus près et s'apperçut que la gravure représentait deux hommes en train de se battre au pied d'une tour. Puis, pour sa grande surprise, les traits bougèrent. Les nuages s'écartèrent, une main jaillit du ciel et emporta les deux hommes. Un instant plus tard, les traits se mirent à tourbillonner en tous sens, avant de reprendre leur place initiale.

-Marrant, commenta Harry, après un instant de silence.

-Deux hommes, en train de se battre, subitement enlevés par une main qui descend du ciel, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Harry regarda son ennemi avec un mélange de doute et d'étonnement.

-Tu es en train de me dire, dit-il avec prudence, que ce qui nous est arrivé serait déjà arrivé par le passé ? Ou bien qu'il s'agit d'une prophétie ?

-Les deux, répondit Voldemort. Le papyrus est clairement une prophétie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de la médaille. Quand au morceau de vase, je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'agit du témoignage d'un homme qui est passé par la même chose que nous.

-Qui est ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Voldemort le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il posa lentement son cigare dans le cendrier et le sourire narquois qu'il affichait depuis le début de la soirée disparut subitement.

-L'éxperience la plus curieuse qu'il soit donné à un homme de vivre, déclara-t-il. L'Epreuve suprême. Celle qui fait d'un homme élu un MAITRE DU TEMPS.

Un ange passa.

-Un _quoi_ ? répéta Harry avec mépris.

-Un maître du temps, répéta Voldemort,agacé. Il y a très peu de traces écrites, mais j'ai entendu de nombreux récits à leur sujet. Voici, en gros, ce qu'il faut retenir. Depuis la nuit des temps, chaque fois que le monde se trouve à la veille d'une catastrophe monumentale, deux sorciers sont élus par… euh… sont élus, quoi. Leur mission est de préserver l'équilibre entre les différentes forces magiques existantes. Mais un seul d'entre eux pourra l'accomplir ; car avant de s'atteler à ce travail colossal, il doit d'abord éliminer son rival. C'est seulement lorsque l'un des deux élus a annihilé son adversaire, qu'il obtient les pouvoirs des Maîtres du temps.

-Les pouvoirs ? répéta Harry d'un air interrogateur ;

-C'est exact, répondit Voldemort en hochant la tête. Le vainqueur du combat final devient plus puissant. Cela dit, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consistent ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

La lueur avide qui apparut furtivement dans le regard du mage noir n'échappa pas au jeune homme de neuf cent ans.

-Alors, c'est ça qui t'excites à ce point ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Du moment que tu m'as battu, pourquoi veux tu devenir plus puissant.

-Parce que, répondit Voldemort d'un ton haineux, j'ai besoin de ces nouveaux pouvoirs pour réparer les dégâts que tu as fait avec tes petits bâtards d'amis.

-Hein ? fit Harry, étonné.

-Les _horecruxes _! Cracha Voldemort en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous avez cassé mes jolies reliques. Maintenant, tout est à refaire !

-Mais tu ne peux pas refaire des horcruxes, s'exclama Harry, qui subitement s'était raidi. Bon sang, tu as déjà coupé ton âme en sept. Si tu la coupe encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il ne t'en restera plus assez pour vivre !

-Justement, répondit Voldemort. C'est pour ça que je tiens absolument à devenir un maître du temps. J'ai besoin de ces nouveaux pouvoirs pour restaurer mon âme.

A l'idée que Voldemort pourrait créer de nouveaux horecruxes après l'avoir battu, Harry se sentit sur le point de défaillir. « Oh, bon sang ! », songea-t-il, « s'il y parvient, tout est fichu. « Après ma mort, personne ne sera capable de le battre. Avec ses horecruxes, il pourra vivre pendant des siècles, voire l'éternité… Je n'ai pas le choix, il _faut_ que je le batte ! ».

-Lorsque j'ai réalisé que vous aviez détruit mes horecruxes, poursuivit Voldemort, dont l'expression c'était adoucie, j'ai eu peur. Non, en fait, j'ai eu _très_ peur. Jamais, en mille ans, je ne me suis senti plus vulnérable qu'en cet instant, pas même lorsque le sort que j'avais utilisé pour te tuer lorsque tu avais un an s'est retourné contre moi. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tout était perdu, que l'éternité allait m'échapper… Même si je te tuais, la mort finirait par me rattrapper, car j'étais redevenu mortel… Je voyais tout en noir, c'était le total desespoir.

Harry regarda son ennemi avec des yeux ronds, muet de stupeur, non tant à cause de cet aveu inattendu, mais à cause du ton sur le quel il était fait. Voldemort parlait d'une voix douce, empreinte de tristesse et de mélancolie, et son regard semblait perdu dans un flot de souvenirs amers. « Il ne s'imagine quand même pas que je vais le plaindre ?!! », se demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Heu… fit-il d'un air dubitatif.

-Mais, l'interrompit Voldemort dont le visage s'illumina (ce qui déplut profondément à Harry), tout ça n'a plus d'importance, à présent. Grâce au pouvoir des maîtres du temps, j'aurai une seconde chance de devenir immortel et de régner sur l'univers.

-Tu semble croire dur comme fer à cette histoire, constata Harry d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce ne sont pas des racontars de grand-mères ?

-D'abord, le nombre de témoignages, répondit Voldemort. La légende des maîtres du temps est connue dans le monde entier, même si les traces écrites sont rarissimes.

-Mouais, fit Harry d'un air sceptique.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Voldemort avec un sourire mysterieux, j'ai rencontré un maître du temps.

A cette annonce, Harry fit un bond qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

-Tu as QUOI ?

-Eh oui, confirma Voldemort, content de son petit effet. J'ai bel et bien rencontré un maître du temps, et sa rivale en prime. En plus, ce sont des gens dont tu as sûrement entendu parler.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Merlin et Morgane, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Voldemort d'un air ingénu.

Harry mit quelques secondes à encaisser l'information.

-Ainsi donc, Merlin était un maître du temps, murmura-t-il d'un air songeur. Oui, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…

-N'est-ce pas ? approuva Voldemort. Cela dit, quelle pitié que ce soit lui qui ait remporté le titre de maître du temps ! Morgane avait infiniment plus de charme, de classe et d'intelligence que cet espèce de clochard sénile. On aurait dit l'ancêtre de Dumbledore !

-Ouais, bon… Enfin, peu importe, déclara Harry. Tout ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi les dieux ou je-ne-sais-quoi ce sont amusés à nous envoyer faire une promenade temporelle.

-Imbécile, soupira Voldemort. Le vainqueur est supposé empêcher une catastrophe universelle de se produire. Pour cela, il lui faut beaucoup de sagesse et de puissance. J'ai fait des recherches sur les exploits des maîtres du temps, et je peux te dire que c'est pas une partie de plaisir ; combattre une armée de sphinx, mettre un terme à une guerre bicentenaire entre de puissants clans sorciers, empêcher la prolifération des détraqueurs et les enfermer sur l'île d'Azkaban… Voilà le genre de mission qui incombe à un maître du temps. Pour se préparer à cette bataille, mille ans ne sont pas de trop. Ah ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui nous attend !

-Et bien, pas moi, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Pour moi, tout ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est de t'éradiquer _définitivement_ du monde des vivants. De toute façon, je ne peux rien imaginer de pire que toi, sur le trône, en train de faire plonger l'univers dans ton délire paranoïaque. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire de maîtres du temps est vraie ou pas, et je m'en fiche complètement. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-A peu près, oui, répondit Voldemort d'un air tranquille.

-Alors, au revoir, dit Harry en se levant brusquement.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Soudain, Voldemort le rappela.

-Attends ! dit-il.

-Quoi encore ?

-La petite fête de mon « jeune collègue » a lieu dans une semaine, dit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna avec lenteur et lui envoya un regard menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demanda-t-il avec une froideur mortelle.

-Surprise, répondit Voldemort d'un air guilleret. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça aura lieu au chemin de Traverse.

Harry serra les dents, réfrénant une envie soudaine de fracasser la tête du mage noir contre le rebord de la cheminée.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. J'y serai. Et maintenant, laisse moi profiter en paix de ces quelques jours libres de ta présence nauséabonde.

Sur ce, il quitta le restaurant, Rodrigue sur ses talons.

Voldemort s'adossa sur sa chaise et poussa un soupir de contentement. Ce qu'il aimait enquiquiner son ennemi mortel ! A la simple pensée qu'il avait réussi, avec quelques mots, à gâcher pour de bon ses vacances, il sentit son cœur se remplir d'allégresse. Décidément, il faudra qu'ils se voient plus souvent !

Le serveur, qui avait observé avec étonnement le départ du jeune homme et n'avait pas manqué sa dernière réplique, s'approcha avec prudence de la table où seul restait le client aux cheveux argentés. C'est alors qu'il vit le spectacle le plus effrayant qui lui ait été donné de voir dans toute sa carrière de serveur : deux assiettes pleines, intactes, des verres remplis à ras bord et une nappe immaculée. Les deux clients n'avaient même pas _effleuré _la nourriture.

Il lui fallut faire appel à tout son courage pour se ressaisir.

-Hem… Vous… Excusez-moi… Vous avez terminé ? bafouilla-t-il aux prix d'un terrible effort.

-Absolument, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire radieux. C'était parfait. Un vrai délice ! On peut dire que vous méritez vos trois étoiles !

-Ah… Euh… C'est trop d'honneur… dit le serveur d'un ton étranglé.

-Mais vous voyez, il en reste un peu, constata Voldemort en montrant son assiette. Mon ami et moi sommes de petits mangeurs. Voulez-vous boire à ma santé ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que…

-Ce serait trop bête de jeter un si bon vin, insista Voldemort.

-Dans ce cas… marmonna le serveur en acceptant le verre que lui tendait Voldemort.

Il le vida d'un trait, songeant que ce petit remontant l'aiderait à surmonter le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne pensait plus à rien : il était mort.

Voldemort le regarda s'effondrer avec un petit sourire coupable.

-ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, dit-il avec l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute.

Alors que les gens se précipitaient pour porter secours, en vain, au malheureux serveur, le mage noir se leva à son tour et quitta le restaurant dans l'indifférence générale. L'esprit en fête, il rejoignit son chauffeur qui, par miracle, l'attendait toujours à la station de bus.

-En route, Georges, s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Allons écraser quelques grands-mères avant de retourner à l'hôtel !

Cette nuit là, le nombre de tués sur la route atteint un record toujours inégalé.

* * *

_Ouf, je vais pouvoir aller finir mes valises. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Robert (mon ordinateur portable) part avec moi, donc même à Berlin je pourrai continuer à écrire. A bientôt !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut la compagnie ! Devinez qui est de retour de Berlin ? C'est moiiiiiiiii ! Youhou ! Trois mois depuis la dernière update, record battu ! Ben ouais, mais j'ai été très occupée… ça prend du temps, de glander. Et puis, avec les grasses mat', les journées sont fortement réduites… Enfin, voilà, le chapitre 20 est finalement terminé. Ich hoffe, dass sie es Ihnen gefallen wird, comme disent les deutsch. Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 20

Le matin du 30 décembre, le manoir Potter était en pleine ébullition.

-Allez, James, c'est pas drôle, se plaignit Sirius. Je _sais_ que c'est toi qui me les a prises.

-Sirius, pour la centième fois, je n'y ai pas touché ! répliqua James exasperé. Tu as du les perdre, comme d'habitude ! C'est ta faute, tu n'as qu'à mieux ranger tes affaires !

-Ah ah, regardez qui parle ! rétorqua Sirius avec un reniflement de dédain. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne peux pas aller au Festival des baguettes dorées sans chaussettes ! ça caille, dehors.

-Même si je m'abaissais à faire une blague aussi pourrie, tu crois vraiment que j'oserais toucher à tes chaussettes ? Leur odeur est plus mortelle qu'une attaque de Voldemort.

-JAMES ! s'exclama Andora Potter en entrant dans la cuisine. Pour l'amour du ciel, ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. Surtout pas aujourd'hui !

Andora Potter, la mère de James, était une femme de taille moyenne, énergique et décidée. Une épaisse chevelure blonde et bouclée, sans la moindre touche de blanc, tombait sur ses

épaules, et des yeux couleur noisette illuminaient son visage au teint doré. L'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Je préférerais vraiment que vous changiez d'avis, dit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

-Maman, il est hors de question de rater le festival des baguettes dorées ! protesta James. C'est un événement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les cinq ans. En plus, il paraît que le célèbre duelliste Nigel Rutherford va faire une démonstration contre le français Albert Dupré.

-Et puis, ajouta Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily doivent être déjà en route.

-Et il me _faut_ un œil d'Osiris !

-Je sais, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en pantoufles et robe de chambre, venait d'apparaître sur le seuil. Bien qu'il soit dix heures passées, il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de tomber du lit. Grand et mince, il ressemblait beaucoup à James... Ou plutôt, au James des lendemains de fête. Janus Potter était un auror réputé pour son courage, ses sortilèges et… sa paresse légendaire.

-Visiblement, tu n'es pas prêt, constata James, morose.

-C'est pas ma faute, se défendit Janus Potter avec un long bâillement. J'ai eu une dure journée, hier.

-Effectivement, le pot de départ à la retraite d'Apuleius Abbott a du être épuisant, railla Mrs Potter.

-Hem, fit son mari, qui sembla subitement très intéressé par la table du petit-déjeuner . Ah tiens, on n'a plus de café ?

CRAC !

Tout le monde sursauta. Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine cassée, et un elfe de maison, vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller brodée de fils rouges et or, apparut dans la cuisine, un paquet de café en main.

-Ne craignez rien, maître Janus, s'exclama l'elfe d'une voix enthousiaste. Smiley a ses réserves secrètes ! Smiley préfèrerait se jeter du haut du toit plutôt que de manquer de café pour le petit-déjeuner de son maître !

-Ah, euh, merci, marmonna Janus Potter, encore étourdi par l'entrée impromptue de son elfe.

Alors que l'elfe préparait le petit-déjeuner de son maître, celui-ci s'assit et s'empara d'un toast grillé.

-Vous parliez de quelque chose, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

-Maman veut toujours nous empêcher d'aller au Festival des baguettes dorées, répondit James d'un air exaspéré, cherchant l'appui de son père.

-Ah, fit Mr Potter, qui ne semblait pas surpris. C'est à cause de cette lettre ?

-Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? demanda Sirius.

-Une lettre anonyme, que nous avons reçu il y a quelques jours, répondit Mr Potter. Attends… _Accio lettre !_ dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Un papier vola à travers la cuisine et atterrit dans sa main. Mr Potter le tendit à James, qui le lut à voix haute.

_-« Le ministère est prévenu, par la présente lettre, que le Seigneur des ténèbres à l'intention de lancer une attaque massive au Chemin de traverse, le 30 décembre prochain. A l'heure actuelle, l'auteur de cette lettre ignore les détails de cette opération. Néanmoins, il est possible que le Seigneur des ténèbres soit présent en personne. L'auteur de cette lettre tient cette information d'une source proche du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le ministère de la magie sera bien avisé de prendre cet avertissement au sérieux, s'il veut éviter un massacre de masse. Une copie de cette lettre a été envoyée à tous les services ainsi qu'aux personnes en mesure d'agir. Signé : H.P. ». _

-«H.P. » ? répéta Sirius. Ce sont de vraies initiales, vous pensez ?

-C'est peu probable, répondit Mrs Potter. S'il est vraiment en contact avec des proches de Voldemort, il ne donnera sûrement pas ses vraies initiales.

-Vous pensez que c'est sérieux ? demanda James.

Mr Potter haussa les épaules.

-Le ministère reçoit souvent ce genre de lettres. Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, il s'agit de canular. On ne peut pas prendre de décision en se basant sur ce genre d'informations.

-Alors, pourquoi c'est différent, cette fois-ci ?

-Parce que, expliqua Mr Potter, cette date est particulière. Le Festival des baguettes dorées est un événement qui réunit des milliers de sorciers. Pour Voldemort, c'est une occasion idéale de faire parler de lui. A vrai dire, avant même que cette lettre soit arrivée, il y a eu de longs débats pour savoir si oui ou non le Festival devait avoir lieu cette année.

-L'auteur de cette lettre semble être déterminé à être pris au sérieux, poursuivit Mrs Potter. Cette lettre a été envoyée à près d'une centaine de personnes, dont Dumbledore. Pour un canular, ça fait tout de même beaucoup.

-Oui, mais ce type a peut-être simplement envie de faire parler de lui, contra Mr Potter. Ou alors, il veut faire annuler le Festival.

-Tout mais pas ça ! protesta James, indigné. Maman, tu ne vas quand même pas croire les bêtises de cet olibrius anonyme ?

Mrs Potter regarda son mari d'un air incertain.

-Tu sais, dit celui-ci, je pense que Jamesie a raison. Il ne faut pas encourager ce genre d'attitudes, sinon, notre travail deviendra impossible. Et puis, de toute façon, la sécurité sera renforcée. Tous les aurors qui ne sont pas en mission capitale ont été mobilisés. Ce qui veut dire, ajouta-t-il d'un air morose, qu'au lieu de profiter du festival, je vais devoir travailler, aujourd'hui. _Encore_.

-Plains-toi, répliqua Mrs Potter d'un air pincé. Tu viens d'obtenir trois semaines de congés payés.

-Justement, se lamenta Mr Potter, aujourd'hui devait être mon premier jour ! J'aurais pu dormir encore un peu s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu festival. C'est dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas annulé !

-Parfois, je me demande comment tu as fais pour devenir auror, dit Mrs Potter en le foudroyant du regard. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que les examinateurs aient été touchés par un sortilège de confusion.

-Bon, alors, on y va ! s'exclama James, revenant au sujet principal. Dépêche, Papa, on est censé retrouver les autres dans dix minutes au Chaudron baveur.

-Ouais, ouais, relax, grommela Mr Potter.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais j'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes chaussettes, se plaignit bruyamment Sirius.

-Tu commences à me gaver, avec tes chau….

-Ah, maître Sirius ! s'écria Smiley de sa voix aigue. C'est Smiley qui a pris vos chaussettes. Smiley les a lavées pour les rendre plus blanches que blanches !

-AH ! s'exclama James. Tu vois que ce n'était pas moi.

-Ah, ouais, fit Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Euh… C'est sympa, Smiley. Tu veux bien me les rendre, s'il te plaît ?

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut en coup de vent. Quinze minutes plus tard, les trois Potter et Sirius, enfin prêts (ou presque), empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Au Chaudron baveur, ils furent accueillis par trois adolescents impatients et irrités.

-Ah, enfin ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Lily, Remus et Potter quand James atterrit sur le carrelage.

-Salut la compagnie ! fit James d'un air enjoué, ignorant leurs regards assassins.

-C'est pas trop t…

Remus fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sirius, immédiatement suivi par les parents de James.

-Oh, bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Mrs Potter avec un sourire radieux. Désolé pour le retard. C'est entièrement la faute de Janus, vous savez combien il peut être paresseux. Tu as l'air en forme Lily. As-tu récupéré ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Lily. Je suis en pleine forme.

-Ah, tant mieux. C'est épouvantable, ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Voldemort aurait recours à un virus ? Il a pris tout le monde au dépourvu. A ce propos, James, sais-tu si William Griffith doit venir, aujourd'hui ?

-Ah, _lui_, grogna James, irrité. Pas la moindre idée. Je lui ai écris trois fois pour lui proposer de venir avec nous au festival, et pour l'inviter à la fête du Nouvel an…

-Il a refusé ? demanda Lily.

-Pas exactement, répondit James. Mes lettres m'ont été renvoyées. Apparemment, les hiboux n'ont pas trouvé le destinataire.

-Ça, c'est tout lui, commenta Sirius avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, encore ?

-Peut-être qu'il est retourné aux Etats-Unis, suggéra Remus. Tu as essayé la poste longue distance ?

-Non, répondit James. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit rentré chez lui pour un temps aussi court.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire, alors ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? déclara Peter. Il est toujours fourré dans des trucs bizarres. Si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir !

-C'est dommage, dit Mrs Potter d'un air songeur. J'aurais beaucoup aimé le rencontrer. Si vous le voyez, faites en sorte qu'il soit à la soirée de demain, d'accord ?

-On essayera, promit James.

-Maintenant, quelques consignes, dit Mrs Potter d'un air sérieux. Quoiqu'il arrive, restez bien ensemble. Gardez vos baguettes à portée de main. Ne vous aventurez pas dans des endroits isolés –en particulier, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard menaçant en direction de James et Sirius, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En cas d'attaque, ne cherchez pas à jouer les héros. Retournez directement au manoir ou, si vous ne pouvez pas, cachez-vous. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, m'man, fit James avec un soupir résigné.

-J'insiste, dit-elle. Même si les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Potter, dit Remus d'un air sérieux. Nous serons très prudents.

Mrs Potter le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Merci, Remus, dit-elle. Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Remus rougit légèrement.

-Andora, il faut y aller, maintenant, dit Mr Potter.

-Oui, oui, je sais. A plus tard, les enfants. On se retrouve ici, à six heures. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, M'man ! répéta James en trépignant d'impatience. Allez, salut maintenant !

Les Potter s'en allèrent, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Quand ils eurent disparu, James poussa un cri de joie.

-Youhou ! A nous le festival ! s'écria-t-il.

-ça promet d'être une belle fête ! ajouta Sirius en se frottant les mains.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Non loin de là, quelques maisons plus loin et une centaine de mètres plus haut, un jeune homme ne semblait pas partager l'euphorie générale.

-C'est toujours la même chose, grommela Harry en posant ses jumelles. On s'efforce de leur sauver la vie et _ils_ vous envoient balader…

Depuis deux jours, il avait établi un camp d'observation sur le toit de Gringotts, le plus haut immeuble du Chemin de traverse. Avec l'aide de Rodrigue, il avait mis en place un système de surveillance hautement perfectionné. De nombreux micros et caméras magiquement améliorés avaient été placés à différents endroits, lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le chemin de traverse. Son « quartier général » -une tente plantée sur le toit de Gringotts- avait reçu toutes les protections magiques imaginables et était équipés de scrutoscopes à la pointe de la technomagie. Avec Rodrigue, ils avaient patrouillé à tour de rôle, à la recherche d'éventuels pièges mis en place ou de mangemorts en repérage. Bref, Harry, emmitouflé fans un épais manteau de camouflage, attendait ses ennemis de pied ferme.

-Harry, viens voir sur la deux, l'appela Rodrigue de l'intérieur de la tente.

Harry rentra dans la tente et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui montrait l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Quand il vit ses parents et ses amis sortir du feu, il poussa un juron.

-Oh, parfait, grommela-t-il. J'étais sûr qu'ils seraient là. Pouvaient pas rester tranquillement chez eux, non ?

Son attention se porta sur les deux adultes qui accompagnaient les quatre adolescents. L'homme portait la robe pourpre caractéristique des aurors. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de ses grands-parents ? Harry hocha la tête. Non, mieux valait de pas penser à ça pour le moment.

-Hé, fit Rodrigue, viens voir, on a de la visite.

Harry sortit de nouveau. En effet, plusieurs hommes étaient apparus sur son toit. Harry sortit sa baguette, mais l'abaissa aussitôt. Il ne s'agissait pas de mangemorts, comprit-il, mais d'hommes du ministère en mission de surveillance. Deux d'entre eux portaient l'uniforme des aurors. En y regardant de plus près, Harry reconnut son vieil ami Alastor Maugrey.

-Ouah, la vache, il a presque pas de cicatrice ! s'exclama-t-il, émerveillé. Mais ça le rend pas pour autant moins effrayant.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre ? demanda Rodrigue d'un air sceptique. Ils sont quand même vachement près.

-Aucun risque, affirma Harry. Mes sortilèges, c'est du pur camouflage. Je pourrais me mettre à chanter Odo le Héros en face de son œil magique, qu'il n'y verrait que du feu. Aucun risque non plus qu'il se prenne les pieds dans un tendeur. Le QG est protégé par un sortilège repousse-sorcier dans un rayon de dix mètres.

-Si tu le dis…

-Maintenant, chut, je veux entendre ce qu'ils disent.

Harry activa l'amplificateur sonore. La voix de Maugrey retentit dans le haut-parleur.

-Ce fainéant de Potter est encore en retard, grogna-t-il. Et dire que je lui ai fait un sermon il y a pas deux semaines. Jamais vu un cas aussi désespéré.

-C'est contrariant, dit l'autre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il serait déjà capitaine, s'il n'avait pas ce problème de paresse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il s'est débrouillé pour obtenir trois semaines de congés. Il vient à peine de revenir d'un… euh… « arrêt maladie » de dix jours !

-Ah, ça, Potter est un champion incontesté quand il s'agit d'obtenir des congés. Mais un jour, je ferai comprendre à ce lascar que…

CRAC !

Le son du transplanage amplifié par le système d'écoute de Harry était si fort, que le jeune sorcier tomba à la renverse. Rodrigue poussa un miaulement strident et couru se cacher sous un sac de couchage.

-Bonjour, capitaine Maugrey ! lieutenant Stuney, fit une nouvelle voix.

-Pfff, fit Harry en se redressant péniblement.

-Encore en retard, Potter ! rugit Maugrey (en entendant ce nom, Harry écouta avec un intérêt dédoublé).

-Euh, vraiment ? fit Janus Potter d'un air innocent en sortant sa montre. Pourtant, ma montre indique dix heures moins le quart…

-ça va, le coup de la montre cassée, tu me l'as déjà fais il y a deux semaines, répliqua Maugrey. Sois un peu sérieux, bon sang ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

-Désolé, fit James Potter d'un air coupable.

Harry étudia son grand-père avec avidité. Pas de doute, c'était bien un Potter. Par rapport à lui, James semblait être coiffé avec le plus grand soin. Mais il avait un petit air rêveur dont ni James, ni Harry, n'avaient hérité. Difficile de s'imaginer, en le regardant, que cet homme était un auror réputé.

-Capitaine, dit le lieutenant Stuney au bout d'un instant, les chances que Vous-savez-qui lance une attaque aujourd'hui sont elles vraiment élevées ? Je veux dire…

-Si vous faîtes référence aux lettres anonymes qui ont encombré les bureaux du ministère pendant une semaine, oubliez-les ! Pour ma part, je ne tiens compte que des informations qui viennent de personnes réelles et identifiables. A mon avis, ce H.P. n'est qu'un rigolo qui veut se payer la tête du ministère. Quand j'aurai du temps, j'enverrai quelqu'un me traquer cet olibrius, et on aura un petit entretien entre quatre yeux !

« Rêve toujours, mon bonhomme », grinça Harry, vexé au plus haut point. « Si tu crois qu'on peut me trouver aussi facilement… ».

-Cela dit, poursuivit Maugrey d'un ton méfiant, on ne peut pas nier qu'il y a un risque réel… Les mesures de sécurité sont certes très élevées, mais ça va être difficile de traquer des mangemorts dans cette foule. Le Chemin de Traverse est grand, impossible à surveiller dans son ensemble, c'est un net désavantage pour nous ».

« En effet, l'ancêtre… C'est bien pour ça que je me paye un lumbago depuis deux jours. C'est qui, le rigolo, maintenant ? » , pensa Harry.

-Eh, Harry, viens voir sur la six. Je crois qu'on a un problème, fit Rodrigue.

Harry retourna dans la tente. L'écran en question couvrait le toit de Fleury et Botts, la librairie. Deux hommes vêtus de robes noires, équipés de détecteurs de magie, regardaient un objet posé au sol avec excitation. Pris subitement d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry prit le casque audio, régla la fréquence et écouta leur conversation.

-…dirait un migros, dit un homme. Tu sais, ces machins dont les moldus se servent pour espionner les conversations. On a eu un cours là-dessus à l'académie.

-Tu crois ? demanda l'autre. En tout cas, ça peut pas être un simple truc de moldu. Le détecteur dit que c'est bourré de magie.

-Tu crois qu'on l'emmène pour le montrer au lieutenant ?

-L'emmener ? T'es fou ou quoi ? si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. Moi, j'dis, faut surtout pas y toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

-On appelle le capitaine.

-Le _capitaine _? fit l'autre d'un air effrayé. Tu sais bien qu'il a horreur d'être dérangé pour des broutilles. Pas envie de me retrouver à la circulation des balais volants, moi…

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, gémit Harry, horrifié. Ils ont trouvé un de nos micros.

-Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait mieux les planquer, pesta Rodrigue.

-Pouvais pas savoir qu'ils se pointeraient avec leurs détecteurs à deux noises, protesta Harry. Ils croient quoi ? que Voldemort s'amuse à planquer des bombes sur les toits ?

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'un des deux policiers.

-On a qu'à le faire voler avec nos baguettes, répondit l'autre. On verra bien si c'est dangereux.

-Bonne idée, approuva l'autre.

-Non ! Non ! Très mauvaise idée ! s'exclama Harry, horrifié. Pas touche !

-_Wingardium leviosa !_

_-_NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

Il y eut des parasites, puis la ligne fut coupée.

-Non, non, non et non ! s'écria Harry en balançant son casque à l'autre bout de la tente. Bandes d'imbéciles ! Vous mériteriez d'être dégradés ! cria-t-il aux deux policiers qui apparaissaient encore sur l'écran.

-Excellent timing, commenta Rodrigue d'un ton sardonique. On passe deux jours à mettre en place le système de surveillance le plus perfectionné du monde, et au moment où on en a besoin, ces clampins foutent tout en l'air…

-Ah là là, dit Harry en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à désactiver tout le système. Si Maugrey nous trouve, ça va pas être la joie. Crétins, crétins, crétins !

Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans la radio. Le joyau de la technomagie émit un grésillement strident, puis le son mourut et les voyants lumineux s'éteignirent. Rodrigue abaissa un levier posé au sol et, un instant plus tard, les écrans de surveillance s'éteignirent à leur tour.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, dit Harry d'un ton résigné. Rodrigue, je suis désolé, mais puisque ces imbéciles ont démoli le système de surveillance, il va falloir que tu patrouilles.

-Pas question ! protesta Rodrigue. Ça caille, hors de la tente.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Non !

-Même pour une assiette de ragoût de souris ?

-Non !

-Contre une bouteille de whisky ?

-Non !

-Et contre un triple menu sushi ?

-…

-Peut-être, concéda Rodrigue de mauvaise grâce.

-Merci Rodrigue, t'es le meilleur ! s'exclama Harry en faisant le signe de la victoire. Allez, file, maintenant !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

Le festival des Baguettes dorées, qui avait lieu tout les cinq ans, était un événement qui attirait des sorciers du monde entier au Chemin de Traverse. C'était, avec le Bazar du Caire et la foire de Milan, l'une des plus grandes foires du monde sorcier. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'objets magiques à des prix avantageux, des stands de confiseries des plus impressionnants et des animations étaient organisées. Cette année, on attendait une course de balais tête à l'envers entre trois star du quidditch, le concert du célèbre groupe sorcier _Mortal Sombral _et, bien sûr, le feu d'artifice du maître artificier Zhao Shi.

-Nigel Rutherford est fantastique ! s'exclama Sirius avec admiration.

-Albert Dupré aussi, fit remarquer Lily. Sa façon de parer le sortilège de stupefixion m'a impressionné.

-Quand même, Rutherford est plus puissant. Après tout, c'est lui qui a remporté le plus de manches.

Lily haussa les épaules. Les cinq amis, rejoints par Sally Larson, étaient assis sur un banc et dégustaient des crêpes à la pomme et à l'hydromel. Après avoir passé la matinée à arpenter l'allée malgré la neige et la foule, cette petite collation était la bienvenue.

-A quelle heure commence le concert ? demanda Peter.

-Six heures, dit Remus. A la tombée de la nuit.

-Wouah, c'est tôt ! s'étonna Sirius.

-Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas prolonger le festival trop tard dans la nuit, commenta James. Et il y a encore le feu d'artifice, après.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Sirius d'un air réjoui.

-L'exposition de balais ! s'exclama James.

-La foire aux livres, dit Lily en même temps.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Comment ça, « la foire aux livres » ? riposta James. On passe déjà neuf mois par ans enfermés dans un château bourré de livres, et tu veux nous forcer à en voir d'autres pendant les vacances ?

-C'est pas la même chose, protesta Lily avec véhémence. La foire au livre du festival est réputée pour ses exemplaires rares et bon marché. Impossible de rater ça !

-Les balais, c'est quand même mieux ! Il y a des modèles de collection ! Pas vrai, Sirius ?

-Euh… fit celui-ci d'une petite voix.

Peter, qui suivait cette conversation d'une oreille distraite, eut un petit sourire sadique. Personne n'aimait se trouver pris à partie dans une dispute entre James et Lily. Pas de chance pour Sirius, d'autant que le jeune homme avait autant de sympathie pour les livres que pour les balais volants ! Mais soudain, ses yeux croisèrent une paire d'améthystes qui fixaient le dos de James avec avidité. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil, et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

-James… articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-… Nimbus Sunshine, un hors-série. Le manche est en acajou, et il est équipé d'un baromètre et d'une boussole intégrée. La direction assistée…

-James ! répéta Peter d'une voix tremblante. Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit sa tirade.

-… j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agit d'un tout nouveau système, complètement expérimental. C'est Aurigus Fordus, le concepteur de l'Epervier 1500, qui l'aurait mis au point, et…

-JAMES !

-Aaaaaaaargh !

Un éclair jaune venait de bondir sur James et de s'emparer de sa crêpe à la pomme et à l'hydromel, avant de disparaître derrière des poubelles.

-C'était quoi, ça ? s'écria James, abasourdi.

-Rodrigue ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Remus et Lily, qui s'élancèrent à la poursuite du chat.

Un instant plus tard, ils revinrent sur leurs pas, bredouilles et fulminants.

-Trop tard, dit Remus en grinçant des dents. Il a disparu.

-Cette sale bête ! pesta James. J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! J'en connais un qui va m'entendre. Dés que j'aurai mis le grappin sur son imbécile de maître…

-Mais si Rodrigue est là, William ne doit pas être très loin, dit Lily d'un air perplexe.

-A moins qu'il ait décidé d'abandonner son chat, suggéra Sirius. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps, si on m'avait donné une bestiole pareille.

-Ce serait bien, soupira Peter d'un air rêveur. Au moins, il ne serait plus à Poudlard.

-Je doute qu'il ait fait une chose pareille, dit Sally. William parle toujours avec son chat comme si c'était un être humain.

-C'est vrai, il est complètement gâteux avec cet animal, approuva Sirius.

-Si Rodrigue pouvait parler, je suis certaine qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre, poursuivit Sally avec un sourire mysterieux.

-En attendant, dit James, j'offrirais bien un manteau de fourrure à ma mère. Elle aime beaucoup la couleur jaune.

HPHPHPPHHHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Tu as fait QUOI ?!

-J'ai piqué une crêpe à ton père, répondit Rodrigue d'un air tranquille. Ce n'est que justice. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour la famille Potter, il peut bien m'offrir un petit encas.

-IMBECILE ! fulmina Harry en lançant les restes de la radio vers le chat, qui les évita de justesse.

-Hé ! C'est dangereux, ce machin ! protesta Rodrigue.

-Tu réalises, dit Harry dans un murmure vibrant de rage contenue, que tu viens de faire voler en éclats notre couverture ? Maintenant, ils savent que je suis là !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, c'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas ! Nous sommes censé être là _incognito_, tu te souviens ? Personne ne doit savoir où je suis ! A cause de toi, je vais devoir répondre à plein de questions embarrassantes !

-Relax, Harry ! Avec un peu de chance, ils auront oublié ça après l'attaque.

-Je n'ai jamais de chance, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur une caisse.

Un vent froid vint fouetter son visage. Il frissonna et serra un peu plus les pans de son manteau.

-J'aimerais bien qu'ils se décident à attaquer, grommela-t-il. La nuit commence à tomber, et il fait de plus en plus froid… Peut-être même qu'il va neiger.

-J'imagine que ça fait partie de son plan, dit Rodrigue.

-Ouais, sans doute. Il attaquera soit pendant le concert, soit pendant le feu d'artifice. Les gens seront tous rassemblés, et l'obscurité rendra l'évacuation plus difficile. Sans compter que la vigilance des gens du ministère doit commencer à se relâcher. Ces idiots doivent être en train de se frotter les mains en se congratulant mutuellement pour leur _magnifique_ travail.

-On risque d'avoir une magnifique scène de panique. Tu t'en tiens toujours à ton plan ?

Harry hésita un instant.

-Oui, dit-il finalement, à regret. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout à la fois. Et le second Voldemort constitue la menace prioritaire, car les aurors ne pourront en aucun cas s'y être préparé. Donc, je vais essayer de l'attirer loin de la foule et de le retenir pendant que les autres évacuent. Vu comment a tourné notre dernier combat, ce ne sera déjà pas une partie de plaisir.

-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit tranquillement Rodrigue. A ce propos, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Je serai là en simple spectateur.

Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

-Lâche, dit-il.

-Et fier de l'être.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, et reporta son attention sur la foule qui s'était rassemblée en vue du fameux concert. Une scène flottante se déplaçait en survolant le chemin de traverse. L'agitation qui régnait parmi les spectateurs était palpable jusqu'au poste d'observation qu'il avait installé.

Soudain, la scène se mit à dégager d'épaisses volutes de fumée verte, rose et bleue. Une grande clameur s'éleva de la foule.

-ça y est ? Ils attaquent ? s'exclama Rodrigue avec excitation.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit tranquillement Harry en scrutant la scène avec ses jumelles.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, quatre silhouettes vêtues de capes extravagantes en peu de dragon noir se dessinèrent dans le nuage de fumée artificielle. La clameur de la foule doubla d'intensité.

-Ben quoi ? fit Rodrigue, déconcerté. C'est pas des mangemorts, ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme, qui semblait être le leader du groupe, avança de quelques pas, dégaina sa baguette et fit apparaître une grosse guitare rose, noir et argent. Il y eut un concert de « aaaaaah » et de « oooooh », et les musiciens se mirent à jouer.

-Par l'enfer ! s'écria Rodrigue. Quel est ce vacarme épouvantable ?

Harry allait répondre, mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par la voix du chanteur.

-Salut les sorciers ! Vous êtes en forme ?

La public répondit par des hurlements hystériques.

-Et c'est _Mortal Sombral,_ pour le quarante-septième Festival des baguettes dorées. A ma gauche, Kurt Kobra…

Le susnommé Kobra fit quelques pas en avant, balança quelques notes avec sa guitare et retourna à sa place, acclamé par la foule.

-… Au clavier, Wendy LaFurie…

Nouvelles acclamations.

-Et à la batterie, Diabolique Robert !

La foule salua une nouvelle fois. Le leader (qui pensait sans doute ne pas avoir besoin d'être présenté), pris une grande inspiration, et avec toute la force de sa voix, lança un puissant « Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepeeeeeeeeeeeeee » qui se perdit dans les aigus.

-Horreur ! s'écria Rodrigue. Voldemort s'est doté d'une arme sonique ! Harry, fait quelque chose !

-ça s'appelle du rock'n roll, répliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois. Et ce n'est pas une arme de Voldemort, mais un art censé divertir les gens.

-ça ? un art ?!! fit Rodrigue, abasourdi.

-Bienvenue au vingtième siècle.

Les _Mortal Sombral_ entonnèrent un morceau au rythme endiablé. Au fond de lui même, Harry devait bien reconnaître que cette musique était horrible, mais il était bien content de pouvoir faire payer à son compagnon son ironie habituelle. Rodrigue, qui s'était un peu calmé, observait la scène d'un air scandalisé.

-Non mais dis donc, c'est quoi cette façon de s'habiller ? C'est totalement indécent ! On voit leur nombril. Et puis, quelle idée de se teindre les cheveux en bleu !

-Dixit le serpent jaune qui veut des rayures mauves, dit Harry d'un ton railleur.

-Et pourquoi ils gesticulent comme s'ils étaient shooté à la moquette ?

-Je pense qu'ils trouvent ça cool, expliqua calmement Harry.

-Les humains sont vraiment bizarres, déclara Rodrigue avec conviction. Héééé, toi, ajouta-t-il alors que le chanteur venait de lever sa baguette et d'arroser la foule d'étincelles argentées, fais attention avec ce truc ! Doué comme tu l'es, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un !

-YEEEEPPPPEEEEE ! s'écria le chanteur, comme en réponse aux paroles de Rodrigue.

-Yepee toi-même, espèce de gros naze. Faudra penser à faire un tour à St Mangouste.

-YEAH, YEAH, YEAH !

-Tu l'as dis bouffi !

-OOOOOOOOHHHH YEAH !

-ça va, on a compris ! Pas la peine d'insister !

Le chanteur reprit sa baguette, et, l'air très décidé, se lança dans une série de moulinets compliqués qu'il avait du répéter pendant une semaine pour arriver à les faire sans laisser tomber sa baguette.

-Tu sais, dis Rodrigue, tu vas _vraiment_ finir par blesser quelqu'un.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit, semblable à un éclat de tonnerre. La scène trembla un instant, déstabilisant les musiciens, et un instant plus tard, la musique s'arrêta et le Chemin de Traverse fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Et voilà, dit Rodrigue d'un air fataliste, je te l'avais bien dis !

Mais Harry, rapide comme l'éclair, avait bondi sur ses pieds et sorti sa baguette, les sens aux aguets. Dans la foule, plusieurs sorciers avaient utilisé leur baguette pour produire de la lumière et une rumeur légèrement inquiète commençait à se répandre parmi les spectateurs.

-C'est ce qui arrive, quand on laisse des gamins jouer avec des baguettes magiques, poursuivit Rodrigue d'un ton moralisateur. Maintenant, tu es bien avancé, plus personne ne peut entendre ta « musique ». Bien fait pour toi !

-Rodrigue, dit Harry d'une voix tendue, je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça.

-Hein ?

Comme en réponse aux paroles de Harry, un hurlement strident déchira le ciel. De terrifiantes silhouettes noires, montées sur des sombrals, surgirent du ciel et arrosèrent la foule de sortilèges. Le mangemort qui volait en tête se posa sur la scène, expulsa d'un coup de baguette les musiciens dans le vide et s'adressa aux spectateurs.

-LE CONCERT EST TERMINE, dit-il d'une voix amplifiée par un sortilège très puissant. A PRESENT, ADMIREZ LA PUISSANCE ET LA GRANDEUR DE L'ARMEE DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

Sur ce, il fit jaillir des flammes monstrueuses de sa baguette. La foule se mit à pousser des hurlements de panique et à courir dans tous les sens.

-C'est pas bon, ça ! grinça Harry.

Il se transforma en hiboux, s'élança dans le vide et, fondant comme une flèche sur le mangemort, lui arracha sa baguette avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de le voir arriver. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était de retour dans son abri invisible.

-Et hop ! s'exclama-t-il, très content de lui. En voilà déjà un hors combat.

-Le dernier ! dit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice commencer à chauffer. Il se tourna avec lenteur, pour voir, sans surprise, son ennemi mortel qui l'attendait tranquillement, jouant avec sa baguette, son éternel sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant, mon cher Harry, dit Lord Voldemort, amusons-nous un peu.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ils vont tomber !

-Courez !

-ATTENTION !

Des hurlements s'élevèrent lorsque des langues de flammes commencèrent à s'abattre sur la foule. Pris de panique, les sorciers commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens. Lily sentit un bras heurter son dos avec violence. Elle manqua de s'effondrer, mais James la ratrappa au dernier moment.

-Venez ! cria James en tenant fermement le poignet de Lily.

Le premier réflexe de James fut de s'orienter vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres, qu'il fallut se rendre à l'évidence ; les mangemorts avaient coupé les sorties. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le Chemin de traverse. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une seule chance de s'enfuir : la poudre de cheminette. James entraina ses amis vers la boutique la plus proche, l'animalerie magique.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé, alors que Sirius refermait la porte derrière eux

-Je crois, répondit Sirius.

-Eh, gamins, ne restez pas dans l'entrée ! fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. D'autres vont arriver.

-Monsieur Larmito ! Peut-on utiliser votre cheminée ? demanda James d'un ton pressant.

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air négatif.

-On dirait que les mangemorts ont pensé à ça aussi, dit-il d'un air sombre. La poudre de cheminette ne fonctionne pas.

Pour prouver ses dires, il jeta une pincée de poudre dans les flammes, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Ils ont du saboter le réseau, déclara Sally en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante d'anxiété.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait donner un coup de main aux aurors, suggéra Sirius.

-Impossible, déclara Sally avec son calme habituel. Grâce aux sombrals, les mangemorts sont hors de portée de baguette magique.

Soudain, une violente secousse fit trembler le magasin. Les animaux en cage poussèrent des hurlements stridents et les vases posés sur le rebord de la cheminée tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas.

-Tous dans la cave ! cria monsieur Larmito.

Montrant le chemin, l'homme s'élança dans un petit escalier derrière le comptoir. Les adolescents et les quelques sorciers qui s'étaient réfugiés dans sa boutique le suivirent aussitôt. Après avoir éclairé les lieux à l'aide de sa baguette, James observa les lieux. La cave était assez grande pour contenir une trentaine de personnes. Silencieusement, ils se tassèrent le plus loin possible des escaliers, afin de laisser de la place pour d'autres éventuels réfugiés. Le sol de pierre était glacial, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Leurs esprits étaient obnubilés par les bruits de l'extérieur. A chaque fois qu'une explosion se faisait entendre, Peter poussait un couinement aigu et Lily serrait plus fort le bras de James.

VLAN !

Un bruit de porte fermée en coup de vent retentit et des pas empressés se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Rapides comme l'éclair, Sally, Sirius et quelques autres dégainèrent leur baguette magique.

-Qui va là ? demanda monsieur Larmito d'une voix forte.

-Relax, mon gars ! fit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en faisant un signe apaisant. On n'est pas des mangemorts. On cherche juste une planque le temps que ça se calme.

Le groupe des nouveaux venus, outre celui qui avait parlé, était composé de deux jeunes hommes, d'une jeune femme aux cheveux en broussaille et aux grosses lunettes, d'un homme de la cinquantaine et d'une femme qui tenait une petite fille aux cheveux rouge tomate par la main. Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Dora ?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

-TONTON ! s'écria la petite fille en courant se jeter dans les bras de son cousin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius. Où sont Andromeda et Ted ?

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes.

-Tu t'es perdue ? demanda Sirius.

Nymphadora hocha la tête et fondit en larmes, à la plus grande horreur de Sirius.

-BOUHOUOHOUOU, hurla-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras un lapin en peluche.

-Allons, c'est rien, on va les retrouver, dit-il en la tapotant maladroitement dans le dos.

-Sirius, c'est qui ? souffla James d'un air curieux.

-Ma petite cousine, Nymphadora. Elle va bientôt avoir cinq ans. Hé, Dora, c'est une jolie peluche que t'as là, dit Sirius dans l'espoir de calmer sa cousine.

Aussitôt, l'expression de la fillette changea du tout au tout. Elle s'écarta brusquement de son cousin, et le regarda d'un air furieux.

-Touche pas à Lapinou ! cria-t-elle en serrant son lapin contre elle comme si Sirius était un dangereux tueur de lapins en peluche.

Et,à la stupéfaction générale, les couettes de Dora passèrent du rouge au violet. Des étincelles se mirent à crépiter autour d'elle, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Sirius sentit le danger venir.

-Ok, ok, j'ai pigé, dit-il précipitamment en s'éloignant. Je te promets de pas toucher à ton Lapinou. Mais, _s'il te plait_, ne fais pas exploser la cave ! On a assez d'ennuis comme ça.

-C'est drôle, murmura James avec un sourire sardonique, on te dirait qu'elle ne te fait pas beaucoup confiance.

Une fois assurée que son Lapinou n'était plus en danger imminent, les cheveux de Dora passèrent au gris et elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. Même le bruit des explosions à l'exterieur ne parvenait pas à couvrir ses hurlements angoissés. Résigné, Remus décida de prendre les choses en main. Il s'approcha prudemment de Nymphadora et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-Ne pleure pas, Dora, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Tu sais, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ce sont juste quelques vilains sorciers qui ont décidé de gâcher le concert, mais les aurors vont les attraper vite fait et tu pourras rentrer à la maison avec ton papa et ta maman.

Les pleurs de Nymphadora cessèrent aussitôt et elle regarda Remus avec des grands yeux. Puis, à la surprise de ce dernier, elle se jeta à son cou.

-Oh, euh… fit celui-ci, prit de court, en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Tonton Remus, dit la fillette d'un air adorateur.

-Ah ? euh, si tu veux…

Sirius ricana sous cape.

-On dirait qu'ils t'ont rapidement adopté, Dora et son Lapinou, glissa-t-il d'un air machiavélique.

-Au moins, quelqu'un dans ta famille a du bon sens, répliqua Sally.

-Hé ! fit Sirius, offensé.

-Les bêtes, fit soudain monsieur Larmito d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

-Quoi ? fit Lily.

-Les pauvres chéries, dit l'homme dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il faut les faire venir ici, elles doivent être terrifiées !

-Quoi ? fit Sirius, paniqué. Hé, attendez !

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, monsieur Larmito s'était élancé dans les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cave fut envahie par un troupeau de chèvres oranges, de poules à trois têtes, de veracrasses et autres créatures répugnantes.

-Oh, c'est parfait, grommela Peter en empêchant un veracrasse de grimper sur sa jambe. D'abord une bande de mangemorts volants, des flammes, une gamine psychotique, et maintenant l'arche de Noé. Qu'est ce qui pourrait encore nous arriver de pire ?

De nouveau, des pas empressés se firent entendre dans l'escalier. En quelques secondes, un nouveau venu apparut sur le seuil. Quand les six élèves le reconnurent, ils sentirent leurs machoires se décrocher.

-OH NON, PAS LUI ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

-Salut la compagnie ! fit Gilderoy Lockart d'un air rayonnant. Contents de me voir ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Voldemort, prêt à commencer le combat, mais curieusement, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste.

-Oh là, du calme ! fit Voldemort avec un petit rire bienveillant. On dirait que tu te prépares à me couper la tête. C'est jour de fête, aujourd'hui, détends-toi un peu ?

-Désolé, mais quand j'ai ta face de hareng en face de moi, c'est impossible, répliqua Harry.

-Un combat ! Un combat ! clama Rodrigue en battant joyeusement l'air de sa queue.

-De toute façon, ça va finie en feu d'artifice, alors pourquoi attendre ? poursuivit Harry.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de fêter de cette façon là, répondit Voldemort avec nonchalance.

-Oh, vraiment ? fit Harry d'un ton ingénu. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ? Qu'on joue au loup glacé ?

-Plutôt à la chasse au trésor, répliqua Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais.

Le visage de Harry se figea.

-Euh… Je plaisantais, tu sais ?

-Et moi, je suis très sérieux. J'ai organisé une chasse au trésor comme on n'en a jamais fait avant. Tu vas adorer.

-Sûrement, fit Harry d'un ton ironique. Alors, vas-y, c'est quoi le concept ?

Voldemort eut un sourire malicieux et sortit de sa poche un petit appareil qui ressemblait à un talkie-walkie.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce truc ? demanda Harry avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ce truc, répondit Voldemort d'un air rayonnant, est un détonateur.

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre un piano sur la tête.

-QUOI ?! Une bombe ? C'est ça, ton plan ???

-Exact, répondit Voldemort, visiblement très content de lui. C'est marrant, hein ? J'ai eu l'idée en me promenant du côté d'Hiroshima il y a quelques décennies. J'ai piqué les plans de la bombe A au gouvernement américain et je les ai adaptés à mes besoins. Si ça explose, on pourra rebaptiser le Chemin de Traverse le Désert Londonien.

-Mais… Tu es bien conscient que tu risques de décimer le monde sorcier ? Il y a des mangemorts et des tas de sang-purs, parmi les spectateurs.

Voldemort dit un geste de dédain.

-Pitié, ne me parle pas de cette bande de bras cassés, grogna-t-il. Depuis le début, ils ne m'ont causé que des ennuis. Quand je serai maître de l'univers, je ferai de tout le monde mes esclaves, sans distinction de race, de genre ou de couleur !

-Youpi, fit Harry d'un air lugubre.

-Maintenant, les règles du jeu… (Voldemort tira de sa poche un gros réveil rose avec des oreilles de lapin). Tu as exactement quarante minutes pour trouver la bombe et la désamorcer. Attention, si tu essayes de la détruire avec des sortilèges, elle explosera automatiquement. Tu dois t'y prendre à la façon _moldue_.

-Mais… C'est impossible ! protesta Harry. J'y connais rien, en explosifs moldus. Et puis, comment tu veux que je retrouve un truc aussi petit dans ce chaos ?

-A toi de te débrouiller, répondit Voldemort. Mais comme je suis gentil, je vais quand même te donner un indice.

-Trop aimable…

-Voilà… Mon indice est… que _rien ne sert de courir_.

Un ange passa.

-Et ? C'est tout ? fit Harry, ahuri.

-C'est déjà pas mal, fit Voldemort en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais aller me trouver un endroit sympa pour attendre. A plus !

Il y eut un éclair noir, et Voldemort disparut.

-SALOPAAAAAAAAAAARD ! hurla Harry dans le vent.

-Bon, au boulot, fit Rodrigue. Tu as une montre ?

Harry hocha la tête et sortit une montre en argent de sa poche.

-Quel est le plan ? demanda Rodrigue.

-D'abord, on réactive les caméras, fit Harry. Je pense que les aurors ont d'autres chats à fouetter, à présent.

Rodrigue et Harry s'éxécutèrent.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Rodrigue.

-Toi, tu restes ici et tu cherches sur les écrans de surveillance. Si tu trouves un objet suspect, contacte-moi par radio.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je vais utiliser un sortilège hyper crade et douloureux, mais indispensable dans de telles circonstances, fit Harry avec un soupir. Attention, ça va être trash !

Harry pointa sa baguette sur son œil gauche et prononça des incantations qu'il avait appris dans une tribu namibienne. Un instant plus tard, l'œil fut entouré d'un halo noir et sortit de son orbite.

-Oh, beuuuuuuuuuuuurk, fit Rodrigue en fixant d'un air dégoûté l'œil qui flottait dans le vide.

-Attends, ce n'est pas tout ! dit Harry avec un sourire sinistre.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'œil et dit :

-_Demultiplicatum maxima !_

-BEUUUUUUUUUURK !

A présent, ce n'était plus un, mais une cinquantaine d'yeux qui flottaient dans le vide.

-Allez, au boulot, les amis, dit Harry à son œil démultiplié. Aussitôt, les yeux partirent dans toutes les directions.

-C'est vraiment crade, dit Rodrigue, abasourdi.

-Normal, c'est de la magie noire, répliqua Harry. Mais c'est pratique, parce que ça me permet de fouiller une cinquantaine d'endroits en même temps. J'espère juste que je vais pas être attaqué, parce que c'est un sortilège qui coûte beaucoup, beaucoup d'énergie. Bon, à plus !

Harry se métamorphosa en hibou et s'élança dans le vide. Des milliers d'images défilaient dans son cerveau. Et, tout en les analysant, il repensait à « l'indice » que lui avait donné Voldemort.

« Rien ne sert de courir, rien ne sert de courir… C'est une citation, non ? et de qui ? Mince !!! Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais où ? »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

-Je trouve cette partie du spectacle très réussie, pas vous ? demanda Lockhart en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les autres échangèrent des regards ahuris.

-Pardon ? dit Lily d'une voix sèche.

-Un instant, j'ai failli croire que les mangemorts attaquaient pour de bon, poursuivit le jeune homme. Puis, je me suis dit « Gilderoy, mon ami, t'es lent à la détente ! ». C'est vrai, il faudrait être fou pour attaquer ce soir, alors que le Chemin est plein d'aurors. Après tout, les aurors sont des sorciers très qualifiés. Certains sont presque aussi forts que moi.

Ces paroles furent suivies par un silence de mort.

-C'est vrai, presque, fit James avec un sourire ironique.

-Mais enfin, Gilderoy, ce n'est pas une mise en scène. Les mangemorts attaquent vraiment ! dit Lily en haussant le ton.

-Laisse tomber, lui souffla Sally. Lockhart est le plus grand crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Fariboles ! s'exclama Gilderoy en rejetant en arrière d'un geste auguste sa cape couleur lila. Il faut bien reconnaître que les Mortal Sombral ont le sens de la mise en scène. Mais ils auraient bien besoin d'un conseil expert pour le look. Et puis, leurs textes manquent de profondeur. Si j'avais le temps…

-… mais, malheureusement, l'interrompit Sirius d'un ton hargneux, tu es trèèèèès occupé en ce moment.

-Exactement, approuva Lockhart.

BOUM !

Le sol trembla sous l'impact d'une explosion plus forte que les autres. Nymphadora poussa un cri de terreur et enfoui son visage contre Remus. Dans son mouvement, elle lâcha monsieur Lapinou, qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur les orteils de Remus.

-OUAÏ ! cria celui-ci.

James ramassa le jouet et le regarda avec curiosité.

-Ouah, il est lourd, pour une peluche, commenta-t-il.

Nymphadora, reprenant ses esprits, arracha violemment Lapinou des mains de James.

-PAS TOUCHE ! cria-t-elle les poings tremblants de rage. C'est MON Lapinou.

Sur ce, elle tendit la main vers James et lui envoya une volée d'éclairs digne du chancelier Palpatine.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH ! cria James, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

-Olà, du calme, fit Sirius en réprimant un fou rire.

-C'est MON Lapinou, répéta Nymphadora.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Remus d'un ton conciliant en essuyant la sueur qui s'était formée sur son front. Personne ici ne va t'enlever ton monsieur Lapinou.

La fillette regarda un instant Remus avec de grands yeux, puis, serrant fort Lapinou dans ses bras, s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Sirius, murmura James en regardant Dora et son Lapinou d'un air mauvais, ta cousine est psychotique.

-Peut-être, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé, mais en tout cas, elle a un faible pour Remus.

James haussa les épaules d'un air irrité.Un silence tendu suivit. Seule une personne gardait un visage serein, et pour cause…

-Vous ai-je déjà raconté, dit Lockhart en se recoiffant à l'aide d'un petit miroir portatif, comment j'ai réussi à convaincre le mage noir Hans van der Beck de rembourser les millions qu'il avait dérobé à d'honnêtes familles sorcières ?

-Oui, mentirent d'une même voix les maraudeurs, Lily et Sally.

Pour avoir fréquenté le jeune homme à Poudlard, les six adolescents savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Sally, en particulier, avait développé contre lui une aversion particulière. Plusieurs années auparavant, Lockhart avait découvert par hasard le secret de la potion anti-stress, une potion qu'elle avait inventé elle-même, et se l'était approprié. Suite à cet événement, la maison des Gryffondors avait tiré trois enseignements : primo, que les gryffondors aussi pouvaient être sournois ; secundo, qu'il était possible de faire sortir Sally Larson de ses gonds ; et tertio, qu'il était hautement déconseillé de s'y risquer.

PHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPH

-Ça craint… Je trouve rien ! se lamenta Harry en contemplant le Chemin du Traverse du haut d'un toit.

Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes, et Rodrigue et lui n'avaient trouvé aucun indice. Finalement,de nombreux spectateurs avaient réussi à prendre la fuite, mais la foule restait très nombreuse et l'émeute compliquait l'évacuation.

Harry avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Des millions d'images lui traversaient l'esprit. La démultiplication d'un œil était un sortilège rarement utilisé, car il affaiblissait fortement le lanceur. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, Harry n'avait guère de choix.

Soudain, une image capta son attention. Dans une cave, une trentaine de sorciers s'entassaient, attendant que l'émeute se calme. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Lily et les maraudeurs.

« Je devrais d'abord chercher la bombe… Mais puisque je n'ai aucune idée, je peux aussi bien les faire sortir et m'assurer qu'eux, au moins, seront à l'abri. D'ailleurs, je pourrai réfléchir en route », raisonna-t-il.

Il se transforma en hibou et s'élança de nouveau dans les airs. Quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le seuil de l'animalerie magique. Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'élança dans la boutique.

A présent, la cave était bondée. Personne ne remarqua son arrivée, alors qu'il se tenait sur la dernière marche, observant la salle.

-Lily ? James ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

A l'autre bout de la cave, une jeune fille rousse se retourna, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

-William ? répondit-elle.

Harry fendit la foule sans prêter attention aux protestations indignées des gens qu'ils bousculaient sur son passage.

-Willy ! s'écria Sirius. C'est bon de te savoir en vie. Comment ça se passe, dehors ?

-Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, répliqua Harry d'un ton pressant. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air interloqué.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Remus, exprimant la pensée des autres. C'est ici qu'on est le plus en sûreté.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. A mon avis, l'attaque des mangemorts n'est qu'une partie du plan de Voldemort. Rester maintenant dans le Chemin de Traverse pourrait s'avérer très dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

-Une intuition, répondit Harry. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici sans danger, si vous me faites confiance. Avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Je viens avec toi, dis finalement Sally en faisant un pas en avant d'un air résolu.

-Moi aussi, dit Lily.

James était partagé. Il faisait confiance à William, mais ses parents leur avaient fermement ordonné de rester cachés en cas d'attaque.

-Mais…

-Il a trouvé comment arrêter le virus de Poudlard, dit Lily. Il peut bien nous faire sortir d'ici, non ?

-C'est vrai, admit-il, s'avouant vaincu.

-Comment ? intervint monsieur Larmito, qui écoutait leur conversation dans leur dos. C'est toi, le gamin qui a mis fin à l'épidémie ?

Cette exclamation provoqua un véritable chaos dans la petite cave.

-Comment ça, un gamin ? Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore qui avait trouvé, demanda une femme.

-La gazette n'a pas donné de détails, dis quelqu'un d'autre.

-Impossible que ce gamin…

-Si, c'est vrai, insista monsieur Larmito. C'est ma cousine, Carla, qui m'en a parlé, et elle faisait partie d'une des équipes de recherche présentes dans le château. Tu es bien William Griffith ?

-Euh… Ouais, c'est moi... répondit Harry, embarrassé.

-Dans ce cas, je viens aussi !

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les gens.

-D'après Carla, ce gamin est un véritable génie. Dumbledore le dit aussi puissant que Vous-savez-qui à son âge, peut-être même plus ! D'ailleurs, il l'a inclus dans les équipes de recherche, aux côtés de très grands savants.

Il y eut un concert de murmures choqués.

-Ecoutez, fit Harry, les joues en feu. On n'a pas le temps de délibérer. Je peux vous faire quitter le Chemin de traverse sans danger, mais pour ça, il faut partir _maintenant_. Qui m'aime me suive !

Sans donner à quiconque la moindre chance de répliquer, il s'élança dans les escaliers. Un instant après, Sally, James, Sirius et Lily lui emboitèrent le pas. Remus suivit, tenant Dora par la main, tandis que la fillette s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis les autres vinrent à leur tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, dérouté, se tourna vers Peter et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante « Euh… Vous êtes absolument certains que ce n'est pas une blague ? ». Peter ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard chargé de haine et de panique, avant de disparaître à son tour dans les escaliers. Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds resta un instant figé sur place, les bras pendants, avant de prendre la fuite en poussant un hurlement hystérique.

Harry les conduisit sur le toit. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit à sonder les alentours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily d'un air curieux.

-Je cherche une faille… répondit Harry d'un air distrait en se déplaçant, baguette tendue devant lui.

-Une faille ? répéta Sally sans comprendre.

-Un endroit où les sortilèges anti-portoloins n'opèrent pas, répondit-il.

-Les sortilèges quoi ? répéta Sirius.

-Anti-portoloins, répéta Sally à la place de Harry. Ce sont des sortilèges qui empêchent l'utilisation de portoloins non contrôlés. Normalement, le Chemin de Traverse est bien protégé, mais c'est vrai qu'à cette hauteur il peut y avoir des failles.

-Ici, dit soudain Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il traça un cercle étroit sur le sol.

-L'espace est très réduit, annonça-t-il. Il va falloir y aller un par un.

-Où va-t-on atterrir ? demanda Remus.

-Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un objet… eh, ça, ce serait parfait ! dit-il en montrant du doigt monsieur Lapinou.

Dora lâcha la main de Remus pour resserrer son étreinte sur le lapin en peluche.

-Touche pas à….

-C'est ok, Dora, dit précipitamment Remus. William plaisantait, c'est toi. William, prends autre chose, s'il te plaît !

-Tiens, dit Lily en sortant de sa poche un petit appareil photo moldu. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

-Merci, répondit Harry.

Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de monsieur Lapinou. Quelque chose, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, lui disait qu'il venait juste de manquer un point crucial. Mais quoi ?

Il secoua la tête. Cela pouvait attendre. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'appareil photo et prononça la formule qui le transforma en portoloin.

-C'est fait, annonça-t-il un instant après.

-Bien, annonça Lockhart d'un ton empressé. J'y vais en premier, pour vérifier que la voie est libre.

-Il vaut mieux pas, répliqua Sally en lui bloquant le passage. Cet idiot ne saurait pas comment renvoyer le portoloin.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu sais le faire ? demanda-t-il à Sally.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Alors, passe devant.

Sally s'exécuta. Elle se plaça au centre du cercle ramassa le portoloin et disparut aussitôt. Un instant après, l'appareil photo réapparut tout seul.

-Bien, fit Harry d'un air approbateur. Au suivant.

Gilderoy Lockhart se rua dans le cercle et s'empara du portoloin avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement (au moins, songea Lily, à présent ils en étaient débarrassé). Un à un, les sorciers partirent à leur tour. Les maraudeurs et Lily restaient en arrière, attendant que tout le monde fut parti.

-J'y vais avec Dora, dit Remus quand il ne resta plus qu'eux. Elle est petite, on devrait tenir à deux dans le cerle.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent. Mais alors que Remus expliquait à Dora ce qu'elle devait faire, la sonnette d'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait voulut s'emparer de monsieur Lapinou s'amplifia. Il y avait quelque chose…

Et soudain, la réponse le frappa avec la force d'un tsunami. _Rien ne sert de courir_… Lapin… Mais oui ! C'était un vers de la fable du Lièvre et de la tortue ! D'ailleurs, le réveil de Voldemort ne portait-il pas des oreilles de lapin ?

-ATTENDEZ ! cria-t-il alors que Remus et Dora se baissaient pour prendre le portoloin.

Il se rua sur eux et arracha sans merci son Lapinou à Nymphadora.

-RENDS-LE MOI ! hurla la fillette, dont les cheveux devinrent rouge écarlate.

-Où l'as tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-RENDS-LE…

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Surprise et effrayée, Nymphadora se cacha derrière Remus.

-Dis-lui, Nymphadora, demanda Remus d'une voix sereine, malgré sa stupeur.

-C'est un monsieur qui me l'a donné, répondit Dora de mauvaise grâce. Tout à l'heure, quand Papa était allé m'acheter des bonbons.

-Un monsieur ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Remus.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. La main tremblante, il déchira sauvagement le ventre de la peluche, sous l'œil choqué de ses amis et de Nymphadora.

-Par l'Enfer, murmura Sirius, tu es devenu cinglé ?

-BOUHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHOU ! hurla Nymphadora, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Lily.

-Pour ça, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il tendit la peluche à Lily. Les maraudeurs s'approchèrent pour regarder. Et pour leur plus grande surprise, ils virent, à travers la déchirure, un objet noir qui faisait un drôle de tic-tac. Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard intrigué, mais Lily, qui avait compris de quoi il s'agissait, poussa un cri strident.

-Une bombe ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

-Quoi ? Une bombe ? répéta Peter, gagné à son tour par la panique. Vite, fuyons !

-Inutile, on va s'en débarrasser très vite, dit James en levant sa baguette.

-NE FAIS RIEN ! s'écria Harry en s'interposant violemment.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James, perdu.

-Cette bombe est protégée par des sortilèges très puissants. Il faut la désactiver de façon moldue, sinon tout risque d'exploser.

-De façon moldue ? répéta Sirius. Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ici ne sait faire ça !

-Plus que huit minutes, marmonna Harry en regardant sa montre. Il va falloir faire vite.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Remus, stupéfait.

-Aucune importance, répondit Harry.

-Attends une minute, dit James d'une voix lente. Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait envoyé cette lettre anonyme au ministère ?

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Partez tant que vous en avez encore le temps.

-Remus, vas-y avec Dora, dit James.

Remus hésita un instant, puis entraîna la fillette vers le portoloin.

-Je n'y connais rien, en mécanique moldue, se plaignit Harry. Comment je suis censé me débrouiller avec ça ?

-Dites, fit Sirius, c'est moi, ou il y a des gens qui volent dans notre direction ?

-Je crois que t'as raison , confirma James d'un air sombre. Et, je sais pas dans quel camp ils sont, mais il n'ont pas l'air très sympathiques.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Y a-t-il encore quelque chose qui puisse tourner plus mal ? demanda-t-il, fataliste.

-LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! VOUS ETES CERNES ! dit la voix magiquement amplifiée d'un agent du ministère.

Bientôt, une dizaine de sorciers montés sur des balais les encerclaient, baguettes pointées vers eux. Aussitôt, les maraudeurs et Lily levèrent les mains en l'air, mais Harry ne quitta pas des yeux la bombe.

-Ne tirez pas ! cria Lily. Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard. Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts !

-Je suis James Potter, ajouta James. Mes parents sont Janus et Andora Potter.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans le cercle des assaillants, mais ceux-ci ne baissèrent pas leur garde.

-James Potter, hein ? répéta le chef d'un ton méfiant. Si c'est bien toi, dis à ton ami de poser sa baguette et de lever les mains en l'air bien sagement.

-Mon ami ? Ah, fit James en remarquant pour la première fois que Harry n'avait pas bougé. William, s'il te plaît, fais ce qu'ils demandent.

Mais Harry ne réagit pas.

-Hé, gamin, si tu n'obéis pas, je vais vraiment tirer, fit le chef d'un ton menaçant.

-Cause toujours, grand-père, répliqua Harry d'un ton irrité. Je suis occupé, pour l'instant.

James faillit se frapper le front avec une main.

-QUOI ? espèce de… jura le sorcier fulminant de colère.

-Ecoutez, intervint précipitamment Lily, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. On vient de trouver une bombe, et…

-J'en ai rien à faire ! la coupa le chef d'un ton brusque. S'il n'obéit pas d'ici cinq secondes…

N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva d'un mouvement brusque et stupéfixa le chef. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « mangemort », cinq des dix agents étaient à terre. Les autres eurent tout juste le temps de faire un demi-tour avec leur balai et de prendre la fuite. L'un d'entre eux eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un signal de détresse. Ce qui signifiait, songea James avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, que des renforts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, fit Sirius en regardant les corps des aurors stupéfixés.

-Cette fois, on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, dit James.

-Si cette bombe explose, ça n'aura plus d'importance, déclara Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là, d'abord ? Prenez le portoloin !

Peter, qui jusque là était resté planté dans un état second, se précipita sur l'appareil photo. Mais dés qu'il le toucha, celui-ci se mit à vibrer, à faire des étincelles et finalement prit feu.

Harry jura.

-La faille doit avoir disparu, grommela-t-il. Maintenant plus d'échappatoire.

La situation de venait désespérée. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes, et il n'entrevoyait pas l'ombre d'une solution.

-Fuyez, dit-il. Sortez du Chemin par n'importe quel moyen, puis transplanez aussi loin que vous pourrez.

-On ne va nulle part sans toi, protesta Lily.

-En plus, il y a encore des tas de gens ici, ajouta James. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire…

-Les renforts arrivent, je crois, annonça tranquillement Sirius.

Une centaine de sorciers volaient dans leu direction. Plus que deux minutes.

-Bon, dit Harry d'un ton résolu, il est temps de passer aux mesures désespérées.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la bombe.

-Hé ! s'exclama Sirius. Je croyais que si on la désamorçait avec des sortilèges…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la désamorcer, répliqua Harry. _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Sa baguette était tendue vers le ciel noir. La bombe commença à s'élever, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, les jeunes sorciers la perdirent de vue, mais Harry ne baissa pas sa baguette.

Entre temps, les renforts étaient arrivés. James déglutit : Maugrey et son père étaient en tête. Le regard de ce dernier faisait des va-et-vient étonnés entre James, qui se tenait debout d'un air mal à l'aise, et Harry, qui continuait de pointer sa baguette vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ? grogna Maugrey en pointant vers Harry sa propre baguette d'un air méfiant.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Les quatre autres adolescents ne bougèrent pas davantage.

-Tu ferais mieux de poser ta baguette, gamin, reprit Maugrey. Toi et tes copains, vous êtes déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

-Capitaine… fit Janus Potter d'un ton hésitant.

-Silence, Potter ! répliqua Maugrey. Maintenant, ça suffit, posez vos baguettes ! Je vous donne cinq secondes. Cinq…

-Pose ta baguette, James, dit Janus Potter d'un ton pressant.

-Ok, mais…

-Quatre…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Sirius en posant sa baguette au sol.

-Trois…

-Willy, je crois qu'il serait temps de se rendre, dit James.

-Deux…

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! cria Peter d'un ton hystérique.

-Un…

BOUM !

Le ciel noir s'enflamma. Les murs trembèrent, des vitres volèrent en éclat et des projectiles enflammés tombèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers de tous bords poussèrent de nouveaux hurlements. Sur le toit, les adolescents furent couchés à terre et les sorciers du ministère durent s'accrocher désespérément à leur balai pour ne pas être désarçonné.

-Zéro, dit Sirius d'un air sombre quand le calme fut revenu.

Reprenant ses esprits, Lily se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Tu as réussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Trop fort, commenta Sirius d'un ton émerveillé. Si avec ça tu reçois pas l'Ordre du Merlin…

Mais du côté des aurors, on ne voyait pas les choses tout à fait de la même façon. Après plusieurs minutes de paralysie totale liée au choc, et à la nécessité pour Maugrey de reprendre le contrôle de son œil magique, qui, depuis l'explosion, n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur lui-même, le visage du capitaine se voila de son expression la plus sinistre.

-Alors, comme ça, on s'amuse à provoquer des explosions ? grogna-t-il à l'intention de Harry.

-Hein ? fit celui-ci, surpris. Pas du tout…

-Et tu sais ce que ça coûte, de s'en prendre à des agents du ministère ?

-Capitaine Maugrey, intervint James d'un air précipité, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! MA PATIENCE EST A BOUT ! EMBARQUEZ-MOI CE RIGOLO ! EMBARQUEZ-LES TOUS, D'AILLEURS !

-Enfin, capitaine… tenta Janus Potter d'un ton apaisant.

-RIEN DU TOUT ! Ils vont faire un tour au département des aurors, ça leur fera passer l'envie de s'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, vous autres ? rugit-il à l'intention de ses subordonnés.

Ceux-ci semblèrent se réveiller brusquement d'une transe prolongée. Ils sursautèrent violemment et s'empressèrent de désarmer les adolescents et de leur placer des menottes.

-Bon, on y va, ordonna Maugrey.

-T'en fais pas, souffla Janus Potter à son fils. C'est sûrement un malentendu… Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier Maugrey.

James hocha la tête d'un air sombre et se résigna à suivre les agents du ministère, essayant de ne pas penser aux baguettes pointées sur sa nuque. Ses amis l'imitèrent un instant après.

Harry, sans surprise, fut le dernier à se mettre en marche. Il resta encore un instant figé de stupeur, puis, d'un air fataliste, il haussa les épaules. « Bah », songea-t-il. « Cela prouve au moins que j'avais raison. Je suis maudit ».

_Enfin fini !!! Je croyais que je m'en sortirai jamais. Excusez-moi s'il y a quelques incohérences dans le déroulement de l'action, c'était un chapitre compliqué à écrire. Bon, sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, Harry aura enfin droit à des vacances dignes de ce nom. Il va partir dans un très joli petit hôtel au bord de la mer. Ambiance et repos garantis. Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Attendez le prochain chapitre, vous verrez bien !_

RAR :

Alors, tout d'abord, un grand merci à Flo (hommage à ma plus ancienne et ma plus fidèle revieweuse), Schiezca, yannicksan (non, ce ne sera pas un Harry/Voldy, manquerait plus que ça !!!), les grumelles-zazou, sousy, L'errant, Naeloj Malfoy, the dark lord, summertime02, tchingtchong, Rini, Voldemort xxx, 666Naku, l'Eclat de Lune, Chocolatine (Ach ! Deutschland ist kalt !), lafollede service (c'est bon de te savoir toujours aussi folle), Ayane T'Hil Hime, Kiwoui, Gally-chan, Sylvrana-moonlight, Molly59 (j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ton dernier chapitre mais ça va venir, t'inquiètes !), Demenciae, nicoco49, mo, Lily forever, Roxane Sanka Malfoy, et kapuis. Si j'ai oublié de mettre votre nom dans la liste ou si j'ai écorché votre pseudo, vous êtes autorisés à me traiter de crétine ingrate et négligente dans votre prochaine review.

Sinon, on m'a demandé qui était le « jeune collègue » auquel Voldy deux faisait référence dans le chapitre précédent. Je suis désolée si c'était pas clair, en fait, c'était simplement une allusion à Voldy Un.

Rodrigue semble battre des records de popularité. A croire que les lecteurs aiment tourmenter Harry.

Bon, à la prochaine ! Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !!!


	21. Chapter 21

_Aïe aïe aïe… Je sens que je vais me faire allumer. J'avais annoncé le chapitre 21 pour Noël, et il arrive à Pâques. Glurp. Mais vous savez, j'ai de très, très bonnes excuses. Si si, je vous assure ! D'abord, j'ai été renversée par un camion en allant à la fac. Je me suis retrouvée dans le coma et j'y suis restée pendant deux mois. Ensuite, quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai attrapé la pneumonie. Mais ce n'était rien, j'aurais tout de même continué à écrire, mais des voleurs sont entré chez moi et m'ont piqué mon ordinateur. J'en ai racheté un, mais des extraterrestres ont débarqué et…_

_Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Bon, enfin presque_

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre 21. Un peu court peut-être, mais il a au moins le mérite d'exister. Merci aux très nombreuses personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review et qui ont ainsi permis que ce chapitre ne soit pas publié à Noël… 2008 ou pire, à la Saint Glin-glin._

_Je ne vous répondrai pas personnellement à ce chapitre, parce que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre davantage et que de toute façon je pense que vous avez tous oublié ce que vous m'avez écrit, mais sachez que les reviews me font très, très plaisir et qu'elles sont souvent source d'inspiration._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 21

Ténèbres. Douleur. Fatigue.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui s'approcha de quelques pas et se pencha en avant, de sorte que son visage se trouvait à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de Harry. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût lorsque l'odeur de tabac soviétique vint irriter ses narines. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux et planta son regard le plus glacial dans les yeux bleu délavé du Haut commandant des aurors.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Les heures passées enchaîné sur une chaise spécialement conçue pour donner des courbatures, dans une pièce sombre et mal chauffée, à répondre aux questions posées sans relâches par des aurors hostiles sans avoir la moindre idée de l'évolution de la situation à l'extérieur avaient rendu Harry passablement agressif. Et le fait qu'il ignorait de quoi, précisément, on l'accusait n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Les chaînes qui le maintenaient attaché à son siège se mirent à cliqueter furieusement.

-Poli, Griffith, rétorqua le commandant d'un ton rauque. Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu ne voudrais pas que ces petites (il désigna les chaînes d'un mouvement de la tête) se mettent en colère, pas vrai ?

-Ouh, j'ai peur, railla Harry.

Aussitôt, les chaînes se resserèrent autour de son torse, manquant de l'étrangler.

-Dites, demanda Harry, euh, je suis pas très au courant, mais y aurait pas par hasard quelque part une petite loi concernant les traitements aux prisonniers ?

-Si, bien sûr, répliqua le commandant d'un air sardonique. Le hic, tu vois, c'est qu'elle ne s'applique pas aux mangemorts pris en en flagrant délit ;

Harry, surpris, cligna les yeux plusieurs fois.

-Euh… Quel rapport avec moi ?

L'auror adopta une expression menaçante.

-Inutile de jouer à l'imbécile, grogna-t-il. Tu as été vu en train d'attaquer la foule à l'aide de sortilèges classés mortels par le ministère. Il y a des dizaines de témoins.

Cette réponse laissa Harry sans voix pendant quelques instants.

-C'est… c'est… bafouilla-t-il.

-Eh oui, tu es grillé, le coupa l'auror. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de tout avouer, si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas.

-Eh, une minute,protesta Harry. J'ai dit la vérité, je ne suis pour rien dans cette attaque. Je suis allé au festival, comme tous les autres, puis au concert…

L'auror haussa un sourcil.

-Quelqu'un peut-il témoigner de votre présence ? Une connaissance, ou un commerçant, ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry jura intérieurement. A part Rodrigue, il n'était rentré en contact avec personne avant de rejoindre les maraudeurs, Lily et Sally dans la cave de l'animalerie. Et un chat parlant le fourchelangue ne correspondait définitivement pas à l'idée que le ministère devait se faire d'un témoin convaincant.

-C'est que… vous voyez… j'aime bien la solitude, tenta-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

L'auror ne parut pas satisfait par cette explication.

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Donc, pas d'alibi. Quel dommage…

Harry poussa un profond soupir. La situation n'était pas près de s'arranger.

-Ecoutez, dit-il en s'efforçant de parler d'un ton calme, je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je suis totalement innocent. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les mangemorts. Je_ hais_ les mangemorts. Mon rêve le plus cher est de savoir leur organisation réduite à néant et leur chef six pieds sous terre. Et, tenez ! ajouta-t-il d'un air triomphant. C'est moi qui ai trouvé comment se débarrasser du virus maudit de Poudlard. Vous pouvez demander à Dumbledore si vous ne me croyez pas.

« Et toc », pensa Harry, très content de sa réponse. Malheureusement pour lui, le commandant ne sembla guère impressionné.

-Inutile, je sais déjà tout. J'ai lu le rapport de Dumbledore après les évènements de Poudlard. Mais ça ne te sauvera pas. Aux yeux du ministère, tu es toujours une personne suspecte, ayant des origines suspectes, arrivée en Angleterre dans des conditions suspectes, accompagnée d'un animal suspect, pratiquant des magies suspectes et ayant un caractère suspect. Bref, tu es suspect ! Quelque chose à rajouter ?

-En fait, oui, répondit Harry d'un ton railleur.

-Je t'écoute, répondit l'auror avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai droit à un avocat ?

Le commandant le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire appréciatif se dessina sur son visage.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as un certain cran, dit-il en se levant. Normalement, les accusés craquent au bout d'une heure, surtout les plus jeunes. Très bien, tu auras ton avocat. Demain. Bon courage. Winch ! Sampson ! appela-t-il.

Deux hommes en uniforme pourpre, les yeux tirés par la fatigue, entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Mettez-moi cet enquiquinneur en cellule. Puis postez –vous derrière la porte et montez la garde. Surtout, ne vous éloignez sous aucun prétexte. Et interdiction formelle de roupiller. C'est compris ?

-A vos ordres, monsieur, répondirent-ils d'un ton monocorde.

Un moment plus tard, la porte de fer d'une petite cellule grise et sale se referma violemment derrière Harry. Une petite couchette miteuse et un lavabo constituaient le seul ameublement. Harry, déprimé, se laissa tomber sur le lit, qui émit un grincement sinistre.

Et, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans des considération philosophiques sur le bien, le mal et le destin, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

HPHPHPPHPHPPPPPPPP

Il était presque quatre heures du matin lorsque Janus Potter parvint à s'échapper du ministère et à fuir son supérieur acariâtre (le terrifiant Alastor Maugrey). Soucieux de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants du manoir, il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et entra sur le seuil à pas de loup. Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil, qu'il fut assailli par une horde d'adolescents survoltés et une elfe de maison hyperactive.

-Papa, tu es rentré ! Alors, quelles nouvelles ?

-Ont-ils libéré William ?

-Maître Janus, Smiley a préparé un bon thé !

-Y a-t-il eu des morts ?

-Et les coupables ?

Janus soupira intérieurement. Non, la soirée n'était pas encore terminée…

-Pas tous en même temps, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Smiley, tu veux bien nous amener le thé au salon ? On ferait tout aussi bien de s'asseoir, je sens que ça va prendre du temps. Ah, et ajoute des gâteaux, s'il te plaît. Je crève de faim.

-Tout de suite, sir ! s'exclama l'elfe avec enthousiasme, avant de disparaître en coup de vent.

Janus retira sa cape pourpre et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de trois adolescents.

Lily, James, Peter et Sirius avaient été liberés au bout d'une heure. Janus et Andora avaient réussi à convaincre leurs supérieurs respectifs qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Maugrey était également disposé à libérer William. Mais Fabricius Hallward, le commandant en chef des aurors, s'y était opposé, prétextant que des informations récentes l'obligeait à prolonger l'interrogatoire du prévenu. Tout d'abord, James, Lily et Sirius avaient voulu rester et attendre leur ami, mais Janus avait objecté que leur présence ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il les contacterait au cas ou il y aurait du nouveau, les trois adolescents s'étaient résignés à partir avec Andora. La mère de Peter était venu le chercher au ministère. Remus et Sally avaaient envoyé un message au manoir, inquiets de savoir s'ils étaient sortis de l'attaque et leur demandant de les contacter au plus vite. Quant à eux, ils attendaient à Pré-au-lard que les parents de Nymphadora, à qui ils avaient également envoyé un hibou, vienne chercher leur fille.

-Alors ? demanda Lily dés qu'ils furent tous assis sur les canapés autour de la cheminée.

-Ils l'ont liberé ? demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien… euh… en fait, non, répondit Janus, embarrassé. Ils vont sans doute le garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? demanda James avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

-Eh bien, c'est compliqué, fit Janus d'un ton diplomatique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius, aussi nerveux que James. En quoi c'est plus compliqué que pour nous ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, répondit Janus d'un air sombre, mais plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu votre ami attaquer la foule avec des sortilèges mortels pendant l'attaque.

Il y eut un instant de silence incrédule. James fut le premier à le rompre.

-C'est ridicule ! explosa-t-il. William nous a aidé à nous quitter le chemin de traverse. Enfin, il a essayé en tout cas. Et puis, il a déjà prouvé qu'il était contre Voldemort. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé du virus, tu te souviens ?

-Je sais, je sais, mais…

-Quelqu'un a très bien pu boire du polynectar et se faire passer pour lui pendant l'attaque. C'est facile, non ?

-C'est sûr…

-Dumbledore l'a associé aux recherches et l'a nommé chef des « IA », poursuivit James. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas une totale confiance en lui, non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…

-Et puis, c'est aussi lui qui a découvert la bombe, non ?

-Oui, et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici et lui en prison, dit une voix derrière eux.

Andora Potter, en pantoufles et robe de chambre, vint s'asseoir à côté de Janus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James, perplexe.

-L'un de vous s'est-il demandé comment William avait découvert la bombe ? demanda sa mère.

-Bien sûr qu'on se l'est demandé, répliqua Sirius. Mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander des explications. Et puis, William fait tout le temps des trucs incroyables. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication.

-Eh bien non, justement, répliqua Andora d'un air sombre. Il prétend qu'il a juste entendu un drôle de bruit venant de la peluche. C'est un peu gros, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard confus.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange… admit Lily à contrecoeur. Mais il y a sûrement une autre explication.

-En tout cas, certaines personnes, au ministère, en on une autre à proposer, dit Andora. Et je dois admettre qu'elle me paraît beaucoup plus séduisante que le tic-tac.

-Et c'est ? demanda James d'un ton nerveux.

-Que William Griffith est la personne qui a envoyé la lettre d'avertissement au ministère. Et donc, qu'il est d'une manière ou d'une autre en contact avec Voldemort.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais si c'est bien lui qui a écrit la lettre, dit Sirius, cela signifie qu'il est de notre côté, non ?

-ça, c'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir, répondit Andora. Ecoutez, je comprends que vous soyez attachés à lui. C'est normal. Je ne dis pas qu'il soit coupable, mais vous devez comprendre que le ministère, en ce moment, est obligé d'être très prudent. Il y a beaucoup de mystères autour de ce jeune homme. Qui est-il vraiment ? Pourquoi cache-t-il sa véritable identité ? Et pourquoi s'est-il inscrit à Poudlard ? Tant qu'on n'aura pas de réponses à ces questions, nous serons obligés de garder un œil sur William Griffith.

-D'accord, admit James avec réticence, mais de là à le garder prisonnier…

-Ne t 'en fais pas trop pour lui, intervint Janus en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu Maugrey discuter de son cas avec Dumbledore. Apparemment, le vieux fou ne se fait pas beaucoup de soucis pour son protegé. A vrai dire, il semblait même amusé d'apprendre qu'il avait arrêté. Quand Maugrey lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, il a simplement répondu qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

-Cest pas vrai, grogna James. Ce type est d'une négligence… Il se fiche complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à William.

-C'est faux, répliqua calmement Andora en buvant une gorgée de thé. En fait, si William est resté en liberté aussi longtemps, c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Pendant des semaines, il a utilisé toute son influence pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de poursuites judiciaires contre William. Seulement, pendant l'épidémie, il était cloisonné au château et l'enquête a repris. Depuis la fin de la quarantaine, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce garçon ne soit placé aux arrêts.

Les adolescents en colère ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Au bout d'une minute de silence pesant, Janus Potter se leva d'un air résolu.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, dit-il d'un ton ferme. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant. Prenez quelques heures de sommeil et demain, on y verra un peu plus clair.

A contrecoeur, James, Lily et Sirius se levèrent à leur tour et montèrent dans leur chambres respectives. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'endormit avant que les rayons de l'aube ne pointent à l'horizon.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHHPH

Deux jours passèrent sans apporter le moindre changement. Harry commençait à se demander si ses gardiens comptaient l'avoir par l'ennui. Après l'interrogatoire du commandant en chef des aurors, on l'avait enfermé dans une cellule étroite et austère, aux murs parfaitement gris et sans fenêtre. Depuis, il n'avait reçu d'autres visites que celles du gardien chargé de lui apporter ses repas.

Soudain, la lourde porte en fer s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un auror grincheux et mal coiffé apparut sur le seuil et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

-Allez, debout, le mioche, dit-il. Y a quelqu'un qui t'attends.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain prêt à verser des larmes de joie. Finalement, quelqu'un s'était souvenu de son existence !

-Merci, Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. Dîtes-moi, Ô bourreau infâme, qui donc est le héros qui vient à mon secours en ces temps de détresse ?

L'auror lui jeta un regard de travers.

-Pfff . Qui voudrait bien venir au secours d'un mioche comme toi ? grogna-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Et pour quelle autre raison viendrait-on me tirer de mon repos éternel ? rétorqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Si c'est pour un autre interrogatoire, vous n'avez qu'à me ramener dans ma cellule. J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je sais sur moi-même. Je sais que c'est un sujet diablement fascinant et que mon histoire mériterait de faire l'objet d'un roman, voire d'une trilogie, mais tout de même…

L'auror fit un reniflement de dédain.

-Rassures-toi, je crois que tout le monde ici en a plus qu'assez de tes salades. On frise l'intoxication alimentaire. De toute façon, c'est pas pour ça qu'on m'a forcé à aller te chercher. Ton avocat a finalement été choisi, et il demande à te voir.

-Un avocat ? Youpi ! s'écria Harry avec l'expression d'un enfant qui vient d'extorquer à ses parents un second tour de manège.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne réjouirais pas trop vite, rétorqua l'auror avec un sourire sinistre.

-Ben quoi ? fit Harry d'un ton piqué. Quelqu'un va enfin remuer ses fesses pour essayer de me faire sortir de cet horrible trou. J'ai bien le droit de me réjouir un peu, non ?

Mais, pour la plus grande confusion et le désarroi du jeune sorcier, l'auror éclata de rire. Un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon et glaça Harry jusqu'aux entrailles.

-Quoi, répéta-t-il d'un ton pressant.

-Pauvre gamin, fit l'auror avec un air de fausse compassion. Si tu savais…

-Si je savais quoi ? répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

-Les avocats… Ah ah ah ! Cinquante pour cent d'imbéciles et cinquante pour cent de crapules. Crois-moi, vu ta situation, ne compte pas sur eux pour te tirer d'affaire. Au mieux, tout se passera comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Au pire, ils te feront couper la tête.

Harry sentit sa bonne humeur retomber aussi sec qu'elle était apparue.

-Merci, railla-t-il. C'est très encourageant.

-Désolé, continua l'auror d'un ton guilleret, mais tu sais, il faut pas se voiler la face. La plupart des gens qu'on garde au frais plus de vingt-quatre heure finissent à Azkaban. Sois réaliste, gamin. Tu as des amis haut placés ? non. Tu as un trésor à dépenser ? Pas que je sache. Tu as des ennemis ? Et comment !

l'auror pointa sa baguette sur une grosse porte en acier qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique et fit entrer Harry dans une pièce mal éclairée.

-Mais alors, demanda Harry, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Rien, répondit l'auror en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pas d'amis, pas d'argent, pas de chance… Les carottes sont cuites. Dommage pour toi.

Sur ce, il se retira en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Harry plus désemparé que jamais. Après avoir fixé d'un air tétanisé la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry sortit de son apathie, se laissa glisser au sol et fondit en larmes.

-Pouquoi ? pourquoi moi ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ce traitement inhumain ? Ai-je été Hitler dans une vie antérieure ? Si c'est le cas, je t'en supplie, Dieu, Bouddha, Merlin ou qui que tu sois, épargne-moi. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait, même si je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir vivre dans une époque normale, où les gens n'essayent pas de s'entretuer avec des petits bouts de bois et sans psychopathes déments qui cherchent à me pourrir la vie. Je voudrais acheter une petite maison dans la montagne, avoir une femme et trois mouflets et peut-être un chien –une minute, pas de chien, je _hais_ les chiens, ils me font penser à la tante Marge- et vivre enfin _tranquille_. Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

-Allons, allons, fit soudain une voix derrière lui. Inutile de ce mettre dans des états pareils.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, fit un bond au plafond. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé, et reconnut…

-DUMBLEDORE !

Harry était si content de revoir son ancien et de nouveau présent directeur qu'il faillit se jeter à son cou, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit comment celui-ci était habillé.

-Professeur… Pourquoi êtes vous déguisé en Père Noël ?

-Comment ? fit Dumbledore d'un air surpris. Oh, vous voulez parler de ma tenue ? Eh bien, je l'ai trouvé en solde dans un magasin moldu. Elégant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry marmonna des paroles inintelligibles.

-Pardon ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton poli. Je ne vous entends pas bien. Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, professeur… répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Il y a un problème… Un gros problème.

-Oh, vraiment ? et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-JE REFUSE D'ETRE DEFENDU PAR LE PERE NOEL ! VOILA MON PROBLEME ! explosa Harry dont la figure s'était empourprée.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air naïf.

-Vous avez l'air ridicule habillé comme ça.

-Moi, je trouve ce costume très saillant, répliqua Dumbledore. La fourrure est de très bonne qualité.

Pendant un instant, Harry eut une très forte envie d'assommer son directeur et avocat autoproclamé avec la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui, mais à la pensée que cet homme tenait peut-être la clé de sa libération entre ses mains, il parvint à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Au lieu de cela, il poussa un soupir résigné et s'assit en face de Dumbledore.

-Donc, commença-t-il, comment allez-vous me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe d'un air songeur.

-Mmm… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il.

-Ah.. fit Harry d'un ton un peu inquiet.

-La bonne nouvelle, poursuivit le directeur, c'est que nous detenons la preuve que certains témoins ont été soumis à l'imperium afin de vous discrediter. Ken Malkin, un homme sans liens connus avec les mangemorts, a été surpris en train de jeter l'imperium a un homme présent lors du festival. La femme de ce dernier, qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine, a tout entendu et a contacté les aurors dés que le malfaiteur était parti. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, le « témoin », qui était dans un état de grande confusion, les a immédiatement pris à parti pour vous accuser, malgré le fait qu'il n'ai jamais été en contact avec vous. Comme, après un entretien, il s'est révélé incapable d'expliquer d'où il vous connaissait comment il vous avait reconnu, les aurors ont bien été forcés d'admettre que son témoignage avait visiblement été forcé –ce qui signifie qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que les autres l'aient été également.

-C'est magnifique ! exulta Harry. Alors, quand est-ce que je peux sortir?

-Heu… C'est là que nous avons un petit problème, dit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge.

Cette réponse fit au jeune homme l'effet d'une douche glacée. Quand Dumbledore avait un « petit problème », il valait mieux s'attendre au pire.

-Quel genre de problème ? demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts.

-Eh bien, vous voyez… D'après la loi, un prévenu ne peut-être relâché avant d'avoir passé une première audience.

-Et ? poursuivit Harry.

-En attendant l'audience, le prévenu est généralement laissé en détention dans les cellules du département de la Sécurité… Autrement dit, ici. Mais si l'attente doit excéder un mois…

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer.

-… le détenu doit être transféré à la prison d'Azkaban, acheva le directeur.

Un long silence suivit cette information.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, murmura Harry d'une voix vide de toute émotion, que je vais devoir passer un mois dans un cachot pourri et humide, gardé par des chose gluantes qui mangent des âmes humaines au petit-déjeuner ? _Un mois ? _

-Une minute, le corrigea le directeur d'un ton serein. Je n'ai jamais dit un mois.

-Ouf, dit Harry avec un soupir de soulagement. Ça me rassure. Parce que…

-J'ai dit : _au moins_ un mois.

-QUOI ?!

Harry se leva brusquement, prêt à étrangler le vieil homme qui prenait un plaisir sadique à jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Espèce de vieillard sénile… fulmina-t-il. Avocat, mon œil ! vous êtes censé me sortir d'ici, non ? Alors faîtes quelque chose, nom d'un détraqueur !

-Du calme, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Je comprends votre colère, mais assassiner votre avocat ne risque pas d'améliorer votre situation.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne peut pas non plus beaucoup l'empirer, au point où en sont les choses, répliqua Harry d'un ton mordant.

-Ah ah, ça, c'est ce que vous croyez ! s'exclama Dumledore en riant de bon cœur.

Harry soupira, vaincu.

-Bon, j'ai compris. Je vais prendre des vacances forcées sur l'île de la Déprime. Combien de temps ?

-Eh, eh, fit Dumbledore en se grattant le nez, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard furieux de son élève, pas plus de cinq ans.

Dumbledore se mit à faire le décompte intérieurement. Trois… Deux… Un…

-CINQ ANS ?!

-La loi dit que la première audience –et le procès, si procès il y a- doit être tenue dans un délai de deux ans. Si ce délai est dépassé, le ministère est tenu de verser des dommages et intérêts à l'accusé. Mais il faut attendre cinq ans pour que le détenu soit libéré par défaut de procédure.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abattu.

-Je comprends, fit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Ils ne m'aiment pas, mais ils n'ont rien contre moi. Donc, ils font traîner les procédures au maximum, quitte à payer une amende s'il le faut. Et même s'ils restent dans le cadre de la loi, ils peuvent tout de même me garder au frais deux ans, malgré mon innocence. Merlin… Quel est l'imbécile qui a écrit nos lois ?

-Je sais, je sais, fit Dumbledore d'un ton compatissant. Croyez-moi, je hais l'idée qu'un innocent soit puni à cause de la bêtise de quelques uns. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour rendre ce séjour en prison le plus court que possible. Après tout, je vous dois bien ça.

Harry accepta cette promesse avec un hochement de tête résigné.

-Alors, reprit-il après un moment, quand le transfert va-t-il avoir lieu ?

Dumbledore s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire…

Soudain, comme pour venir en aide au directeur embarrassé, des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant deux aurors et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, que Harry identifia immédiatement.

-… Maintenant, acheva le directeur.

-Génial, grommela Harry.

-William Griffith, annonça un des aurors d'une voix grave et solennelle, le Haut Commandement des Aurors a pris la décision de vous transférer dés aujourd'hui à la prison d'Azkaban, où vous serez incarcéré jusqu'à la tenue d'une audience préliminaire. Vous êtes tenu d'obéir à vos gardiens sans opposer de résistance. Toute rébellion ou tentative d'évasion ne pourra que vous nuir lors de votre procès. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Ouais, ouais, on a compris, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

L'autre auror lui fit signe de se lever et lui passa une paire de menottes sans ménagement. Un instant, Harry fut tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de futur maître du temps pour se débarrasser de ses gardiens, mais il se retint. S'il se pliait sans résister et que Dumbledore tenait sa promesse, il avait de bonnes chances d'être libéré rapidement et de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Mais s'il se rebellait, il serait contraint de passer le reste de son séjour dans cette époque dans la clandestinité.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Courage, lui dit-il. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais vous connaissant, je suis certain que vous tiendrez le coup. Et puis, on ne vous laissera pas tomber.

-Merci, répondit Harry. En fait, je ne suis pas inquiet. C'est juste que… J'imagine que Voldemort doit bien se moquer de moi à l'heure qu'il est, et ça me donne envie réduire en cendres le ministère et les idiots qui s'y trouvent.

-Voyez le bon côté des choses, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, cela vous permettra de prendre quelques vacances. Et au bord de la mer, en plus !

-Oh, joie, ironisa Harry.

-Il est temps d'y aller, annonça l'un des aurors.

-Eh bien, allons-y, répondit Harry d'un ton résigné. Au revoir, Dumbledore. Et n'oubliez pas votre promesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore toute ma mémoire, répondit le directeur d'un ton amusé. A très bientôt !

Harry, les aurors et les détraqueurs quittèrent la salle, les détraqueurs fermant la marche. Dumbledore les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

-Pauvres détraqueurs, murmura-t-il pour lui même, d'un air qui laissait douter de sa sincérité.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre maraudeurs et Lily.

Janus Potter grimaça, sentant qu'une migraine n'allait pas tarder à se faire sentir.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'indigna James. Tu nous a dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre lui. Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'ils le transfèrent à Azkaban ?

-C'est provisoire, répondit Janus Potter. Ils ne le relâcheront pas avant l'audience préliminaire.

-Qui aura lieu quand ?demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Janus d'un air incertain. Bientôt, j'espère. Dumbledore est en train de faire pression pour accélérer les choses.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'éviter Azkaban? demanda Lily. William est encore très jeune, donc peut-être…

Janus hocha la tête négativement.

-William a déclaré lui-même aux aurors qu'il était majeur, donc il n'y a rien à espérer de ce côté là.

Lily poussa un soupir.

-J'espère qu'il va bien… dit-elle, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le voyage pour Azkaban fut très désagréable. Harry avait été enchaîné de façon inconfortable au balai biplace de l'un des deux aurors. La pluie hivernale traversait sa cape et il n'osait utiliser de sort d'imperméabilité, de peur que les aurors interprètent cela comme une tentative d'évasion (avec eux, il fallait s'atendre à tout). Mais quand les murs de la fortersse furent en vue, Harry se mit soudai à souhaiter que le voyage dure quelques heures de plus.

-C'est très laid, chez vous, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation à l'un des détraqueurs qui volait à côté de lui.

Heureusement pour lui, il était maintenant en mesure de résister à l'influence néfaste des détraqueurs. Ceux-ci semblaient s'en être aperçus, car ils n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de lui d'un air frustré et inquisiteur (du moins, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient).

Le détraqueur ignora Harry. Le groupe ammorça sa descente. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mettaient pied à terre devant les portes en fer. l'un des aurors sortit un badge de sa poche et le passa à travers une fente. Après quelques instants, les portes se mirent à trembler et s'ouvrirent lentement.

Les aurors firent enter Harry dans un grand hall, dont les murs sentaient la pourriture. Là, trois détraqueurs et un homme rondouiller au crâne dégarni et à l'air débonnaire les attendaient.

-Ah, ah ! fit l'homme d'un ton guilleret. Voilà donc le nouveau. Plutôt jeune, celui-là. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au chaud chez Maman, plutôt que de faire des bêtises. Maintenant, il va apprendre la vraie vie, à la manière forte. Bienvenue à Azkaban, mon grand. Je suis Stuart Benett, le directeur de la prison.

Aussitôt, Harry ressentit une irrésistible antipathie pour le personnage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de se faire appeler «mon grand » par quelqu'un qui avait environ neuf cent ans de moins que lui.

-Bon, poursuivit l'homme en essuyant ses lunettes, faîtes le à la fouille, puis emmenez le directement dans sa cellule. Numéro 327. Tu as de la chance, gamin. Elle a été nettoyée il y a un mois.

Il partit d'un gros rire gras et fit signe aux détraqueurs de disposer. Ceux-ci firent cercle autour de Harry, et le forcèrent à avancer dans la forteresse.

La seule consolation que Harry trouva dans sa situation, c'est que la cellule 327 avait une fenêtre avec vue sur la mer. C'était une bonne chose, non parce que Harry trouvait du plaisir dans la contemplation du paysage (à vrai dire,la vue était surtout déprimante), mais parce qu'il avait la possibilité d'ouvrir la vitre et de faire entrer un peu d'air pur, ce qui était un net soulagement au vu de l'odeur qui régnait dans les cellules. En dehors de cela cependant, Azkaban était tout ce que Harry avait imaginé et même pire. Les murs gris laissaient passer l'humidité. Des barreaux rouillés étaient posés à la fenêtre et en lieu et place de porte, ne laissant aucune intimité aux détenus. Il n'y avait ni table, ni chaise. Quant au lit, il s'agissait d'un matelas moisi jeté à même le sol. Harry se surprit à regretter l'époque où il vivait dans les grottes, au temps des dynnosaures. Au moins, dans la jungle, il faisait chaud, et on n'entendait pas en permanence les murmures et les cris désespérés de détenus à moitié fous.

Harry se laissa tomber su son matelas, décidé à oublier ses malheurs grâce au sommeil. Cependant, ce plan fut contrarié peu de temps après, quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année vint frapper contre la grille de la cellule. Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce.

-Keskiya ? grommela-t-il.

-Bonjour ! dit le jeune homme. Je suis Luke Duckins, gardien humain de l'aile ouest de la prison d'Azkaban. Je suis venu apporter un petit cadeau de bienvenue. Le directeur a décidé d'encourager la promotion de la lecture afin de… lutter contre la violence en aidant les prisonniers à mieux se connaître eux-mêmes. Donc, ceci est un petit ouvrage que nous vous recommandons vivement de lire. L'auteur est un homme très doué avec les mots et il a un regard très personnel sur la violence et le pouvoir. Vous tirerez certainement des enseignements moraux qui vous aideront dans votre chemin vers la rédemption.

-Merci, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Au point où il en était, il aurait accepté de regarder en boucle la collection complète de _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie._

Cependant, sa reconnaissance s'évanouit dés que ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture.

-_Les aventures de Tom et Harry_, par Lord Alexandre Wilmore, lut-il à voix haute.

Lentement, Harry posa le livre sur le sol. Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un air anormal.

-Ceci, dit-il sans quitter le livre des yeux, est une déclaration de guerre.

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous et à Noël prochain ! (non, non, je plaisante)._


	22. Chapter 22

_Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du cieeeeeel…_

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Ce qui était censé être une plaisanterie s'est transformé en réalité, puisque nous somme le 24 décembre… En plus, le chapitre n'est pas vraiment terminé. Il était censé d'être deux fois plus long, mais comme je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir pour écrire le reste, je préfère déjà mettre en ligne ce qui est écrit, quitte à remplacer cette version plus tard par une version complète plus tard. Toutes mes excuses pour ma lenteur. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. _

_J'aurais bien rédigé des réponses individuelles aux reviews, mais comme cela risque encore de prendre du temps, je vais m'en tenir à un remerciement collectif. Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer leur avis. Ça me motive vraiment pour continuer à écrire, malgré les manques d'inspiration passagers._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Charybde_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 22

_A bout de force, Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol boueux et répugnant. Il regardait de ses yeux écarquillés la troupe de moldus faire cercle autour de lui. Certains brandissaient des armes terrifiantes dont seuls les moldus ont le secret : rasoirs à quatre lames, battes de baseball, sèche-cheveux… Le chef, un homme dans la cinquantaine, mal rasé et ventripotent, s'avança de quelques pas, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Lentement, il leva sa main gauche. Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit le vrombissement de l'arme, communément appelée « mixus moulinexicus » ou encore mixeur éclectique (il s'agit d'une arme barbare, qui sert à réduire les ennemis en une mixture homogène), il comprit que sa fin était proche. Incapable de bouger, il resta au sol, se résignant à son funeste sort. Le bruit était tout proche quand soudain…_

_-EXPELLIARMUS !_

_Ce cri résonna dans le cœur de Harry comme la voix de la salvation. En revanche, le chef poussa un hurlement bestial lorsque le rayon rougeoyant le heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler à travers le mur de plâtre de la cabane moldue la plus proche. Terrifiés de voir leur chef si aisément défait, les moldus prirent la fuite dans un désordre complet, s'écrasant les uns les autres pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la sécurité de leurs cabanes. _

_Lentement, Harry leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Celui-ci s'approcha avec un air bienveillant._

_-Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse._

_Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, intimidé en présence de celui qu'il admirait par dessus tous._

_-Oh, Tom… dit-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu m'as sauvé la vie… J'ai eu si peur…_

_Tom eut un petit rire et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de son admirateur._

_-Ne pleure pas, Harry, dit-il. Les méchants sont partis. Ils ne reviendront pas tant que je serai là. _

_-Oh Tom… S'il te plaît… ne me quitte pas…._

-GYYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH !!!!

Un cri atroce résonna dans les cachots d'Azkaban, si poignant qu'il glaça jusqu'à la moelle inexistante des détraqueurs. Un flot d'injures inintelligibles le suivit de près et un livre, dont la couverture représentait deux jeunes garçons aux cheveux noirs, fut projeté contre le mur d'une cellule. Un jeune homme, momentanément transformé en bête féroce, prit d'assaut le malheureux objet et le couvrit de malédictions et de coups de pieds.

-Vengeance ! rugit-il en brandissant le point vers le livre. Je réclame vengeance ! Je veux être nommé ministre de la magie et recevoir les pouvoirs absolus. Comme ça je pourrai rétablir la censure et faire jeter en prison tous ceux qui osent écrire de telles obscenités ! Oui, et même que j'organiserai un autodafé, le plus grand que le monde ait jamais connu ! Je vais faire flamber toutes les productions de ce… argh… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour le définir. Et d'abord, pourquoi polluent-ils les cellules d'Azkaban avec de tels détritus ? Je vais me plaindre auprès du directeur. Gardien ! GAAAAAAARDIEN !

Personne ne répondit.

-Décidemment, le service laisse à désirer, grommela Harry. Ah, ils ne veulent pas répondre ? Je vais les faire sortir, moi. GAAAAAARDIEN ! GAAAAAAARDIEN !

Harry continua de crier à tue-tête. Bientôt, les autres cellules commencèrent à s'agiter. Après tout, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Bien que la nuit soit un concept tout relatif lorsque l'on est enfermé dans un cachot sombre, personne n'aime être dérangé lorsque la lune est haute dans le ciel.

-La ferme, minus ! tonitrua une espèce de troll tapis dans un coin obscur.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, ça, fit une voix nasillarde. Y en a qui essaient de dormir.

Harry esquissa un sourire satisfait et continua d'appeler. Pour rajouter de l'effet, il agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule et commença à les secouer furieusement.

-ASSEZ ! BUTEZ-MOI CE CONNARD !

-OUAIS ! ON VEUT LA PAIX !

Quelque part au fin fond du couloir, quelqu'un se mit à chanter.

-_La mère Ursuline a trois chaudrons_…

-YAAAHH ! ASSEZ !

-FERME-LA !

-FERME-LA TOI-MEME, LARVE DE VERACRASSE !

-_L'un est en or, l'un en fonte et le dernier en plomb…_

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE, BAVE DE BOTRUC ???

-Gaaaaardien !

-_Dans le premier, elle fait cuire du chou-fleur…_

_-_DE QUOI ? TU VEUX QUE J'TE REFASSE LE PORTRAIT OU QUOI ?

-Gaaaaaardien !

-ESSAIE UN PEU, ESPECE DE SALOPE !

-_Dans le deuxième, du purin…._

_-_Oooooooooh (sniff)… Il m'a traité de salope ! (sniff). Je vais le dire aux gardiens. GAAARDIENS !

-Gaaaaaaardiens !

-_Et dans le troisième, des ongles humains. _Arf, arf, arf !

-GAAAAAAAARDIENS !

A présent, toutes les cellules étaient en ébullition. Les prisonniers criaient, chantaient, s'insultaient, et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient joint à Harry pour appeler les gardiens, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Harry, de son côté, jubilait : au bout de quelques heures à peine, il avait réussit à déclencher le chaos, et il adorait ça. Mais il ne perdait pas pour autant de vue son objectif principal : faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier exemplaire des livres de Voldemort de la prison d'Azkaban, avant de faire disparaître jusqu'au nom de l'auteur de la mémoire des gens.

Soudain, la température sembla baisser de quelques degrés. La lumière de la lune disparut derrière un halo sombre et le silence tomba dans les cellules. Les détraqueurs venaient rétablir l'ordre.

Les prisonniers se mirent à gémir, à marmonner, à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Harry, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil lorsque deux silhouettes encagoulées glissèrent devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

-Hep ! vous là-bas, appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, les deux détraqueurs tournèrent leur absence de visage vers lui.

-Oui, c'est à vous que je parle, poursuivit Harry. Venez par ici, j'ai une réclamation à faire.

Les deux détraqueurs échangèrent ce qui, en langage humain, correspond à un regard surpris. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, l'un des deux glissa son corps non existant à travers les barreaux. Il roula des épaules (non existantes) et pris sa pose la plus effrayante.

-Voilà, commença Harry. Ce livre a été distribué par le directeur à tous les prisonniers. Il paraît que c'est censé nous aider à conduire un examen de conscience et par là, à nous insérer dans la société. Or, je n'en suis même pas à la moitié, et je suis déjà écoeuré par le manque de moralité de l'auteur. Cet ouvrage est bourré d'incitations à la violence, de propos racistes et d'allusions pédophiles !

-…

-Franchement, comment le ministère peut-il autoriser la vente d'une telle horreur ? Je sais, je sais, on est dans un pays libre, mais tout de même !

-……

-Oh, je sais ce que vous allez dire. On est en prison, pas dans un club de vacances. On est (théoriquement) des criminels, il faut bien qu'on en bave. Mais franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est déjà assez puni, entre les matelas moisis, la nourriture infecte et ce froid de canard ? Même les rats ne veulent pas vivre ici. Sans parler des odeurs...

-…………..

-Bon, venons-en au fait. Je demande – non, j'exige – que tous les livres de Lord Willmore que contient cette prison soient confisqués et détruits. Il est inadmissible que des gens aussi instables que mes voisins de cellules soient exposés à des écrits aussi nuisibles pour l'humanité. Est-ce bien clair ?

-…………………………………

-Parfait, vous pouvez disposer.

Mais le détraqueur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa cervelle inexistante était toute retournée : jamais un humain ne lui avait parlé aussi longtemps. En plus, l'humain utilisait plein de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Conscience ? Moralité ? Club de vacances ? Par la cagoule sinistre de Frôa, déesse de tous les détraqueurs, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Non qu'il tienne absolument à le savoir. Un détraqueur qui se respecte ne doit connaître qu'un minimum de mots humains strictement nécessaire à la survie, comme « humain », « casse-croûte » et « bisou ».

Ce qui était clair, c'est que l'humain devant lui ne réagissait pas normalement. Un humain n'est pas censé _parler_ à un détraqueur : il est censé trembler de la tête aux pieds et supplier sa maman de venir à son secours. Or, s'il n'est pas terrifié, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : il se rebelle. Et si un prisonnier si rebelle, les détraqueurs sont autorisées à… hu hu hu… Cet humain dégoulinant de bonheur avait l'air bien appétissant…

Le détraqueur se lécha ses babines inexistantes par anticipation. De sa main visqueuse, il commença à baisser son capuchon. Comme sa maman lui avait appris lorsqu'il n'était encore pas plus visqueux qu'une anémone des mers, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, prit son air le plus méchant et…

-Ah, ça suffit, hein !

-… !

-Pas de familiarités, voulez-vous ? Ou bien je vous préviens, vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le détraqueur en resta bouche-inexistante-bée. Par sainte Lapôasse et saint Drisde ?!!!

Mais bientôt, il reprit ses esprits (existants, bien qu'à l'état embryonnaire). Non, ce n'est pas lui, Deprimol, honorable détraqueur, 153 bisous à son actif, qui allait prendre peur devant un humain souffrant visiblement d'une anomalie génétique. Il allait lui montrer, nom d'une dépression nerveuse !

Il glissa vers l'humain, bien décidé à en découdre. Mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il leva la main et aussitôt, cinq petits patronus (nda : on dit des patroni au pluriel?) jaillirent du bout de ses doigts. Les mini cerfs se mirent à voltiger autour du détraqueur comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel.

-….. !!!!..... …… !

Ce qui signifie, dans la langue des détraqueurs : « Hiiiii ! A l'aide ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que, pour la première fois dans l'histoire d'Azkaban, on vit un détraqueur s'enfuir en glissant comme une limace poursuivie par un, euh… quelque chose qui mange des limaces _(nda : j'ai entendu dire que les grenouilles mangeaient les limaces, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Et un peu gore)._

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Un vent glacial battait le cimetière d'Everlasting Rest, où une foule nombreuse s'était réunie pour rendre un dernier hommage aux victimes de l'épidémie. Les élèves et le personnel de Poudard se tenaient aux premiers rangs. Tous les élèves portaient leur uniforme, lavé et repassé pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'un brassard noir en signe de deuil. Les familles des victimes et les membres du ministère venaient ensuite, suivis par une foule d'anonymes et de curieux.

Il y eut quelques discours, quelques morceaux de musique tristes et méditatifs, puis chacun, tour à tour, s'avança pour déposer une fleur devant le cercueil de leurs amis, enfants ou parent. Enfin, les cercueils furent recouverts de terre, l'officier prononça quelques mots d'adieu et la foule commença à se disperser.

Lily frissonna et rentra les mains plus profondément dans ses poches. Le vent était glacial et le ciel nuageux, parfaitement accordé avec l'ambiance sombre qui régnait.

-Sinistre journée, dit Peter afin de rompre le silence.

-Vu les circonstances, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, commenta James en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Antony Paulson soit mort, dit Remus, le regard perdu dans le vide. On était toujours assis ensemble en arithmancie.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule en geste de réconfort.

-Je sais… Le reste de l'année va être vraiment bizarre. Il va y avoir un grand vide. Et William qui est à Azkaban…

Tous frissonnèrent, mais pas de froid cette fois-ci.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit derrière les barreaux, alors que Bellatrix est en liberté…

-Tout est une question d'habileté, fit une voix railleuse derrière eux.

Les maraudeurs et Lily se retournèrent, pour se retrouver face à face avec la personne qu'ils avaient le moins envie de voir à ce moment Précis.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut écrire aux prisonniers ? poursuivit Bellatrix sans se départir de son air narquois. J'aimerais lui donner des nouvelles… Lui dire combien je suis _désolée _de ne pas voir sa face de fillette à la rentrée.

-Je suis sûr que le sentiment est mutuel, répliqua Lily avec son sourire le plus faux.

-Dis-moi, rouquine, tu as l'air plutôt en forme. Pour quelqu'un était sur le point de mourir, je veux dire.

-Je vais très bien, _merci_.

-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Poudlard aurait été bien triste sans sa réserve de sang-de bourbes.

James ouvrit la bouche, prêt à massacrer la serpentarde, mais Lily le devança.

-Et je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas été arrêtée. Qui va jouer le rôle de la p… de service si tu n'es plus là ?

-Rassure-toi, je serai toujours là pour vous gâcher la vie.

-On verra bien.

Bellatrix rejetta sa chevelure sombre en arrière avec dédain, puis tourna les talons, entraînant son escorte à sa suite. Lily marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « crève, salope », mais ses compagnons avaient assez de bon sens pour ne pas chercher à s'en assurer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHPHP

Stuart Benett, actuel directeur de la prison d'Azkaban et président de la Fondation des Amis de la Chasse à la Goulinette Cendrée, était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Non, ce n'est pas exact : Stuart Benett avait déjà craqué depuis une bonne heure, et guettait la première opportunité de donner sa démission et de filer dans sa résidence secondaire où il peut se consacrer à son passe-temps favori : contribuer à la destruction de la biodiversité.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé : il avait appris, par la Gazette du Sorcier, l'arrestation d'une douzaine de cambrioleurs qui avaient été surpris en train de piller le manoir d'un membre haut placé du ministère. Or, chaque prisonnier rapportant un bonus de 100 galions par mois à l'honorable directeur, ce dernier avait donc de quoi se frotter les mains. Enfin, il allait peut-être s'offrir un nouvel équipement haut de gamme pour la chasse à la goulinette.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, même la pensée de son nouvel équipement ne suffirent pas à faire revenir son sang froid.

Depuis qu'il occupait ce poste, il avait vécu bien des situations qui lui avaient donné des sueurs froides. Un jour, un prisonnier avait caché une tronçonneuse sous sa robe et failli écrire le scénario de _Massacre à la tronçonneuse à Azkaban. _Une autre fois,la toiture de la tour Est s'était éffondrée à deux pas de lui alors qu'il traversait la cour en compagnie du ministre de la Magie. A l'occasion de la Sainte Frôa, les détraqueurs avaient organisé un rassemblement mondial dans la cour de la prison. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti une angoisse aussi forte que celle qu'il ressentait lorsque ce jeune homme à l'air faussement amical sirotait un thé qu'il était allé lui-même se chercher dans les cuisines.

-Aaaaah, ça fait du bien, s'exclama Harry en posant sa tasse sur la table. Bon, où en étions nous ?

-Je… C'est-à-dire… En fait…

-Ah, je me souviens. Nous en étions à cette salle de détente que vous avez généreusement accepté de faire construire pour les prisonniers. Bien entendu, il faut qu'elle soit équipée de canapés, télévision et d'un bar. Ce serait bien aussi s'il y avait moyen de s'y restaurer. Voyez-vous, je trouve vos repas un peu frugaux.

-Hum…

-Et puis, il nous faut une salle de gym. Les pensionnaires passent la journée enfermés dans leur cellule. Pas étonnant qu'ils deviennent agressifs ! Je suis persuadé que cette prison rend les gens plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'étaient en y entrant. A quoi bon enfermer les gens, si c'est pour les laisser sortir pires qu'avant ? Vous êtes de cet avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu… Le directeur croisa brièvement le regard de son prisonnier, et acquiesça promptement.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Parfait, dit-il en se levant. Je vais maintenant regagner ma chambre. Je compte sur vous pour mettre en œuvre les réformes dont nous sommes convenus dans les plus brefs délais. De mon côté, je vais de ce pas annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à mes honorables voisins. Passez une bonne journée. Que la volonté de réformer soit avec vous !

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, le directeur s'effondra sur sa chaise avec un long soupir, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré pendant tout m'entretien.

Lorsque, peu à peu, ses esprits revinrent à lui, la colère l'emporta à la stupéfaction. Par le tapis volant d'Aladin, où va le monde ?! Si les prisonniers n'ont plus peur des détraqueurs, alors on ne peut plus compter sur rien ! Décidemment, les conditions d'exercices de cette profession ne cessent de se détériorer. D'ailleurs, c'est décidé : hors de question de continuer à exercer ce métier jusqu'à la retraite. Il faut sans plus tarder rédiger sa demande de mutation.

Stuart Benett prit un parchemin vierge et une plume de Goulinette cendrée, et commença à écrire.

_Monsieur le ministre,_

_Voilà aujourd'hui vingt-cinq ans que j'occupe le poste de directeur de la prison d'Azkaban. Malgré la dureté de cette profession et une rémunération pour le moins modeste, j'ai toujours considéré cette fonction comme un honneur, fier de servir l'intérêt général de la communauté des sorciers. Mais aujourd'hui, ma santé tant physique que mentale ne me permet plus de continuer à remplir ce rôle. _

Stuart Benett posa sa plume et s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Les demandes de mutations ne se font pas accorder si facilement. Il faut qu'elles soient motivées. Et pour être motivée, la sienne était motivée !

_Ce matin même, j'ai été victime d'un incident mettant en péril mon intégrité physique. Un jeune prisonnier, incarcéré il y a peu sur vos consignes, s'est rebellé et a réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon bureau. Pris d'une rage meurtrière –je le crois schizophrène- il m'a saisi par le col de ma robe et a menacé de me défenestrer. Il a fallu attendre un quart d'heure pour que les détraqueurs se décident à venir à mon aide et ne parviennent à maîtriser ce forcené. Le refus d'un surveillant de le servir avant les autres aurait été à l'origine de cet incident dont mon corps porte encore les marques. C'est pourquoi, monsieur le ministre, je vous présente officiellement ma…_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! grogna le directeur, irrité d'être interrompu dans une écriture de si haute importance.

Un jeune gardien apparut sur le seuil.

-Veuillez excuser cette interruption, monsieur le directeur, dit-il d'un ton embarrassé. Nous avons un problème avec les détraqueurs.

Le directeur poussa un profond soupir. Jusqu'où cette journée continuerait-elle à empirer ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ceux-là ? grogna-t-il.

-Eh bien, ils refusent de continuer à surveiller William Griffith, ce jeune détenu qui est arrivé il y a peu.

-Comment ça, ils refusent ?! s'écria le directeur avec un mélange de colère et de panique. Ils n'ont pas à refuser ! C'est leur boulot, enfin ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi leur problème avec Griffith ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit le surveillant. Ils ne veulent pas donner d'explication. Ils nous ont juste fait savoir qu'à partir de ce jour, ils ne s'occuperaient pas de sa surveillance. Leur chef, Zpleen, a même menacé de l'aider à s'enfuir si on les forçait à avoir des contacts avec lui.

-J'en ai rien à faire, de leurs menaces ! Un détraqueur, c'est fait pour détraquer, euh… pour surveiller des prisonniers. Alors, dites-leur bien que s'ils n'obéissent pas aux ordres, je ferai pression sur leur ministère pour que les célébrations de la Sainte Frôa soient interdites pour l'éternité !

-Mais…

-Allez hop ! Exécution !

Le jeune surveillant s'inclina et ferma la porte derrière lui. Stuart Bennett poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et reprit sa plume. Vraiment, il était temps de partir…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, les cours reprenaient à Poudlard. Le voyage s'était déroulé dans une ambiance tendue : après le virus et l'attaque du festival, la sécurité avait été doublée. Dans le train, des patrouilles d'agents de la brigade sorcière faisaient des allées et venues. A l'arrivée, tous les bagages avaient été minutieusement fouillés.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Tous les élèves étaient réunis autour d'un grand festin, mais l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Certains élèves continuaient à porter des brassards noirs en signe de deuil. Et l'absence de l'élève prodige de l'année n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Eh, fit soudain Sirius. Vous avez vu ? Il y a un nouveau à la table des professeurs.

Les Gryffondors tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction indiquée. En effet, entre Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick, siégeait un homme de petite taille (mais tout de même plus grand que flitwick), aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et au nez pointu. Il parlait avec animation avec le directeur qui hochait la tête d'un air poli.

-ça alors ! s'exclama James. Vous avez vu ? C'est Albert Dupré, le célèbre duelliste français.

-Vous pensez que c'est notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Peter.

-Probablement, répondit Lily. Cartiguayne est la seule à être partie.

-Dommage, d'ailleurs, fit Sirius d'un ton nostalgique.

-Mais c'est super, dit James, enthousiaste. Au moins, celui-là, on est sûr qu'il sait se battre. Même s'il est moins bon que Rutherford. On va enfin avoir un prof de Défense contre les forces du mal décent !

Les Gryffondors semblaient tous être ce cet avis et commentaient cette nouvelle avec excitation. Comme s'il avait perçu la curiosité de ses élèves, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Chers amis, dit-il, c'est un grand plaisir de vous retrouver en ce château. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sans doute remarqué, notre glorieuse équipe d'enseignants compte un nouveau membre. Le professeur Albert Dupré nous fait l'honneur de remplacer le professeur Cartiguayne au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense que son enseignement vous sera très profitable. Albert, voulez-vous dire quelques mots ?

Le Français se leva, et adressa un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

-Hello, dit-il. It's a veri big plizure tou mite iou. Aïe ope oui ouil go alongue well. It's a veri grand honnor tou bi a professor in zis nice schoul. Zank iou.

Un silence stupéfait tomba dans la salle.

-Euh… Okayyyy, fit James.

-Il parle en quelle langue, d'après vous ? demanda Peter.

-On dirait de l'italien, non ?

-Plutôt du japonais, à mon avis, dit un autre élève.

-Vous n'y êtes pas, c'est du fourchelangue !

-Quelqu'un peut faire la traduction ?

-« C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. C'est un grand honneur d'enseigner dans cette belle école », répondit Remus.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec admiration.

-Whaou… Je ne savais pas que tu parlais arabe, Remus, fit Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Je ne parle pas arabe… Mais j'ai eu un voisin français pendant plusieurs années. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à leur accent bizarre.

-Attends… fit James. Tu veux dire que le chinois qu'on vient d'entendre, c'était censé être de l'anglais ?

-Eh oui.

James poussa un long soupir.

-Ok, dit-il. Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tous les profs de défense contre les forces du mal sont pourris.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est pas terrible de finir comme ça. J'essaierai de faire la version complète d'ici la fin du mois de janvier. Bises et Joyeux Noël à tous_


	23. Chapter 23

Hu Hu Hu... Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire... ENFIN le chapitre 23! Je suis vraiment désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'écrire, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru que j'avais abandonné. Pour ma défense, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de choses à faire, en plus je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vacances cet été parce que j'avais de gros travaux à rédiger pour la fac.

En plus, comme j'ai écrit de façon très discontinue, ce chapitre risque de paraître un peu décousu. Et il est un peu court... Mais enfin il est là!

Merci mille fois pour toutes les reviews, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue. Je prendrais bien le temps de vous répondre un à un, mais je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a écrit. Et puis, comme ça vous aurez le chapitre un peu plus tôt.

Conformément à une demande qui m'a été faite, je mets en début de chapitre un résumé sommaire de l'histoire, comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin de relire les derniers chapitres pour savoir de quoi je parles^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

_Résumé:_

_Afin de se préparer à devenir maître du temps, Harry et Voldemort sont contraints malgré eux d'effectuer un petit voyage temporel de près de mille ans. Après avoir visité de nombreux lieux et époques, les deux ennemis arrivent à l'époque où les parents de Harry font leurs études à Poudlard en septième année. Harry se fait passer pour un étudiant et se lie d'amitié avec ceux-ci. Mais une attaque du jeune Voldemort vient tout compliquer. Harry, faussement accusé d'avoir participé à l'attaque est emprisonné à Azkaban. Une épreuve épuisante... pour les détraqueurs et ses geôliers._

* * *

_  
_

Chapitre 23

Un gros chat jaune, la queue basse, errait dans les rues de Londres. Il semblait misérable, et ses miaulements plaintifs attiraient l'attention des passants. Encore un animal abandonné par des maîtres sans cœur, se disaient-ils…

Cependant, s'ils avaient su la véritable raison du chagrin de Rodrigue, peut-être auraient-ils épargné leur compassion. En effet, loin de se plaindre de l'absence de son « maître », Rodrigue avait un tout autre sujet de préoccupation.

Le restaurant japonais qu'il dévalisait tous les jours depuis l'arrestation de Harry venait de fermer définitivement. Ô douleur des douleurs…

Mais laissons le passé derrière nous, et tournons-nous vers l'avenir, décida philosophiquement Rodrigue. Où trouver un objet de distraction digne de remplacer son restaurant préféré et son compagnon ? Harry a beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas, avec lui. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : à défaut de pouvoir embêter Harry, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de son père ? Après tout, les deux jeunes se ressemblent beaucoup… Et puis, il y a aussi ce rat qui tremble à chaque fois que Rodrigue ouvre sa gueule…

Kssss, kssss, kssss… Poudlard, nous revoilà…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

-Alors ? Est-ce que cela vous convient ? demanda le gardien avec un sourire mielleux.

-ça peut aller, répondit Harry en mâchonnant un morceau de viande. Un peu trop salé à mon goût. Et les légumes pourraient être plus frais.

-J'en suis profondément navré. Voyez-vous, notre cuisinier n'est pas habitué à préparer ce genre de… délicatesses.

-Mm… fit Harry en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ? avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-J'aimerais bien avoir de la peinture et des pinceaux. Les murs de ma cellule sont tristes à mourir…

Le gardien parut ravi de cette commande, facile à satisfaire.

-Je suis sûr que le directeur n'y verra aucun inconvénient. La peinture est une activité saine. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas le matériel à Azkaban, alors il faudra peut-être attendre quelques heures, mais nous ferons aussi vite que possible.

-Surtout, pensez bien à apporter des couleurs, demanda Harry. Cette geôle n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle couche de gris.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Tou breaque ze shield of iour adversari, iou ave tou lover iour baguette wiz a rapide mouvement. Tac !

James poussa un long baillement.

-Perte de temps, perte de temps, perte de temps,… chantonna-t-il.

-La ferme, James, le réprimanda Lily. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ses démonstrations sont impressionnantes.

-C'est sûr. Mais à quoi ça sert, si on est incapable de comprendre ses fichues explications ?

-Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, objecta Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai cru entendre « break » et « your » dans la dernière phrase.

-Oh, avec ça, on va aller loin, railla James. Quelqu'un a amené un jeu de cartes ?

-Mieux que ça, chuchota Peter. Un paquet de chips au saumon.

-Aaaaah, Queudver, iou are my sovieur, fit James en tendant la main.

-Zats nozing, Cornedrue, répondit Peter en tendant le paquet. I ame iour servit… ahhhhhhhhhhrg !

A ce cri, toute la classe y compris le professeur se tourna vers Peter. Celui-ci se tenait douloureusement la main droite, dont quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Il regardait avec horreur un gros chat jaune, perché sur une table, un paquet de chips entre les dents.

-Oaut is going on ? demanda Dupré.

-C'est… C'est horrible, bafouilla Peter. Oh my God, ZAT'HORRIBLE ! ZE BEAST IZ BACK !!!

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

-Alors, comment ça avance, cette peinture ? Inspiré ?

-Et comment, dit Harry avec enthousiasme. Venez un peu dans ma cellule, je vais vous montrer.

Donald, le gardien, serait bien resté de l'autre côté des barreaux, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier son prisonnier alors que celui-ci était de si bonne humeur.

-Ce n'est qu'un début, dit Harry avec modestie. J'ai l'intention de rajouter des couleurs. Surtout pour les tâches de sang.

Donald ne l'écoutait plus, horrifié par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Certes, en eux-mêmes, les dessins n'étaient pas très explicites. On aurait dit le travail d'un enfant de six ans. Mais le prisonnier avait pris soin d'écrire des légendes en dessous de chaque peinture. Sous la première, on pouvait lire « Voldemort se casse la jambe en descendant les escaliers ». La deuxième disait « Voldemort se poignarde avec sa plume ». La troisième, d'après la légende, représentait « Voldemort s'étouffant en mangeant son corbeau », et ainsi de suite jusqu'à « Voldemort se fait écraser par un camion en sortant de sa voiture ». Sur la dernière, on ne voyait plus qu'une grosse tache d'encre noire.

-Alors, c'est pas mal, hein ? fit Harry, visiblement très content de lui.

-C'est, euh… très intéressant, répondit Donald d'une voix étranglée. Je vais… je vais chercher monsieur le directeur. Ça va sûrement lui plaire.

-Sûrement, approuva Harry.

Le directeur arriva une heure plus tard, l'air d'un condamné marchant à l'échafaud. Il entra prudemment dans la cellule, jeta un œil craintif sur les murs, poussa un petit couinement et s'évanouit.

-C'est sûrement l'émotion, dit Harry à Donald. La peinture lui a tellement plu qu'il en est tout retourné.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelques jours plus tard, les maraudeurs étaient réunis autour du feu de la salle commune. Ils étaient assis par terre parce que Rodrigue occupait le canapé. Et ils avaient appris à leurs dépends qu'il était dangereux de déplacer Rodrigue lorsque celui-ci ne voulait pas être déplacé. Imposssible aussi de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son Altesse ne partage pas sa place.

-J'ai mal aux fesses, se plaignit Peter.

-Tais-toi et souffre en silence, maugréa Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie, gémit James.

-Taisez-vous, j'essaie de travailler, dit un Remus irrité.

-Mais on s'ennnuuuie… dit Sirius.

-Eh bien, super l'ambiance ici, dit une voix féminine d'un ton amusé.

-Tiens, te revoilà, dit James à Lily. On peut savoir où t'étais passée ? Tu nous a planté après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Eh bien oui, contrairement à certains, je sais utiliser mon temps de manière productive, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Sirius renifla avec dédain.

-Et ça veut dire quoi, « de manière productive » ? tu as appris une nouvelle formule d'arithmancie ?

-Pas cette fois. Cette fois, je pense que ce que j'ai fait va vous intéresser.

-Ah oui ? demanda Sirius d'un air sceptique.

-J'ai parlé au comte Almaviva, dit Lily.

-Le comte qui ? fit Peter d'un air perplexe.

-Almaviva, répéta Lily en roulant des yeux. Tu sais, le fantôme à l'accent espagnol qui prétend avoir connu William il y a plusieurs siècles ?

-Aah, ça me revient, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Et alors ? C'est sûrement un fou. C'est pas ce qui manque à Poudlard.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais comme j'avais du temps libre, je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Almaviva prétend avoir participé en 1657 à une expédition à destination des Amériques. Le navire s'appelait le _Pourfendeur_. La veille du départ, l'un des sorciers qui devait participer au voyage s'était blessé dans un duel. C'est alors qu'un certain jeune homme, dix-huit ans à peine et exceptionnellement doué en magie, s'est proposé pour le remplacer. Il s'appelait William Griffith.

-D'accord, mais quel rapport avec notre William ? Ce nom n'est pas particulièrement rarissime, fit remarquer James.

-Attend un peu. Almaviva m'a dit qu'il avait écrit ses mémoires, et qu'elles étaient disponibles à la bibliothèque. Et regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé.

Lily sortit un vieux livre de son sac, et l'ouvrit à une page vers le milieu du livre. Les maraudeurs se penchèrent et poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

-ça alors, s'exclama Remus. C'est exactement lui !

Sur cette page, il y avait le portrait d'un jeune homme, semblable en tout point à leur camarade emprisonné. La légende inscrite en dessous disait _« Portrait de William Griffith, un passager impromptu dont la présence s'avéra déterminante pour le succès de l'expédition »._

-Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Lily. Regardez un peu cette image.

Elle tourna une centaine de pages, et montra une dessin représentant le même Griffith, perché sur la proue du bateau, en plein combat contre un monstre marin. Cette fois, la légende disait «_ Sans même se servir de sa baguette, l'incroyable William Griffith repousse les attaques d'une pieuvre géante, terrible monstre doté de cent bras dont chacun est capable de réduire de solides rochers en poussière ». _

-Combien de sorciers sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette ? fit remarquer Lily.

-C'est incroyable, dit James. Une telle ressemblance !

-Je n'ai pas encore tout lu, mais de nombreux passages parlent de ce William. Et l'apparence et la magie ne sont pas les seuls points communs entre le William de l'expédition et le notre. Almaviva mentionne aussi que Griffith était incroyablement doué avec les langues étrangères. Il savait aussi invoquer n'importe quel type de nourriture, à n'importe quel moment. Et personne ne savait d'où il venait, où il avait appris la magie, s'il avait de la famille. Un parfait inconnu.

-Vous pensez que notre William est un descendant de celui-là ? demanda Peter.

-Aucun descendant ne peut ressembler à ce point là à son ancêtre, fit James en secouant la tête.

-C'est peut-être une réincarnation, dit Sirius d'un air excité. Le professeur Cartiguayne en avait parlé en cours.

-Oui, mais elle est complètement folle, grommela Remus.

-J'avais une autre théorie, dit Lily d'un air songeur. Mais c'est un peu, euh… improbable.

-Dis toujours, dit James.

-Je pense que William pourrait être un voyageur temporel.

Un grand silence accueillit cette proposition. Puis Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu rigoles, non ? Impossible !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit Lily d'un air vexé. Les voyages temporels sont possibles, c'est un fait. Le ministère de la magie possède plusieurs retourneurs de temps.

-Oui, mais personne n'a jamais fait de voyage aussi loin, non ? Je crois que le plus puissant retourneur de temps est limité à dix ans et cinquante-trois jours, dit James.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il est impossible de faire plus, objecta Lily. Peut-être que William a découvert un nouveau moyen. Après tout, il est particulièrement brillant.

-Un voyageur temporel… marmonna Sirius d'un air songeur. Eh bien, c'est pas banal.

-Supposons que ce soit vrai, pense-tu que William vient de l'époque d'Almaviva ? Ou bien d'une autre époque encore ? demanda Remus d'un air troublé.

-Bonne question, dit Lily. Impossible d'en être sur.

-Il y a encore un truc bizarre, dit Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Si William avait dix-huit ans au début de l'expédition… Ce genre de voyages durait plusieurs années, non ?

-Celui-ci a duré huit ans, répondit Lily. Je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Il parait trop jeune, approuva Remus avec un hochement de la tête. S'il avait fait l'expédition, il aurait à peu près vingt-six ans aujourd'hui. Or, il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que nous.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

-Qu'il a probablement recours à une illusion pour dissimuler son apparence réelle, répondit Lily.

-Alors, c'est un imposteur ! s'écria Peter. Vite, il faut le dénoncer à Dumbledore !

-Pas si vite, Queudver, dit James. Il a peut-être de bonnes raisons de cacher son apparence. Surtout si c'est un voyageur temporel.

-Oui, dit Remus d'un air songeur. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de célèbre, et qu'il ne veut pas être reconnu.

-Ou alors, il connaît des gens de cette époque et ne veut pas leur causer de frayeur. J'ai entendu dire qu'un sorcier qui avait utilisé un retourneur de temps avait tué son futur parce qu'il s'était pris pour un mage noir.

-Possible, dit Lily.

-Malheureusement, tant que William est à Azkaban, impossible d'en savoir plus, dit James d'un ton frustré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHP

-Enfin, monsieur Griffith, soyez raisonnable, demanda Donald d'un ton suppliant.

-Je suis très raisonnable, affirma Harry d'un ton sans réplique. Voldemort est un psychopathe. Mes peintures représentent l'espoir d'être libéré de son emprise diabolique. C'est une pensée saine et on ne peut plus morale.

Donald tiqua au nom de Voldemort, mais insista.

-Personne ne conteste que le monde serait bien mieux sans Vous-savez-qui, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est dangereux de montrer aussi ostensiblement son hostilité envers lui ? Vous savez, beaucoup de nos prisonniers en ce moment sont ses partisans loyaux. S'il venait à apprendre qu'on se moque de lui à Azkaban, il pourrait diriger sa colère vers nous… Et ses partisans seraient libérés.

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Vu comment fonctionnent les services de sécurité du ministère, je doute qu'il y ait un seul mangemort dans cette prison. Au mieux, des larbins de Voldemort.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que les mangemorts qui sont dangereux, répliqua le gardien. Il y a aussi des tueurs, des voleurs, des nécromanciens…

A ce moment, la conversation fut interrompue.

Hank, un gardien massif et bourru, escortés de deux détraqueurs qui semblaient hésiter à s'approcher du jeune prisonnier, ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

-Venez, Griffith, grogna-t-il. Vous avez de la visite.

Tout joyeux, Harry s'empressa à la suite de son gardien. Il remarqua avec amusement que les deux détraqueurs n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards furtifs avec leurs yeux inexistants.

Hank le conduit au parloir. Normalement, les prisonniers ne pouvaient y accéder que menottés aux mains et aux pieds, mais le personnel avait renoncé à cette mesure de précaution quand les menottes de Harry avaient mystérieusement disparu pour la vingt-cinquième fois. Du coup, Harry semblait se déplacer dans Azkaban comme s'il était le maître du château –ce qu'il était pratiquement.

-Dumbledore ! s'écria joyeusement Harry en reconnaissant son visiteur.

-Bonjour, William, le salua Dumbledore d'un ton également joyeux. Asseyez-vous, j'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, vraiment, confirma Dumbledore. Votre audience a été avancée. Elle aura lieu dans une semaine. Et j'ai de bons espoirs que les charges qui pèsent contre vous soient abandonnées.

-Oh joie !

-Oui, quelle joie, approuva Dumbledore. Je vais pouvoir encaisser deux millions de galions.

-C'est ça, deux millions… Hein ? Quoi ?

-Eh oui, poursuivit Dumbledore. Deux millions de galions.

-Qui vous doit deux millions ? demanda Harry stupidement.

-Vous, bien sûr ! répondit Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Et pourquoi vous devrais-je deux millions ? demanda Harry d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est le prix de votre libération, dit Dumbledore. Corrompre une administation déjà corrompue, ça coûte cher. On est obligé de surenchérir.

-Vous avez _acheté_ ma libération ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Et comment l'aurais-je obtenue, autrement ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton offusqué.

-Je pensais qu'avec votre génie…

-Aucun génie n'égalera jamais le pouvoir de l'argent, rétorqua Dumbledore avec un air cupide.

Harry était choqué.

-Et moi qui vous prenais pour un saint, murmura-t-il en fixant son directeur comme si celui-ci s'était fait raser la barbe et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon.

-Ah ah, la naïveté de la jeunesse ! Et d'ailleurs, mon cher William, les meilleurs escrocs se font toujours passer pour de grands philanthropes.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… _Deux millions _?

-Eh bien oui, répondit Dumbledore. Cinq cent mille pour le ministre, cinq cent mille pour les juges et cinq cent mille pour les jurés. Et cinq cent mille pour moi. Parce que je le vaux bien.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-C'est du vol, déclara-t-il.

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a le privilège de se faire défendre par le grand et célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

-Et modeste, en plus, persifla Harry. Très bien, voleur de poules, vous aurez vos deux millions. Mais pas avant que je sois dehors. Et en plusieurs paiements.

-Comme vous voudrez, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je vous préviens, je n'accepte pas les chèques.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était libéré. L'audience avait été courte mais éprouvante (pour le jury), mais elle s'acheva par la réfutation totale des charges.

-Alors, dit Dumbledore à la sortie du tribunal, heureux ?

-Mouais, fit Harry. Tenez, voilà déjà une avance.

Il tendit à Dumbledore une énorme bourse en velours.

-Pas ici, malheureux ! chuchota Dumbledore en saisissant la bourse d'un geste vif. Vous voulez détruite ma réputation ?

Harry eut un renifflement dédaigneux.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit-il.

-Alors, quand retournez-vous à Poudlard ?

-Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas respiré l'air pur. J'ai envie d'en profiter un peu.

-Pour ce qui est de l'air pur, je ne suis pas sûr que les avenues de Londres soient l'endroit rêvé, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Enfin, passons. Tenez, je vous ai amené quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

Il tendit à Harry un numéro récent de la Gazette du Sorcier. En couverture, Harry trônait royalement dans un gros fauteuil en cuir. Un grand panier de fruits était posé à côté de lui, et les barreaux de sa cellule apparaissaient en arrière-plan. Le titre disait en gros caractères « Changements en perspective à la prison d'Azkaban ».

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Ah ah, fit-il. Ils ne sont pas près de m'oublier, là-bas.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Court, je sais, mais j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois._

_Bises!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Un chapitre ?! Incroyable ! Et pourtant c'est vrai. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer. _

_J'ai appris par un lecteur que le nom de William Griffith est devenu populaire. Ça m'amuse parce que je l'ai choisi complètement par hasard, je suis tombé dessus en lisant un livre d'Histoire sur l'entre-deux-guerres. _

_Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier pour les reviews qui sont comme mon carburant pour écrire. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 24

-Histoire de la magie, à huit heures du matin… C'est pas humain, maugréa Sirius en remuant ses céréales d'un air maussade.

-Au moins, on pourra continuer à dormir, dit James en baillant.

-Hnn… He, Jamesie, c'est pas le hibou de tes parents ? demanda Sirius en montrant un des hiboux d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit James.

Il tendit la main et Minos, le hibou grand-duc de son père, déposa une lettre dans sa paume avant de se poser devant lui. James ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire.

-Eh, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

-William a été libéré de prison, dit James d'un ton excité.

Cette nouvelle réveilla instantanément la table des gryffondors.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lily. C'est fantastique !

-Qu'est-ce que dit ton père, exactement ? demanda Remus.

James lut la lettre à voix haute.

_Cher Jamesie,_

_Je pense que tu seras content d'apprendre que ton ami Griffith a été libéré ce matin même. Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer à Poudlard._

_J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Ici, le travail est très éprouvant, mais je tiens le coup._

_A bientôt,_

_Ton père adoré._

Toute la table des Gryffondors explosa de joie.

-C'est formidable !

-J'ai toujours su qu'il était innocent.

-Vous croyez qu'il a ramené des souvenirs d'Azkaban ?

Lily avait l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? demanda James. Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste.

-Si, bien sûr, c'est un immense soulagement… Mais je me fait du souci pour William. Qui sait dans quel état il va revenir ?

Remus semblait partager cette inquiétude.

-En effet, le choc psychologique a dû être terrible. Je ne comprends pas comment notre justice peut envoyer quelqu'un de si jeune aux détraqueurs. Il n'a même pas terminé ses études !

James approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Maman fait de son mieux pour changer le système, mais ceux qui sont au pouvoir sont trop réac pour le remettre en cause.

-Pauvre William, soupira Lily.

Soudain, la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans l'ouverture, faisant tomber les chapeaux et valser les chevelures. Puis, le silence retomba.

-Bonjour à tous ! dit Harry en faisant un salut décontracté.

Pendant un moment, un silence stupéfait régna dans la salle. Puis la table des Gryffondors érupta de joie, suivie de près par celles des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles.

Les Gryffondors se mirent à scander le nom de leur compagnon et l'acclamèrent comme s'il venait de remporter la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Harry se dirigeatranquillement vers la table de ses amis, affichant un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction. Au passage, son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards. Inutile de préciser que ceux-ci ne partageaient pas la joie des autres maisons, encore que ceux qui avaient échappé au virus lui semblaient moins hostiles. Rogue mangeait ses céréales en silence, sans lever les yeux, et Narcissia se dandinait nerveusement sur son siège. Lucius Malfoy, en revanche, semblait avoir avalé un œuf avarié.

Mais quelqu'un, à la table des Serpentards, ne partageait pas cette morosité. Loin de paraître nerveuse ou indisposée, Bellatrix Black fixait Harry avec un sourire provocateur et triomphant. Visiblement, la jeune fille avait certains projets en tête.

Harry s'arrêta juste le temps de lui adresse un sourire aussi provocant, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de James.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHP

-Alors, Azkaban, c'était comment ? demanda Sirius alors que celui-ci se servait abondement de bacon et d'omelette.

-Ho-rrible, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Lily le regarda avec compassion.

-J'imagine, avec les détraqueurs…

-Oh, les détraqueurs sont ok. Pas très bavards, mais ok. Non, ce sont surtout les voisins de cellule le problème. Vous n'imaginez pas le tapage !

-Oui, il paraît que la plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous… dit Remus en hochant la tête.

-Mes voisins étaient à peu près normaux, le contredit Harry. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier au favoritisme. Comme si c'était de ma faute ! S'ils veulent avoir leur propre canapé, ils n'ont qu'à le réclamer !

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Ah… Ok, fit Remus d'un air bizarre.

Sirius pouffa.

-He he… C'est bien notre William, ça, dit-il.

James regarda Harry comme si celui-ci l'avait offensé.

-Tu sors d'une des pires prisons du monde, et tout ce que tu en as retenu, c'est que les voisins sont bruyants ?!

-Et depuis quand ils ont des canapés, à Azkaban ? demanda un autre élève.

-Je croyais que les prisonniers étaient mal nourris. Mais tu n'as pas maigri. Au contraire, on dirait que tu as pris quelques kilos !

-Et tu as bonne mine, remarqua Lily d'un ton suspicieux. Comme si tu avais passé quinze jours à la mer. Tu es sûr que tu étais vraiment à Azkaban ?

-Comment, vous doutez de ma parole ? fit Harry d'un air faussement offensé. C'est la meilleure, ça. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez au directeur de la prison. Je suis certain qu'il se souvient de moi.

-Alors, d'où vient la chemise hawaïenne ? demanda Sirius en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la chemise rose à fleur jaunes que Harry portait avec nonchalance.

-Oh, ça ? Je l'ai achetée par correspondance. Franchement, je n'allais pas rester dans les mêmes vêtements pendant tout mon séjour, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Et j'avais envie de couleurs. Vous n'imaginez pas, c'est triste à en mourir comme endroit. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais porter de noir de ma vie.

-L'uniforme de l'école est noir, fit remarquer James.

-Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de garder ma chemise, répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils étaient habitués désormais à l'excentricité de leur ami, même si revenir d'Azkaban en chemise hawaïenne et le teint halé leur semblait dépasser les limites de l'entendement.

Soudain, Lily se leva et donna un grand coup de poing sur le crâne de Harry.

-Idiot ! grogna-t-elle. Dire que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. C'est bien la dernière fois !

-Mais Lily, fit Harry avec un regard de chien battu, j'ai été très maltraité ! Regarde comme je suis malheureux.

Sirius eut un renifflement sarcastique.

-Garde tes larmes, tu ne convaincs personne, dit-il.

Harry regarda à la ronde, à la recherche d'un allié, mais il ne rencontra que des regards incrédules ou amusés.

-C'est bon, pensez ce que vous voulez, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en retournant à son assiette.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, l'ambiance était nettement moins joyeuse. Non plus à cause du retour de leur ennemi juré, mais à cause du comportement inquiétant d'une certaine jeune fille de leur maison.

Lucius Malfoy était persuadé d'être courageux. D'accord, ce n'était pas la première vertu des Serpentards, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tous les Serpentards étaient des mauviettes. Simplement que leur intelligence primait sur leur courage. Bref, Lucius Malfoy était courageux. Un vrai roublard.

Mais à cet instant, devant le sourire de Bellatrix, même son ego démesuré ne pouvait occulter le fait qu'il était terrifié.

La jeune fille, assise avec décontraction les pieds sur la table, se limait les ongles en regardant un certain gryffondor. Son expression était semblable à celle d'une hyène affamée prête à bondir sur sa proie.

-Hu hu hu, fit-elle entre ses dents, donnant des frissons à tous les Serpentards et quelques Poufsouffle assis non loin d'eux.

-On peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? demanda Lucius.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit.

-Rassure-toi, plein de bonnes choses pour nous, dit-elle en rejetant sa chevelure soyeuse en arrière.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rogue d'un ton méfiant.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui d'un air radieux.

-J'ai un nouveau plan, dit-elle. Et notre cher ami à la chemise ridicule va y jouer un rôle essentiel. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit revenu. Une très bonne chose.

HPHPPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHH

Quelques jours plus tard, un Harry mort d'ennui errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Franchement, pourquoi était-il rentré si tôt ? C'est vrai qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Lily et les Maraudeurs tant qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards bizarres, ce qui avait fini par l'irriter. Du coup, il se retrouvait coincé dans le château sans rien pour se distraire. Même Rodrigue était absent.

Finalement, il se résigna à aller à la bibliothèque. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un sort ou quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui pourrait lui être utile.

Après avoir parcouru quelques rayons, il allait s'asseoir au fond de la salle avec un manuel d'initiation à l'arithmancie chinoise, quand il aperçut Remus, dont la tête émergeait à peine de la pile de livres qu'il avait emprunté. Sa visage exprimait de la contrariété. Harry décida de lui proposer son aide.

-Les statues de Poudlard, dit-il en prenant le premier livre sur la pile. Original, comme choix de lecture. Tu t'intéresses à la sculpture ?

Remus sursauta.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il, soulagé. En fait, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, depuis un bon moment.

-Ah ? fit Harry avec curiosité. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

Remus hésita un instant, puis lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Ce serait bien, répondit-il. Alors voilà… Au début de l'année, quand nous faisions encore nos ballades de pleine lune avec James, Sirius et Peter, nous sommes tombés sur quelques chose d'étrange. Une statue, pour être plus précis.

-Une statue ? et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait d'étrange ?

-Rien, à première vue, répondit Remus. Elle représente une femme, les bras tendus, entourée de piliers et surmonté d'un petit dôme. Jolie, mais ordinaire, du moins pour un lieu comme Poudlard. D'ailleurs, les autres n'y voient aucun intérêt.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

-Ce sont mes sens de loup-garou, expliqua Remus. A chaque fois que je m'approche de cette statue, surtout quand je suis transformé, je ressens quelque chose de très étrange. Comme une… pulsation d'énergie, qui viendrait de sous la statue. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

-Intéressant, dit Harry d'un air sérieux.

Harry connaissait bien les pouvoirs des loups-garous, et savait que quand leurs instincts parlaient, ce n'était jamais sans raison.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en désignant les livres d'un signe de tête.

-Non, rien, dit Remus, frustré. En fait, je ne sais même pas où chercher. J'ai regardé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Dans ce cas, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'aller enquêter sur place, dit Harry d'un ton résolu.

-Oui, mais… dit Remus en se dandinant nerveusement. La statue se trouve loin dans la forêt interdite.

-Et alors ? répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Le tout, c'est de ne pas se faire prendre.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Après tout, il avait vraiment envie d'éclaircir ce mystère.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP

La nuit tombée, Harry et Remus se glissèrent hors du château, passant inaperçus grâce à un sortilège de camouflage de Harry. Remus guida son ami à travers les bois sombres de la forêt interdite. Enfin, après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination.

-Nous y sommes, dit Remus à voix basse.

Cette annonce était inutile. Dés qu'il avait mis le pied dans la clairière, Harry avait sentit le pouvoir immense qui émanait de la statue. Non, pas de la statue même, songea-t-il. De _dessous _la statue. C'était…

-Renversant, murmura-t-il, fasciné.

-N'est-ce pas ? dit Remus, soulagé de savoir que son intuition était juste.

Harry ne répondit rien, encore subjugué par sa découverte. Le pouvoir caché était violent, noir et brûlant comme la lave d'un volcan. Cela cherchait à jaillir à l'extérieur, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-William ? demanda Remus, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de son ami.

Harry cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits.

-Désolé, dit-il. La puissance qui émane de ce lieu m'a surpris. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel.

-Oh, fit Remus. Tu dois être très sensible à la magie. James et Sirius n'ont rien ressenti. Et moi, sans mes sens de loup-garou, j'aurais sans doute été pareil.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je me demande de quand date cette statue, dit-il en tournant autour du monument.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Hum… D'après moi, elle doit être à peu près contemporaine de la fondation de Poudlard. Mais difficile d'en être sûr.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? demanda Remus. Et pourquoi l'avoir construite dans un endroit pareil ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais colla son oreille au sol afin de mieux percevoir les ondes de pouvoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage s'éclaira.

-J'ai compris, dit-il. En fait, il y a deux sources de pouvoir ici.

Remus le regarda avec surprise.

-Hein ? Deux ? Je n'en sens qu'une seule. Tu es sûr ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit-il. La seconde est beaucoup plus faible que la première. Ce que tu ressens, c'est ce qui provient de dessous la statue. Mais la statue possède son propre pouvoir. A mon avis, il s'agit en fait d'une barrière.

-Une barrière ? Une barrière pour quoi ? demanda Remus.

-Aucune idée. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que ce qui est caché sous la statue est puissant et dangereux. La statue doit faire office de protection.

Remus le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Décidemment, Poudlard était truffée de mystères…

-Rentrons, dit Harry en se levant. Nous n'apprendrons rien de plus en restant ici. Il faut faire des recherches.

Remus hocha la tête et les deux jeunes prirent le chemin du retour.

* * *

Merci à tous et à bientôt !


	25. Chapter 25

Incroyable mais vrai! Voici enfin le chapitre 25, après plusieurs mois d'attente interminable :) Je sais que ça a été long. Heureusement, le film qui est sorti récemment m'a donné de l'inspiration. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé pas trop raté, surtout comparé aux autres, même s'il y avait un gamin derrière moi qui était tellement terrifié qu'il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds dans mon siège et que sa maman a fondu en larmes quand Dobby est mort (authentique lol)

Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Charybde

* * *

Chapitre 25

Les jours qui suivirent le retour de Harry furent marqués par un calme relatif : aucune attaque, aucun fait étrange ou aucune irruption du Ministère ne vinrent troubler la vie de Poudlard, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Curieusement, les Serpentards eux-mêmes se faisaient discrets. C'était comme si une trêve avait été signée entre les différents camps et que tous s'étaient repliés dans leurs tranchées, afin de mieux se préparer aux batailles qui pointaient à l'horizon.

Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par un vent hurlant qui faisait trembler les fenêtres du dortoir. Janvier tirait sur sa fin, et une vague de froid s'était abattue sur le pays. De nombreux enchantements permettait au château de garder une chaleur agréable, mais un seul regard à l'extérieur suffisait à vous donner des frissons. Seuls quelques aventureux, comme James et Sirius, se risquaient à mettre le nez dehors, comptant sur l'exercice physique pour oublier le froid. Harry, de son côté, avait choisi de se mettre en hibernation et de ne se lever qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Malgré les réprimandes du professeur McGonagall, on le voyait rarement avant la moitié de la matinée.

C'était dimanche, et Harry s'était senti autorisé à ignorer la matinée toute entière. Mais vers Midi, la faim et l'agitation commencèrent à se faire sentir. Le dortoir était désert. L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry se lava, passa son pantalon d'uniforme et une nouvelle chemise hawaïenne blanche à fleurs bleues, qu'il recouvrit du pull noir réglementaire à col V, sans se préoccuper de l'effet insolite de cette combinaison. Puis il descendit vers la Grande Salle, traînant un peu des pieds, animé par la simple perspective d'un repas chaud.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà à table. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il faisait, il s'assit à la première place qui s'offrit à lui et laissa sa tête lourdement retomber sur ses bras. Il ne remarqua aucunement l'étonnement des jeunes filles blondes de quatrième année qui étaient assises à côté de lui.

-Euh… fit une d'entre elle après un bon moment d'hésitation. Sa- salut….

-'lut, fit Harry en ouvrant un œil.

-Tu es au courant que tu es assis à la table des Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une note d'incrédulité.

Harry cligna les yeux d'un air vaguement étonné, puis haussa les épaules.

-Du moment que je ne suis pas assis à côté de Bellatrix.

Les jeunes filles gloussèrent. Flattées par la présence du séduisant Gryffondor, elles ne crurent pas pertinents de mentionner que la personne concernée était assise dos à dos avec lui. Et distraites comme elles l'étaient, elles ne remarquèrent pas que la belle Serpentarde tenait sa baguette pointée contre lui. Seuls Regulus, qui était assis juste en face de sa cousine, remarqua le sourire malveillant qui déformait les traits de son visage. Mais bien entendu, l'idée de questionner Bellatrix ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

HPHHPHPHPHHHPHPHPHPHPHP

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors observaient leur condisciple égaré avec un mélange d'amusement et de consternation. Certains, comme Lily et Remus, considéraient ce nouveau pied de nez au règlement comme une des nombreuses excentricités de leur camarade et ricanaient avec bienveillance. D'autres, en revanche, y voyaient un véritable affront.

-Non mais, regardez comme il se la joue, dit James dit air scandalisé.

-C'est vrai, approuva Sirius avec un hochement de tête courroucé. Pour qui se prend-il ? Ignorer les sacro-saints règlements de cette manière.

Remus le préfet lui adressa un regard sceptique.

-Euh, Sirius, dois-je te rappeler que tu es en mauvaise position pour critiquer ceux qui enfreignent au règlement ?

-Oui, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas vraiment une offense majeure. Pas comme certaines autres _choses_, approuva Lily avec un regard appuyé.

-Mais pourquoi boude-t-il notre table ? se plaignit Sirius. Je lui avais même gardé une place !

-Tu sais quoi, Patmol ? Je crois qu'Azkaban lui a donné la grosse tête, dit James d'un air lugubre.

-_S'il_ est vraiment allé à Azkaban, rétorqua Sirius avec un reniflement de dédain. Je dois dire que j'en suis de moins en moins persuadé.

-Ouais, si ça se trouve, cette histoire était complètement bidon et il est allé se dorer au soleil.

-Il cherchait juste à se faire plaindre.

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

-Puis-je vous faire remarquer, dit-elle de sa voix de préfète, que vous êtres en train de vous comporter comme de véritables commères ?

Remus réprima à grand peine un éclat de rire.

-Quoi ? fit James, les joues empourprées. Puis-je te signaler que nous sommes en train de discuter d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

Lily roula les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, changer de table est une offense capitale, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuse ? J'ai avancé au sujet de _vous-savez-quelle _théorie, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Aussitôt, les maraudeurs se redressèrent sur leur siège, le problème de la table complètement oublié.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda James d'un air excité pendant que Remus lançait le sort _Muffiato _pour les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes.

Lily s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix, et commença à rapporter le résultat de ses recherches.

-J'ai d'abord commencé par voir si le nom de William Griffith était apparu dans d'autres documents historiques, mais ça n'a rien donné, dit-elle. La seule personne qui portait ce nom, c'était William Adrosius Griffith, mais il avait cinquante-cinq ans quand il a inventé le premier Cuisine-tout à intuition télépathique et il est mort deux ans après. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur les sorciers célèbres de moins de vingt-cinq ans, et j'ai trouvé plusieurs personnes qui ressemblent singulièrement à notre William. Pas physiquement, mais l'apparence peut être facilement modifiée.

-Par exemple ? demanda Remus.

-Eh bien, il y a Tahir Kilic, un sorcier turc qui s'est fait remarqué en protégeant un sultan d'une armée de zombies. Yukio Fuuma, un sorcier japonais qui a protégé une ville de moldus d'un tsunami. Et enfin Placide Leroi, un Belge qui a empêché une guerre civile d'éclater entre de puissants clans de Flandres et de Wallonie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'ils sont liés avec William ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tous trois présentent les mêmes caractéristiques, répondit Lily d'un air excité. Jeunes, exceptionnellement brillants, origines inconnues, ont disparu au bout d'un temps allant de trois mois à quatre ans, et surtout… La même cicatrice sur le front.

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent d'un air stupéfait.

-Tu en est sûre ? demanda lentement Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Absolument, répondit-elle. Et cela fait sens… Les cicatrices magiques sont les seules parties du corps qui ne peuvent être dissimulées par un sortilège. Bien sûr, le polynectar permet de les faire disparaître, mais ce n'est pas très pratique de devoir se promener en permanence avec une bouteille sous le bras. Si William est vraiment un voyageur temporel, il n'a pas besoin de se donner trop de mal pour changer son apparence. Qui songerait à l'associer à des personnages d'un autre siècle ?

-A part toi, commenta James.

-Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que ce fantôme, Almaviva, a mis le pied dans le plat. Si je n'avais pas eu cet indice, je n'aurais jamais eu idée…

Au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, James prit soudain conscience de ce qu'impliquait cette découverte. Déjouer les plans du plus terrible des sorciers de leur temps, c'était déjà une chose mais voyager à travers les siècles ? Etait-ce vraiment possible de retourner dans l'Egypte ancienne, de vivre la découverte de l'Amérique, de se promener dans les rues de la Rome antique quand on était né à l'époque du micro-onde et de la télévision ? Pour tout dire, c'était une idée stupéfiante, et même plutôt effrayante.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius d'un air aussi troublé que lui.

Lily se tourna vers James, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je pense qu'on devrait lui poser la question directement, dit James après une longue hésitation. Il nous a sauvé à plusieurs reprises – je pense qu'on devrait lui faire confiance.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Remus d'une voix un peu timide. Je lui fais confiance, mais je ne me vois pas trop aller lui dire « Eh, salut ! Tu ne serais pas un voyageur temporel par hasard ? J'ai vu ton portrait dans un livre ». Vous imaginez comment il réagirait ?

-A mon avis, si tu le présentais sous cette forme, il trouverait ça hilarant, dit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? demanda James en haussant les épaules.

-Attendons la fin du repas, et prenons-le à part, décida Lily.

Pendant tout le repas, ils ne quittèrent pas leur étrange ami des yeux. Ils étaient à la fois nerveux et excités : enfin peut-être ils allaient avoir une réponse à ce qui constituait leur plus grand mystère depuis le début de l'année.

-ça y est, il se lève, dit Remus avec une certaine fébrilité.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé et se levèrent, prêts à embusquer leur camarade, qui s'avançait vers la sortie d'un air un peu égaré.

-Vas-y, toi, dit James en donnant un coup de coude à Lily. C'est toi qu'il préfère.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard hautain, et, préparant son plus beau sourire, se dirigea vers William.

-Salut, dit-elle d'un ton aimable. On peut te parler un instant ? C'est imp…

-Désolé, impossible, l'interrompit Harry sans la regarder. Il faut que j'aille… quelque part…

Ses yeux erraient un peu dans le vide, comme quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil.

Vexée, Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas une minute ? C'est important, insista-t-elle.

-Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire ? Tu as dormi toute la matinée, demanda Sirius d'un air un peu moqueur.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour taquiner leur ami.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il d'un ton sec. Oui… J'ai quelque chose de nécessaire à préparer.

Et il tourna les talons, sans un regard pour ses compagnons.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily échangèrent des regards confus et irrités.

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? demanda Sirius d'un ton agacé. Il nous snobe, maintenant ?

-Il a peut-être vraiment quelque chose d'urgent à faire, dit Remus, toujours raisonnable.

-Bizarre, commenta Lily. Cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour l'instant, et ils durent se résoudre à reporter leur interrogation.

HHPHPPHPHPHPPPHPHPHPPHP

-Et à présent, ajoutez la corne de bicorne à votre préparation. Versez-là petit à petit, et surtout n'oubliez pas de continuer à tourner lentement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ordonna le professeur Slughorn. Si tout se passe bien, votre potion de célérité devrait prendre une couleur orangée et dégager un léger parfum de citronnelle.

James attrapa d'un geste maussade le flacon de corne de bicorne et s'exécuta sans enthousiasme. Les potions n'étaient toujours pas sa tasse de thé.

-_Lentement_, James, dit Lily avec un regard réprobateur. En plus, tu t'es trompé de sens. Normalement, les aiguilles d'une montre tournent de la gauche vers la droite.

James lui lança un regard irrité, mais dût bien se résoudre à suivre ses conseils quand il s'aperçut que sa mixture était plutôt vert kaki qu'orangée.

-C'est complètement stupide, ce truc, maugréa-t-il. Pourquoi se casser la tête à faire une potion pour courir plus vite, quand on peut faire la même chose avec un sortilège ?

-Bien dit, approuva Sirius, dont la potion dégageait une odeur de lait caillé.

-Les sortilèges de rapidité ont des effets secondaires dangereux, dit Lily d'un ton docte. Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour tolérer un tel effort, et ceux qui abusent de cette technique se retrouvent avec d'horribles déchirures musculaires, et font parfois des infarctus. La potion de célérité, en revanche…

-ç'est ça, c'est ça, l'interrompit James en baillant de façon exagérée. En attendant, qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie…

Soudain, il y eut un tumulte de l'autre côté de la salle. Une épaisse fumée noire enveloppait un groupe d'élèves impossibles à distinguer et répandait dans la salle une forte odeur d'œufs pourris. Le chaudron d'où venait le problème crachotait des gouttelettes d'une mixture noire, comme un volcan en éruption.

-Visiblement, quelqu'un n'a pas versé sa corne de bicorne assez lentement, commenta Lily en toussotant.

-Du calme, du calme ! ordonna le professeur Slughorn en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron éruptif d'un geste de baguette. Pas de quoi paniquer, c'est juste un peu de fumée.

Sirius ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer de l'air, et quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa.

-Eh bien, maintenant, vous savez pourquoi la patience est une vertu essentielle pour la préparation de potions. Cela dit, venant de votre part, je suis très étonné, William. Une telle erreur de débutant, cela ne vous ressemble pas !

Lily, James et Sirius se tournèrent vers l'intéressé avec des regards stupéfaits. William Griffith, l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard, rater une potion de célérité ?

-Je… je suis désolé, professeur, répondit William en fixant son chaudron d'un air un peu troublé.

Le regard de Slughorn s'adoucit aussitôt.

-Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, nous avons tous nos mauvais jours. Vous semblez fatigué, peut-être avez-vous attrapé quelque chose ? Vous feriez bien de vous reposer un petit peu.

-Personne ne me propose de me reposer quand je rate une potion, moi, maugréa James.

-Je… Non, tout va bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je vais nettoyer, répondit William en se baissant maladroitement pour prendre un chiffon.

-Laissez, laissez, dit Slughorn avec empressement. Vraiment, vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette. Thomson, accompagnez-le donc à l'infirmerie, votre potion est au-delà de tout espoir de toute façon.

Cette fois, William obéit et quitta la salle en compagnie de Thomson, un Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs et frisés.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, les autres reprirent leur travail. A part William et Thomson, tout le monde avait à peu près réussi à produire le résultat désiré. La potion de Sirius était un peu grumeleuse et celle de James plus ocre qu'orangée, mais au moins elles mijotaient doucement dans leurs chaudrons. Celles de Lily et de Rogue, comme d'habitude, étaient impeccables.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, ces jours-ci commenta Sirius.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de le confronter au sujet de sa mystérieuse ressemblance avec des sorciers du passé, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à l'interroger. Le jeune homme semblait souvent introuvable, et quand ils parvenaient à le coincer, il paraissait distrait et se disait trop occupé pour parler avec eux un instant. Le fait qu'il soit invisible sur la carte du Maraudeur était devenu plus frustrant que jamais.

-Peut-être qu'il a de nouveau ennuis avec le Ministère, suggéra Lily.

-Oh, ça m'étonnerait que le Ministère soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit susceptible de le perturber. Rappelle-toi, on parle d'un garçon qui est revenu d'Azkaban en chemise à fleur et qui a failli faire démissionner les détraqueurs.

-C'est vrai, dit Lily en pouffant. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, cet air troublé. J'espère que cela n'annonce pas une nouvelle catastrophe.

-Il n'y qu'un moyen d'en être sûrs, dit Sirius d'un air déterminé. La prochaine fois qu'on arrive à le coincer, on ne le laisse pas partir avant qu'il ait craché le morceau.

Lily et James hochèrent la tête avec résolution.

HPHPHPHPHHHHPHPHPHPHP

A l'infirmerie, Harry était plongé dans un état de grande confusion. Que s'était-il passé pendant le cours ? Ah oui, il devait faire une potion, seulement il ne se rappelait plus très bien laquelle… Quel jour était-on d'ailleurs ? Tout était mélangé dans son esprit.

HHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHH

Pendant deux jours, William resta complètement introuvable. Ils étaient d'abord allés lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, mais Mme Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il était parti une heure plus tôt, avec pour seule consigne de se reposer. Ils l'avaient ensuite cherché dans la tour des Gryffondors, sans succès. Il n'était pas non plus en cours, et ne se montrait pas pendant les repas dans la grande salle. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

-Je me demande s'il est même dans le château, dit Remus d'un air sombre. A Poudlard, personne ne peut rester caché aussi longtemps, c'est impossible.

-Il doit bien sortir de temps en temps pour se restaurer, dit Sirius. Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander aux elfes de la cuisine s'ils l'ont vu ?

-Bonne idée, Patmol, dit James. Oh, mais regardez, c'est lui !

Les quatre Gryffondors se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Et en effet, c'était bien William qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il avait les cheveux en désordre et que son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard, puis, d'un même mouvement, allèrent résolument à la rencontre de leur ami, suivis de près par les autres.

-William, dit Lily avec fermeté, il faut qu'on parle.

-Mmm, quoi ? fit le jeune homme, semblant la remarquer pour la première fois.

-Où étais-tu passé ces derniers jours ? demanda James d'un ton plus curieux que réprobateur.

-Oh… Par ci par là, répondit vaguement William en clignant rapidement des yeux, comme s'il cherchait lui-même à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours.

-« Par ci par là ? » C'est quoi, ça, comme réponse, s'énerva Lily.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Remus. Tu vas bien ?

-ça va, ça va, marmonna William. Ce n'est rien, juste un peu distrait. Il faut que j'y aille…

Mais Sirius et James l'attrapèrent par le bras, décidés à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement, et l'entraînèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards, derrière la statue d'un sorcier ventripotent.

-Cesse de nous éviter, dit James en baissant la voix pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. On n'est pas là pour te soumettre à un interrogatoire. On cherche seulement à te comprendre.

Ils s'attendaient à voir leur ami se murer dans un silence obstiné, protester avec véhémence, leur jeter des regards furieux, mais à leur grande surprise, celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et son visage se chargea d'une grande mélancolie.

-Personne ne peut me comprendre, dit-il d'un air tellement dramatique qu'il en était presque comique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius avec un mélange d'irritation et de commisération.

-Je veux dire que… Mon trouble est trop profond… trop _inouïe…_

-ça y est, voilà qu'il ressort les grands mots, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que ça t'était passé.

-Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens, s'emporta William. Personne n'a idée de ce que…

-Oh, je crois que nous avons une petite idée, l'interrompit Remus d'un ton guilleret.

William cligna les yeux d'un air incrédule.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez percé le secret de mon cœur ? demanda-t-il.

-Si tu tiens à utiliser les grands mots, répondit James en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, nous savons que tu es un voyageur temporel.

Il y eut un grand silence. Chacun retint son souffle. Puis William éclata d'un rire tonitruant, presque hystérique.

-Pas si fort, grinça Lily entre ses dents.

-Désolé, c'est juste que… Comment pouvez-vous vous soucier de _ça _quand le dilemme qui m'écrase dans son étreinte est tellement plus… profond… plus troublant… plus… _énorme_, répondit Harry en appuyant ses mots d'un grand geste du bras vers le ciel.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily commençaient à douter de sa stabilité mentale.

-Il y a quelque chose de plus… _énorme_… qu'un voyage temporel de plusieurs siècles ? demanda James d'un ton lent, comme s'il craignait un peu la réponse.

Harry plissa les lèvres avec dédain.

-Peuh, un voyage temporel, ce n'est rien du tout, on s'en tire très bien. Le trouble qui m'agite aujourd'hui est irrémédiable, et, dans mon cas, je crains qu'il ne soit fatal.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète. Tu veux qu'on t'emmène chez Mme Pomfresh ?

« Où plutôt au Service psychiatrique de St Mungo », songèrent en même temps les cinq amis.

-Il n'y a pas de remède contre le mal dont je souffre, répondit William en hochant tristement la tête.

James commença à perdre patience.

-Bon, alors maintenant ça suffit les petites énigmes, s'énerva-t-il. Tu vas cracher le morceau, ou bien il faut qu'on emploie la force ?

-L'Amour ! s'écria précipitamment Harry en ouvrant les bras d'un air exalté.

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

-Qu… Quoi ? bafouilla James sans comprendre.

-ça y est, il a véritablement perdu la boule, marmonna Sirius en se voilant la face.

-Bon, ben si plus personne n'a besoin de moi…, fit Peter en cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser.

Des voyages temporels, ça pouvait encore aller, mais des voyageurs temporels psychiquement dérangés…

-William, dit Lily en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton raisonnable, si tu voulais bien nous _expliquer_ de quoi tu parles…

William poussa un nouveau soupir, cette fois plutôt résigné.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore à expliquer ? Je suis follement, éperdument, irréversiblement tombé amoureux, voilà tout. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi enivrant ni d'aussi douloureux.

-Et… Et alors ? demanda James d'un air méfiant. Tu n'as qu'à demander à cette personne de sortir avec toi, non ?

-C'est que… Je n'ose pas, dit William en baissant les yeux, le visage empourpré, une expression qui était aussi normale sur lui que sur le professeur McGonagall.

-Si tu ne confesses pas tes sentiments, tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi, dit Sirius malgré lui.

Cette conversation était en train de tourner en article digne de _Sorcière Hebdo._

-En plus, ajouta Lily, tu es très populaire et plutôt agréable à regarder. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te rejette.

-Oui, mais elle a été plutôt froide avec moi, jusqu'à présent. Et puis, nous sommes très différents. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même Maison, nous n'avons pas les mêmes amis… Et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour ma petite amie qui m'attend à la maison, si elle est toujours en vie, même si ce n'est plus la même chose depuis que je _l'_ai rencontrée…

-Hein ? Comment ça, « si elle est toujours en vie » ? demanda James, de plus en plus inquiet.

-tout cela devient ridicule, grogna Sirius en se massant les tempes. Allez venez, inutile de prolonger cette conversation, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien, physiquement ? demanda Lily en pressant la paume de sa main contre le front de son ami. De la fièvre, des maux de tête ? Tu as peut-être été soumis à un sortilège de confusion ou…

William recula d'un grand pas, son visage se tordant dans une expression courroucée.

-Je savais bien que vous ne comprendriez pas ! s'écria-t-il avec colère, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves qui revenaient de la grande salle.

-Du calme… fit Remus en levant les mains en geste d'apaisement.

Mais William ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Personne ne me comprend ! Je souffre le martyr, et vous vous moquez de moi ! Chaque seconde, je pense à elle, et elle ne m'accorde pas un seul regard !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle te regarde, si tu n'as même pas le courage d'aller lui _parler_, rétorqua James, prêt à se briser la tête contre un mur.

Pour leur grande confusion, cette remarque sembla faire mouche. William regardait James comme s'il venait de découvrir le théorème de Pythagore.

-Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix faible. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été lâche. Cela fait déjà deux jours que je suis amoureux d'elle, et je n'ai même pas osé l'approcher !

-Deux jours, ça va encore, grommela James, soudain inquiet de ce qui allait venir.

-Non, il faut que je confesse mes sentiments, répliqua William avec détermination. Mais il faut que je me prépare. Il faut que ma déclaration soit exceptionnelle, inoubliable.

Et avant que ses amis aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas vigoureux, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui dans un mouvement théâtral.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily restèrent quelques instants immobiles, comme s'ils venaient d'être frappés par la foudre. Puis, une fois le choc passé, un mélange de confusion et d'horreur les submergea.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda James d'un ton mécanique, désignant du doigt l'angle où William venait de disparaître.

-ça, mon cher Cornedrue, c'est un fou qui a atteint un degré supérieur de maboulerie, dit Sirius. Ça me rappelle un peu l'époque où tu harcelais Lily, l'année dernière.

-Patmol, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je n'étais pas aussi pathétique que ça.

-Rassure-toi, pas tout à fait. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

-Avec tout ça, il a réussi à éluder les questions sur son supposé voyage temporel, grommela Remus, dépité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira par lui faire cracher le morceau, dit Lily dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais pour l'instant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui est la _pouffiasse _qui a réussi à lui faire ingurgiter un philtre d'amour.

Les yeux des Maraudeurs s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est cela ! s'exclama James en se jetant au cou de Lily. Lil', tu es géniale. Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait perdu la boule !

-Les philtres d'amour sont formellement interdits par les règlements de l'école, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air courroucé. Quand McGonagall apprendra ça, elle va être furax !

-On peut trouver un remède, non ? demanda Sirius à Lily avec une note de désespoir. Ce serait terrible s'il restait comme ça à jamais !

Lily hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr qu'il y a des remèdes, dit-elle avec dédain. La plupart de ces potions sont très mal concoctées, elles ne durent pas bien longtemps. Il faudrait simplement savoir quelle potion a été utilisée, mais avec un peu de recherches, je devrais pouvoir le faire.

-Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama James.

-Allez, allons manger quelque chose, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Personnellement, j'ai besoin de me remettre du choc avant de penser à une contre-attaque.

Les Gryffondors approuvèrent, et se mirent en mouvement.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre du choc. A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la grande salle, qu'il devint clair qu'un désastre était sur le point de se produire.

Les élèves des quatre maisons étaient debout, regardant avec confusion ou hilarité quelque chose que les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient voir, et qui se trouvait quelque part entre les extrémités des tables de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Même les professeurs semblaient fascinés par la scène. Les yeux de McGonagall s'étaient dangereusement rétrécis, et Dumbledore avait haussé un sourcil d'un air intrigué.

-Venez, approchons-nous, murmura Lily, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre leurs camarades, mettant à profit leur statut de septième années, et parvinrent enfin ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'assistance. James sentit son estomac se nouer, Sirius se cacha les yeux, Peter couina de surprise et Lily et Remus grognèrent en pensant à tous les points que Gryffondor allait perdre dans un futur imminent. Sans parler de la fierté de la maison, probablement endommagée pour plusieurs générations.

William était agenouillé à même le sol, vêtu d'une parure de velours écarlate à manches ballonnées rayées de bleu qu'il n'avait pu que faire apparaître lui même dans son état de folie intense. Elle rappelait furieusement les vêtements ridicules dont sont accoutrés les princes dans les dessins animés moldus. Dans ses mains, il tenait un instrument qui ressemblait à une lyre en bois doré, ornée de saphirs, d'émeraudes et de rubis. Les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentard, son visage rayonnait d'adoration.

Et soudain, pour la plus grande horreur des Maraudeurs et de Lily, il se mit à chanter, accompagnant sa voix de quelques notes approximatives.

_« Combien de jours, combien de nuits,_

_A attendre que soit belle ma vie._

_Ta chevelure, ton œil hardi,_

_Font brûler le feu des mes envies._

_Dans la nuit noire, tu resplendis,_

_De toi, je me languis._

_Oh ! Combien de jours encore,_

_A attendre un mot de toi !_

_Quand tu n'es pas là je suis comme mort,_

_Bellatrix, je t'en prie, sois à moi. »_

-Sirius, je t'en prie, tue-moi, grommela James.

Mais Sirius était incapable de répondre, car il était tombé dans un état d'inconscience bienheureuse.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2011. Review?


End file.
